


WAVE

by QueenOh



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ family fluff and chaos, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GAYTEEZ, Hongjoong - idol to be, Hongjoong is a mother of 6 naughty boys, Hongjoong is a perfectionist, Hongjoong is very soft for Wooyoung, Hongjoong is whipped, M/M, Seonghwa - pool attendant, Seonghwa is perfect, Seonghwa wants to help Hongjoong, Sexual Humor, Smut, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Top Park Seonghwa, mild Hongjoong x Wooyoung, slight!angst, slight!trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 95,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOh/pseuds/QueenOh
Summary: A fanfiction in which Hongjoong and his friends visit a public swimming pool and Seonghwa is the pool attendant who keeps on appearing everywhere they go, messing with Hongjoong's sanity...
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 54
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eric!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eric%21%21%21).



> Hongjoong cares a lot about his friends, his members. He cares so much that he often forgets to look after himself in the process.
> 
> One day, during a trip to a public swimming pool, Hongjoong comes across Seonghwa, a handsome pool attendant who works there. Before he knows it, he finds himself crushing on the handsome stranger, and even though he doesn't fancy water at all, he visits the swimming pool again and again...
> 
> What's even worse is that their paths cross again a few weeks later and they find themselves in a rather complicated situation.
> 
> Hongjoong has to ask himself now, what he really wants for his life...

"Hurry up, Hongjoongie! I want to get my body into that water like right now. Your hair looks good, your earrings do too, now please get away from that mirror already", Yunho whined, tugging at the older's arm. Hongjoong put a deaf ear to him, ignoring his tall but childish friend. He was still focused on fixing his white hair, making it presentable so he'd look good when he'd get into the water for the next hours. "It doesn't even make any sense, you'll definitely get wet. Your hair is destined to be ruined by the end of our trip", Yunho kept on arguing. Hongjoong couldn't ignore this and spun around to face him, glaring up at the other while pointing a warning finger at him. "If you dare to make my hair wet, I'll chew off one of your nipples, no kidding", he hissed through his teeth, his short pointer finger moving towards Yunho's brows, making the poor guy become all cross eyed and nervous.

"I won't, hyung. I promise", he stammered and stepped back. Hongjoong smiled contentedly, his eyes sparkling triumphantly. He always knew how to get his way with his big softie of a best friend. So he went back to applying some hairspray for his precious hair-do. He even got out some lip balm. In the corner of his eyes he noticed Yunho's staring. "What is it?" He asked without turning his gaze away from the mirror, precisely applying the balm onto his thin lips. He was a perfectionist after all.

"Why are you getting all dolled up? It's just a public swimming pool, the guys and us. This is no runway whatsoever. We're not having a photoshoot here", Yunho said.

Hongjoong closed the balm with a loud click, taking one last glance at his appearance before he gave his friend the necessary attention. "I'm a confident person in general, but when it comes to showing around my almost naked body... hmm, not so much anymore. I'm not as muscular as Jongho or San. My figure is not as delicate as Yeosang's or cute and sexy as Wooyoung's. And I'm definitely not as tall and elegant as you or Mingi. So, what is there? Right, nothing but my face and the things attached to it. For me to feel comfortable here, I need this", Hongjoong explained and drew a circle around his head.

Yunho sighed. "Oh hyung... you're so clever, but right now you're just being a dumb little drama queen. You're always attractive. You have the perfect body, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it", Yunho said and looked him up and down shortly. Hongjoong snapped. "Ey! Eyes up, big boy", he said and clapped his friend's chin in a scolding way.

Of course the other wouldn't understand his issues. Was he being a drama queen? Yes, maybe. But could he immediately change the way he felt? No, he could not. In fact, there was no need to discuss this any further, so he just tightened the waistband of his short mint green trunks and walked towards the showers, Yunho excitedly following him.

It was the first time that the seven of them were able to go on a trip like this. The last few weeks had been extremely busy and stressful. Their schedules, being the newest trainees in their entertainment, left almost no time for extracurricular activities - especially not when their interests varied so much. Hongjoong hadn't been too close with everyone in the beginning of their training together. He had been quite shy and silent even, a hard contrast to his spectacular presence when singing, rapping or dancing. Almost no one among the other's came close to that special aura which surrounded him. Well, there was San. The guy could dance crazily good, but bis passion for the arts wasn't as far stretched as Hongjoong's, who even composed songs by himself - spending hours of hours after their practice time, hooked up behind his laptop, while the other boys slept safe and sound.

But today was not about training. Today they had time off. A whole week even and today was only the second day of it. Going to a public swimming pool was definitely not Hongjoong's pick. Water in general wasn't in his favor, not since he'd almost drowned as a kid. But the others didn't know about this and had all voted for this trip, so who was he to ruin their plans because of some childhood trauma...

The other boys were already inside the water when Yunho and Hongjoong came out of the showers, the latter had been careful not to get a single drop of water onto his hair of course. Yunho grinned widely as he spotted their pals, already fooling around and splashing with water. He gave a short, hesitant glance at his best friend, asking his okay before he'd join the other's. Hongjoong nodded courtly, Yunho jumping right inside, the others welcoming him in excitement. Hongjoong was hesitant though, looking around and over the several pools that were filled with joyful people. He dreaded it, all that water with whatsoever substances inside. The chlorine would nettle his soft skin and his short fingers would become so wrinkly. If he were to take a bath at the dorm, late at night and with foam and bubbles surrounding him, he couldn't care less. But in here, with judging eyes around him, he didn't feel comfortable. It definitely wasn't that everyone here was happy with their figure and him being the single one who wasn't. Dozens of people were probably ashamed of their belly fat, annoyed by their pale skin or mangled due to scars. For Hongjoong, it was actually nothing of the sort. His indisposition went deeper, was almost preposterous.

He felt like his clotheless, pure body should be only for him and his significant other to see... Yes, it was absurd and cheesy, hopelessly romantic. Call him conservative or uptight, that was the way he felt deep down and he knew it wouldn't change easily.

Problem was, there was no significant other yet. No soulmate, no lover, no crush or affair. None. Hongjoong was gay, sure of it ever since high school. He'd kissed the first boy at the tender age of 15, gave his first blowjob when he was merely 18 and had a little affair with an older guy, which had only consisted of a few hurried handjobs and heavy makeout-sessions, shortly before he became a trainee at KQ Entertainment. Ever since then, there hadn't been anything romantic or intimate other than the comfortable skinship with his fellow trainees, his friends.

He was 21 years old now, he still had all the time in the world. Finding someone outside of the business he'd set foot in, was quite hard though. He wanted to be an artist, an idol and that meant little privacy, lots of busy schedules and the pressure of keeping the fame. There wasn't too much place for the romantic kind of love. The love for his friends, his family and his work, yes. But for a partner? Not really.

"Hongjoong-hyung! Are you planning to stay out there all day or will you get inside already?" San called out, shaking him out of his deep thoughts and insecurities. The boy splashed some water into his direction and Hongjoong shrieked shortly. Yunho grabbed after San's hands so he couldn't splash more water at Hongjoong. "Stop, he doesn't want his hair to get wet", Yunho said with sincere voice, San only chuckling. "We're in a swimming pool, about to have a great time, your hair is destined to get wet in the process", San called out and Hongjoong frowned prettily, a sigh escaping his lips. He tiptoed closer to the edge of the pool, eyeing the water as if it was poison. "Hmm... maybe I'll go to the sauna first..." Hongjoong replied and stepped back from the pool, not watching where he was going. His back bumped into a person and he spun around in order to apologize. But the person he'd bumped into, a tall guy with black hair, had already continued his way, slipping into a door with the words "STAFF ONLY" on it.

"Hyung, come on, please... you can always go there later. We promise, we will spare you with splashing", Wooyoung spoke up now, cutely looking up at him through his big dreamy eyes, some eyeliner smudged beneath them and his blonde hair falling into his face in long wet strains - he still looked as pretty as ever. How cruel the world was... Hongjoong let out a sigh again, trudging toward the water, slowly getting down the stairs. Warm water enveloped his short legs and he went in bit by bit, smelling the scent of higher concentrated chlorine through his slender and pointy nose. The water was 1,40m deep, so it reached up to his shoulders as soon as he was fully inside. The others applauded and whooped happily, causing Hongjoong's cheeks to redden slightly. He looked around, trying to see how much attention they've captured already. To his luck, there were only a few curious gazes on them. Since they didn't have their debut yet, barely anyone knew them, so there was no threat of screaming fangirls or anything, but seven young, good-looking boys clearly raised the attention of people and for today, Hongjoong didn't need any of it.

He followed his friends further into the pool, always careful not to get any water onto his face or hair, a hard task to do, especially when they got closer to some fountains and a big fizz. Hongjoong remained back as he noticed how much water splashed around it, an uncomfortable feeling crawling up his skin as he got reminded of how much the water had splashed around him when he had been a kid and almost drowned. "I'll go over to these water loungers", he called out and hurried over there, the boys fooling around the fizz already. He didn't mind watching them from afar, he was happy with how much fun they were having. Since he was a bit older than all six of them, he'd already accepted the role as hyung and leader, not minding it, not even now when he was all by himself. He was used to taking responsibility and putting back his own needs because he always made sure that the boys were alright, ate and slept enough.

He carefully leaned back against the tiles, keeping watchful eyes on his mates as he tried to relax inside of the pool. He'd just found the perfect position when a fizz started right behind his back, making him jolt in surprise. He was fast to roll his head to the side, trying to get his hair away from the droplets. Problem was, that one of his long earrings got stuck between the grid of the outward flow, which was situated right at the edge of the pool.

Hongjoong cursed. More water started splashing around him when another fizz switched on. He started panicking, the back of his head already getting wet. Still stuck at the grid, he tried to raise his arm, but it caused him to lose balance and sink further towards the fizz, face forward. To his bad luck, no one seemed to be around him at the moment and the others were still back at the big fizz. Hongjoong whined in desperation, his voice squeaky and panicky. "Damn it, damn it..." He cursed lowly, again trying to move into a better position - all in vain.

He heard footsteps on the wet floor then, approaching him. "Hey, hey... please, I need some help down here", he rasped out, not seeing who came to the rescue. He noticed some shuffling and then there was a pair of hands, fumbling around his earring, freeing him from the grid. Hongjoong breathed out in relieve, fast to raise his head, looking up at the person who saved him.

It was a young man with pitch black hair. He was kneeling at the edge of the pool, wearing the uniform of a pool attendant, short white clothes with light blue stripes at the side. Hongjoong blinked a few times, realizing how very handsome the man in front of him was. The pool attendant had a brow raised at him, the rest of his elegant features without any motion. His lips were perfectly shaped and rosy, his nose long and slender - he could very well be a model, Hongjoong was sure of it. Hongjoong muttered a small "thank you" and winced lowly when the other held up a piece of his now broken earring. Inside of the man's large hands, the broken accessory looked pitiful and Hongjoong hesitantly stretched out his hand to retrieve it, a regretful pout on his lips. The guy let it fall into his open hand, scrutinizing Hongjoong, making him feel uncomfortable. He moved his arms and carefully covered his upper body, which wasn’t covered by water anymore since the water lounger he was sitting on was higher than the rest of the pool's ground.

"You're welcome, but next time you shouldn't wear such earrings. It's like an unspoken rule inside of public swimming pools. As well as to watch where you go..." the pool attendant spoke up, his voice deep and velvety, a hint of criticism inside. Hongjoong blinked in confusion, but then remembered the little situation from earlier when he'd bumped into that staff member. He gulped harshly. "Oh... that was you, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't mean to. I wanted to apologize but couldn't, you already left", he mumbled and bit his lip. "I was late for my shift and... no worries. Enjoy your stay and take off these earrings, for your own safety and that of others", the pool attendant replied all professional, standing up again. Hongjoong looked up shyly, scratching the back of his head which was drenched now. "I'll do so. Thank you..." he said with friendly voice. "I'm going back to work now", the guy said and walked away with a focused expression. Hongjoong looked after him, his ears tingling.

"So embarrassing..." he whined to himself and covered his reddened face with his hands. He literally wanted to drown himself right now, there was more than enough water around him for sure. But no, that wasn’t a good idea, the guy would probably go all baywatch on him and save his pitiful self yet again... Hongjoong sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. This trip was not turning out to his favor, definitely not.

He moved away from the water loungers then, eyes scanning the pool for his members when a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck. He was startled at first, but then he heard Wooyoung's honey-like voice mumbling into his ear. "Hyuuuung, who was the hot guy you've been talking to?" He asked and wrapped his legs around Hongjoong's hip, going all koala on him inside the water. "Please don't ask me that..." Hongjoong whined, still embarrassed about what happened. "Did he make a move on you? Was he impolite or intrusive? If so, I'll ask Jongho-ssi to give him a punch", Wooyoung chirped confidently, brows furrowed. "No no, none of it. He actually kinda saved me just now", he answered and turned his head so he could look at Wooyoung's surprised and confused face. Hongjoong held up the half of his broken earring. "It got stuck between a grid and I couldn't get away from it. He... helped me", he explained, realizing that it was even more embarrassing when said out loud. But Wooyoung wasn't one to laugh about him, instead he inspected his hyung’s ear and the side of his face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Wow, what a hero that guy is. I wanna go over and smooch his gorgeous face", he said and looked over to where the pool attendant was standing and watching over the crowd inside the water. "The earring is broken, but I'm fine, just a little embarrassed", Hongjoong answered truthfully, "Please don't smooch him though, we don't want San to get jealous."

"Why would San become jealous?" Wooyoung asked and moved around, clinging onto Hongjoong from the front. "Well... because...", he started but couldn't finish his sentence. "Because we are bed buddies? Oh, don't worry, he likes me being flirty with other guys, he becomes especially passionate then. I'll trust you with something now hyung, his secret kink is to watch me with someone else", Wooyoung told him and wiggled his brows, grinning at him. "Oh my god, Woo. Too much information, seriously", Hongjoong whined and tried to shimmy out of the other's hold, which only made Wooyoung giggle and hold on tighter. "Hongjoongie-hyung, you're so stiff. Relax a bit. That topic shouldn't be something to shy away from, not between us. You can tell or ask me anything. I trust you completely", Wooyoung said with an openhearted smile, his eyes big, wide and honest. Hongjoong smiled softly at that, leaning his forehead against the other's. "Thank you, Woo. I trust you as well. I'll definitely keep your offer in mind", he said and felt giddy inside, happy that they were so close. Wooyoung smiled brightly, nose brushing against Hongjoong's. "Perfect. Oh, by the way... if you feel like making out inside a hot tub later or if you want me to suck you off, relief some stress, you only have to say a word, I'll be there for you", the younger said with a cheeky wink. Hongjoong almost choked on his spit. "Woo, what the..." he started, the boy starting to giggle again, shuffling away from Hongjoong. "Oh, you naughty little vixen. You just wait... get back here, I'll show you how to behave properly!" Hongjoong called after him, but the boy was already too far gone and Hongjoong didn't want to swim after him right now. So he just shook his head, a fond smile on his lips as he walked through the water and towards the stairs, getting out of the water so he could put away his accessories.

When he came back from the lockers though, he couldn't spot his friends anymore, a pretty frown developing on his face. "These careless kids..." He mumbled to himself and walked towards another pool. He had his arms crossed in front of his body, feeling cold and exposed while he was searching for his friends.

"May I help you with anything, sir...? Oh, it's just you again", a deep, velvety voice appeared from behind and Hongjoong spun around. "E-excuse me?" He replied, voice strained. The pool attendant stood in front of him now, brow raised yet again. "I thought you were an elder who lost his way. Must be the white hair I guess", he said, voice friendly but with a hint of arrogance. Hongjoong opened his mouth and closed it again, his ears turning red when he didn't know what to say. "If you're looking for your companions, they went to the lagoon. It's to your left", the guy went on, a strange smile on his lips now. Hongjoong looked over, spotting Mingi's dark blue hair among the bathers. "Thank you..." Hongjoong mumbled then, irritation inside of his voice as he slowly walked over. He could feel the pool attendant's gaze on him, making him nervous and wanting to cover himself with his giant towel. When he climbed into the lagoon pool, Yunho spotted him and was fast to swim over. "Hyung, you found us. We weren't sure if you saw us getting in here", he said, sounding apologetic. Hongjoong waved it off. "No worries. The pool attendant told me where to go." "Yes, yes. I saw that", Yunho said with a little smirk, nudging his friend's side. "Stop... I don't want to think about it. He offended me, I feel even more uncomfortable now", he told him, biting his lip in uneasiness.

"He did what? Shall I tell Jongho to teach him a lesson? What did he say?" Yunho asked back. "He mistook me for an old man, because of my hair... and probably due to my wrinkly and unattractive body, I knew that chlorine would be bad for my skin I..." Hongjoong started but his friend beat him to it. "Stop right there. First of all, your hairstyle is amazing, the best you ever had. Secondly, your body is in no way unattractive. You have nothing in common with that of an old man and if that pool attendant can't see that, he must be in need of some big-ass-glasses. Seriously", Yunho huffed out. Hongjoong was surprised, it wasn't often that his best friend ranted like that. "I think he wore contact lenses already..." Hongjoong spoke up with tiny voice, a little glint in his eyes. "Not helping, hyung", Yunho said and rolled his eyes, swinging an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, let's stop thinking about that douche and have some fun with us. We got the lagoon for ourselves since San and Wooyoung started making out", Yunho told him with a giggle. "That's... that's not really helping. The kids shouldn't be that naughty in public, it's impolite", Hongjoong said with a sigh, already spotting the two boys kissing each other's breath away. "Woo, San... stop that! All the people shied away already... we don't want the pool attendants to throw us out", Hongjoong called out, shivering at the thought of being under a certain man's scrutinizing gaze again. With a sharp intake of air, the two boys stopped kissing, turning to face their elder with one pout prettier than the other. "But my Woo is so sexy... I can barely resist. We've never gotten the chance to make out in any water other than inside bathtubs or showers", San argued, the other clinging onto his side with puffy lips. "Oh dear, too much information again... Look, how about you wait until it's later in the day and less crowded, hm? People won't see or care as much as right now and you can sneak into a corner and make out there, okay? But... don't go overboard. Got it?" Hongjoong suggested and raised a sincere brow at them, the two boys snickering mischievously before their faces got sincere as well. "Aye aye captain. No sex in the pool this time. Noted and understood", Wooyoung summarized and saluted shortly, San barely keeping a straight face.

Hongjoong sighed deeply and shook his head. "This is hopeless, really..."

Two hours went by and Hongjoong slowly started to forget about his issues from earlier, moving around more carelessly. He had fun with his friends and enjoyed the time off with them. San and Wooyoung behaved better than earlier, seemingly being careful since their hyung had scolded them earlier. But when all the boys were inside a whirlpool, Hongjoong witnessing how Wooyoung's little hand slid into the front of San's trunks hidden by the whirling water, he gave up on watching over them. He really wondered where the two of them got their naughtiness from... Hongjoong wasn't sure he could ever be that affectionate with someone else in public. His past flings had consisted of hiding away from all eyes to see, he didn't know how it was to show his feelings openly, didn't know how it felt like to let people see your attraction towards another person. He was anxious of it even, not because he was scared of people judging him for being gay, but because he was scared to be the only one showing this affection.

Mingi shook him out of his thoughts. "Hyung... I'm hungry, can we go have some lunch please?" He asked him with puppy eyes, creating a sharp contrast to his elegant and unique facial features - but it was lovely nevertheless. "I'm not that hungry myself, but ask the others if they want to join you. I'll stay here", Hongjoong replied. Mingi nodded and scooted over from one member to the other, asking them. Wooyoung was especially fast to follow his blue-haired friend, smiling brightly at the mention of food. "I... uhm... I'll follow right after, go ahead", San spoke up, a little blush on his cheeks when Mingi, Wooyoung and Jongho got out of the whirlpool. Yeosang and Yunho stared at him in confusion and San chuckled nervously, not explaining the obvious. The other two seemed to get the hint then, Yeosang rolling his eyes and Yunho covering his cheeks in embarrassment over his friend. San remained seated for another 5 minutes before he got up as well, hurrying out of the pool and leaving the other three to themselves.

Yunho and Yeosang moved over to their hyung, chuckling softly. "Kids these days..." Hongjoong just said but had to chuckle as well. With his best friend and Yeosang, Hongjoong could enjoy a comfortable silence then, even closing his eyes to solely concentrate on the hot water and his daydreams.

A handsome face with pitch black hair appeared in front of his inner eye, startling him and shaking him out of his thoughts. He looked over, seeing that Yeosang had his head on Yunho's shoulder, both boys seeming to have dozed off a bit. Hongjoong smiled affectionately, shortly appreciating their pretty features. He brushed a strain of hair out of Yunho's face before he softly stroked over Yeosang’s birth mark. Then he leaned back again, eyes trailing over the scenery outside the whirlpool. He spotted white and blue again, but it wasn't the pool attendant from earlier and a dull feeling settled in his gut. Realizing it just now, that pool attendant from earlier had left quite the impression on him. He hadn't been too nice, even though he'd saved him, but Hongjoong couldn't bring himself to dislike the guy, not when he was exactly his type, at least for the looks. He wasn't fond of that realization, feeling like he was too easy. Just some handsome face, a good body and a deep voice were enough to have Hongjoong crushing like a little schoolgirl - on a complete stranger even. He breathed out deeply, air going upwards to the damp hair that fell onto his forehead. Was he pathetic? Was he lacking skinship and romance that much? Probably...

"So frustrating..." he murmured and shifted around in the whirlpool. His eyes fell onto white and blue in the distance, over at the basin beneath the diving platforms was the guy from earlier again. He just stood there, hands crossed behind his straight broad back. If it wasn't for that ridiculous uniform, Hongjoong would've thought the man was preparing to get on a runway. Since when did local swimming pools hire such gorgeous pool attendants? No wonder the numbers of accidents in public swimming pools increased... who could concentrate on swimming when a man like this stood at the edge watching you? Hongjoong turned to the side, Yeosang and Yunho were still dozing cutely. He looked back over to the diving platforms. A little crowd had gathered on the seats around the basin. Whether because of the hot pool attendant or the jumpers, Hongjoong wasn't sure.

Before he knew any better, he'd gotten out of the whirlpool. He got his towel and swung it around his shoulders, walking over with it so he wouldn't get cold - and to keep his imperfect body covered of course.

He carefully glanced at the pool attendant’s back, walking past him with slow steps and settling down on a seat to the man's left, this way he could easily watch him and the jumpers at the same time. Gosh, if any of his members would realize what he was doing right now, they'd make fun of him for centuries. A little voice in the back of his head was whispering bad things to himself, but he chose to ignore it. He could think about his pathetic behavior later on... preferably with a bottle of wine all to himself so he could drink off his self-induced embarrassment. The guy, still standing and watching over the jumper’s safety, had such an immaculate, insouciant aura, it was captivating. Hongjoong couldn't stop thinking about what was probably hidden beneath these perfect looks - was he arrogant and self-centered? Maybe boring and calculable? Or was his personality as great as his looks? A group of girls was gathered to the pool attendant’s right, whispering and giggling while staring at him not so secretly. It seemed like they were discussing something, one of the girls getting maneuvered towards the stairs that lead up to the diving platforms. So they are planning to jump in order to get the guy’s attention? Makes sense. Hongjoong thought. He was sure he’d never do that just to impress some random guy, he had too much pride in order to embarrass himself willingly. But it seemed like the girls weren’t afraid of embarrassing themselves. The tallest one of them, seemingly the “leader” and best-looking out of the group, went upstairs then, waiting for her turn. Hongjoong could see that she was nervous, trying to avoid her anxiety by not staring down at her excitedly waving friends. Five meters... that was awfully high, Hongjoong shivered at the mere thought of standing up there.

Two people left. The girl had her eyes closed now, her mouth moving slightly. It seemed like she was praying and encouraging herself. Hongjoong started chewing on the nail of his left little finger, not caring about the polish on it. His eyes shifted to the pool attendant. The man’s gaze was lifted upwards, his jawline pent-up. It seemed like he was highly concentrated even though his posture was relaxed. One person. The girl looked a bit pale, but she was still up there and ready to go, Hongjoong almost admired her dedication. Her friends had moved closer to the pool attendant now, starting to call out her name when it was finally her turn. Hongjoong couldn’t help but roll his eyes in annoyance, their squeaky voices were giving him a headache. “Jennie-ah!! You can do this!!” “You’re the best!!” The girl, Jennie, breathed out confidently, straightening her shoulders as she stepped onto the springboard. She halted midway and Hongjoong almost expected her to back off eventually, but then she took a running start and with a flic-flac, she jumped into the water... or rather fell. She screamed with shrill voice and with a splashy sound, she hit the water with her back. Several gasps were heard and Hongjoong sat up in his seat. The pool attendant knelt down at the edge of the basin, waiting for her to bob up again. With heavy coughing, mixed between whines and cries, she broke through the surface, slowly swimming towards the edge. Her girlfriends were gathered behind the pool attendant, hands covering their shocked and worried faces.

The guy reached out for her, lifting her out of the water as if she weighed nothing, which was probably the case, but Hongjoong was impressed nonetheless. Hongjoong couldn’t hear what they were talking, but it was obvious that the man did his job by checking on her, making sure she wasn’t badly injured. It had looked quite painful at first, but now that she was out of the water, her back wasn’t even red and her wails sounded too forced to be real. She’d seemingly started to enjoy the attention, even if she didn’t earn it the way she’d planned to initially. The pool attendant seemed very polite but kept a visible distance to her while she was trying to lean onto him. Hongjoong almost laughed due to the guy’s pained and forced smile, it was clear that he was uncomfortable with the girl’s behavior. So in order to get rid of her, he called over one of his colleagues. There was a short exchange of words and the other pool attendant, a less handsome one, lead the girl and her friends away from the diving platforms. Her pout was huge, but there wasn’t much she could do. When the black-haired pool attendant turned around again, he breathed out visibly, fixing his wet uniform from where the girl had touched him.

Hongjoong was staring, admiring how well the guy had solved the situation. He was too slow to look away though when suddenly, the pool attendant lifted his gaze towards him, their eyes meeting for a brief second. Hongjoong was fast to break away, feeling caught and biting his lip nervously. What he didn’t see though, was the guy’s little smirk as he continued looking at Hongjoong. It was a few moments after when Hongjoong dared to look into his direction again, only to find the spot empty. He noticed movements up at the diving platforms though. The 5-meter springboard got closed and the 3-meter reopened, more people daring to jump afterwards. The pool attendant didn’t get down for another 15 minutes or such and Hongjoong started getting bored and cold, pondering on taking his leave when all of a sudden, the pool attendant came over and sat down next to him. Hongjoong squealed inwardly, totally taken aback at the man’s close presence. He was still fixated on the jumpers, but he seemed more relaxed than earlier - three meters weren’t as dangerous after all. Hongjoong fiddled around with the fabric of his trunks, feeling nervous. “I see you’ve taken off your jewelry, I’m glad you’ve taken my advice to heart”, he said with velvety voice, exactly loud enough so Hongjoong could hear him clearly over the loud environment. “Yes... didn’t want to get saved by a pool attendant again”, Hongjoong replied with a little chuckle. The guy shortly glanced at him, amusement in his eyes, his dark grey contact lenses reflecting the light quite prettily.

“Why not? I’m quite good at my job. That girl just now didn’t even want to let go off me...” The guy countered, looking back forward. “Pff... I’m definitely not like these girls”, Hongjoong huffed. Even though I wouldn’t mind getting to cling onto you like this... He thought to himself. “Not? Well, the earrings from earlier definitely looked girly. And your trunks here... isn’t mint green only for girls these days?” Hongjoong glared at the man, feeling offended. “Excuse me? Neither of it is girly, it’s just stylish. You should learn a lesson from it. White and blue is obsolete these days”, Hongjoong hissed back, earning a low rumble of laughter from the guy. “I didn’t make the rules for the job here. If it were for me, pool attendants should walk around in trunks or bikinis as well”, he said, tugging on his uniform. “Oh yeah? So more girls or guys can swoon over you? Better not, that girl just now already made enough of a fool of herself”, Hongjoong replied sassily. The guy raised a brow. “Are you implying that I’m good-looking?” He asked, amusement evident in his voice. Hongjoong blushed and didn’t reply anything, it was too late to take back his comment anyways.

After a moment of silence, the guy spoke up again. “Why are you not jumping? It’s fun and actually not as hard as the girl made it look like.” “I’m not in the mood to. It’s not my thing to do such things in general. I’m not a water rat like my friends are”, Hongjoong answered, carefully fixing his hair. “I see... where are they anyways? You’re sitting here all by yourself, I felt the need to keep you company, be an exemplary pool attendant”, the guy said. “Part of them went to have lunch. And thanks for your unasked company, but I enjoy solitude from time to time...” Hongjoong said, less friendly than intended, causing the guy to stand up slowly. “I’m sorry for interrupting then...” he said with curt voice. Hongjoong felt remorse but couldn't find the confidence to stop him from leaving. After a few steps the guy turned around again though, a little smile on his lips. “I’m Seonghwa by the way, in case you were wondering about the name of your today’s lifesaver”, he said with a wink.

Seonghwa... Seonghwa... Such a beautiful name. Hongjoong liked it, mumbling it to himself, feeling it light on his tongue. He could get used to saying his name... He chuckled to himself, scratching his slender nose. Seonghwa had gotten him all mushy in the head. Hongjoong didn’t know how to feel about it, some random pool attendant messing with his sanity all so easily. It really was pathetic. He’d definitely need that bottle of wine later...

“Hyuuuung! Hongjoongiiiieeee!!” A loud and squeaky voice was heard, followed by fast pads on the wet tiles. Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa, the guy looking over knowingly. They were both aware of each other’s names now. But Hongjoong couldn’t decipher more in the pool attendant’s gaze, a blonde mob of hair covering his face now and tiny arms hugging his breath away. “We’ve been searching for you everywhere. I was scared something happened to you”, Wooyoung sobbed dramatically. “Woo... Woo... no air... I can’t...” Hongjoong coughed out, trying to escape the clasp of his friend. “Oh... I’m sorry. Better now?” The boy apologized and loosened his grip, he didn’t move away though, sitting on Hongjoong’s lap now. He looked at him with wide eyes, a little worry line above his left brow, his eyeliner completely smudged. “My my... look at you, all smudgy. Are you a little panda bear now? Let me take care of it”, Hongjoong spoke softly and started to gently clean the skin beneath Wooyoung’s eyes. The roles had turned again, Hongjoong taking care of the younger so he’d stop worrying. Wooyoung relished in the attention, pouting cutely and contentedly. “I’d rather be a koala bear... or a kitten maybe. Panda bears are so big once they grew up, that doesn’t fit me”, he said, speaking as if this was the most serious topic. “Hmm... kitten it is then. How about you sit down... next to me now? We don’t want people to get the wrong impression, do we?” Hongjoong asked as lightly as possible, carefully gazing over to where Seonghwa stood. The man was watching over the jumpers again though.

Wooyoung moved off him slowly, sighing deeply. “Hyung, you’re so stiff, it really is no fun. I really should’ve sucked you off earlier, get that stress off your shoulders”, the boy mumbled and hugged his legs, breathing his bangs out of his face. This time, Hongjoong really choked on his spit, an embarrassing coughing fit following suit. Wooyoung patted his hyung’s back soothingly, Hongjoong feeling his face reddening. When he looked up, Seonghwa was of course looking at them, one of his perfectly shaped brows raised. “Wooyoung... stop saying such things so easily... it’s... inappropriate”, Hongjoong rasped out. “Why though? I mean these things, hyung. I really think it could help you if someone would take care of you this way”, Wooyoung explained. “But... we’re friends, I’m your hyung. You shouldn’t be the one to offer this... service. I’m doing fine, really”, Hongjoong insisted. “San and I are friends as well, that doesn’t keep us from fooling around. It’s nice to have someone to keep you warm and make you feel wanted”, Wooyoung said with soft and chirpy voice. “You must be different from me then... I want something sincere, I want a connection that means more than having fun and someone to warm your bed”, Hoongjoong said with low voice, realizing too late how harsh his words sounded. He looked at Wooyoung, the boy’s eyes turning glassy. “You think I’m that easy? You think that’s the only thing I’m in for?” He asked with a broken voice. “No, no that’s not what I was implying. I’m sorry, Woo, I really didn’t mean it this way. I didn’t overthink... I’m so inconsiderate. I’m so sorry”, Hongjoong apologized and tugged on the other’s arm, taking his hand.

Wooyoung gave him a little smile, nodding shortly. “I know you’re sorry, hyung. You shall be forgiven”, he mumbled, but Hongjoong could see that he was still hurt inside. Hongjoong’s heart was aching, he didn’t want the baby to be sad because of him. So he leaned over, planting a kiss on his cheek while hugging his side. “Thanks... for finding me here, kitten. Let’s look for the other’s, shall we?” Wooyoung smiled his angelic smile again, leaning into his hyung’s embrace. “Mhh... let’s stay here a bit longer. I enjoy having you to myself from time to time”, he said with a giggle that sounded like the most beautiful wind chimes. “I can’t hear myself saying no to that”, Hongjoong said fondly. “Oh, look, the hot pool attendant is over there”, Wooyoung noticed then, pointing at Seonghwa. Hongjoong blushed prettily and was fast to capture the boy’s pointy hand. “You’re right... I didn’t even realize...”, Hongjoong replied, clearing his voice. “You’re a bad liar, hyung... Wow, he even looks more handsome from this angle”, Wooyoung said and chuckled lightly. They both kept staring at the man for a few moments until Wooyoung nudged his side. “Hyung, why don’t you go over and talk to him? He is sooo handsome, you should flirt a little”, the boy suggested with a glint in his eyes.

Hongjoong felt his gay panic awakening, so he waved it off. “Nahh, that’s really not necessary. I’m not here to flirt. Plus, I did talk a little to him already, that was enough for today.” Wooyoung clicked his tongue, the sound echoing back from the tiles, making the pool attendant turn his head. Being the brat he was, Wooyoung waved his hand at him, even winking shortly. “What do you think you’re doing?” Hongjoong hissed out in terror, trying to capture his friend’s hand – of course that just worsened the situation, making the pool attendant even more curious. A little smirk appeared on the man’s perfect lips before he focused back on the jumpers. “Waahhh he is so handsome! Did you see that smirk?” Wooyoung chirped casually, resting his head on his hands, still shamelessly staring at the guy. Hongjoong fiddled with his trunks. “Can we please talk about something else?” If Hongjoong kept on thinking about what things were handsome about that Seonghwa-guy, he’d lose himself. He needed to stay focused, he couldn’t embarrass himself even more, no matter if he’d never see that man again after today. Unfortunately, loud voices reached his ears shortly after. The rest of his friends found their way to the diving platforms, immediately spotting the two of them. Mingi lead them on, his blue hair hanging into his face, his pointy nose peeking out as he called out to them. “See who we finally found, hyung and our baby Woo. Were you hiding away from us or what?” He asked with an obvious pout, sitting down next to them. “We’re checking out that hot pool attendant. Sorry, we lost track of time”, Wooyoung said with a giggle, Hongjoongs face turning bright red. The guys’ heads spun around, all of them staring at said man. “Woo! That’s not true, he’s just making something up in order to tease me!” Hongjoong explained rapidly. Both Jongho and Yunho looked back at their hyung, San, Mingi and Yeosang still staring at Seonghwa. “Why are your cheeks so red then?” Yunho asked, tilting his head. “Your voice is so high-pitched as well, hyung”, Jongho pointed out.

“Oh my gosh... you must be kidding me... I really hate family trips... Go jump, get up there and away from me! You’re making me crazy!” Hongjoong snapped at them, authority and desperation in his voice. San and Yeosang flinched at their eldest's squeaky voice, but they didn’t argue or question it. They just shrugged and did what they were told, Mingi, Wooyoung and Jongho following them hesitantly. Only Yunho stayed behind, scrutinizing his best friend. “Are you really okay? You’ve been acting all strange ever since we got here. The both of us can leave if you want to... we can just haul a cab and the others will take the car, I won’t mind”, he offered with calm and careful voice. Hongjoong sighed, he didn’t want his friend to worry over him. These last weeks had been hard for Yunho, keeping up with the dancing and all - he deserved fun, without worrying about his friend. “No. Please, I’m fine, really. Now go and jump with the others. Remind them to behave though”, Hongjoong said, an assuring look in his eyes. There was a big splash into the water, Mingi diving up shortly after, the other guys applauding to his perfect cannonball. Yunho looked back at them with a certain longing. “Just go already! Go, you big dummy”, Hongjoong insisted, pinching his sides and making Yunho scurry away with screeches. Hongjoong smiled warmly, watching his bunch of kids. Yes, you could really call them his kids, always fooling around and in need to be taken care of, still young and innocent with a word full of adventures lying ahead of them...

The only thing that would perfect the image, make it whole, would be a complete pair of parents for the boys. Hongjoong was definitely in need of two helping hands, someone who’d look after him, be there for him when the guys were becoming too much to handle again. Someone who could join him watching over them, like right now. Hongjoong sat there alone, his watchful eyes on his friends, feeling all the responsibility on his shoulders. He loved them all, cared so much about them. But right now, a part of him felt very lonely, happy but lonely. He couldn’t take a hold of that feeling, so he let it sink in and accepted the situation, one that he probably brought upon himself all by his own. What he didn’t realize though, he wasn’t the only one watching attentively... Not the only one whose shoulders could handle some weight... Not the only one who felt lonely inside...


	2. Chapter Two

The boys kept on jumping for half an hour, always taking turns in trying the coolest tricks. San was best at it. No matter if flic-flacs, backflips or twists, the boy could do it all – especially well from the 5-meter-springboard after Seonghwa had opened it for them. Hongjoong found himself watching the man more than his friends and whenever he caught himself doing so, he wanted to slap himself. His friends kind of caught him being absentminded, noticing when he didn’t watch their newest move of jumping into the water. Mingi was especially loud about his disappointment. “Hyung, you’re not even watching!” “Hongjoong-ah, look, look, I’m jumping backwards!” “Hyung, Wooyoung pushed me, now there’s water inside my nose” - were only a few of the tall guy’s comments. Hongjoong didn’t know whether he should pity himself or feel honored with the way his kids were asking for his attention and praises. Part of Hongjoong was flattered and felt somewhat proud, while the other part was slightly embarrassed because this was all happening in front of the pool attendant’s attentive eyes. The guy seemed amused, Hongjoong could tell from the way the corner of Seonghwa’s lips raised up every now and then. 

And he wasn’t the only one who kept on watching the show. A little crowd had gathered around the basin, other guests enjoying the boys’ tricks and jumps, even their bickering about who did best. It wasn’t until it was Wooyoung’s turn again, when the atmosphere changed. The foolish boy wanted to try a trick that San did earlier, doing a handstand before jumping down. Hongjoong got up from his seat when he noticed his intentions, walking towards the basin in worry. There had been an occasion in the past, only once when Hongjoong and the others had visited a little playground in the park close to their dorm. While the others had been elsewhere, Hongjoong and Wooyoung were hanging around the little “high bars”. Wooyoung had been sitting on the horizontal bar back then, hooking his knees around it, so he could swing back and hang on it like an opossum. Problem was, the moment his head got turned upside down, his eyes had fluttered close and he lost consciousness for a moment, falling off the bar. To his luck, the fall hadn’t been high and he was conscious even before Hongjoong had managed to kneel down next to him. Back then, it had scared Hongjoong big time, but Wooyoung had waved it off, claiming that it was “no biggie”. 

Right now, the boy had probably forgotten all about this incident – he forgot a lot of things... “Woo, don’t do it! Wooyoung!” Hongjoong called out then, but it was already too late, Wooyoung did the handstand, managed it almost perfectly even, but then his eyes fluttered again and his arms slumped down and he fell into the water. A shrill scream came out of Hongjoong’s mouth and he stared at where his little kitten hit the water. Seconds felt like hours. Hongjoong’s body was frozen, he couldn’t move and the images of himself, nearly drowning, flashed up inside his mind. There was a swift movement beside him then, white and blue vanishing into the water. The pool attendant, Seonghwa, who’d probably gotten alarmed by Hongjoong’s behavior, had jumped into the water head forward. He’d reached Wooyoung with a few swift movements and Hongjoong felt as if his heart would burst with relief. The other boys were still up at the diving platform, watching what was happening beneath them, mixed emotions on their faces, from confusion to worry. Hongjoong witnessed how Seonghwa dived, the two figures breaking through the surface shortly after. “Thank goodness...” Hongjoong breathed out as he saw Wooyoung’s face again. 

What was strange though, the boy didn’t look frightened, hurt or even puzzled. He looked completely fine, a wide smile on his face, as if he’d just experienced the time of his life. “That was awesome! I wanna try it again!” Wooyoung called out as if nothing happened. Hongjoong’s jaw dropped. Seonghwa, who was still close and beside Wooyoung, looked utterly confused. His black hair clung to his handsome face, his perfect brows lifted in surprise and confusion as he slowly maneuvered Wooyoung to the pool’s edge. Only then did it seem like Wooyoung finally started realizing what was happening around himself. He looked at Seonghwa with widened eyes, his nose scrunched up cutely. “Hm? What are you doing here, Mr. pool boy? Why did you jump in as well?” He asked with innocent voice. Hongjoong in the meantime, grabbed after Wooyoung, pulling him out of the water. “Woo! That was dangerous, have you forgotten what happened on the playground back then? How could you have acted so careless and foolish? You could’ve gotten hurt for real!” Hongjoong squeaked out, scolding him before ugly hiccup-sobs came out of him. He was reacting like a pregnant woman, overcome with hormones. Wooyoung’s eyes were so big and innocent again, Hongjoong became pudding. “Hyung... I... I’m sorry”, the boy breathed out, unable to cope with Hongjoong’s little outburst. Seonghwa got out of the water now, watching them with furrowed brows. Hongjoong could feel his warm eyes on him, feeling self-conscious. All of this was so embarrassing. 

“It’s alright, Woo. Just, don’t do it again please”, Hongjoong sighed, getting himself together piece by piece. The boy looked so confused and worried, never had he seen his hyung so worked up before. Hongjoong slapped himself inwardly, he really needed to work on keeping his emotions in check, for the sake of himself and that of others. So he locked them away for now, not even allowing himself to think about the jealousy he’d also felt when Seonghwa had saved the pretty boy. Hongjoong was so frustrated with himself, all he wanted was to go home and drown in his bottle of chardonnay. Pathetic, that’s what he was. “I’m sorry for interrupting, but may I check on you? You kinda fainted up there after all...” Seonghwa’s deep voice broke him out of his thoughts and Hongjoong looked over at him. The man had his eyes fixed on Wooyoung, little bolts flashing through Hongjoong’s insides as he noticed it. Wooyoung looked at him, his mouth opening slightly before he nodded slowly. Hongjoong stood up, pulling Wooyoung with him before he took a step backwards, making space for Seonghwa so he could do his job. “I believe you suffered from BPPV before? You should definitely get a check-up sometime soon. This is a common cause of vertigo but shouldn’t be that big of a problem as long as your head doesn’t get turned upside down again. You should listen to your friend and be more careful in the future. Other than that, I guess you’re fine. But please take it slow for the rest of your stay”, Seonghwa said with professional but soft voice. Hongjoong felt a bit shivery, imagining how amazing it must be to hear that voice in the morning or... Stop. Enough. He was daydreaming again. 

Wooyoung had his nose scrunched up and seemed a bit taken aback. Seeking for help, he looked over at his leader. “Hyung? What’s a BPPV?” He asked him with low voice. The other boys had joined them in the meantime, all summoning around Wooyoung, checking up on him. Hongjoong noticed how San’s face was a bit pale, his jaw tense with worry. Seonghwa took a few steps backward, the boys rather ignoring his presence. The pool attendant seemed to feel awkward and out of place, the wet hair and clothing clutching to his healthy skin – Hongjoong still thought he looked better than Adonis himself. He carefully walked over, Seonghwa’s gaze immediately shifting down at him. “Thanks for jumping in... I was, I was so scared when he fell down I... there had been a similar situation in the past, so I knew he was going to faint and... Never mind, just thank you”, Hongjoong spoke up nervously. He managed to hold the man’s gaze though, at least until a little smile appeared on Seonghwa’s lips, Hongjoong forcing himself to look away from that stunning creature in front of him. “It’s my job, it’s what I’m good at, remember? No need to go all out on thanking me. This must’ve been a little shock for you, make sure to get some rest as well now”, Seonghwa replied with light and warm voice. The man’s gentleness surprised Hongjoong, he couldn’t settle on a way to classify the pool attendant’s personality and that irritated as well as impressed him. Hongjoong was usually good at reading people, but with Seonghwa it seemed harder. 

He nodded a few times, carefully glancing back at Seonghwa. “Yes, you might be right about that”, Hongjoong said, massaging his temple with his left hand, “I guess we’ll see you around later?” He asked carefully, even managing to smile a little. “My shift ends in half an hour...” Seonghwa said calmly and Hongjoong was hoping to hear a bit of sorrow in his voice. Hongjoong glanced over at a clock. “Jeez, we’ve been here for more than 5 hours already. Time flies when you’re having fun, doesn’t it?” He replied, awkwardly brushing through his hair. Seonghwa raised a brow at him. “You didn’t seem to have enjoyed time here as much as your friends have, if I may say that”, Seonghwa commented with a little glint in his eyes. “Oh yeah, you even noticed that? Guess you must be right...” Hongjoong said and a moment of silence formed between them, neither of them knowing what to say. “Hyung, let’s go relax in the whirlpool again”, Jongho called out, disrupting whatever silent conversation they were having. “I’ll be right with you, just go ahead”, he replied and the boys started walking away. “Wait, wait, gotta thank my savior, don’t I?” Hongjoong heard Wooyoung’s voice and the little boy hurried back to them. Seonghwa turned his gaze at him, expression unreadable. Wooyoung, a bright smile on his lips that reached up to his smudgy eyes, shortly bowed to Seonghwa. “Thank you, Mr. pool-boy, it was nice getting saved by you. Let’s repeat that next time, shall we?” Wooyung said with a little chuckle and then trailed after his friends, leaving the two of them. 

Hongjoong shook his head at the kitten’s little joke, he really needed to have a talk about manners with Wooyoung again. Seonghwa didn’t seem to mind though, he looked amused even. “Sorry for that... he’s a brat from time to time.” Seonghwa chuckled softly, not replying anything though, eyes only resting on Hongjoong. “I... I guess that’s it for today then. Duty calls, whirlpool calls – at least something I’ll be able to enjoy. Wishing you a good rest of the day”, Hongjoong said with friendly voice, shortly bowing his head. “Same for you, Hongjoong...” Seonghwa said, smiling ever so gorgeously. Hongjoong’s heart beat faster and he felt his voice stuck in his throat. It wasn’t much, but hearing his name out of the other’s mouth... it was better than listening to his favorite song over and over. He felt himself blushing, so he was fast to turn around and get going, not glancing back at the other. He simply didn’t have the power to do so. 

When he figured himself save and out of sight, Hongjoong stopped, breathing out deeply. Damn, he was crushing so hard on that mere stranger... He knew it was going to haunt him for the next few days, maybe weeks even. “Kim Hongjoong... get a fuckin’ grip on yourself”, he mumbled to himself and pressed his eyes close, gathering some strength and sanity. The cupboards inside of himself, where he’d locked up and stashed his emotions, felt full and heavy on his mind and heart. Hongjoong wanted to get home, hide himself behind his laptop and channel all of this into composing. It always helped when he needed to clean up his inner chaos, it soothed him and gave him the power to continue working hard for his goals, deal with problems – especially those he’d produced all by himself. But right now, he was still at the public swimming pool, his friends waiting for him and the pool attendant he’d crushed on, left behind. 

\--- 

It was shortly past 10 p.m. when Hongjoong managed to send the boys to bed. After they had gotten home again, they had ordered a dozen pizzas, the members hungry from a day full of activities at the local swimming pool. After Hongjoong had noticed not only Wooyoung and San, but also Mingi and Yunho dozing off at the dining table, he’d raised his voice, telling them to go to their rooms and get some sleep already. Jongho and Yeosang had stayed behind in order to help him clean up, but when Yeosang’s eyes had fluttered close while washing the dishes, Hongjoong had ordered Jongho to carry the beauty to bed, tuck him in. 20 minutes had passed afterward and when there was no sign of Jongho returning, Hongjoong had snatched out a bottle of Chardonnay from his personal and hidden stash (hidden because last time the boys found booze, they ended up running around in just their underwear, trying to convince Hongjoong that they had superpowers and that he was supposed to be their maiden in distress). 

He was in his room now, slowly stripping out of his clothes. The only privilege of being the head of this lot, was having a whole room, plus bathroom attached, all to himself. No one he needed to clean up after, no one who’d bother him – even though he wasn’t too good at keeping himself from becoming messy and careless every now and then because he was granted with that kind of solitude. His room, his hideaway, was his pearl and he treasured it. No one was usually allowed inside, not even Yunho when he wanted some time alone with his bestie or Wooyoung when he claimed to have had a nightmare. It was Hongjoong’s little haven, sometimes even a ship that would lead him away from the shore of his troubles. Everyone knew it and in 95 % of the cases, they respected it. 

With the Chardonnay in his left hand and his favorite bathrobe swung over his shoulder, he trailed to his bathroom. He’d lit some candles at the edge of his bathtub, another one of his privileges, warm bathing water still pouring into it. The scent of refreshing lemon and soothing coconut was invading his nose and he patiently sat down on the side, waiting until there was enough water for him inside. He was quite small in height and didn’t weigh much, so he usually needed more water than other people. He’d brought his phone as well, scrolling through his private Instagram before he ended up with Naver, typing in the name of the public swimming pool they’d visited today. He went through their official website, their posted pictures, everything. All he got out of it though, was a pixelated staff picture where he could barely spot that certain pool attendant. He stood on the left side of the last line, the line where tall people always stood. Hongjoong sighed, deciding on downloading the picture anyways so he could look at it later on again, maybe try to sharpen it even... 

“Damn, what am I doing here... what am I doing?” He mumbled to himself and banged his phone onto a shelf, grabbing the Chardonnay instead, taking three big sips. Slow down, Hongjoong, you need to relish it more, otherwise you’ll be drunk later and a good for nothing tomorrow morning. He put the bottle down on the edge of the bathtub, shutting the water-tap. He carefully climbed into the bathtub then, warmth surrounding him immediately. He leaned back inside and closed his eyes for a bit. But, to his dismay, a handsome face surrounded by pitch-black hair appeared in his mind and he opened his eyes again. Another sip of wine. Hongjoong was chewing on his lower lip, a bad habit of himself, feeling edgy. The bath, the warmth of the water in which he couldn’t drown too easily, didn’t relax him as usual. The opposite was the case, because it made him think of today, made him think of the pool attendant Seonghwa. His thoughts traveled back to the moment when said man had rescued Wooyoung, holding onto the boy inside the water, his strong arm wrapped around him. 

It was still vivid in Hongjoong’s mind and he wondered what it had felt like, getting held by him, lead out of the water and into safety. He wondered how it would’ve been like if he’d been the one to get saved by the man. Wondered how it would’ve been like, if in the past, when Hongjoong had been a little kid, someone as seemingly amazing as Seonghwa would’ve saved him, soothed him afterwards. Instead it had been his ferocious aunt, shouting at him for being so clumsy and weak, not trying to console him or help the kid with his trauma. Seonghwa had been so professional and caring today, even when that girl had made a fool of herself, even then had Seonghwa cared. He’d said it was his job, but Hongjoong had felt as if this wasn’t the whole story. Seonghwa made him feel like there were so many things to discover. He was a stranger, a random pool attendant, but Hongjoong had become attached to him and his handsome face, his stunning smile, his attentive eyes. Hongjoong felt giddy inside, thinking of him. How would it be like, having his strong arms around me... whispering praises into my ear... sneaky hands on my body and... Hongjoong’s thoughts were wandering into dangerous territories. Blame the wine, or the warmth of the water or the smell of coconut and lemon, Hongjoong was desperate for that giddy feeling again. He couldn’t help himself. 

His slender fingers trailed over his upper chest, stroking over wet skin, covered with the softest of goosebumps. His gaze wandered down, hands following to where his nipples stood out from a well-defined chest. One of his hands flew back up to his mouth, fingers tugging on his lower lip while the others played with his nubs, turning them into rosy hardness on pale skin. The hand went lower and lower while the foam on top of the water slowly but surely disappeared. Hongjoong saw his skinny and short legs, pulling them closer to his body. The nails of his right hand dug into the flesh of his slightly juicy thighs and left red trails for a few seconds. He relished in the slight pain but satisfaction it brought him. He opened his legs in a slow manner, knees resting against both walls of the bathtub. His hand went down in between, fingers stroking over his half hard manhood, his eyes fluttering close to the touch. A little moan escaped his lips, echoing from the tiles and he used his left hand to cover his mouth – Yeosang's and Jongho’s room was right next to his bathroom and the former was a light sleeper. He had his hand wrapped around his cock now, pumping leisurely. Whirlpool, hot water, blue and white, pitch-black hair... it was all there in his mind, in his imagination. Hongjoong whimpered against his hand, his right hand had moved away from his erection and down to his ass, two of his fingers easily finding their way into his hole. He hasn’t done this in quite some time, so it stung a little, but the warm water helped. A good of five minutes later and he had two of his, way too short and slender, fingers moving in and out with ease. Pearls of sweat summoned on his forehead but he didn’t care. 

After a while, two fingers had become three and the pace he was setting wasn’t as slow as usually when he did this in the comfortableness of his bathtub. Hongjoong wanted to feel something, wanted to have his mind spinning, wanted pleasure to drown his worries. Usually when he felt troubled and pent up like this, he’d sneak a dildo beneath the covers of his bed and into his tight entrance. But not tonight. Tonight he wanted the water surrounding himself, wanted to feel the little waves, created by his fast movements, to crush over his skin and help him getting closer to the peek. He felt so much heat rushing down to his most private parts, warm tears falling down from his cheeks. He lowly moaned and breathed heavy against his hand, eyes fiercely shut close and his lashes wet with water, make-up and the salt of his tears. I have to see him again. I need to... He thought, desperate in a way that was new to him. Finally, he’d reached that certain spot inside of him, a loud mix between sob and moan escaping his lips. He moved down in the bathtub until his mouth was covered by water. With a few final movements of his fingers and a loud moan into the water, he reached completion, feeling the weight of his body and the water keeping him grounded. 

He carefully pulled his fingers out of his sensitive entrance, grabbing after the bottle of wine. He took two long sips, then turned the bottle upside down, the rest of the red substance pouring into his bathing water. Hongjoong felt strangely satisfied with the mess he’d created inside of the bathtub. He was exhausted, but there was a smile on his lips, even though he felt a trace of blood from where he’d chewed down on his lip earlier. He stayed like this for a bit, listening to his breath slowing down. With his foot he lifted the peg then, water escaping out of the tub. This was the moment he enjoyed most when bathing, when the vanishing water created that soothing pull around him. It was comfortable in a strange way. It was getting cold without the water and Hongjoong decided to get up slowly. His mind was a little dizzy, so he made sure to wait a moment until he got out. He wasn’t exactly clean right now, not after cum and wine had joined the bathwater. But he wanted to shower in the morning anyways, so he didn’t care much and just cleaned his face and brushed his teeth as fast as possible, before he got out of the bathroom. 

He had his bathrobe around his body now, slowly walking through the room to turn off the light. He lay down on the bed then, pulling the covers over his spent body, up to his chin. Even though he was tired, he tossed and turned inside of his bed, having a lot of space for doing so. Never before had he minded that as much as tonight. Never before had he felt so cold and lonely in here. Normally, he’d be looking forward to the morning, when rays of sunlight would fall onto his white covers. Right now, all he wanted to see in the morning was a mob of pitch-black hair. He wanted to see clothes of blue and white scattered on the floor in front of his bed and he wanted to hear that deep, soothing voice again, a lot more than he wanted to hear the singing of birds. He wanted it all, he wanted his fantasy to become reality. He didn’t know why he felt this way, there were things way more meaningful or important to wish for. But Hongjoong was special, Hongjoong had a new dream and he wouldn’t let go off it easily. 

He gripped the blanket, tugging on it excitedly. His decision was made. Tomorrow he’d visit the public swimming pool again. He’d visit it for the rest of his free week and even afterwards, when his busy schedules would continue, would he try to see him again. He had to, he couldn’t let go of the feeling that was settling deep in his stomach whenever he thought of the man he’d met today. A wave of goosebumps trailed over his body. Blame the booze, the late of the night, the warm water or his orgasm from earlier, Hongjoong would make sure to see him again and get to know him better, come what may.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, when we decide on something, we are oblivious to the fact that other decisions have been made for us already...


	3. Chapter Three

“You’re not feeling well, hyung? Was it too much pizza last night? Can’t be, you barely managed to finish yours...” “No, it’s probably because of me... Hongjoongie-hyung was worried so much, he had a nightmare, right?” “But you’ll miss all the fun if you don’t come to the amusement park with us…” 

It was only the next morning and Hongjoong was already feeling drained of his patience and energy. He woke up feeling as determined as last night, when he decided he’d make sure to meet Seonghwa again. So he told his mates a little lie, made up he wasn’t feeling well and that they should do their trip without him. He was beginning to regret his decision now though. They were summoned around him, looking either worried or disappointed. Hongjoong really didn’t know whether he was strong enough to withstand their pleading or arguing. Especially Wooyoung’s puppy eyes and San's pouty lips were giving him a hard time. 

Luckily, Yunho came to his rescue, putting two of his long arms around the most insistent of Hongjoong’s kids, Wooyoung and Mingi, pulling them back and away from their leader. “Guys, give Hongie some space, will you? See, if he says he’s not feeling well enough, he’s not feeling well enough. There’s no place to argue. You wouldn’t want our dearest hyung to go all puky on us, right? I believe not. So just let him be. Some time away from us will do him well.” His best friend spoke with clear voice, making Hongjoong feel both happy and regretful. Yunho was trying to bail him out with all his might, while all his effort was actually based on a lie. Hongjoong didn’t feel bad. He felt different, yes. Giddy, nervous and excited, damn yes. Still a bit pathetic but maybe that would stop as soon as his advances would lead to some results. Either positive or negative, only Mr. Universe and Sir Destiny knew that, but Hongjoong was up for the challenge. 

So he shoved the bad conscience aside for now, trying his best to look more miserable and unwell. He slumped against the table they were standing at, eyes lidded and movements shaky. “Hyung, you really don’t look good… I better stay with you then and look after you", Wooyoung offered, carefully reaching out to feel his forehead. Hongjoong twitched at that, making everyone stare at him in slight confusion and surprise. “No no no. Please, just go there guys. You’ve been aching for this for so long… it would break my heart, knowing that you couldn’t enjoy it to the fullest. I’ll be fine. I’ll just get some more sleep, make myself some healing soup and before you know it, I’ll be happy and healthy again, ready to go on adventures with you. So don’t be sad and get going. Ok, little Woo?” Hongjoong said and affectionately ruffled the boy’s hair, giving the others a short but insistent look afterwards. Some of the boys were pouting, shoulders slumped, but Hongjoong could clearly see the excitement behind their worry. Wooyoung clung onto his arm, cuddling his side. “We’ll keep you updated, hyung. Please get well sooner than soon. And tonight, when we have returned, I’ll sleep in your room and tell you everything about today, okay?” The boy suggested, not exactly leaving Hongjoong the chance to decline. So the man just smiled softly and nodded. “But only for tonight, we won’t make a thing out of this. Promise me that, Wooyoungie.” Wooyoung held up his little finger, a serious expression on his pretty face. “Pinky promise!” 

Hongjoong made sure to see them off, saying his goodbyes and wishing them fun, not without reminding them to be careful though. After he’d made sure that they had enough to drink, as well as snacks and sun cream, he finally closed the door behind them. He turned around and slumped against it, breathing out deeply. He was really doing this. He was seriously lying to all his members just because of some pool attendant. Damn, he didn’t even know whether the man would be working today. How crazy and desperate he was... he couldn’t get a grip on it. There was this feeling, deep inside of him, forcing him to go through with this, forcing him to just try and get to know the man. Thus, he hurried to his room, packing his stuff for the day. He decided on wearing dark violet trunks, not taking any big accessories with him this time. He checked the bus connection and left the dorm, feeling nervous. He just hoped that his members wouldn’t try calling him or notice his absence at the dorm, when he was in fact at the public swimming pool, otherwise he’d have some serious explaining to do. 

Half an hour later, he found himself standing in front of the glassy building, the distant smell of chlorine already finding its way into his nose. He almost shivered at the thought of spending all day here, his sensitive skin reuniting with the water. But nothing ventured, nothing gained. There was no way around it if he wanted to see his remarkable pool attendant again, if he wanted to see Seonghwa again. Gosh, I hope he’s working today... He prayed, shortly looking up into the cloudless sky before he entered the building. He was early, but there were quite some visitors already – older people or young couples with their kids. Hongjoong felt slightly exotic, adding up to all the other negative things he was feeling, which clearly didn’t help with his nervousness. What if Seonghwa didn’t show up? Should Hongjoong ask for him then? No, that’d be too embarrassing in case he got asked why or if it got reported back to the man. And what if Seonghwa would be there and see him again? Would he still remember him? Of course he would, it had been only yesterday and they’d exchanged enough words, even got to know each other’s names. Plus, the incident with Wooyoung shouldn’t have been forgettable, at least not that fast. Another thought that troubled Hongjoong was the fact that Seonghwa clearly noticed his antipathy towards water and now, only a day later, Hongjoong would show up – all by himself – and spend his time in the public swimming pool yet again. If that wasn’t an obvious signal for Hongjoong’s true motives, he didn’t know what else was. Maybe the fact that, now that he got changed and stood in front of a mirror, he was checking himself up for what felt like the 100th time and still wasn’t too content with what he was seeing. 

His white hair was styled in comma today and he wore decent, waterproof make-up. His skin was a healthy paleness and he spent half an hour treating it with lotions after shaving his lower body this morning. He felt a bit like a plucked chicken, but also more attractive. He wasn’t the typically manly kind when it came to looks, not even in regard of his personality, so it was clear that he also dressed and styled himself like that. Even if he didn’t carry a rainbow flag everywhere he went, those who knew him good and those who looked close enough, could clearly notice that he wasn’t into women and that he wasn’t embarrassed about his sexual orientation. He was just not the type to be overly daring or public with it. He loved men, always had. Whether they were as cute and pretty as Wooyoung, or strong and sympathetic as Jongho, or as elegant and clever as Yeosang – he never looked after girls, never tried dating one. So he never saw a reason to hide his true interests and once he grew close enough with someone, he was not afraid of letting it show, no matter if the other person was a friend, family member or someone from work. 

Hongjoong, finally leaving the mirror and most of his self-doubts behind, entered the swimming hall then, carefully glancing around. It was crazy how much his body reacted, heart beating faster in excitement, when he spotted blue and white in the distance. But, looking closer, he realized that it wasn’t the right person who wore it and, with a hint of disappointment, he walked over to the diving platforms. There he found blue and white again, belonging to a female pool attendant this time. He looked everywhere, his heartbeat fastening as soon as he saw the familiar uniform again, but it always slowed down in the end. It really seemed like Seonghwa wasn’t there, much to Hongjoong’s disappointment. He looked at the clock, only half an hour had passed since he’d left the changing room area. The day was still young and in case Seonghwa had a later shift it would take hours until he’d be here – the public swimming pool being open more than 12 hours in total. Hongjoong sat down on a deck-chair, taking out a book he brought with. At least he came prepared. He’d just spend some time reading and relaxing here, he didn’t need to get into the water necessarily. A mother with her daughter shortly sat down on the chair next to him, the girl whining loudly. “I wanna go back to the outdoor pool! It was fun, mommy!” The mother rummaged through a bag while answering. “I’m sorry Hyejinnie... but you need to take a little break first, your eyes got all red from the diving in that pool. I brought some diving glasses. We’ll put them on and then we can go back out, okay?” She suggested and the girl smiled brightly. 

Hongjoong listened to their conversation amusedly, almost missing the fact that they were talking about the only pool he hadn’t checked earlier. The outdoor pool. He jumped up from his chair all of a sudden, leaving the book and his couple things behind. He forced himself to walk slowly, but his rapidly beating heart made him go as fast as it was possible on the wet and slippery tiles. He reached the basin that lead to the outside pool, warm and salty water embracing him as soon as he’d gotten inside. The water reached up to his chest and he started walking through it, but it wasn’t as effective as swimming so he decided to lift his feet off the ground and swam the rest outside. The brightness of the morning sun blinded him at first, but he got accustomed quite fast, eyes searching for that perfect combination of pitch-black hair and white clothes with blue stripes. He turned left and saw the little grotto with water fountains attached, but no Seonghwa. Then he turned right, his heart shortly missing a beat until it continued even faster in excitement, spotting the pool attendant he’d been aching to see. 

Seonghwa walked along the edge of the pool, looking as fine and elegant as yesterday, his pitch-black hair glowing beneath the morning sun. He had his arms crossed behind his back, his well-defined upper arms visible since he wore a muscle shirt and not the polo shirt from yesterday. His gaze seemed relaxed but concentrated and attentive nonetheless. Hongjoong carefully moved to a spot from where he could secretly ogle the man without getting caught by him. The man didn’t do much, simply walking back and forth from time to time, keeping up his watchful but unobtrusive presence so the bathers felt safe but undisturbed. Hongjoong was amazed by Seonghwa’s aura, the soothing energy that radiated off him. He had his hair styled upwards today, a strain of hair falling onto his forehead whenever a breeze came up. The man looked painfully handsome from every angle and Hongjoong silently complained about how the management of the public swimming pool had dared to hire such a gorgeous lifeguard. He himself felt very disturbed by him. 

Seonghwa changed his route then, slowly but surely making his way over to the part of the pool where Hongjoong was staying at. He pondered, unsure of what he should do. Should he leave? Should he stay? Either way, would Seonghwa still manage to catch a glimpse of him? White hair wasn’t too common in South Korea after all, Hongjoong stood out well enough like this... He decided on staying, taking a relaxed and unburdened position inside the water. He didn’t have great acting skills, but maybe he could give away the image of a normal bather who came here for the sole reason of connecting with the water, without catching the attention of a certain pool attendant. That was not the case though... 

Hongjoong, intentionally looking away from where Seonghwa was, felt his heartbeat fastening. There was movement to his left, blue and white appearing in his peripheral vision. “I knew I recognized that snow-white hair from somewhere...” A warm, velvety voice greeted Hongjoong, making him turn his head. Their eyes met, Seonghwa kneeling on the edge of the pool, and Hongjoong felt his insides turning to pudding. He smiled warily, trying to hide his nervousness. “Surprise - it’s me again!” He spoke up, his voice a bit higher than usual. The edge of Seonghwa’s mouth turned upwards at that, creating the most endearing crooked smile he’d ever seen. “To be honest, I didn’t think I’d see you again”, Seonghwa said and Hongjoong blushed slightly, biting his lower lip. “Well... Strange things can happen these days...” He said, a glint in his eyes. Seonghwa tilted his head in amusement. “What about your bunch of friends? They inside?” The man asked and Hongjoong shook his head. “No, just me today. The kids are visiting an amusement park.” Seonghwa raised one of his perfectly shaped and plucked eyebrows. “Let me guess, it’s not your thing to go there, so you decided to come back here, a place you’re not fond of either? Is that a new trend I’ve missed, doing things one doesn’t like?” Hongjoong felt caught, his actions clearly made no sense if one put them this way. But he couldn’t tell him the true reason, could he? 

“Amusement parks don’t have such charming pool attendants these days...” Hongjoong mumbled with a hint of confidence and repartee. Gosh, did I really say this just now...? He was almost sure he’d scared the other away with such a cheesy comment, but to Hongjoong’s surprise, Seonghwa didn’t back away. “I’ll consider myself lucky then... Hongjoong”, the man said, shivers going through Hongjoong’s body. “You even remembered my name. I’m impressed by the pool attendants’ hospitality here, this is high-class service”, Hongjoong joked. “How could I not, considering how often and loud your... kids called out your name”, Seonghwa replied just as jokingly. “Yeah... my boys, they still need to learn how to behave properly in public”, he sighed affectionately. “I consider you’re the oldest then?” “Yes. Turned 21 last November. How about you?” Hongjoong asked. “Celebrated my 22nd birthday two months ago”, he answered, still smiling. Hongjoong carefully reached out with his hand at that, Seonghwa shortly glancing at it in confusion before he wrapped his visibly larger one around it. “Nice to meet you formally, Seonghwa-hyung", Hongjoong said, his tone light and charming. “Pleasure’s all mine, Hongjoong-ssi.” 

\--- 

Hongjoong stood in front of the public swimming pool’s restaurant, a chic bathing robe wrapped around his slim body. He was waiting for Seonghwa, his newfound personal pool attendant who’d finally have lunchbreak, having promised to spend it with him. They haven't had the possibility to continue talking earlier, Seonghwa having been called back to business due to a little argument between some bathers. Other duties had followed and Hongjoong only got an apologetic or charming smile from the busy pool attendant every now and then. But for Hongjoong, every smile was another spark for his heart. He was crushing big time and the fact that the other seemed to be wanting to get to know him better, only fueled Hongjoong’s butterflies. He almost couldn’t believe his luck when Seonghwa had suggested to eat lunch together. The restaurant wasn’t too fancy or anything, but Hongjoong liked the casualty and easiness it would give them. They knew each other for less than 24 hours, no reason to make a big thing out of anything yet. He waited patiently, subtly fixing and checking his appearance in the reflection of a glass wall. He looked fine enough for a little “lunch date”, at least he was hoping for it. 

After five more minutes, Seonghwa appeared in his view, approaching him with a soft smile on his lips. “Sorry for keeping you waiting, but we’ll have enough time now. I can have break for an hour if I stay until closure”, he announced. Hongjoong waved it off, glancing up at the other. Their height difference wasn’t big, but enough to make Hongfoong feel small under the gorgeous man’s attentive gaze. “Sounds good to me. So... anything you can recommend here?” Hongjoong asked and swirled around fancily, folding his hands in front of his chest. Seonghwa took the lead, walking forward to the counter and glancing up at the menu, a strain of his dark hair falling onto his forehead and he blew it away. The man squinted his eyes a bit and Hongjoong wondered whether he was shortsighted or just fixated on recommending something good. “I know what to get. You go search for a table, I’ll do the rest”, Seonghwa announced after a moment. “But... you can’t be paying for everything!” Hongjoong was fast to intervene. “I work here, I’m not paying for anything”, Seonghwa said with a wink. Hongjoong was still hesitating, but after an insistent look from the other man, he trotted away. 

Hongjoong chose a table close to the window, sunlight streaming in. He was chewing on his lip again, tugging on his bathrobe. He wasn’t too confident about his looks all the time, that was nothing new, but with Seonghwa around, he felt like some ugly duckling. The man was literally perfect, bottom to top. And even after this short period of time, his character seemed to turn out golden as well. Hongjoong felt comfortable, regardless of his nervousness and the doubts about his looks. Hongjoong barely met anyone comparable before, someone who’d made him feel this way. 

Seonghwa returned with a well filled tray – drinks, food and ice cream on it. He had a strange smile on his lips, the edges of his mouth drawn wide and perfectly white teeth showing, making him look like he was disgusted or constrained. Hongjoong started worrying immediately. “You ok?” He asked carefully, the other setting down the tray. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Seonghwa asked in surprise, his eyes wide, making him look rather cute now. “Your smile... it looked kinda... forced? I don’t know how to explain it. If you rather want to spend your break alone, just tell me and I be off faster than the blink of an eye, you don’t...” Hongjoong started rambling, getting interrupted when Seonghwa poked his lips with the straw of a drink. Hongjoong closed his lips around it, gladly taking the cup and sipping carefully. Seonghwa watched him drinking, Hongjoong staring back at him with a little blush on his cheeks. 

“Is it good?” Seonghwa asked with a little smirk. “It’s yum, what is it?” “Lychee-grapefruit. Glad you like it. I can get you more if you want to.” Seonghwa offered, a warm glint in his eyes. He didn’t wear contact lenses today and his irises were of a warm brown you could get lost in if you weren’t careful. Hongjoong wasn’t careful though, silently staring at him. “Oh... about my smile, people often tell me it looks strange, but I’m not feeling forced or anything. Not at all.” Hongjoong put down the drink – his new favorite – smiling softly. “I’m relieved then. Thanks for getting lunch, you’re the most attentive and courteous pool attendant I ever met.” Seonghwa smiled shyly and broke their eye-contact, reaching for a fry, biting off a half. Even while eating, the man looked stunning, Hongjoong realized, chewing on a fry as well. “How is that earring of yours? Were you able to fix it?” Seonghwa asked then. “Sadly not, but somehow I can’t bring myself to regret wearing it yesterday...” Hongjoong answered warily, trying to put on a flirtatious but innocent smile. “You’re not alone with that”, Seonghwa replied, copying Hongjoong’s smile. Hongjoong was the one to lower his gaze this time, his heart jumping back and forth in his chest, his cheeks all rosy now. 

“So, you and your friends, how did you get to know each other?” Seonghwa asked then, head tilted in interest. “We’re colleagues actually, trainees at a local record label. We live together ever since they secluded us from the other trainees. They want us to debut one day, as a band, but we’ve only been there for one to two years, so still some way to go”, Hongjoong told him easily. “Oh wow, that sounds impressive. I bet you guys are quite close”, Seonghwa said. “Yeah, we grew together these past years. Schedules are tight, so we got only little time to see our true families. The boys are my second family now, I couldn’t imagine being without them these days”, he said with a fond expression. “It’s worth a lot, such a bond, I can imagine.” “Yes, it definitely is. Even if they can be a handful sometimes. What about you though? Are you only Seonghwa the pool attendant or is there more to it?” Hongjoong asked, not wanting to only talk about himself and his occupation. “At the moment, that’s all there is. Place here pays well enough until I figure out what I want from life, I guess. There had been a different opportunity for me after finishing school, but I wasn’t up for it. Good thing I’ve always been a good swimmer, they recruited me instantly”, Seonghwa told him, voice clear. “Nothing wrong with that. You’re still young and you don’t seem like someone who is poor with possibilities. Plus, we wouldn’t have met if you wouldn’t be working here”, Hongjoong said, chuckling endearingly. Seonghwa nodded shortly, a little smile on his lips, eyes as soft as the wings of a butterfly. “Cheers to that”, he said and raised his cup of lychee-grapefruit juice. Hongjoong joined his action, his stomach warming up pleasantly. “Cheers!” 

He was whipped and there was no way of turning back now. 

\--- 

Their “lunch date” went by smoothly, leaving Hongjoong wishing for another. Seonghwa wasn’t a big talker, expressing more through his mimic or little gestures. He seemed like a reserved person, but not in an impolite or completely introverted way. He was rather careful, almost calculative with his words. Not once did he spend a single sentence on complaining about anything. While Hongjoong could go on and on about how very stressful and unfair the expectations of his entertainment’s management section were, Seonghwa listened attentively, sharing encouraging or understanding words from time to time. All in all, conversation was great between them. They’ve clicked. Both were amazed by how very comfortable they grew with each other in only an hour. Hongjoong couldn’t recall a single time in the past where he’d had such a refreshing and fulfilling talk with one of the guys he’d crushed on. Never before did he treasure a meet-cute this much. It was almost painful when Seonghwa had to return to his post. The man had offered Hongjoong to stay by his side, so they could continue talking, but Hongjoong declined politely. 

“I really don’t want to be a burden. This might not be Venice Beach here, but you still need to do your job properly. I don’t want you to get into trouble because of me lingering around”, Hongjoong explained. “I’m good at multitasking, trust me. No one will mind”, Seonghwa tried to convince him. “How about I’ll get back to that offer next time then? I want to be home when my friends get back and until they do so, I can use the peace and quiet to work on some things”, Hongjoong replied, feeling flattered about the way Seonghwa was trying to talk him into staying longer. Seonghwa got his phone out then, handing it to Hongjoong, who took it into his small hands. “Give me your number. I’ll text you and then you can come here soon again. You could stay until we close up. Late in the evening, it’ll be less crowded and maybe I can teach you how to swim, show you how to enjoy being inside the water rather than just staring at it like it’s your worst enemy”, Seonghwa suggested with a cheeky smile on his lips. Hongjoong pouted and slightly hit Seonghwa’s chest at that. 

“Hey Mister, I do know how to swim! Don’t make fun of me if you don’t know the full story.” Seonghwa chuckled lowly at that, his soothing voice baiting more butterflies into Hongjoong’s stomach. “Another reason to come back then, you can tell me more about it... I’m a good listener.” Hongjoong raised a playful brow at that, scrutinizing the older. “I guess I’ll think about it. There you go, my number. Treat it well”, Hongjoong said. Seonghwa reached out his hand, ready to take back the phone, but Hongjoong thought of another thing to do, opening the camera application. He held it up, his face turning into a mix of a cute and sexy grimace, two fingers of his other hand forming a little heart right next to his cheek. After he’d taken the picture, he saved it together with his number. He was surprised by his brave and confident action, heart fluttering nervously. Seonghwa took back the phone, glancing at the selfie. He smiled fondly, looking back at Hongjoong after a moment. “I’ll definitely treat it well, both number and picture. Worry not.” Hongjoong’s cheeks turned red and before this could get out of hand, he took a few steps backward. “Until soon then... thanks again for lunch, and the talking, I really enjoyed it all.” Seonghwa’s eyes glistened happily and he stroked back some of his pitch-black hair. “You’re more than welcome. I’ll be looking forward to next time.” 

Hongjoong waved his two tiny hands at him, Seonghwa waving back with one of his bigger ones. “Bye bye, Hongjoong. Get back safely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my instagram accounts if you feel like it. I sometimes post about my fanfics and stuff ;)  
> @queenoh_multifangirl & @queen_oh_multifangirl
> 
> Or visit me on asianfanfics as well.  
> @QueenOh_Multifangirl


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild sexual content

It was almost 10 p.m. when the boys got home. Hongjoong had used the time alone for watching some TV, but he got bored fast and spend the rest of the evening with his laptop, composing and working on mixtapes. If it hadn’t been for Wooyoung’s shrill voice announcing their arrival, he wouldn’t have realized that they were back. He put his stuff away, strolling out of his room, wearing sweatpants and a loose white shirt. He didn’t even have time to take a proper look at them, a blonde mob of hair with a cute face and short limbs attached already throwing himself at him. “Hyuuuung, I missed you big time! How are you doing, are you feeling better?” The boy asked him, hugging him tight. “I missed you as well, little one. Honestly, I’d feel a lot better if you wouldn’t squash me”, Hongjoong answered with a soft, constrained chuckle. Wooyoung was fast to let go of him, scrutinizing. “You’re gleaming, hyung. You febrile?” He asked in worry, the other boys walking past them and into the kitchen. “I’m fine. No worries”, Hongjoong assured him. 

“Oh look, there’s some soup left!” Mingi called out, peaking into the big pot that Hongjoong had left on the hob earlier. Jongho and San tried to peek past the taller, but Mingi wouldn’t let them. “Yah! It’s enough inside, let us have some as well!” San whined and Hongjoong walked into the kitchen, pulling a clingy Wooyoung with him. “I can’t remember you guys feeling sick as well...” He said, hands on his hips, brow raised at them. “Oh... right, we’ll just find something else to eat then”, Mingi said, biting his lip, feeling bad for behaving like that when his precious hyung hadn’t felt well earlier. Hongjoong let him suffer for a moment, Jongho and San already starting to rummage through the fridge. “Guys, look at what a big pot full of soup that is. Do you really think I could finish all that by myself? I must be very seriously ill then”, Hongjoong said with a playful sigh. The boys’ faces lit up, each of them running towards their leader. “Thank you, Hongjoong! You’re the best!” Hongjoong felt warm inside, letting them group-cuddle for a bit before he shooed them off again. “Now we only need someone to heat it up while the others set the table. Any volunteer?” Hongjoong asked, staring into innocent faces, some of them even avoiding his gaze. They really were a handful sometimes... 

“I’ll do it. Sit down and rest, Hongjoongie. We’ll take care of everything now”, Yunho gave in and got to action. Wooyoung immediately pulled out a chair for their oldest, making him sit down. “I’m glad you’re feeling better again”, the boy chirped, plopping down next to him. He then started telling him about their day at the amusement park, describing everything with colorful and joyous words. Hongjoong listened attentively, imagining perfectly well how their trip had been like due to Wooyoung’s explanations and some comments of the others. When their late-night dinner was ready, everyone but Hongjoong dove right into it, not more than ten minutes of content slurping following and by the end of it, the big pot was emptied of every drop. “Mhh... that was tasty... Hyung needs to feel sick more often if it means we’ll get to eat soup-leftovers", San hummed, earning a hit from Jongho. “Don’t say such things, you shameless brat! You better get up and help Yeosang with the cleaning”, the maknae shooed San up from his seat, supervising his every move in the kitchen until everything was taken care of. 

In the meantime, Wooyoung had dozed off, head on Hongjoong’s shoulder. Hongjoong glanced at him fondly, hand stroking through his hair. He wondered what Seonghwa was doing right now, if he was home already and whether he’d been thinking about their little date as much as Hongjoong had. Seonghwa... A fond smile creeped up on Hongjoong’s lips. He’d checked his phone all afternoon, waiting for a text from the other. After nothing came, Hongjoong had managed to convince himself that the other was busy working and that he’d definitely text him later on. It was almost 11 p.m. now, so chances were high that Seonghwa wasn’t busy anymore. Hongjoong had left his phone back at his room though, so he couldn’t check. He really wanted to get up and do so though. “Guys, don’t be disappointed, but I’ll call it a night”, he announced and carefully got up. Wooyoung was wide awake all of a sudden, a big pout on his lips. “You promised I could sleep with you tonight. Take me with you!” He pleaded, making grabby hands after him. Hongjoong breathed out impatiently, reaching out his hand. “Of course, I won’t break any promises. Get up, kitten, let’s get some beauty-sleep", Hongjoong said and the younger beamed up at him, following suit. “Good night everyone, rest well.” 

As soon as they were inside Hongjoong’s room, Wooyoung threw himself onto his bed, curling into himself. “Woo... get up again. You need to wash up and change before you can sleep properly. You don’t want to have a smudgy face and crumpled clothes tomorrow, do you?” Hongjoong already started with his bedtime routine, throwing a strict gaze at the other. Wooyoung grabbed after one of the pillows, hugging it tight. “Too tired... don’t wanna”, he mumbled. Hongjoong sighed deeply, sensing that it didn’t make any sense to argue. He sat down on the bed, carefully peeling the younger out of his clothes. Wooyoung squeaked in embarrassment whenever a new piece of clothing came off. “Come on now, nothing I haven’t seen yet”, Hongjoong said, only underpants and socks left on Wooyoung’s body. “So, the panty stays on. You gotta take off the socks yourself, ain’t gonna do that for you.” Wooyoung chuckled at that. “You’re such a diva, hyung. What freaks you out about feet all the time? Look, my little toes, aren’t they cute in your eyes?” The younger had pulled off his socks, wiggling his toes now. “You are very cute, Woo. But nothing, and I really mean nothing, is cute or pretty about feet. Not even yours”, Hongjoong replied with a hint of disgust on his face. Wooyoung only rolled his eyes, moving onto his back. 

“Hey hey, we’re not done yet. Gotta clean your face still”, Hongjoong reminded him, but Wooyoung still didn’t make any effort to get off the bed. Thus, Hongjoong did the deed himself, taking a make-up remover pad and starting to softly wipe over Wooyoung’s pretty face. The boy had his eyes closed now, relishing in the touch and attention. Hongjoong’s movements were precise but very careful, not wanting to bring any discomfort to the other. After a moment though, low moan-like hums came out of Wooyoung’s throat, making Hongjoong stop his movements, staring down at the boy. “Uhm... okay, I believe you’re starting to get a little too comfortable here...” He said, a bit of gay-panic arising inside of him, Wooyoung’s sounds doing crazy things to Hongjoong’s mood. Wooyoung chuckled. “Sorry, hyung. It just felt very good and soothing. I wish for you to do it every day from now on.” Wooyoung sheepishly opened one of his eyes, peeking up to see his hyung’s reaction. “Kitten, don’t test out my limits. I don’t want to regret my promise of letting you sleep here tonight”, Hongjoong grumbled. “I’ll be good. Cross my heart!” Wooyoung replied. He shot up from the bed right afterwards though. “Yah, need to pee. Be right back”, he announced and sprinted to the bathroom. 

Hongjoong massaged his temples. “Yeah, of course...” He mumbled to himself, feeling toyed with. “Make sure to brush your teeth before you get back here!” He called out to the younger, slowly getting up from his bed. “Alrighty, hyung! Will do so!” Wooyoung chirped, voice slightly muffled. Hongjoong chuckled lowly, shaking his head. Then he thought of something again, encircling his bed in swift steps. He picked up his phone, heart beating just a bit faster when he checked for new messages. To his disappointment, there were none. He doublechecked his connection, but when there was still nothing new, he felt his heart slump. Seonghwa hadn’t contacted him yet. But how could that be? It was already nighttime, the public swimming pool closed for sure. Could he have forgotten about texting him? Hongjoong grew anxious. What if something had happened to the other? Or what if he simply didn’t want to contact him? What if Hongjoong had misinterpreted the way they’d clicked with each other? So many questions without any immediate answers to them. It was frustrating, it robbed him of all the confidence and happiness he’d summoned throughout the day. All he felt was emptiness and disappointment. He threw his phone away, closing his eyes and falling back onto his bed with a deep sigh. 

The bathroom door clicked and Wooyoung lumbered through the room, Hongjoong hearing him open the wardrobe, shortly rummaging through it before he joined the other on the bed. Hongjoong kept his eyes closed, feeling a finger poking his cheek. “Hyung... I borrowed one of your shirts. Hope you don’t mind, it’s kinda cold in your room. No wonder you felt sick today”, the boy spoke up and Hongjoong got up into a kneeling position, eyes open again. He took a look at the younger, smiling warmly due to the other’s choice of a shirt. It was a soft baby blue, shapes of a cat’s head covering it with white. “I totally forgot about this one...” Hongjoong said. “Probably because it’s not your style, hyung. It looks a lot better on me. You should cede it to me”, the boy said, blinking prettily. “So that’s how things work out with you. Sneaky. But alright, you can gladly have it”, Hongjoong gave in, pinching Wooyoung’s sides. The boy squealed and hid beneath the blanket. “I’ll turn of the lights, is that okay?” Hongjoong asked, getting up from the bed. “Yes, but... maybe you could turn on a nightlight?” Wooyoung asked back. “Sure thing”, Hongjoong said and walked over to turn on the blue nightlight before he shut off the ceiling lamp. 

In the dim lighting, he walked over to his wardrobe, stripping down to his underpants. He was about to put on his short nightrobe when he felt curious eyes on him. He glanced over, seeing that Wooyoung had sat up inside the bed, watching him. “Wooyoung? What is it?” He asked in confusion. “Hyung’s got such a pretty body... Why are you changing over there, hiding away from me?” Wooyoung wanted to know, voice sounding soft and innocent. Hongjoong tied his robe together, walking over to him. “I wasn’t hiding. I simply did what I always do”, Hongjoong shrugged, slowly getting onto the bed. “Hmm... okay”, Wooyoung mumbled and laid back again. Hongjoong was still confused but laid down next to him nonetheless, joining him beneath the big cuddly blanket. Wooyoung immediately clung to him wrapping an arm and a leg around him, face nuzzling against the crook of Hongjoong’s neck. Hongjoong didn’t really mind, not until he felt something faintly hard against his thigh... 

“Woo, are you...” he started to ask, voice slightly panicked. But Wooyoung shushed him, putting a finger onto the older’s mouth. “Shhh, just sleep, hyung.” And so Hongjoong tried to relax, giving into the warmth they shared, listening to Wooyoung’s soft breathing. His mind wandered to Seonghwa again, his perfect face, his enchanting smile appearing behind his inner eye. Without hoping or wishing for it, he dreamt of Seonghwa that night. An intense but wonderful dream that left him aching for more of it. 

\--- 

It was early in the morning, faint light crawling through the thick grey curtains of Hongjoong’s room. The latter was barely awake, mind still hung up in that dream he’d had. The dream had been so vivid, Hongjoong couldn’t quite cope with it. He was about to turn over onto his side, wanting to doze off completely again, when he noticed something that felt a bit too real to be a dream. There was movement beneath the blanket and he felt a soft touch against his lower regions. Something warm and wet caressing over his half-hard dick. His eyes shot open and he lifted the blanket to look at what was happening. It was Wooyoung, the boy hovering over his legs, the blonde mob of hair directly above Hongjoong’s most private parts. There was another touch against his dick, the softness of fingertips on his slit. “Jung Wooyoung!? What... what do you think you’re doing!?” He rasped out, voice strained by sleep and shock. Wooyoung looked up at him, the blanket falling off of him and slight coldness hitting Hongjoong’s exposed body. Wooyoung’s cheeks were bright red, his movements shivery and his eyes blown wide, expression caught. “I... I’m sorry... it’s just, you were so stressed lately and yesterday, you didn’t feel well either. I... I only wanted to... to help you a bit. You kept tossing and turning tonight and... I’m... I’m sorry hyung”, the boy sniffed. 

Hongjoong wasn’t prepared for such kind of conversation, it all felt... unreal. But Wooyoung looked so cute and pitiful, seemingly regretting his daring and very intimate move on Hongjoong. The latter didn’t have it in himself to be angry with him. Not when the other had only tried to help. So he was fast to pull his underpants up again, sitting up and embracing the younger tightly, hand stroking through his fluffy hair and down his back. “Oh Wooyoung... What a sweet naughty kitten you are... How could I ever be truly angry with you, hm? I must admit, I’m not too happy about what you did, you should’ve asked me first. But you’re also right about me. I’ve been very stressed lately and I probably wasn’t very approachable, so it was clear you’d worry. But a... blowjob won’t solve it, no matter how good I believe you are”, Hongjoong told him, moving back to look at him. Wooyoung glanced at him sheepishly. “Thanks for not being angry, hyung. I promise I won’t do it again without asking... Please don’t, don’t tell the others about it”, Wooyoung pleaded carefully. “I won’t, trust me, this was a situation between you and me only. Nobody else’s business.” Hongjoong assured him, cupping Wooyoung’s cheek. “Let’s lie down again. It’s still so early in the morning.” Wooyoung did what Hongjoong suggested, laying down, but leaving a certain distance between them. Hongjoong noticed though and was fast to pull the younger closer to himself. “Don’t be ridiculous, little one.” Wooyoung hummed cutely, hiding his face in Hongjoong’s chest. 

“Is there something else bothering you, other than me being stressed out?” Hongjoong asked after a moment, sensing that Wooyoung couldn’t relax properly. There was a moment of silence, Wooyoung seemingly pondering whether to answer truthfully. “I... I really like being with you, hyung. I feel so save around you and... what I tried on you earlier, it... it got me a bit too excited, I guess. Oh my... this is so embarrassing”, the boy whined. Hongjoong blinked a few times, trying to decipher what the other was trying to tell him. But then he could sense the answer, hard against his thigh. Wooyoung was hard, again, had been last night already. Hongjoong felt strangely flattered. Never did he expect that his presence could have such an influence on the younger. He knew that it wasn’t anything romantic that caused Wooyoung to feel like this with him. It was mere physical attraction and a high level of emotional comfortableness. Nothing more, nothing less. Hongjoong felt similar, now that he thought about it. Wooyoung was so damn beautiful, so cute and enticing. His personality was light, charming, easy to go with, no matter how foolish the other could be. So why shouldn’t they act on this sentiment for each other? There was actually nothing to be said against it. They were both single, no strings attached with someone else. At least not yet. Maybe Wooyoung was right about Hongjoong as well, maybe he really needed some physical closeness in order to get his head free, at least for some time. 

Without saying anything, Hongjoong carefully sneaked a hand down the side of Wooyoung’s body. He stroked along his hip, hand moving beneath the shirt, drawing feathery circles onto his stomach and waist. A soft hum escaped Wooyoung’s lips, followed by something that sounded like low purring. He seemed to enjoy the ministrations and after some minutes, Wooyoung reached out one of his little hands as well, stroking over Hongjoong’s neck and collarbone. Hongjoong felt goosebumps spreading over his body, closing his eyes for a bit. Then he let his hand wander again, down to Wooyoung’s juicy thighs, squeezing every now and then. Wooyoung yelped but relaxed again, Hongjoong smiling softly. Hongjoong also cupped one of Wooyoung’s butt cheeks, feeling like it fitted just perfectly into his hand. “Hyung...” The boy breathed out and the two of them locked eyes with each other. Wooyoung’s cheeks were flushed prettily, his eyes drowsy but full of want. “Shh... I’m here kitten”, Hongjoong said soothingly and moved his hand to Wooyoung’s front. There was already a little wet patch on Wooyoung’s underpants, his manhood hard behind hit. Hongjoong stroked against it, the clothing still between and he didn’t plan on changing that. He could feel that the boy wasn’t too big in size, neither was he himself. Both men were quite into it meanwhile, their breathing a bit more unsteady than earlier. 

Hongjoong pressed his leg between Wooyoung’s, entangling himself with the other until their thighs created friction against their hardened cocks. A choked moan escaped Wooyoung’s lips and Hongjoong felt it playing with his sanity. But they had to be quiet, they couldn’t wake the others, no matter how good this felt. So he pulled their faces together, kissing Wooyoung soft but long. It was as if the warmth and comfy pleasure between them, lit up a light, sparks coming from both their heated faces. Wooyoung moaned again, more intense, but this time it got muffled by Hongjoong’s mouth on him. Neither of them deepened the kiss, it was only a measure to catch each other’s sounds and breath. Wooyoung’s lips were plush and sweet, tasting like marshmallows. They started rubbing against each other, movements faster and with more power behind them. Now it was Hongjoong who moaned and Wooyoung rolled on top of him, their legs still entangled and their hips pressing against each other. 

This went on for another minute or so, Wooyoung gasping and shutting his eyes tight. “Hyung... I... I can’t hold it any longer...” He breathed out and Hongjoong tightened his hold around him. “I got you, Woo. I’m right there with you... you may let go”, he whispered, suppressing another moan. Wooyoung whined shortly, his movements messy now, staggering as he reached his high. It was an intense moment, a wonderful one and time seemed to slow down as Hongjoong followed suit. The pleasure rushed out of him, cum staining both of their underpants from the inside now. Their breathing was uneven, chaste kisses and soft strokes continuing as they both collected each other again. Wooyoung was the first to move again, rolling off Hongjoong and curling up against his side, a soft chuckle escaping him. “Feeling better?” Hongjoong asked softly, roaming through the other’s hair. “Yes, a lot. Thank you, hyung. That was...” Wooyoung started. “... amazing, yes. I totally agree with you. I don’t think anyone got me to feel this good in quite a while. You proved me right, kitten”, Hongjoong told him, voice full of affection. “Let’s nap some more. We can shower together afterwards”, Hongjoond decided and Wooyoung gladly agreed to that. 

\--- 

“But I wanna try it, so bad! Please guys, let’s go play paint ball!” Mingi whined, putting on his best puppy eyes at the breakfast table. “Like I said, I don’t want to. I played it once and came back with at least a dozen of bruises. It was quite painful. No thank you”, Yeosang retorted with a dismissing hand gesture. Mingi realized that there was no reason to discuss with Yeosang once he’d made his mind about something. So he turned to Wooyoung and Hongjoong instead. “How about you guys, would you like to join me for paintball?” He asked, head tilted. Wooyoung almost burst with laughter and Mingi furrowed his brows in confusion. “What, what is it? Why are you laughing?” Poor Mingi asked. Wooyoung pointed at him. “The way you’re trying to play your cutie-card on us... it’s so creepy”, Wooyoung snorted. Hongjoong softly chuckled at that, nudging Wooyoung’s side. “Don’t be mean kitten”, he scolded, but only halfheartedly. Mingi’s brows furrowed some more, some of the other’s also glancing at them in confusion. “What in the world is going on here? Since when do you take sides like this, hyung? Wooyoung is being mean, my cuteness is not creepy, is it?” Mingi pouted. 

Hongjoong sighed, patting Mingi’s back. “I’m not taking anyone’s side here. No one meant to be mean, but Wooyoung’s got a point, I’m sorry Mingi.” The taller stood up, stomping away like a little kid – which was quite funny since he was just so tall. “Mingi, get back here, come on!” Jongho softly called after him, following his friend. “No, you guys are all meanies. Let me be”, Mingi called back at them before banging his door close. The others exchanged half-worried, half-amused looks. Even San, who’d been preoccupied with his bowl of cornflakes, peeked up now. “What’s now? We going paintball or not?” He asked, far behind the conversation. Yunho rolled his eyes at him, playfully hitting the back of his head and San rubbed the spot dramatically. “Yah! What was that for?” “That was for you not paying any attention. You seem so out this morning. Didn’t sleep well?” Yunho asked back. “I don’t like sleeping alone...” San answered, throwing a short glance at Wooyoung. The latter was too busy playing with Hongjoong’s beringed fingers though, admiring the ones he’d particularly chosen for him this morning. 

“Well, seems like your loss was someone’s gain... Hey hyung, won’t you say anything about this? Mingi stormed off and we still don’t know what to do today. We only got three days left until we have to get back on schedules”, Yunho said and nudged Hongjoong’s side. Hongjoong glanced around, seeing expectant eyes on him. The day had started so well and now here he was, needing to take care of the mess again. Being leader to this lot really was a full-time job. He sighed deeply and stood up afterwards, much to Wooyoung’s dislike. “Yeosang, find out where the closest lasertag-hall is at and how we get there. I believe it would be a good compromise to what Mingi had in mind. San, Wooyoung, you’ll clean the table. Yunho, you and I will prepare what to take for a picnic. Is that alright with everyone?” Yunho lifted his hand, Hongjoong nodding towards him, signaling him to speak. “We just ate, haven’t we?” Hongjoong shrugged. “So what? Until we get to a nice place you’ll surely be hungry again, won’t you?” Yunho scratched his neck. “Point taken.” Hongjoong clapped with his hands. “Great, if that’s it... Get up to work, little bees. I’ll go look after Mingi and Jongho first. Be right back for you, Yunho.” 

He softly knocked at the door, Jongho opening it from inside. “He was overdramatic, I talked some sense into him”, Jongho told him with hushed voice. Hongjoong put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you. Would you mind going back to the kitchen? I’d like to have a word with him still”, he said and Jongho nodded, walking past him. Mingi sat on his bed, opposite of the one that belonged to Yunho. Hongjoong sat down next to him, putting his hand on the other’s knee. “We didn’t mean to laugh about you, if that’s what you thought. I hope we didn’t hurt your feelings, if so, I’m very sorry”, Hongjoong spoke. Mingi shook his head. “I overreacted, you didn’t do anything wrong. I guess I’m a little off the radar lately. Has nothing to do with you guys.” Hongjoong perked up at that, it wasn’t often that Mingi behaved like this. “Wanna tell me what’s on your mind? I’m a good listener, maybe I can help”, Hongjoong offered. Mingi fell back on the bed, groaning shortly. “Ugh... it’s actually pretty dumb.” Hongjoong turned his head, looking down at him. “I’m sure it isn’t. It can’t be dumb if you get so worked up about it.” 

“It’s about my brother. You know, we’ve been very close before I became a trainee here. We did everything together”, Mingi started and Hongjoong listened attentively, giving him a nod to continue, “Every amazing thing I’ve experienced in the past, he’d been right there with me. We told each other everything. When I realized I was not into girls... He was the first one I told and he supported me so much. Last week he texted me out of the blue, telling me he got engaged. He asked me whether I was happy for him and of course I said yes, but to be honest, I feel... quite betrayed. I didn’t even know that he was serious with someone... he didn’t tell me a thing about his fiancée.” Hongjoong let the information sink in, spotting a little tear at the corner of Mingi’s eyes. It hurt him to see his younger, energized fluffball of a friend so sad and disappointed. “That must’ve really hurt you, I can understand how you feel like. You thought you were close and yet he kept all of this from you, a whole person even”, Hongjoong said, squeezing his leg in a comforting manner. “Why didn’t he tell me anything? Why couldn’t he trust me enough? You know, I’m so very disappointed and I’d like him to know that, but on the other hand, I don’t want us to drift away from each other. It got so much harder ever since I moved out from home as well and now my traineeship... What if our bond will break on the way?” Mingi asked, lip quivering slightly as little tears escaped his eyes. 

Hongjoong leaned down, stroking through his dark blue hair. “Hey, nothing will break between you. He might’ve kept his relationship a secret, but as long as you keep holding onto all the other things you share with each other, I’m sure you won’t drift away. You’re such a great brother, I know he’ll make sure to treasure that properly”, Hongjoong said, trying to lift Mingi’s spirits. “And what if he doesn’t? I can’t pretend that I’m alright with it all the time. I don’t know whether I can trust him not to keep something as important from me again”, Mingi explained with a sniff. Hongjoong felt a pang at that, knowing all too well how hard it was to keep secrets from those he loved. “You need to be patient with him. Signal that you’ll be there for him, no matter if you know what goes on inside of him. I know it’s not easy, being patient and waiting for the other to approach you, but the Song Mingi I know, he can definitely manage”, Hongjoong said, the other keeping silent, so Hongjoong continued, “I don’t know whether this will be of help, but if I’d plan on getting engaged, you’d be the first to know. Plus, I’d ask you to be my best man – you look absolutely fabulous in suits” Hongjoong winked at him softly and grabbed after a tissue, handing it to Mingi. The younger sat up, wiping his face before he smiled at Hongjoong. “You’d really do that?” He asked, sounding very young and fragile. “100 % sure”, Hongjoong assured him, offering his open arms to the other. Mingi gladly took the offer, diving into the embrace of his hyung. “Thank you, Hongjoongie. You’re the best leader of all time.” Hongjoong felt warmth spreading around his heart. “Glad I could be of help, Mingi-ssi.” 

\--- 

They were sitting in a park. Two big blankets spread out on the grass, empty picnic baskets and boxes spread out between them. San and Wooyoung were the only truly active ones at the moment, playing frisbee a little further away from them. They’d all played together earlier, but now most of them were quite lazy, sleepy because of all the food and snacks they’d devoured. Yunho sat next to Hongjoong, Mingi’s head in his lap, stroking through his hair. Yeosang and Jongho sat opposite of them, the maknae peeling fruits while Yeosang was reading a book, both of them highly concentrated. Hongjoong looked around fondly, enjoying what he was seeing and feeling comfortable, just lazing around in the park with them. He got out his phone then, attempting to scroll through some social platforms when he noticed messages from an unknown number in his inbox. His heart beat faster when he opened the text, reading excitedly. 

SH: -Hello Hongjoong-ssi.- 

SH: -It’s me, Seonghwa, the pool attendant who saved your ear from getting cut off and introduced you to your new favorite drink.- 

SH: -I’m truly sorry for not texting you earlier. Hope you can forgive me.- 

SH: -What’re you up to? I have a day off, maybe we could meet up?- 

Hongjoong read the short messages over and over, all his worries immediately turning into thin air. He smiled to himself, proudly saving the new contact with a wave-emoji behind his name. He was so relieved and happy that the other hadn’t forgotten about him. He was fast to type a reply, trying not to overthink his words, otherwise he’d probably take ages. 

HJ: -Hello stranger. Been waiting all night for a text from you, haven’t slept, now I’m a good for nothing. You better find a way to make up for that.- 

He wrote playfully, hoping the other wouldn’t mind some jokey writing. 

HJ: -I’m having a picnic with the boys. We’ll go play lasertag later.- 

Hongjoong didn’t expect an immediate answer. Seonghwa had texted him over an hour ago and he didn’t even notice it earlier, having been too afraid to not find any new messages on his phone. To his surprise, his phone vibrated shortly after already, Hongjoong immediately checking on it. 

SH: -Glad you’re not ignoring me. I really didn’t mean to keep you waiting all night. My deepest apologies. I’ll buy you a dozen lychee-grapefruit drinks, plus a new pair of earrings as an apology.- 

SH: -Sounds like fun. Where are you having your picnic at?- 

HJ: -Hmm... I’m listening. Add a cup of ice-cream on top of that and I’ll consider forgiving you.- 

HJ: -Hangang-Park. Closest one to our dorm.- 

SH: -How about I’ll join you for some ice-cream then? Place is not far from my apartment. I could be there in half an hour...- 

Seonghwa’s suggestion surprised Hongjoong, flattering him as well. The former really seemed like he was eager to make up for not contacting him earlier. In retrospect, it seemed silly that Hongjoong got so worked about that in the first place. He’d probably do both him and Seonghwa a favor if he’d just let the man treat him to some ice-cream so they could forget about the texting-issue. Hongjoong looked up, seeing San and Wooyoung laugh together, wholeheartedly, their faces gleaming with joy and airiness. Then his gaze wandered to his side, where Mingi dozed soundly in Yunho’s lap. The boys counted on him, enjoyed time with him, they’d surely be disappointed if he’d sneak away to spend time with someone he’d just met. 

HJ: -Not sure whether I can agree to that. The boys and I, we don’t have a lot of free time and I already wasn’t with them yesterday...- 

SH: -I could buy them ice-cream as well... and I’d let you back sooner than they can start missing you.- 

HJ: -Huh, you don’t know my friends Wooyoung and Mingi, once they started crying when I went to the grocery shop without them. Definitely not a pretty sight I came back to – glad I had sweets with me to ease them.- 

SH: -Wow, some clingy friends you got there. But if you were able to soothe them with sweets, I guess ice-cream doesn’t sound too bad now, does it?- 

SH: -Come on, Hongjoong. Please say yes.- 

Hongjoong bit his lip, pondering shortly. But then he pulled himself together, typing an answer. 

HJ: -Alright, alright. You may test these waters, poolboy.- 

SH: -Great! Be there in 15 minutes. Send me your position.- 

HJ: -Wait, wait! Didn’t you say something about half an hour???- 

SH: -Yeah... but I headed out once you started pondering. I knew I’d convince you. 😉 - 

HJ: -Quite full of yourself now, aren’t you?- 

SH: -See it as part of my charm.- 

SH: -’Am lookin’ forward to seeing you again.- 

HJ: -Three days in a row. This can either bring luck or misfortune...- 

SH: -Let’s hope for luck then.- 

Hongjoong smiled fondly, looking around again. His friends were still playing or lazing around and Hongjoong developed second thoughts about meeting Seonghwa while all the others were still around. They’d clearly be curious and irritated if the man would just come by. Hongjoong decided that it’d be best to meet him away from the boys. He didn’t want to create any fuss, not when he had just started getting to know Seonghwa, not when he’d lied to them yesterday so he could be with the other. So he got up carefully, taking his phone with him. Jongho perked up. “Where you going, hyung?” He asked curiously. “My legs fell asleep, I wanna walk around a bit. You guys can stay here, I’ll be fine by myself... Maybe I’ll give my parents a call, we’ll see...”, Hongjoong made up, voice as casual as possible. Hongjoong was a very bad liar and felt bad instantly. Yunho and Yeosang looked up at him as well. Both of their faces showing hints of skepticism. Jongho on the other hand let him slide easily. “Okay, hyung. But don’t forget about the time. We want to be at the lasertag-center in two hours.” Hongjoong waved it off. “No worries, I won’t take long.” 

He walked away from them, typing a message to Seonghwa on where they’d meet up. He was almost past the next corner and out of view when he heard fast steps behind himself. He turned around, barely fast enough when two equally small people crashed into him. “San, Wooyoung... what is it now?” He asked, trying hard not to sound annoyed and in a hurry. San had his arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder while Wooyoung jumped back and forth next to him, poking his side. “Where are you going? We wanna join you”, San said, eyes pleading. “I... I wanted to stretch my legs a bit, maybe give my parents a call... would you mind giving me some privacy? Please? I’ll be back soon and then you can show me who of you is better at catching the frisbee”, Hongjoong replied, feeling as if he was talking to pups – which in fact wasn’t too wrong. San’s brows furrowed and he huffed out. “Me of course. Wooyoung is too lazy, he never runs fast and far enough!” Wooyoung stopped jumping, glaring at San and pushing him slightly. “Excuse me? That’s only because you’re so bad at aiming! There’s no sense in running after your bad-throws", he snapped back at him. 

The two continued bickering and Hongjoong only sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He was so done with these two sometimes. He willowed back his sleeves, grabbing after both of the boys’ collars. He yanked them backwards until their faces were close to his, whispering into their ears. “If you don’t behave right this instant, I’ll drag you back all the way to our dorm and into my room. You know very well what happens there if anyone behaves badly. So show some manners will you?” The two boys started shivering slightly, ducking their heads and sheepishly trying to escape their hyung’s grasp. “Understood?” He added, looking at them with inquiring eyes. “Y-yes...” Both of them mumbled, barely hearable. “What was that? I’m not sure whether I quite got that...” Hongjoong said, not letting them off the hook so easily. “Yes, yes. We understood. We’ll be good boys now”, Wooyoung squeaked, San nodding effusively. Hongjoong let go of them, smiling contentedly. “Hmm, let’s see for how long. You’re dismissed, go play now”, he said and shooed them away, his authority slowly ebbing away. The two boys were fast to stumble away and Hongjoong was finally able to continue his way. 

He checked his phone. Shit, he’s almost there. He cursed to himself, having read Seonghwa’s last text which said that he just entered the park. Hongjoong walked faster, his white hair bouncing up and down. He slowed down, nearing their meeting point. Seonghwa was already there, standing and looking into the opposite direction from where Hongjoong was coming. The man wore a tight pair of black jeans, a denim button-down tucked into them and a white shirt beneath. He looked casual but fine as hell and Hongjoong felt self-conscious immediately. But he walked up to him nonetheless, the other turning his head when Hongjoong was just a few steps away. Seonghwa smiled charmingly upon seeing him. Hongjoong couldn’t help himself, smiling back shyly. “Hi there...” He said, halting. “Hi... Let’s go for a little walk, shall we?” Seonghwa greeted him shortly, raising the brow which wasn’t covered by his parted bangs. 

They set a slow, comfortable pace, strolling along the riverwalk. Hongjoong made sure that they didn’t walk close to where his friends had settled, not wanting to run into them. While thinking of it, Seonghwa picked up on the topic. “Not that I mind, but why didn’t we meet up where you were staying? You had to walk through half the park in order to get to our meeting spot... I’m feeling as if I’m burdening you.” Seonghwa’s tone was natural, not a hint of anything but a little worry. “Oh, about that... I just thought that, well... my friends are lovely, really, but they can be quite a handful from time to time and I wasn’t sure whether I should put you through that just now”, Hongjoong said and scratched his neck. “I could’ve handled that, I guess. As long as they don’t bite...” Seonghwa replied with a little chuckle, putting his hands into his front pockets, slowing his steps a bit. “That’s the thing, they sometimes do. To be honest, they kinda got that from me... I show my affection through biting people”, Hongjoong said, blushing slightly. Seonghwa turned his head, looking at him with an amused expression. “That so? You are truly a surprising person, I must say as much. Quite enthralling”, Seonghwa commented. 

Hongjoong couldn’t even put in words how flustered he was, avoiding the other’s gaze so he wouldn’t realize. He was almost sure to hear a soft velvety chuckle. When Hongjoong had collected himself well enough, he turned back to the other. “What about you? Any friends you’d bite?” He asked with a small grin. Seonghwa shook his head, stroking his hair back a bit. “Not here in Seoul, no. I’m not from around here. Came here two years ago, everyone I met since then... I’d call them acquaintances rather.” “I see, may I make a guess? You’re from the south? According to your dialect... Gyeongnam maybe?” Hongjoong asked. “Yes, that’s correct. I was born in Jinju. I guess you grew up closer to Seoul? You seem like a big-city-boy", Seonghwa guessed. “Anyang, yeah. Took dancing classes in Seoul since I was twelve, so I was here quite often and now the job brought me here permanently. Can’t say I don’t love it, Seoul’s amazing. Such a big city, such a vibe. Never expected a place to inspire me as much – though I need peace and quiet once I compose and stuff”, Hongjoong told him, voice filled with energy. Seonghwa looked at him, not saying anything until Hongjoong gave him a questioning look. “It’s truly amazing...” He mumbled, confusing Hongjoong. “What is?” The latter asked. “The way your whole face lights up when talking about your passion, it’s truly captivating. Even a blind person could make out how much you love and enjoy it. I noticed this yesterday already”, Seonghwa answered. 

Hongjoong nudged the other’s side. “Stop it, my cheeks are turning all reddish”, he whined and hid them under his tiny hands. Seonghwa stopped walking at that, giving him a look, brow raised. Hongjoong halted as well, confusion on his elegant features. “Are you not used to receiving such compliments?” He asked with low and sincere voice. Hongjoong shook his head, still unsure what Seonghwa was playing at. “What a crime... Someone who shines as bright as you should be complimented every day”, the man said. Hongjoong stared at him for a moment, Seonghwa not avoiding his gaze. The honk of a fairy shook them out of their moment though, Hongjoong flinching as he welcomed the distraction. He really didn’t know what he should have replied to that. Was Seonghwa just the nicest person ever or could it actually be that he was... hitting on him? Flirting with him? All of that not too subtly? Hongjoong turned to face the river, the little harbor where one of the sightseer-fairies just took off. 

“Ugh, fairies... water... I’ll never get used to that”, he said. Seonghwa walked up to his side, gaze following his. “You despise it that much? At first I thought you were just fussy, but I’m starting to believe that there’s actually more to your aversion.” “Fussy, oh give me a break, Mr. Perfect. There’s not even a wrinkle on you. Don’t tell me you get out of bed looking exactly like this?” Hongjoong countered, throwing him a glance. Seonghwa sheepishly looked back, shrugging. “Oh come on... You can’t be serious. I spend nearly an hour fixing my looks in the morning and here you are, telling me you don’t even lift a finger? That’s just so unfair...” he whined. “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. But you’re always welcome to find out”, Seonghwa said with melodic voice, sounding so casual that it almost escaped Hongjoong. He coughed shortly. “The air is quite... salty here... uhmm”, he stammered, trying his best not to imagine what spending the night with Seonghwa and waking up to him would be like. Seonghwa seemed amused, tilting his head. “Why don’t we sit down for a moment and you tell me why you dislike water so much?” He suggested and Hongjoong followed him to the closest bench. They sat close to each other, knees touching even though the bench was broad enough to avoid that. But neither seemed to care. A soft tingle went through Hongjoong’s body at the realization and he even scooted a bit closer, their entire sides brushing against each other. 

“Truth is, I barely talk about it. Not even my friends know the reasons so...” Hongjoong started and Seonghwa took the hint. “...You’re not sure whether you can tell me, a mere stranger you only met two days ago?” Hongjoong looked down at his beringed fingers. “Yeah, that sums it up.” He felt a warm hand on his lower thigh, right above his knee and looked back up. “I’m not sure whether it would help you, but... if you couldn’t even tell your friends, the ones you live with, when will you ever tell someone?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong let his words sink in, staring into the distance where water was sparkling under the sun. “You’ve got a point...” He mumbled. “I’m not trying to force you into telling me, definitely not. But, maybe I could help you with listening? I’m good at that”, Seonghwa spoke friendly. “You said that before.” “And I meant it”, Seonghwa assured, hand still lingering on Hongjoong’s leg. 

Hongjoong shifted into another position, sitting cross-legged and sideways on the bench now. He needed a bit more space. Otherwise Seonghwa’s cologne would continue intoxicating his mind. As if it wasn’t enough that the man looked fine as hell, no, he also smelled heavenly. Seonghwa adjusted to that silent request for space, one of his arms resting on the backrest as he turned to the side, attentive and comforting eyes on Hongjoong. “I almost drowned once, when I was just a kid. My parents barely took me to any swimming pools, so I never learned to swim properly. And then I spent a summer with my aunt in the countryside. She had a little farm and there was a pond attached where she kept ducks. It was breeding season and I desperately wanted to see a nest, or even little ducklings. I went too deep into the pond, too close to the reed. Cut my feet open. Hurt like shit. I didn’t want to get hurt again and drifted off... soon I couldn’t find any ground beneath my feet anymore and started panicking. I splashed around badly, screaming my guts out whenever I broke surface again. All the ducks took me as a threat of course, so they started quacking loudly. Guess that’s why my aunt checked on me, afraid I’d harm her precious ducks. After she’d fished me out of the water, she yelled so loud at me... it was terrible”, Hongjoong told him, a scoff in his voice. He knew that, once he’d speak out loud, he’d sound pathetic and overdramatic. “Yeah, pretty dumb story. I... I shouldn’t have wasted time telling it, seriously...” He added, trying to dismiss the topic. But Seonghwa wouldn’t have any of it, one of his hands landing on Hongjoong’s leg yet again. 

“Hey, don’t back off now. I’m neither bored or amused by your story. Not at all. I get why it bothers you still. You were only a kid and such traumas... they sink deep if you don’t get to sort them out properly. I’m right here, so tell me about it”, Seonghwa insisted, expression soft and reassuring. Hongjoong looked back at him, eyes searching Seonghwa’s. But he couldn’t find anything but honest attention and worry. So he returned back to his story. “...Right. Well, auntie kept on punishing me for that incident, she was not a patient woman, not good with kids actually. When my parents came to pick me up, first thing she told them was that I scared the hell out of her ducks, disturbed them all summer. Luckily, they didn’t pick up on her anger and dismissed the topic. They were happy to take me back home, so when I started crying later on, they promised me I’d never have to go there again.” There was a careful expression on Seonghwa’s face. “I figure your parents regretted leaving you with her all summer. They are good people, aren’t they?” He asked. Hongjoong smiled fondly. “Yes, they are the best. It wasn’t their fault, they couldn’t have known something like this would happen. They worked so hard for me all the time. They thought it could be an adventure for me, spending the summer in the nature and surrounded by animals...” Seonghwa shortly petted Hongjoong’s leg, then retrieved his hand again. Hongjoong missed the warmth instantly. 

There was a moment of silence before Seonghwa spoke up again. “I feel like there’s still more to it...” Hongjoong chuckled shortly, impressed by the other’s sensitivity. “A therapeutic pool attendant... Is there anything you’re not good at?” He asked. “Oh of course, a lot of things. I’m really not as perfect as you seem to think. Don’t get fooled, Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa said, a mix of amusement and something bitter on his face, but Hongjoong couldn’t grab it. “You’re right though, there is indeed more. At first I forgot about the incident, it wasn’t present until I came to face water again. In school, swimming lessons. I freaked as soon as I was inside. I could hear the duck’s aggressive quacking again, my aunt’s cursing... it all came back to me, crashing down and stealing my air to breathe. Teacher fished me out fast, but my whole class had seen. They... they made fun of me through the whole of primary school. It wasn’t the bad kind of bullying, but it still hurt. Growing up, I tried my best to overcome my anxiety. It’s still present, less loud and intense than before, but the fear of drowning, that feeling from back then, I’m afraid I won’t get this out of my system”, Hongjoong finished, sighing shortly. He felt a bit worn out, kind of naked due to what he’d told the other, but there was also a strange feeling of relief, as if a dark cloud had vanished. 

Seonghwa’s eyes were so very soft when Hongjoong dared to look at him fully, he shivered slightly. Seonghwa slowly reached out, carefully taking Hongjoong’s hands in his, squeezing them. Hongjoong opened his mouth, not saying anything though. “Would you... would you let me try?” The man asked, his expression determined. “Try... try what?” Hongjoong asked a little breathless. “Try to get rid of these sounds, get rid of these bad feelings towards water”, Seonghwa answered. Hongjoong raised his brows. “I... I don’t know. Why would you care to do so?” “We first met when there was all but water around us, I’m a pool attendant... I feel like the topic clings onto me now and... I don’t want you to feel anything discomforting when you’re with me. I want you to feel... good around me”, Seonghwa answered and Hongjoong could almost swear that the tips of the man’s ears were reddening. “I do feel good around you, I’m not thinking of that incident when I look at you I...” Hongjoong started but Seonghwa interrupted him, lifting their hands. “Please, Hongjoong-ah, let me try.” Hongjoong looked between their hands, which seemed to fit perfectly together, and Seonghwa’s pleading face. “Okay, you may try for what it’s worth. But if this turns into some crazy experiment where you re-enact that situation only to save me right before I drown, I’ll be out of it immediately”, Hongjoong replied, eyes narrowed cutely. “I’d never let you drown, not even close to it. Never.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild sexual content ahead

Hongjoong and Seonghwa nearly spent an hour talking before the former decided it was time for him to head back to his friends. “Wait, don’t go yet, what about the ice-cream? I promised to treat you guys”, Seonghwa perked up, his smile generous. Hongjoong pondered. He’d been gone for so long, if he’d show up with Seonghwa now, the boys would clearly question what was going on. Call him selfish or overly careful, but Hongjoong didn’t want that – not yet at least. If he’d continue meeting Seonghwa he had to tell the others sooner or later. For now, he chose later for everyone’s sake. “Okay, okay. But I’ll take it to them myself, there’s no time for introductions and... and I like having you to myself...” Hongjoong told him, biting his lip after that last comment. Seonghwa’s eyes rested on him, scrutinizing, but he chose to let it go, nodding understandingly. “Whatever you want, Hongjoong-ah.” 

They walked to the little harbor, an ice-cream-booth close to it. Seonghwa bought a plastic bowl, choosing 8 different flavors for Hongjoong and his friends. Hongjoong felt bad when Seonghwa insisted on paying for everything, but the man didn’t want to hear any complaints. “Enjoy it please and don’t feel the need to return the favor. I gladly did that”, Seonghwa said and accompanied him for some meters. Hongjoong’s cheeks were warm and his heart was doing little jumps again. He looked up at him, smiling. “I really liked talking to you, it... you’re indeed a good listener, Seonghwa-hyung.” Seonghwa smiled softly. “Anytime. I know you’ll be busy again in only a few days, but maybe we can see each other on one of your free evenings. Just text me, or give me a call, I’m relatively flexible. Even if not, you can always drop by for a late-night swim, wouldn’t mind seeing you in one of your fancy trunks again”, he said with a little wink. “I’ll keep it in mind, even though I’m running out of new trunks to show you. It’s a wonder I even own more than one, considering that I hate water”, Hongjoong chuckled. Seonghwa tilted his head. “This fact is meant to get changed still”, he reminded him, leaning forward afterwards. Hongjoong was taken aback when the other softly embraced him, careful not to touch the cold bowl of ice-cream in Hongjoong’s hands. 

The latter felt a soft pair of fingers stroking through the back of his hair, making him smile prettily. Seonghwa moved back after a moment, his eyes almost showing some sort of longing. “Take care. Don’t be too strict on yourself, or your kids for that matter. Enjoy the rest of your free time together and don’t let your schedules stress you out too much. Okay?” Seonghwa asked, hands in his pockets again. Hongjoong nodded shortly. “Mm, I’ll give it my best. Thank you... hope to see you soon again. Bye bye”, he replied, turning away very slowly. He felt the other’s eyes on his back when he walked away, a warm feeling settling in his gut. On the way back to his friends, he couldn’t stop thinking about the way the other had embraced him. It had been so caring and soft, but also promising, making him feel safe and treasured... It was crazy how much he was feeling because of a “simple” hug that he himself hadn’t even been able to reciprocate. Hongjoong felt giddy inside. He could still smell the other’s cologne ever so faintly. 

He returned to the lawn they’d had settled on for picnic earlier, the boys immediately perking up at spotting him. “Hyung, thank goodness, we were so worried! You’ve been gone for over an hour and didn’t pick up our calls”, Yunho called out, walking towards him with swift steps, Wooyoung hurrying after him. “I’m sorry guys, please don’t be mad. I brought ice-cream though...” Hongjoong announced, holding up the bowl. Yunho didn’t even look at it, scrutinizing his best friend. Wooyoung, on the other hand, got distracted by it, everyone but Yeosang turning their attention towards the cold seduction as well. “Is there mango and chocolate?” “Hey, hey, back off San, I want the cherry-flavored scoop!” They boys summoned around him, each taking a spoon and starting to attack the ice-cream. Hongjoong gave over the bowl, smiling softly. If Seonghwa could see how well they took to his treat. Actually, he could. Hongjoong rummaged through his grey jacket, getting out his phone. He saw the notification of 5 missed calls, immediately feeling bad about it. But he shook the thought aside, opening the camera and taking a picture of his greedy boys, the bowl already half empty. He chuckled to himself, opening his chat with Seonghwa and sending the picture. 

HJ: -See, they’re worse than a pack of hungry wolves... Thanks again. 😙 - 

Before he could overthink his choice of emoji, he felt Yunho’s eyes on him again. He looked up, meeting his friend’s gaze. “Yunho-ssi?” He asked, carefully reaching out for his tall cuddle-bear. “You shouldn’t separate yourself that much. We’re a team, we’re brothers. We really want you around...” The man pouted like a little kid, much to Hongjoong’s surprise. He would’ve expected Mingi or Wooyoung to react this way, even San, but not his Yunho. He was never one to demand much, but it seemed like things were different today. “I already said I’m sorry... Worry not please, I’ll be with you constantly for the remainder of our free time. Promised”, he said and leaned in to hug the other. Yunho mumbled something unintelligible, but gave into the hug, slightly lifting his leader up from the ground. It felt good, embracing his best friend, but it just wasn’t anything close to what he’d felt with Seonghwa earlier. Even though Hongjoong was very happy and glad to be surrounded by his members, he already missed the enthralling and soothing presence of his pool attendant. 

And missing the other, Hongjoong wasn’t sure whether that made him stronger or even more vulnerable... 

\--- 

It was past nine when they got back home. After their lasertag-match, which had led to both disappointed and happy faces, they’d gotten dinner at their favorite BBQ place and eaten to their heart’s content. It had been an amazing day and now they were all full of joy and tasty food – never had their dorm been so peaceful before. Hongjoong sent everyone to their rooms, telling them they should laze around there because he didn’t want to lift their sleepy asses off the couch again. “But hyung, we wanted to watch a movie still”, Mingi whined. “You can barely keep your eyes open, doofus”, Hongjoong argued, reaching up to squeeze the younger’s cheeks. “We can watch it tomorrow, ok? We’ll make popcorn, get out our cuddle-blankets and have a movie-night.” Mingi beamed up at that. “Sounds great! Yunho, Yunho, come on, go to bed with me, I want tomorrow to come as fast as possible!!” Mingi called out, dragging his roommate with him. “Mingi-ssi, what... Uhm, good night everyone I guess”, Yunho managed to say before he got pulled into their room. 

Hongjoong chuckled, looking after them with fond eyes. He felt a soft pull on his hand then, looking back to find Wooyoung yawning cutely. “I’ll go sleep in my room tonight, hyung. San said he missed me a lot, I need to be there so he’ll stop getting worked up about it”, the younger said. “Woo, you do know that last night was kind of an exception anyways, right? I’m still not planning on sharing my room with anyone constantly”, Hongjoong replied carefully. Wooyoung’s eyes turned big and he rubbed them in confusion. “But... but I thought you liked having me over? You were much more relaxed today so... I thought you wouldn’t mind company.” Hongjoong put a hand onto the other’s shoulder, wandering to his cheek and stroking him softly. “I did like it, of course. You’re still San’s roomie though and I think we should keep it this way.” Wooyoung’s eyes turned glassy and he looked away, shaking off his leader’s hand. “I see. Have fun being alone then, hyung. Sharing a bed with San is much better anyways”, he huffed out, stomping away. Hongjoong was flabbergasted. “What the... Wooyoung, stop! Don’t just run off like that!” He went after the other, but Wooyoung had already shoved a confused San into their room and closed the door right in front of Hongjoong’s face, turning the lock. 

Hongjoong stood there, boiling with confusion and frustration, staring at the closed door. He heard steps behind him, Yeosang walking up to him. “What was that about?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at the door. Hongjoong shook his head, lifting his hands in surrender. “I don’t even know... he was probably too tired to be reasonable. I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Good night, Yeosangie”, he said, shortly hugging the other before they disappeared into each other’s rooms opposite from San’s and Wooyoung’s. Hongjoong rummaged through his hair as soon as he was inside, flopping down onto his bed. He rolled over, face landing on his pillow. He could still smell Wooyoung's vanilla-shampoo on it, frustration boiling up again. Why did he act out like that? It’s nothing new that I don’t like sharing my room all the time... He thought to himself, sitting up again. He got ready for bed, rushing through the necessities, feeling quite exhausted now. When he laid back down on his bed, he checked his phone, finding another message from Seonghwa. They’d texted every now and then throughout the evening, Hongjoong’s heart doing somersaults whenever he’d received a new one. 

SH: -I’ll have the early shift tomorrow. Maybe we can text again from time to time? I’d like that.- 

SH: -For now, I have to wish you a good night, Hongjoong. Sweet dreams.- 

Hongjoong smiled happily, typing a short answer before he put his phone aside. He was starting to develop a good feeling about his connection with Seonghwa. It was still so fresh and new, but a voice inside of his head told him that they were only at the beginning of getting to know and like each other... He turned off the lights, crawling under his blanket and closing his eyes. He was ready for sweet dreams to come over him, just like Seonghwa had wished for him. Instead, loud and sweet moans reached his ears through the thin walls, definitely coming from the room opposite of his. Wooyoung and San... It wasn’t the first time that anyone got to hear such sounds from them and usually Hongjoong just turned on some music until they’d finished having sex. Now it was different though, it made him feel different. It had been only this morning that he himself heard these sweet moans out of Wooyoung’s pretty mouth up close, having muffled them with his lips shortly after. He couldn’t help but think that Wooyoung was extra loud tonight and Hongjoong couldn’t decide on how to feel about it. Most of all, he was confused, but he was also a bit angry that Wooyoung had smashed the door right in front of his face without giving him a chance to talk things out. And worst of all, he felt that longing inside of him again – the aching to be close to someone as well. He was also half hard by now, Wooyoung’s moans weren’t easy to ignore after they had gotten off together this morning. 

After several minutes had passed, the moans turned quieter and less frequent again. Hongjoong was still restless though, his thoughts having drifted off from Wooyoung to Seonghwa, imagining what it would be like to experience such things with the other. Was it strange though, that he couldn’t quite get Wooyoung out of the trail of his thoughts though? The younger was so pretty and lovely after all and Hongjoong cared a lot about him. He didn’t want to be fighting with him, neither did he want things to get awkward between them. Could it be that Wooyoung was just angry about the way Hongjoong had chosen solitude again? After all, Hongjoong did that quite often, even if he tried to be there for his members 24/7, he often secluded himself and locked himself up in the studio, composing hours and hours until early morning. Once he’d done that for a whole week, hiding away behind the computer even after a whole day of busy schedules, not sleeping or eating properly. On the eighth day, he’d fainted due to exhaustion. Ever since that, his friends got worried whenever he spent a lot of time in the studio by himself again, but they couldn’t talk it out of Hongjoong. 

So maybe Wooyoung was just worried that Hongjoong would always retreat into his shell again, no matter who’d be there in order to try and lure him out. At least, that was what Hongjoong was scared about. He was ready to climb high and reach for the stars, he’d do everything for his dreams, but he was fragile, he couldn’t take a serious fall if there wasn’t anyone to catch him. His friends, they were the only ones who could provide that, but only as a team. Alone, Hongjoong was afraid, none of them would be strong enough, not even Yeosang with his calm and collected personality, nor Yunho with his optimistic and kind character. 

The moans had stopped, but Hongjoong’s body was still feeling too hot and restless under the blanket. He sat up in the bed, reaching for the bottom drawer. His hand found the two objects he was looking for, picking them up without hesitating. He carefully moved around on the bed, getting into the position he preferred most, pulling his underpants down to his ankles so he could easily reach his behind. He was on all fours, one of his arms keeping himself up while the hand of his other arm found its way towards his tight entrance. He inserted one of his lube-covered fingers, slowly moving in and out. He gasped lowly, pressing his lips together so his voice, thick with want, couldn’t get out too loud. He was familiar with bringing pleasure to himself, even though he’d rarely done so ever since he moved into the dorm, privacy not always being the strength of the place. He soon added a second and third finger, realizing yet again that they weren’t any good in size. Little pearls of sweat had summoned on his forehead and he pressed his face against the pillow, wiping them off. His body was sizzling with arousal. 

He reached for the second object then, impatiently coating it with lube before he led it to his prepared entrance. The silver dildo was not very sturdy, but long in size and Hongjoong inched it inside bit by bit, taking his time to adjust until a choked moan escaped him when the toy hit his prostate. From this point, it was only a matter of time until he found himself breathing fast and uneven, whimpering every now and then when the toy hit that bundle of sensitive nerves deep inside of his body. He lifted his ass further, spreading his legs some more. He knew he wouldn’t need to touch his hardened cock, he knew what he wanted tonight. And so he aimed for it, reaching his orgasm with a cry into his pillow. 

\--- 

The next morning, Hongjoong wasn’t in a good mood. Even though he had found pleasure in the safety of his room, it hadn’t left him as sated as usual. He'd felt lonely and his thoughts had wandered to Seonghwa. He knew he was already a goner for the other man, too whipped for his own well-being. So there was no turning back from it. Even if he’d cut off all the contact, he knew he wouldn’t find any peace, he would always wonder whether or not things could’ve worked out. He hadn’t slept until the very late of the night, resulting in his decision to continue whatever was going on with Seonghwa and him. Hongjoong had to take his chances even if he got hurt in the end. He just had to. It was too early to pull the ripcord… 

“Hyung? Hyung, I asked you something… Is everything alright?” Yeosang asked carefully, hand touching Hongjoong’s arm. The latter hadn’t even noticed that the other was talking to him. He shook himself slightly. “I’m sorry, I spaced out for a moment… what were you saying?” Yeosang eyed him, brows furrowed. They sat on the couch in front of the television while some music channel was on, playing a soft pop song in the background. “I was asking whether I should look after San and Wooyoung… I think they haven’t left their room all morning", Yeosang repeated patiently, leg slightly whipping. “Hmm not sure. I don’t really see a reason for it. We’re all just lazing around anyways and the weather is bad today so…” Hongjoong just shrugged. 

Yeosang was still scrutinizing him. “Hyung… last time they’ve been like this you were banging at their door, calling out that they were hormonal teens who should get a grip on themselves cause they weren’t alone at the dorm. I can remember very well how long they had to be in your room for punishment afterwards and now you don’t even want to check on them?” Hongjoong looked down at his fingers, fiddling with his painted nails. “They aren’t loud like last time or last night so… not my business”, he shrugged again. “I don’t get it… Did anything else happen between you and Wooyoung, other than him snapping at you?” Hongjoong was shocked about how smart and cunning the other was. Even though the two of them weren’t as close as Hongjoong was with Yunho for example, Yeosang seemed to see right through him all the time. 

“…Not exactly. We didn’t fight or anything, we just… we got a lot closer these days and I guess it threw off our balance. Guess he’s testing his limits with me now. I’m sure it’s not a biggie, one can’t fight with Wooyoung, not for real at least, he’s just way too sweet and lovely and kind”, Hongjoong replied, affection dripping from his voice. Yeosang’s snake-like eyes were still on him, a little smile now hinting on his lips. “Yes, he is indeed a lovely little fellow. You should talk to him though. Wooyoung might not let other people see, but he’s very sensitive deep down. Whatever made him snap like this, you should sort it out with him as soon as possible”, he said. Hongjoong toyed with his lip, nervously biting it. “Yeah… you’re probably right. I’ll go talk to him. Thanks, Sangie", Hongjoong said and shortly pecked the other’s forehead before he stood up. 

He knocked at San's and Wooyoung’s shared bedroom, a small voice calling out. “Come in.” Hongjoong opened and carefully peeked inside, finding Wooyoung in between a mountain of plushies and pillows, all stacked on their queen-size bed. He had a white dressing gown wrapped around his slim figure, one of his shoulders and half of his chest bare. His cheeks were a healthy shade of pink and there were pretty lovebites along his throat. Hongjoong chuckled lowly, closing the door behind him and walking over to the windows, opening one of them. “Smells like sex in here, kitten… I figure you and San had a great time together, huh?” He asked in amusement, not a hint of repulsion or anger inside of his voice. 

He turned around, back facing the window, the sound and smell of rain invading the room now. Wooyoung covered his face, whining shortly. “Yes… You could say so… I’m sorry, we probably got on your nerves”, the boy sighed. Hongjoong didn’t say anything in return, walking up to the bed. He moved a few of the plushies aside, sitting down on the free spot. “Where’s your loverboy now?” He asked instead. “Showering. He… he was all sweaty and gross, so I told him to go wash up”, Wooyoung answered truthfully. “I see… Woo, I wanna say that I’m sorry", Hongjoong dived in, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer. 

The boy's aura turned a bit gloomy. “Do you even know what you’re apologizing for? Cause I know for sure you don’t.” Hongjoong bit his lip again, hand rummaging through his hair. “You’re right, I don’t know it for sure. But, I really want to make things well between us again", Hongjoong half-begged, reaching out to pull on Wooyoung’s arm. The boy sighed deeply, sitting up a bit. “You’re a turtle, hyung. Whenever someone gets too close to you, you escape into your panzer and then you’re overly careful and slow, so the things that would be good for you, they just rush by and you never get a hold of them", Wooyoung explained, his logic surprising Hongjoong. 

“An interesting way to put it… I can’t really deny anything you’ve said cause I never thought about myself as a turtle…” Hongjoong stated. “Oh believe me for once, I’m definitely right about it”, Wooyoung said confidently, “You seem so wise, but sometimes you’re just...” “Dumb? Go ahead, you can say it”, Hongjoong tried to help out. Wooyoung seemed angry. “Not dumb, I’d never call you that! I look up to you a lot. You’re smart and talented and so so passionate. It’s... it’s quite intimidating sometimes. You always push yourself for your work and I really admire it – our team benefits from that as well. You make us feel safe and taken care of. I’m really thankful for that and... and to be honest, that’s also what attracts me to you. I love it when people take care of me, when they treat me well and pay attention to me. These last few days I felt... I felt like you also started to feel safe around me, like you could relax more when being with me, or the others for that matter. But when you said you preferred being on your own last night... that, that hurt. Not only because you rejected me, but everyone else in general. You were getting back to your old habits and I’m worried you’ll never let anyone get truly close to you. I know that everyone needs a certain amount of privacy and I try to respect it properly, but as for you hyung, you’re sometimes riding on a wave of privacy and nobody can reach you there. Oh my... I’ve been babbling... I’m sorry”, Wooyoung said, nervously fiddling with the hem of his dressing gown. 

Hongjoong swallowed. Wooyoung’s words hit hard, because they were true. So so true. Hongjoong felt numb inside. Wooyoung carefully reached forward, cupping Hongjoong’s face. “Hyung, was I too straightforward? I... I didn’t mean to hurt you, I only want you to be happy”, the boy half-sobbed. Hongjoong pulled him into an embrace, not saying anything for a moment, only holding onto the other. “No, you didn’t say anything wrong. You’re right about everything, Wooyoung. I’m... I’m so sorry for being so distanced, it’s just...” Hongjoong started, but Wooyoung interrupted him. “You don’t need to explain anything, hyung. I don’t need to know the reasons. All that I care about is your happiness and what I can do in order to give you some.” Hongjoong felt touched by the younger’s words. When did Wooyoung become such an emotional guide? Hongjoong felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He loosened their hug, locking eyes with Wooyoung. “Thank you, Woo... you’re too good to be true. You should’ve scolded me a lot earlier. Next time I’m being like that, feel free to give me a hint”, Hongjoong said, chuckling lightly. “I’ll try to remember”, Wooyoung said, his eyes gleaming. A moment of silence followed, Hongjoong secretly staring at Wooyoung’s marked skin. 

“Woo... may I kiss you?” Hongjoong heard himself asking, surprised by his question. Wooyoung seemed to be surprised as well, but he was fast to ignore, nodding eagerly. “Of course, hyung.” Hongjoong carefully placed his hands on Wooyoung’s neck, his thumbs reaching up to stroke over his cheeks before he leaned in. The kiss was long and sweet. Hongjoong could taste the marshmallows again, but there was also something fruitier on Wooyoung’s lips now. Maybe from the lip-balm San was using? Hongjoong wasn’t sure, but all he cared for was that bubbly feeling crawling into his mind. He’d noticed it when he’d first kissed Wooyoung and he’d come to crave it now. Wooyoung mewled lowly, moving closer, settling on Hongjoong’s lap. Their kiss was still light, but Hongjoong could feel Wooyoung’s little tongue peeking out every now and then. He didn’t know how long they were sitting like this, kissing each other into a state of airy dizziness, almost getting high from it. 

There was a sound at the door and next thing they knew, San was inside the room, standing with a towel wrapped around himself, his upper body glistening with drops of water. “Well... won’t you look at that...” He said, looking at them with wide and amused eyes, not a hint of anger or dislike in them. Hongjoong retrieved from their kiss, still keeping the younger on his lap though. He was only slightly ashamed about getting caught like this. “Hey Sannie”, Wooyoung called out cutely. San smirked and crossed his buff arms in front of his body. “Wooyoung told me that he managed to make out with you, I just didn’t expect you to relapse this fast, hyung”, he said, blunt as he was. When the oldest didn’t say anything, San moved a few steps closer, bending forward until his and Hongjoong’s eyes were on the same level. “It might be too late to warn you, his lips are addicting. Ever since I knew the true promise of kissing him, not a day went by when I didn’t crave for it. And since I’m weak when it comes to self-control, I always act on it”, San told him with a wink, then he moved around the room, searching for clothes to put on. 

Hongjoong made the mistake of watching San, witnessing how he let his towel fall off and his perfectly round ass getting revealed. Hongjoong was fast to shut his eyes and turn away. “Shameless...” he mumbled, even though such things were typical for and to be expected of San. He carefully pushed Wooyoung off his lap and got up, the younger following him off the bed. “Hyung, don’t go already... I want to spend time with you today. I still feel bad for yelling at you last night”, Wooyoung pouted, holding onto his arm. “Later, ok? You guys need to at least get dressed and put some food into your stomachs. I know it might have left you feeling like it, but sex can’t replace a proper meal after all. Neither can kissing”, Hongjoong answered with a little wink. Wooyoung dived in at that, stealing a chaste kiss from Hongjoong. “I’m eager to teach you otherwise, but I guess you’re right”, he said with a little smile. “You can join me and Yeosang on the couch once you’re ready, kids”, Hongjoong said and waved shortly, leaving the room afterwards. 

As soon as he was out, he shortly went to his own room in order to get a hold of his phone, returning to the couch with it. Yeosang wasn’t alone on it any longer, Mingi and Yunho sprawled out on the couch as well now. They were staring at the TV, intensely watching one the newest choreography-videos of their favorite K-Pop-Band. “Wahh, Jimin is so pretty, don’t you think? I’d become gay for him, I really mean it”, Mingi spoke up in admiration, watching as said idol moved to the beats of Blood, Sweat & Tears. “You’re already gay, Mingi...” Yunho reminded him, also immersed in Jimin’s movements. Without turning his gaze off the screen, Mingi replied. “Oh right, I keep forgetting...” His voice was monotone, not more than a mumble as he took in every dance move of BTS. Hongjoong crossed eyes with Yeosang, both of them barely keeping their laughter. “You’re such a dork, really”, Yeosang snorted, reaching out to hit Mingi’s flat butt. Hongjoong settled on the bit of space that was left on the couch, two giants occupying most of it now. Yunho was to his left, his mouth half-open while he stared holes into the television. Hongjoong was almost sure he was starting to salivate. He chuckled shortly, shaking his head before he looked down at his phone. 

He had three unread messages from Seonghwa, his heart throwing the typical tantrum when he noticed. 

SH: -Hello, Hongjoong-ah.- 

SH: -What are you guys up to today? I’m at work right now... Wish you could pay me a visit.- 

SH: -I was thinking of you earlier. We got a new delivery of trunks for the shop and I saw one that’d perfectly fit you. 😉- 

Hongjoong smiled, immediately typing a reply. 

HJ: -G’day hyung.- 

HJ: -We’re just lazing around right now, some of us are thirsting over BTS, so nothing unusual. 😉 - 

HJ: -Sounds tempting, but I’m really not up for a swim today. There’s already enough water pouring down outside.- 

HJ: -Oh yeah? What do they look like?- 

After some minutes, Seonghwa had replied already. 

SH: -BTS, huh? Understandable, guys are talented as hell and also very good-looking. Almost as good as you.- 

SH: -Yeah, the weather is nasty. My hair looks awful because of it. Promise me you’ll drop by soon, I already made up my mind on how to make you fall in love with water.- 

SH: -They’re dark blue with yellow moons covering the sides. I found them special and pretty, so they’re perfect for you. 😉- 

Hongjoong was more than flattered because of the other’s comments. He felt his cheeks heating up. Would a guy really write such things if he wasn’t trying to hit on someone? Probably not. Hopefully not... 

HJ: -You’re being ridiculous... as if I am better looking than them. Nonsense. You could very well be one of them though. You are just as painfully handsome, I must admit.- 

HJ: -You definitely need a master plan for that, but it’s great to hear you’re trying already. I think I’ll be in good hands with you, poolboy.- 

HJ: -That sounds like they could fit me. Make sure to reserve a pair for me.- 

Hongjoong got shaken out of his conversation with Seonghwa when San and Wooyoung joined them in the living room, plopping down either next to or on top of the others. Wooyoung sat close to him, blinking at him prettily. “Hongjoongie-hyung, I’m here now. Are you happy to see me?” The boy asked and Hongjoong wrapped an arm around him. “Of course”, he answered, pulling up Wooyoung’s collar to hide the lovebites a bit. “Are you being a prude again, hyung?” Wooyoung asked with a cute chuckle. “...I’m sorry. It’s habit, I guess. We’re not having any schedule today, so you should be fine. They look quite pretty on you by the way”, Hongjoong replied with a soft hum in his voice. “Thank you. They’d look good on you as well. Shall I give you some later?” Wooyoung asked with a wink. Hongjoong flicked the boy’s nose. “Tsk, naughty you are.” The younger only chuckled, not minding to get scolded. They continued watching music videos for a bit, Hongjoong checking his phone every now and then, but without receiving anything from Seonghwa. The man was probably busy with work again. 

“Where’s Jongho by the way?” Hongjoong asked, noticing that the maknae wasn’t around. “I think he went to the practice room, he wanted to prepare some song for his mother’s birthday. He’ll join us again for movie night”, Yeosang answered and Hongjoong locked eyes with him. Yeosang looked between Hongjoong and Wooyoung, who was currently sprawled all over his lap, smiling in relief. Hongjoong’s gaze moved down to where Wooyoung’s fluffy mob of blonde hair was resting on his legs and he reached down to comb through it softly. The boy closed his eyes, purring lowly and dozing off eventually. Hongjoong’s heart warmed up at the sight of it. Two hours went by like this and all of them enjoyed their shared laziness. 

It wasn’t until Hongjoong’s phone rang, making a few of them jolt in surprise, especially the owner. The screen read Seonghwa-hyung🌊. Hongjoong got up fast, much to Wooyoung’s dislike. “Hyung... strokies...” The boy pouted. “I’ll be right back, gotta take that call”, Hongjoong rasped out, hurrying out of their dorm rooms and onto the corridor so he could talk privately. He picked up the call, heart hammering in his chest. “H-Hello”, he stammered, holding the phone against his left ear. “Hongjoong-ah...” Seonghwa’s velvety voice replied, sending shivers over his body. “Yes, you got the right one. You on break?” He asked. “Hmm. Wanted to hear a pleasant voice... a lot of screaming kids here today, my ears are hurting”, Seonghwa said and a little chuckle escaped Hongjoong’s mouth. “You guys still in thirst mode?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong could hear that he was grinning. “Not anymore, my friend put on some variety show”, he answered. “I see. Thanks for calling me handsome earlier, it flattered me”, Seonghwa said then and Hongjoong’s cheeks turned red. “Well, it’s the truth. Don’t tell me you didn’t know”, he countered. “It’s different when someone as pretty as you says it...” Seonghwa mumbled. “You’re way too good at sweet-talking, stop it, my cheeks are on fire”, he whined in return. “I’d love to see...” Hongjoong blushed even more, shortly putting the other on speaker so he could take a selfie and send it to him. 

“There you go”, Hongjoong said, returning the phone back to his ear. There was a moment of silence on the other end, a soft and beautiful chuckle following. “Gorgeous... I earned myself two pictures of you already, I feel blessed”, Seonghwa said, his voice warm. “How about you send me one in return then?” Hongjoong suggested. “Sounds like a deal... wait a moment.” Hongjoong waited patiently, eagerly opening their chat when he received a picture. Seonghwa was winking, holding up two fingers to create a heart next to his prominent cheek. His hair hung in strains over his forehead and Hongjoong could spot that he got the sides of his head shaved – it looked incredibly handsome. “Oh you got a haircut? Looks great”, Hongjoong said. “Yeah, felt like it. After seeing you yesterday, I was in need to step up my game in the looks department”, Seonghwa replied. “Why? You’re already causing me to be hella self-conscious, why do you need to worsen that?” Hongjoong whined again. “Because I want to be on your mind as much as you’re on mine...” Seonghwa replied, voice low but confident. Hongjoong swallowed hard, the butterflies inside of his stomach freaking out. “Seonghwa-hyung... please stop flattering me... I’m afraid my cheeks will adopt a constant red otherwise”, Hongjoong murmured, covering the side of his face even though no one was there to see. 

“Visit me tomorrow evening before the place here closes and I might stop it for a while”, Seonghwa said. When Hongjoong didn’t answer, Seonghwa spoke up again. “You get here an hour before we’ll close up, this way you can spend all day with your friends and see me after. I believed I could wait longer until meeting you again, but somehow I can’t... Please Hongjoong-ah, I’ll make sure you won’t regret it.” Hongjoong rummaged through his hair, pondering. But then he decided to go along with the suggestion, thinking that there wasn’t a big enough reason not to spend time with the other tomorrow. “Alright, stop the begging, it doesn’t suit a glamor boy like you. I’ll make sure to get there and meet you”, Hongjoong agreed, smiling happily. “It’s a date then”, Seonghwa hummed contentedly. “Whatever you wanna call it, poolboy”, Hongjoong chuckled sweetly. “Hey, stop calling me such names”, Seonghwa whined. “Not a chance”, Hongjoong replied with a huff. “I might as well compliment and fluster you then...” Seonghwa countered. “Don’t you dare! I’m hanging up now. Goodbye!” Hongjoong snapped playfully. “See you tomorrow, little cherry”, Seonghwa chirped, the smirk hearable through his voice. Hongjoong grumbled something gibberish and the other chuckled endearingly. “Goodbye devil”, Hongjoong hissed out and hung up then, smiling like a madman afterward. “That man will be the end of me...” He said to himself, sighing dreamily, already eager about meeting the other tomorrow...


	6. Chapter Six

When Hongjoong returned to his friends, two pairs of curious eyes were on him, belonging to Yeosang and Yunho. Hongjoong avoided looking at them directly, acting nonchalant as he sat back down on the couch. Wooyoung wasn’t where he’d left him, sprawled over San’s lap instead, receiving strokies from him now. Hongjoong wasn’t even surprised. Some series was playing on the TV now, but Hongjoong couldn’t quite concentrate on it. Instead he secretly ogled the picture that Seonghwa sent him a few minutes ago, taking in every centimeter of the man’s gorgeous face. Tomorrow he could see him in the flesh again, the man himself having requested that “date”, as he’d chosen to call it. Hongjoong felt giddy inside. He still couldn’t quite believe his luck, things were going so well, he’d never expected it to be this smooth. It seemed like people could still surprise him in good and not only bad ways. 

“Hyung, everything alright? You’ve been staring and smiling at your phone for over a minute now...” Yunho asked, nudging his leader’s side. Hongjoong reacted immediately, locking his screen and looking up from it. “Yes, yes. Everything’s better than alright”, he chirped, jumping up from his seat. “Who wants to come with me and buy popcorn and stuff for movie night?” Hongjoong asked his bunch of lazyheads. “Oh come on... nobody? Wooyoung, what happened to you wanting to spend time with me, hm? Mingi, you could also swing your ass off the couch for a bit”, Hongjoong went on. Both boys groaned shortly. “But hyung... the strokies... I can’t get up now”, Wooyoung pouted, San leaning down to place a kiss on the boy’s forehead. Hongjoong gave up on each of them, turning to the spread-eagled Mingi instead. “What’s your excuse?” “This is my favorite series...” Mingi answered, Hongjoong sighing in annoyance. Yeosang got up instead, smiling softly and putting a hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder. “I’ll come with you, hyung.” “Thank you, Yeosang. At least one person I can count on”, Hongjoong said, shooting a look of reproach towards the others. 

Yunho got up at that. “Hey, what about me? I’m your bestie, you can count on me as well”, the giant puppy pouted. Hongjoong raised a brow at him. “Oh yeah? Why weren’t you the first one to arise then?” Yunho fiddled with his shirt. “Because it’s my favorite series as well and I don’t want Mingi to get ahead of me with the episodes...” He answered sheepishly. Hongjoong nodded shortly, looking over at Mingi then. “No watching the series until we get back. Understood?” Mingi paused the series and sat up. “But hyung...!” He whined, but Hongjoong wouldn’t have any of it. “You can go to your room and look for proper movies in the meantime and then I want you to check up on Jongho. Ask him what snacks he wants and text me then. I think we’ll be back in an hour. Behave kiddos”, he said with authority, leaving the dorm with Yeosang and Yunho then. 

When they stood in the elevator, on their way down all the 20 floors, he carefully looked at them. He cleared his throat, catching their attention. “I’m kinda seeing someone... it’s very very recent and I don’t know how things will turn out, but... I want you guys to know cause I can trust that you won’t make a big thing out of it when I ask you to. I’ll be meeting him tomorrow evening again, just so you’re informed. I don’t want to shout it from the rooftops yet, but I’m having a good feeling about him”, he told his friends, hoping they’d understand. Yunho was the first one to break the silence that followed, smiling brightly and going in for a hug. “Wow, Hongjoongie, I’m so happy to hear that. I wish you all the best with him! Wow...” “Thank you, thank you, but like I said, it’s very recent. I don’t even know how he’s feeling about me yet, but I can already tell that I’m quite fond of him”, Hongjoong replied, a blush tainting his cheeks as Yunho retrieved again. Yeosang was the one to smile now, reserved but honest nonetheless. “You look pretty, being head over heels for that guy. I’m happy as long as you are, hyung”, Yeosang said and reached out to squeeze Hongjoong’s hand. 

“Thank you, guys. It means a lot”, Hongjoong said, moved by his friends’ encouragement. “You said you’ll meet him again? When was the last time you’ve seen him, must’ve been recently, right?” Yunho asked. “Yesterday to be honest, when we were at the park. He was actually the one who bought all that ice cream for you”, Hongjoong revealed, biting his lip. “What, really? Oh wow, that was very kind of him”, Yunho commented. “Yeah, he insisted on it. He's quite courteous”, Hongjoong said when they left the elevator, smiling fondly. “But enough talking about him please, like I said, no reason to make a big thing out of it yet”, he added. “Heard and understood. No worries, hyung, you can trust us”, Yunho assured him. Hongjoong smiled thankfully and hooked their arms together, making their way to the closest convenience store. 

When they got back, the dorm was relatively silent, only distant noises of the television welcoming them. Hongjoong walked ahead, two plastic bags full of snacks in his hands when he stepped into the living room. What he saw though, made him drop the bags immediately. San was seated on the couch, eyes closed in bliss while Wooyoung was atop of him, straddling his lap and apparently riding him. Hongjoong was shocked, a little wave of something like excitement shooting through his body though. He couldn’t even bring himself to shout at them, standing there with wide eyes and an opened mouth. “Hyung, why did you drop... Oh...”, Yunho appeared from behind, Yeosang following suit. The two lovebirds seemed oblivious to the three men watching them, short moans escaping their mouths now. Hongjoong found enough voice to clear his throat, loud enough to startle them. Wooyoung squealed in embarrassment and immediately rolled off of San, covering himself with the closest blanket while San grabbed for a pillow, covering his private parts and grinning sheepishly. “Uhm... hello there hyungs... you got back earlier. Did you bring the chips I asked for?” San had the audacity to ask. Hongjoong’s expression turned dark and dangerous, pressing his lips together, his next words coming out sharp. “You two. My room. Right now!” 

Hongjoong went there first, patiently awaiting the two of them, their faces red and appearances fixed in a rush. He looked at them with a crooked smile on his lips. “Wooyoung, close the door”, he demanded, the boy rushing to close it. Wooyoung returned to San’s side, smart enough to leave enough space between them. “Now, you two know very well what you did wrong, don’t you?” Hongjoong asked them, hands behind his back as he walked back and forth in front of them. “Yes, sir...” The two boys mumbled simultaneously. “You’ve been told before that our shared couch is off-limits for your naughty activities, yet you chose to fool around on it... again.” Hongjoong’s authority was pulsating inside of the room, a side of him that rarely broke the surface, unless he had to put his kids into place. “So tell me, why did you do so? Did you want to disobey me, get my attention?” He asked them, stepping closer to them. Wooyoung looked up at that, meeting his eyes. “We... we thought you’d be gone longer”, he said. “That’s not an answer to my question, only the reason you got caught”, Hongjoong replied, eyes narrowed as he took another step towards them. “I... we... started kissing and then... we just couldn’t stop ourselves... I’m sorry for misbehaving, hyung...” Wooyoung stammered. Hongjoong clicked his tongue, reaching out to cup Wooyoung’s face with one of his hands. “Misbehaving... hmm, that’s exactly what the two of you did. Bad boys deserve punishment. And now that you’re in my room, you know what will happen...” 

\--- 

It was the day after their movie night and all the boys were gathered around their dining table. They had played board games all day and it had been a lot of fun to do so. Only the games where they had to team up weren’t all that prosperous, being always one person too little or too much – depending on how one took it. It was mostly Hongjoong or Yeosang who had taken turns at supervising or playing joker for either of the teams, so no one felt at disadvantage. Their dynamics had shown quite well throughout the game marathon though. San had been overly eager and dramatic over everything that had happened, while Mingi and Wooyoung always took their precious time about getting into the game, not having listened attentively enough when someone else had explained the rules to them. This again, had often caused for their maknae to lose his patience, fuming or punching the table whenever Wooyoung or Mingi had ended up making a wrong move or something. Yunho had been eager for winning as well, but he was clumsy and often underestimated the situation, having caused him to frown in concentration until his head hurt. Yeosang had played as calculative and composed as ever, most of them forgetting to see him as a threat until he ended up winning big time – some tears and shouts of anger it had caused... Hongjoong had just gone along with everything, had accepted when luck was on his side or whether it wasn’t. 

And so the hours had passed quickly and it was around 8 p.m. when they decided to end their game marathon. Mingi, San and Jongho, who weren’t yet done competing with each other, went to the maknae’s room in order to play video games. Yeosang busied himself with reading while Yunho went through the fridge digging out some leftovers. Hongjoong considered that this was the perfect time for him to “sneak out” of the dorm and head to the public swimming pool for his date with Seonghwa. He had gone to his room, packed all the necessities when there was a soft knock at the door and he rapidly closed his bag. “Come in”, he called out then. It was Wooyoung. The boy had changed into a very comfortable looking onesie, making him look like the tiniest and loveliest fluffball. “Hey hyung... everyone’s busy. May I nap here for a bit? You can, I don’t know, compose on your laptop or anything, I won’t disturb you. I just... I just want to cuddle a bit”, the boy asked, cutely wiping his eyes. Hongjoong’s heart sunk a bit, feeling bad about having to reject the other, but he really had to get going when the pools would close in less than two hours. “Actually... I was heading out to the studio in order to compose there. But... feel free to stay here nonetheless, we can cuddle as soon as I’m back then”, he suggested, walking up to the other in order to pet his head. 

Wooyoung blinked at him tiredly, not replying anything for a moment and Hongjoong was almost scared that the younger would start crying. Ever since Hongjoong had ordered him and San to his room yesterday, Wooyoung had been on his tippy-toes around him. “Okay. I’ll wait for you here then, but I have to get my cuddle blanket and a plushie, you don’t have anything cuddly inside your bed”, Wooyoung replied with a pout and Hongjoong breathed out in relief. He ruffled the boy’s hair, giving him a little clap onto his peachy bum which earned him a yelp. “Go get them, kitty, I don’t mind it. See you later”, Hongjoong assured him and watched him leave his room again. Hongjoong straightened his clothes and grabbed his bag then. He walked past the living room, waving at Yeosang and Yunho before he took off. “I’ll get going then. Have a good night, you guys”, he called out. “Have fun composing, hyung”, Yunho wished him, appearing from the kitchen and shortly winking at him. Hongjoong blushed and looked away. “Yeah... thanks”, he said and took off then. 

When Hongjoong arrived at the local swimming pool, it was completely dark outside. He took a glance at the time on his phone, they would officially close up in an hour. He’d texted Seonghwa as soon as he took off from the dorm, which had been a little more than half an hour ago. Seonghwa hadn’t responded yet though, which left Hongjoong a bit more nervous than necessary. Would they even allow guests to get in this late? And what if Seonghwa wouldn’t be there as promised? Hongjoong started worrying too much again, it was no good. He decided to suppress the worries and nervousness, entering the hall with straightened back. There was a young guy at the counter, immediately smiling when Hongjoong came up. “Hello, I’d like to...” He started but got cut off by the receptionist. “Oh hi, you must be Seonghwa-hyung's friend. Your ticket has already been taken care of and here’s something else he left for you. Have a nice stay”, the boy chirped politely and Hongjoong stared at him flabbergasted. “Uhm... well, thank you”, Hongjoong said shyly and took both the ticket and the little package. “You’re welcome, sir”, the boy giggled and Hongjoong made his way over to the changing rooms. 

He was still slightly taken aback by the receptionist’s welcome. Realizing that Seonghwa had gone through such effort, as to second someone in order to await Hongjoong’s arrival, was overwhelming and left a very warm feeling in his chest. He locked himself up in a cubicle, unwrapping the little package to find a dark blue trunk with little moons decorating the sides. It was the one that Seonghwa had told him about. He had been absolutely right about it, Hongjoong loved it and it fit him perfectly well. Even the size was fitting and Hongjoong felt his mouth twitching in delight. He changed as fast as possible, putting his stuff into a locker. He checked his phone again, noticing a message from Seonghwa before he could put it away. 

SH: -My friend Jungwoo told me you arrived. I’ll be at the pool with the little lagoon. I hope you liked my gift...- 

Hongjoong didn’t reply, instead he entered the swimming hall as fast as possible, eager to see Seonghwa already. He walked fast, trying not to slip on the wet tiles. There weren’t many people around and the atmosphere was a lot more relaxed than usual. With the darkness of the night that came through the glass-structure of the building and the artificial lighting inside and all around the pools, it was almost soothing this time. Hongjoong was still not fond of the smell of chlorine, but once his pretty nose would get used to it, he should be fine. Maybe he could smell Seonghwa’s perfume instead... That sounded a lot better. Hongjoong arrived at the pool, looking around expectantly until two warm hands wrapped around his waist from behind, startling him. “Hongjoong-ah...” Seonghwa mumbled into his ear, Hongjoong turning around to face the other. “Jeez, you scared me there”, Hongjoong gasped and looked down to where his favorite pool attendant had his hands now resting on his hip. Seonghwa retrieved them carefully, but they were still very close to each other. 

“I’m sorry, couldn’t resist. I’m glad you came, and you’re wearing my gift as well... I knew they would look great on you”, Seonghwa complimented him, his voice smooth like velvet. Hongjoong blushed, slightly pushing the other against his firm chest. “What did I tell you about flattering me too much?” He asked him, his cheeks all rosy and warm. “Couldn’t resist that either...” Seonghwa hummed and Hongjoong’s heart beat faster. “Thank you, Seonghwa-hyung", Hongjoong said then, his voice quiet but honest. “For what?” Seonghwa asked and tilted his head, some strains of his pitch-black hair falling into his face. “For inviting me here, paying for my ticket and buying me these awesome trunks, I... I don’t even get why you’re doing all this”, Hongjoong answered truthfully. Seonghwa broke eye-contact at that, fiddling with the hem of his shirt before he looked up, almost seeming shy. “Can’t you tell? I’m doing this because I want you to like me...” Hongjoong’s heart beat painfully fast and hard now. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know if he should tell him how very fond he was of him already. Because of that, Hongjoong decided to play it off for now, choosing to tease Seonghwa a bit. 

“How about you do something about my dislike towards water first? I believe this will be a lot harder to deal with”, Hongjoong said with a wink and carefully slid past Seonghwa, walking to the edge of the pool. He heard a low chuckle from Seonghwa before he joined him there. “There are barely any bathers I need to look after now. We may start our little session if you’re ready for it”, Seonghwa offered. “Let’s get through with this. Consider me sceptic please, I’m not sure whether you’ll be able to easily wipe out my dumb trauma, but I’ll try my best to get along with your suggestions”, Hongjoong told him, one of his brows raised. “That I can work with”, Seonghwa said and smiled prettily before he walked to the closest deck chair, starting to get rid of his uniform. 

There had been a lot of things Hongjoong had tried to mentally prepare himself for before he got here, one he had gradually failed at was seeing Seonghwa shirtless for the first time. The man was even more perfect than expected. It wasn’t that his build was overly buff or anything, rather defined and athletic. His skin was smooth and healthy, slightly toned even. Hongjoong had seen Seonghwa’s bare arms before, but now that he saw the full package, which was a literal artpiece of an upper body, he couldn’t stop wishing getting held by these arms. If he wouldn’t be pressing his lips together almost violently, Hongjoong was sure he’d be openly salivating by now. But, in addition to his complete mental destruction, Seonghwa was not yet done undressing. There was still a pair of white shorts with blue stripes left. The man pulled them down then, stepping out of the clothing in order to reveal a black pair of trunks. Seonghwa’s legs were perfect as well, neither too much X- nor O-shaped. There was a very thin and barely visible down covering his legs. Seonghwa’s thighs were surprisingly thick and Hongjoong wondered whether they were a result from swimming or other sporting activities. Last but not least, there was Seonghwa’s crotch, Hongjoong was wise enough not too eye this body part too closely though... 

Not that he had enough time to do so anyways, because Seonghwa was already returning to his side again. Seonghwa lifted an arm, offering it to Hongjoong. “Shall we?” He asked with a smile and Hongjoong swallowed the lump in his throat. “Uh-huh...” He agreed vaguely, walking down the stairs on wobbly legs. Seonghwa lead him to the back of the pool, the little lagoon covering them from one side so they had some more privacy. Hongjoong was kind of glad about it, the least he could need right now, were curious eyes on them. Seonghwa halted and Hongjoong looked at him expectantly. The pool attendant stroked back his hair, his wet hand keeping the strains in place for now. Hongjoong admired the new hairstyle again, eyes trailing over the side cut until Seonghwa shook him out of his staring. “First of all, I want you to breathe with me. Stand still and close your eyes. I want you to concentrate on my voice and your breathing only. Try to forget where you are, try to forget what’s surrounding you. Do you think you can do that?” Seonghwa asked him softly, patiently looking at him. Hongjoong nodded slowly, closing his eyes without questioning anything. 

He felt Seonghwa’s hands settling down on his shoulders then, resting where the water couldn’t quite reach. The touch was as soothing as it was electrifying. Hongjoong tried his best to will down his excited butterflies, trying to breathe in and out like Seonghwa told him to. “On my count... 1, you breathe in through your nose. 2, you breathe out through your mouth. In... and out...” After the third repetition, Hongjoong started giggling. “This feels a bit like a pregnancy course to be honest”, he admitted, keeping his eyes closed though. “Well, you’re the one with a bunch of kids at home... you should know how these things work”, Seonghwa replied and Hongjoong opened one of his eyes, glancing at him to see his grin. “Concentration again, please. I’m trying to work with you here”, Seonghwa reminded him then, putting on a playfully scolding tone. “Aye aye, sir”, Hongjoong agreed, returning to his state of controlled breathing. This went on for some minutes, Seonghwa murmuring encouraging words every now and then. 

Next thing Hongjoong noticed, the origin of Seonghwa’s voice changed, coming close from his side now. One of his hands had left Hongjoong’s shoulder and he felt it turning cold. The hand that remained, slowly slid down his back now, resting between his shoulder blades. “Do you trust me, Hongjoong-ah?” Seonghwa asked carefully. “Y-Yes...” Hongjoong answered, a bit nervous now. “Lift your legs off the ground then, drop your weight on me and the water only”, Seonghwa continued. Hongjoong hesitated at first, but then did as he was told, moving to lie on his back. Seonghwa secured his other hand beneath the hollows of Hongjoong’s knees then, catching and carrying him right beneath the surface of the water. It was a strange feeling at first and Hongjoong’s body was stiff, not relaxing until Seonghwa had started to carefully guide him through the water, moving him deliberately and with a lot of patience and softness. Soon it turned into a heavenly feeling. The glide through the water, Seonghwa’s steady but securing hands beneath him, Hongjoong never wanted it to stop. Due to the fact that his ears were underwater most of the time, Hongjoong could only hear muffled sounds from around them, thankful for the peace and quiet it brought him. He didn’t know how long Seonghwa moved him through the water like that, but he was sure he’d seldomly felt this calm and save in such an extraordinary situation. This wasn’t a typical kind of date, neither the typical kind of therapy. But for Hongjoong, it was just right and he enjoyed it a lot more than expected. 

When Seonghwa carefully moved his hand under Hongjoong’s head and lifted him up, the noise reached his ears again, but Hongjoong couldn’t bring himself to mind it. He slowly blinked his eyes open, sheepishly looking at Seonghwa who was still holding him ever so treasuring. “That was... wow... it was amazing. Is there a name for what you did?” He asked him, a little breathless even though there was no reason. “Call it guided floating if you want to... I’m glad you enjoyed it”, Seonghwa answered, his voice as velvety and charming as usual. There was a glint in the man’s eyes, one that Hongjoong couldn’t quite decipher. Was it satisfaction, relief or rather joy? He wasn’t sure, but he dropped it for now, carefully moving to stand on his own again. Seonghwa took a step back, giving Hongjoong enough space to settle in the here and now, recollecting the feeling for his body. “I really did. You’re definitely allowed to repeat that with me”, Hongjoong said and took a little step towards Seonghwa again, able to see every drop of water on him. Seonghwa didn’t seem to mind, holding eye-contact with him, his elegant features threatening to steal Hongjoong’s breath away. 

“I’d love to, Hongjoong-ah. I believe this should be enough for our first session together. We should hold onto that feeling you got from this for now, next time, I’m afraid, we have to try more difficult things”, Seonghwa said. Hongjoong felt triggered at that comment, not in a bad but rather in a challenging way. “Why’s that? Will you tie a weight onto my feet and see how long I can hold myself up with it?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at him and stepping a bit closer. Seonghwa tilted his head. “I’d never do such cruel things to you... But, I’d be willing to try something else instead”, Seonghwa said and got a bit closer as well. There wasn’t much space left between them and Hongjoong could almost count the other’s lashes now. “Well, what would that be, Mr. Pool attendant?” Hongjoong asked, his voice low and thick with the desire to have that gap closed between them. Instead of answering with words, Seonghwa cupped Hongjoong’s face, fingers softly stroking over his cheeks before he leaned in and pressed his lips against his... 

Hongjoong lost all feeling of time. He even forgot that they were in a public swimming pool, inside the water even. All that mattered right now, all he could feel, were Seonghwa’s lips on his. Soft and sweet, but so so promising... It didn’t take long until he was able to process that he should probably kiss back if he didn’t want this heavenly touch to end, the touch of Seonghwa’s lips. He tilted his head, pushing his mouth back against Seonghwa’s, signaling him that he wanted this just as much, maybe even more. He could feel a smile on the other’s lips now, pressing two or three feathery kisses onto Hongjoong’s lips before he deepened the push of his lips. Hongjoong took a step closer, their bodies almost flush against each other. Seonghwa was gentle, his lips perfectly full and skilled. The man was a perfect kisser – to be honest, Hongjoong hadn’t expected anything else, but then again, Hongjoong hadn’t exactly expected them to kiss tonight in the first place. Hongjoong hummed softly, his hands reaching out to grab after Seonghwa’s arms, desperately needing to hold onto something. Their kiss was still “innocent”, but Hongjoong was sure that they could feel each other’s desire and the craving to deepen it, to explore and find out even more about the other. He felt the tip of Seonghwa’s tongue against his lower lip and fireworks exploded inside of him. The sparks travelled all through his body, making him feel alive, making him feel wanted. He was about to open his mouth, letting Seonghwa taste the minty and sweet insides, when a shrill trill of a whistle shook them out of it. 

Hongjoong immediately backed off, eyes blown in shock as they searched for the reason to this sudden and cruel interruption. Seonghwa was still keeping close to him, a soothing hand reaching out to touch Hongjoong’s back. They were both looking up to the uniformed man who stood at the edge of the pool, a whistle hanging from his neck. He had a grin on his face, highly amused and smug, but his eyes held a hint of annoyance and maybe something like envy as well. Hongjoong chose right that second that he hated the guy, not only for interrupting them, but also for the aura he held around himself. He was probably around ten years older than them, his hair styled back, full of gel. He was handsome, well-built, it made almost sense that he was a colleague of Seonghwa – seeming like they hired mostly good-looking people at this place here. "Oh my... what am I seeing there?” The guy spoke up, lifting a brow as he continued, “Seonghwa-ssi, have fun for all that matters, but... don't forget what happened last time. Jeez, horny youngsters these days... Haha!" And with that, he strutted away again, leaving them to themselves. 

Hongjoong needed a moment to understand what he’d just heard. His heart dropped, an aching coldness spreading from where it should usually be. His eyes flashed over to Seonghwa and the man’s hand on his back felt like acid. He shook it off, Seonghwa’s worried and shocked gaze landing on him. “Hongjoong-ah, it’s not...” He started, but Hongjoong lifted his hand, stopping him and shortly closing his eyes. He tried to collect himself, tried to mend the broken pieces inside his chest so he could feel anything but disappointment and the numbing feeling of betrayal. But he couldn’t. He laughed, short and bitter, opening his now teary eyes but without looking at Seonghwa. “It was a scam after all, am I right? All of you being charming and caring, playing interested... that was just to play tricks with me, get me here just like all the others that came before me probably. And for what? In order to get me into bed? Or fuck me right here?” Hongjoong hissed out, his body shaking. The water felt ice-cold around him now and all he wanted was to get out of here. So he turned away and did just that, heading out of the pool. He heard movements behind himself, Seonghwa following him immediately. “Hongjoong, please, please listen to me! It’s not what you think it is, Bohyun-hyung, he was just reminding me...” Seonghwa started again, but Hongjoong didn’t want to hear any dumb excuses. He got toyed with, he got fooled and he hated himself for not being more careful. 

He was at the edge of the pool now, lifting himself out of the water even though his arms felt weak and without energy. As soon as he was out of the water, he felt his mind clearing up a bit, but there was still all this disappointment and anger inside of him. He looked down at Seonghwa who remained in the water, looking up through pleading eyes. “Don’t go, please take a moment and let me explain... please...” He spoke up, voice strained. “So you can lie to me some more? No, thanks. I’m already such a fool for actually believing someone could be truly interested in me for once... How dumb of me. Don’t contact me again. If there’s one thing I hate even more than water, it’s guys like you. Goodbye, Seonghwa” Hongjoong snapped back, whispering out these last words before he turned and hurried away. 

\--- 

He didn’t allow himself to cry until he was back at the dorm, standing in the exact same elevator where he’d told his friends about his upcoming date, only mere hours ago. Now he was heartbroken, feeling betrayed and overall pitying himself for having had hope for once. He had really thought that Seonghwa was one of the good ones, one of those who were so rare to find. A true gem. But he was only a player after all. It all made perfect sense now, all the attention, the little gifts from the man... even the behavior of that receptionist. And to sum it up, that other colleague, who’d interrupted them like that, inwardly sneering at Seonghwa’s newest conquest for being so foolish as to fall for a coquettish poolboy. Big, ugly tears rolled down his face, mixing with the salty, chemical rest that the chlorine had left on his body. He hadn’t even showered, wanting to flee that place as fast as possible and never ever come back. Everything that Seonghwa had done for him earlier, trying to get him to be at ease with water, all that fired back now. Hongjoong hated that dangerous and traitorous substance even more. 

It was past eleven when he arrived in front of the entrance door to the dorm rooms. Hoping that everyone had gone to bed already, he went in, wiping his face with the other hand in case he’d encounter someone. Luckily, the lights on the corridor were out and when he passed the living room, there was only the flicker of the television. He looked closer, spotting a sleeping Yunho on the couch, curled up into a position that shouldn’t even be possible for a tall person like him. Hongjoong walked up to him, staring at his peaceful best friend. Had he been waiting for him to get back? Hongjoong was almost sure of it. His sweet sweet Yunho. He grabbed after the closest blanket and carefully placed it on top of the sleepyhead, fondly looking at him before he turned off the TV. He walked over to his room then, about to press the latch when he remembered something. Wooyoung was still inside. Hongjoong sighed deeply. All he felt like right now, was to sob himself to sleep and hope that the aching inside of his chest would be gone in the morning. If Wooyoung would be around, Hongjoong couldn’t do so unless he wanted the other to notice, which he definitely didn’t. Nothing else remained but to suck it up, bury it inside of himself until he could allow himself to be weak again. Until he could shatter and then pick up the pieces, rise from the ashes like he always did. 

He scampered inside, as quiet as possible. The nightlight was on, so he was able to see the necessary inside the otherwise dark room. He took a look at the sleeping Wooyoung, barely some of his face and hair peeking out from under the cuddle-blanket he’d brought. Hongjoong smiled faintly, walking over in order to undress. He’d turned off his phone earlier, after receiving a bunch of texts and calls from Seonghwa on his ride home, and now he didn’t care to turn it on again. He rushed to the bathroom in order to brush his teeth and swiftly wash his face at least. Only then did he return to his bed, underpants and a light nightshirt on when he lay down beside Wooyoung. He carefully slid beneath the covers, trying not to wake the younger. Unfortunately, the boy shifted, turning around and almost immediately wrapping his limbs around Hongjoong, face resting in the crook of his neck. “Hyung... you’re back...” Wooyoung mumbled, his breath fanning against Hongjoong’s sensitive skin. “Yes, I’m back. I’m here now. Go back to sleep, kitten. We can talk tomorrow”, he said, voice soft but direct. Wooyoung seemed to catch onto something at that, breathing in a few times. 

“You smell like... like swimming pool”, Wooyoung remarked, lifting his head in order to look at his leader. “Must be the new lotion I put on. Intense stuff... I said sleep, Woo. I’m really tired”, Hongjoong replied, making something up because he wasn’t willing to sort anything out right now. Especially not if it meant to burden Wooyoung’s mind with that kind of information. “But... hyung you...” Wooyoung started, stopped himself though. He placed his head on Hongjoong’s chest, arm and leg tightly wrapping around him. Hongjoong pressed a chaste kiss onto the crown of the other’s head, his numb body warming up a bit. “Good night, hyung. Sweet dreams”, Wooyung mumbled, purring at the back of his throat. “Good night, kitten”, he whispered back and closed his eyes. A couple of tears slid through his eyelids and Hongjoong saw Seonghwa’s face, felt his lips on his again. The memory was bittersweet, not sour as he’d expected it to be. It had been such an amazing kiss, a kiss that had meant so much to Hongjoong and hadn’t been comparable to what he’d experienced with Wooyoung, his ex-boyfriends or anyone else for that matter. With Seonghwa, he’d really felt as if he’d met someone who could turn out to be someone for worthwhile, maybe forever even. Seemed like in the end, the only thing that was meant to be forever, was Hongjoong’s lonely heart...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild sexual content ahead

Hongjoong woke up, feeling completely worn out. His heart was like an overly crumpled and dry raisin. His head hurt and his body felt extremely weak. If it wouldn’t be for Wooyoung’s warm body, sprawled half on top and half beside him, he’d be extremely cold as well. His thoughts had wandered to Seonghwa as soon as he’d opened his eyes and it left his mind spinning over what had happened the night before. Everything had started so well, too well. He should have known that something was up when Seonghwa had asked him to come. It had been too close to their prior meeting, too sudden, too rushed. Hongjoong should’ve expected that the other had only been after his booty and not his heart. He should’ve known that handsome guys like Seonghwa weren’t in for the commitment nor deep feelings. Someone who looked as perfect and whose looks would always sort out everything for him, wasn’t interested in some romanticist like Hongjoong. Especially not if that romanticist was also a workaholic and perfectionist who needed to be in control of as many things as possible. 

Hongjoong wanted a true relationship, he wanted something that meant something, wanted someone he could trust. He had been hoping for Seonghwa and him to find such a connection with each other, but he’d been wrong of course. The man’s incredible looks, his charming smile and soothing voice, his kind gestures and overall everything had swept him off his feet, had stolen his cautiousness away. He regretted it, regretted being too lovey-dovey in order to see through that act. But their kiss, it had been so perfect... addicting, overwhelming and even promising. Hongjoong had felt so good, never before had a first kiss been this sweet, as well as burning and dangerous. Now it was just a sour memory of his expectations, of his fooled heart. He felt so small and pathetic. Why... why did this happen to him? Why had life chosen to hurt him again? Why had Seonghwa used him, played him? Hongjoong didn’t know, he didn’t understand. It hurt so much. 

Perfect, now he was crying. He had to calm down, immediately. Otherwise... but it was already too late. Ugly sobs escaped him and he tried to swallow them down. He tried so hard - he failed massively. Wooyoung shuffled around, lifting his sleepy head off of Hongjoong’s chest. Even though he’d been deeply asleep just now, he seemed highly awake in the next moment, eyes blown as he took in the sight in front of him. “Hyung... what, what happened? Did you have a bad dream? Are you not feeling well?” The boy asked him in worry. Hongjoong shook his head, trying to hide away beneath the blanket. Wooyoung tried to follow him, tried to take a look at him and understand what happened. He mumbled sweet words, assured Hongjoong that he was there for him and that he could trust him, that he wouldn’t judge. When Hongjoong still couldn’t get the words out, Wooyoung tried a different technique. His voice got serious, almost angry. “I thought we’ve talked about this, hyung... You said I should tell you whenever you’d hide away in your turtle panzer again. Now you’re doing just that...” He told him, causing Hongjoong to peek out from under the blanket, swallowing his pathetic sobs. 

Wooyoung was right. He was doing it again, he was trying to solve out everything by himself, which only caused him more pain in the end. So he tried to sit up a bit, low whimpers coming out of him because his body and mind were aching so much. Wooyoung held out his arms, supporting the other’s posture and starting to rub soothing circles onto Hongjoong’s skin. “I’m sorry... you’re right. I should... I shouldn’t keep it away from you like this, not when we’ve grown so close. It’s just... I feel so dumb, getting so worked up about this. All I want is to be strong, to be a good leader for you guys, a good friend. Lately, I’ve been neither of it, I got distracted by this guy and... and all for nothing”, Hongjoong said, the words burning his throat. Wooyoung blinked slowly, there was a mix of confusion and sympathy on his face, before it got replaced by realization. “Oh my... are you trying to tell me that... It’s that poolboy, isn’t it? There wasn’t any other guy around. You... you met him again?” Wooyoung asked, his plumb lips o-shaped and his gaze attentive. “Yes... yes, I have. I actually went to see him that day after we’ve all been there together, I... I couldn’t get him out of my mind somehow. I... I lied to you guys, and... I’m so sorry about it. I shouldn’t have done this”, Hongjoong said, his voice hoarse. 

A small emotion flashed over Wooyoung’s face, but it was gone fast, replaced by a soft smile. “Oh hyung... we all do strange things when we’re in love or crushing on someone. It’s almost a rule. We know that something was up with you these days, you were just... too different. You had that strange gloomy aura, but we chose not to say anything until you would be ready for it”, Wooyoung told him, tilting his head. “Was I really that... obvious?” Hongjoong asked, wanting to disappear in the ground. “More secretive texting than usual, sudden phone calls, nervous stammering... There were signs, yes. We were quite confused at first since we haven’t experienced you being like this before... Some of us asked Yunho about it, being your best friend and all, he told us to be patient and let you deal with it on your own first. It wasn’t too easy to do, but I guess we did quite well”, Wooyoung explained, sounding a bit proud even. Hongjoong was flabbergasted. His boys had known all along... they’d seen through his behavior, especially Yunho. Hongjoong didn’t know what to feel. He was still so heartbroken, but the way his friends had given him the space, had been waiting for him to open up to them, he felt extremely moved. He teared up again, pulling Wooyoung into a hug. 

“You’re the best, all of you... thanks for... understanding. I’m so glad to have you... my sweet sweet boys...” He sobbed against the other’s shirt. “My hyung... so precious and emotional... it’s quite endearing to be honest”, Wooyoung giggled softly, returning the embrace. “Endearing? Stop it... I’m an ugly sobbing mess, that’s what I am. And I’m also dumb, foolish... Woo, he played me... I think he only wanted to have sex with me... I don’t think he wanted me the way I did... it’s so embarrassing, it hurts...” Hongjoong told him, bringing some space between them so he could reach for a tissue. Wooyoung’s brows furrowed at that. “Okay, so first of all, you’re never even close to being ugly. And secondly, are you sure of his intentions? Maybe you just misunderstood something...” Hongjoong shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I was... I visited him at the swimming pool last night and... and he was being so charming again, sweeping me off my feet with all his sweet and kind gestures and... and we kissed, we made out in the pool and... one moment it was just heavenly, next thing I know is that some co-worker interrupts us, saying something about that he should remember what happened last time. So, I was definitely not the first one he invited there, did all these things for and kissed right there in that pool.” The memory weighed down on him, making him feel small and pathetic again. Like he was some toy that got kicked around. 

“Oh... that really sounds like he’s a player. But... but did he try to deny it, or explain how his co-worker meant that? Maybe he was only joking around?” Wooyoung suggested, playing with his lower lip, while thinking about the situation. “I... I didn’t exactly let him... I didn’t want to hear any more lies and... I just wanted out of there. But I’m sure of it, everything went so smooth and fast with him, it was too good to be true, believe me. I... I should be glad that it didn’t work out. Who was I to think that this could work out anyways? I should focus on my career, my future and you guys... there are things more important than some charming, heartbreaking poolboy...” Hongjoong tried to scotch the topic. It hurt too much, talking and thinking about it more. He was too weak to deal with it seriously, he needed a break to sort his thoughts and the pieces of his heart. He needed their vacation to end so he could drown his mind and body in busy schedules again, he really wanted to get back to these days when he didn’t have to worry about any Seonghwas and their charming, haunting smiles... Wooyoung seemed to notice that Hongjoong was getting uncomfortable with the topic, so he let him dismiss it for now. He knew that it didn’t make sense to prod, Hongjoong needed his own rhythm, everyone had their own way of dealing with things after all. 

“I can’t exactly say that I agree with you on that, but I respect your feelings and your opinion... I only want my hyung to be happy, it is honestly a bit scary to see you so down... you’re always so strong and confident, you’re the one who often pushes us to do our best... but I know that not everyone can be so unrelenting all the time, not even you. Please remind yourself of the fact that you don’t need to be completely alone in this. Me and the others, we love you and care so so much... Please don’t shut us out too much – for your good as well”, Wooyoung said, hand tugging at Hongjoong’s sleeve. Hongjoong nodded. “Promised. I won’t get all turtle on you guys again”, he replied, chuckling lightly. Wooyoung giggled cutely, hitting his chest. “Yes, turtle-hyung... we don’t want that too often. Turtles are not fun.” Hongjoong quirked an eyebrow, nudging Wooyoung’s nose. “Not as much fun as naughty kittens, right?” Wooyoung squealed shortly, climbing onto his hyung’s lap, squeezing his body with his short limbs. “Definitely not”, he answered. Next thing Hongjoong knew, was that they ended up tickling and pillow-fighting each other’s breath away. 

Wooyoung and him had taken a longer nap after and the day continued to be one of those lazy ones. When they’d all gathered for a meal together, both Yeosang and Yunho had eyed him curiously but Hongjoong had been clever not to look at them for too long. He knew that they would see his inner pain and he didn’t want to meet the pity in their eyes just now. The way how Wooyoung was behaving around him was almost too much already. He was constantly sweet-talking him, offering to get him this and that and do everything so he didn’t need to move even one of his tiny fingers. It was driving Hongjoong crazy. He should be the one taking care of them and it was also clear that Wooyoung was actually not capable of looking out for himself and Hongjoong as well. When they’d been getting ready for a little walk in the afternoon, the boy had almost forgotten to put on shoes cause he’d been too busy tugging on Hongjoong’s clothing and unnecessarily fixing his hair. But Hongjoong didn’t dare to say anything, knowing it would hurt Wooyoung’s feelings. He tried to ease himself into it, but every time Wooyoung handled him with kid gloves, it brought back all the disappointment and pain. It was suffocating and Hongjoong felt the need to clear his head even though they’ve been outside only an hour ago. 

They were all currently gathered around the living room, not really doing much. Wooyoung was seated beside Hongjoong, trying to convince him into drinking hot chocolate because he was sure that this was the best thing to mend a broken heart. Much to Hongjoong’s dismay, the boy had explained that a little too loud, causing Mingi to perk up from his seat. “Someone broke your heart, hyung? Who and when?” Mingi asked, his deep voice loud and clear. Hongjoong groaned, throwing a glance at Wooyoung. The boy lowered his head. “Sorry, hyung...” All eyes were on Hongjoong now and he felt his chest tightening in a very uncomfortable way. “I... I don’t want to talk about it... please” He mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear though. He looked down, still feeling the confused and worried eyes on him. Luckily, San interrupted the silence by squealing in excitement. “Oh look, tweetclips is on, guys - let’s watch!!” 

Never had Hongjoong been that thankful for a distraction and he took off secretly, heading for his room for a moment. His phone was still on the ground where he’d left it, taunting him from down there. He carefully walked over, picking it up as if it was poisonous. His heartbeat increased when he spotted all the notifications on it, even though the pounding wasn’t a pleasant but a hurtful one. Seonghwa had tried calling him 4 times and there were 8 unread messages in their chat. Hongjoong was confused about the insistence of the man. He’d been only someone to hook up with for Seonghwa. A possible trophy he could add to his list of conquests. So why bother calling and texting him as much after getting found out? Was he trying to win some bet? Or was he just one who hated getting turned down? Hongjoong didn’t want to think about it actually. So he blocked the man and deleted their chat without looking at the messages. They hadn’t been in that deep in order for him to hold onto the texts that were supposed to be without any importance now. None of the cute and charming remarks, none of Seonghwa’s good-night-wishes nor the pictures he’d sent – everything was supposed to be meaningless now. Supposed to. Hongjoong hated that, in fact, it wasn’t meaningless at all... 

A hot tear rolled down his cheek, another one following. Hongjoong let them, he was too weak to wipe them away. With time, they’d dry on their own. With time, his heart would heal enough to keep him going again. With time, he’d be able to suppress the memories of the pitch-black hair, the charming smile and the man they belonged to. Time could mend everything if one let it and Hongjoong was willing to. His chest felt a little lighter now that he’d disposed of the digital remembrances of Seonghwa – but it had been only a mere week after all. He should be fine soon, he told himself. He would be back on schedules soon and everything would return to the usual. It had to. 

\--- 

Their vacation was over and they were two weeks in again when Hongjoong found himself in the studio, late at night and without enough sleep and rest. Their schedules were tight and all the training units harder than before. Everyone could feel the pressure, everyone knew that their entertainment was pushing, lifting them up to the next stage, closer to the common goal. Debut. The boys didn’t mind too much though, that’s what they’d signed up for and that’s what they dreamt of. That’s what Hongjoong wanted as well. Only difference was, he used the stress in order to distract himself. He used it to drown his thoughts of Seonghwa and the heartache that came with them. It had been over two weeks and it still hurt so much whenever his thoughts drifted off to their sweet little dates, their kisses in the water... Today had been especially hard somehow. The boys had gotten ice-cream after a hard dancing lesson in order to cool themselves down and Hongjoong’s mind had immediately drifted back to when Seonghwa had treated them to some. He had fled the room and went to shower, locking himself up in the little studio afterwards. He’d been there for more than 6 hours now, not having eaten dinner, not talking to anyone, solely working on his compositions and mixtapes. Luckily, all the heartbreak he was suffering from, it didn’t milden his inspiration, rather fueling it. 

He was still overly perfectionist about his work, but the ideas and melodies, as well as the lyrics kept on flowing through his mind and into his fingers, ending up on paper and inside of his laptop. He was so into it, headphones dangling from his head when he almost overheard a knock on the door, a soft one. He stopped the track he was currently working on, putting down his headphones before he stood up and opened the door. Wooyoung was there, blinking at him through heavily made up eyes. He wore an oversized coat and a light scarf even, making Hongjoong wonder why he chose such an outfit in June. “H-Hey hyung, may I come in?” The boy asked, his voice less chirpy than usual. “Yeah, of course. You should get rid of these winter clothes though, it’s too warm in here”, Hongjoong advised him and turned, walking to his chair again. He heard some shuffling behind himself and sat down, spinning around with the chair so he could face the younger again. What he saw, immediately stole his breath though. Wooyoung was wearing the tightest pair of leather pants he probably owned, a white dress shirt with plunging neckline tugged into them. He had a statement choker around his slender neck and sparkling earrings dangled from his ears. His hair was the perfect mix of kempt and ruffled and he looked way too pretty inside of this blank little studio. 

“Uhm... mind telling what you dressed up for? Are you and San going clubbing again? Do I need to remind you of what happened last time you guys went out like this? You...” Hongjoong started but got cut off. Wooyoung was walking towards him, stopping right in front of him and staring down through his heavily accentuated eyes. “I came here for you, hyung”, he said and got onto his knees in a very slow manner, settling right in front of Hongjoong’s legs. The older felt his cheeks heating up, little jolts going through his body. “I... I don’t understand... Wooyoung, what’re you doing here?” He asked with throaty voice. Wooyoung put his hands onto Hongjoong’s knees now, his fingers softly gripping around them. “You just took off earlier and you didn’t even eat dinner with us... You’ve been overworking constantly for the past two weeks and... and you didn’t let me sleep in your room even once... I’m worried about you and I miss you... a lot. Earlier, when we practiced that new choreo, you looked so... so stunning and I... I couldn’t stop thinking about you all evening, hyung”, Wooyoung told him, his words hesitant as he started chewing on his bottom lip. Hongjoong was at a loss for words, simply looking down at Wooyoung. “...You seem so sad still and you’re drowning yourself in work without taking a proper break... I’m worried. But, since I’m actually a good for nothing when it comes to sorting things out properly, I... I could only think of one thing to offer...” He continued, a look of dedication inside of his eyes now as he slowly pushed Hongjoong’s legs apart. 

Panic and excitement rose up inside of Hongjoong and he reacted fast, hands landing on Wooyoung’s. “Woo... don’t, you shouldn’t...” He started, but the younger lifted one of his delicate hands, placing a finger on Hongjoong’s opened lips. “Please, let me do this for you, hyung. I promise you’ll feel better then... I promise it won’t be awkward for us”, he half-pleaded, his expression reassuring. Hongjoong didn’t know what to do. Part of him was screaming to reject his friend’s advances, while the other was aching for that experiment, for the relief and pleasure Wooyoung would definitely provide. “I’m not sure if I should let you... I... No one ever did that for me before”, Hongjoong said, feeling his resistance weakening due to the look on Wooyoung’s face. “Then let me... let me grant you the attention, I’ll make it worth it”, Wooyoung said, searching Hongjoong’s face for permission. As he couldn’t find any resistance, he slowly went to fiddle with the zipper of Hongjoong’s pants. Hongjoong didn’t say anything, letting the younger have his way with him. He even helped him with the undressing part, lifting his bum so Wooyoung could pull down both his jeans and underpants. 

Hongjoong hissed out when his half-hard dick met the air, closing his eyes in embarrassment. He could hear a low hum coming from Wooyoung and next thing he knew was that he felt soft and plumb lips pressing against the tip of his manhood. He shivered slightly, throwing his head back and hands clawing into the armrests of his chair. Wooyoung proceeded in a slow but very effective manner and Hongjoong experienced an utterly sweet kind of torture. When Wooyoung engulfed him for the first time, Hongjoong thought he had to die out of embarrassment, due to the needy sound that escaped him. But Wooyoung didn’t seem to mind, rather continuing with more fervor. It took a while until Hongjoong dared to open his eyes again, looking at what was happening around his private parts. It looked sinful, it felt sinful. But it was also a heavenly. Wooyoung tried to catch every reaction from the older, very eager to pleasure in all the right ways. Their eyes met and the blush on Hongjoong’s cheeks deepened, causing Wooyoung to retrieve from his dick with a lewd pop, smiling up at him. “Hyung, do you like it? Shall we... shall we kiss for a bit?” The boy asked and Hongjoong was stunned at how innocent and cute it sounded. 

“Yes... yes, I like it a lot. Come here...” Hongjoong managed to rasp out, pulling the younger up and onto his lap, their lips meeting in a feathery kiss before they deepened it. Wooyoung started to fiddle around uncomfortably, the chair being too small to properly support the two of them. Hongjoong decided to move off of it with him, picking Wooyoung up and half carrying, half stumbling over to the little leather couch of the studio room. There, he sat back against it, Wooyoung straddling his lap as they continued to kiss. There was a lot of tongue action happening as well now, sweet moans escaping the both of them whenever they connected like this. Hongjoong lost the feeling of time, the heavy feelings around his chest lightening whenever Wooyoung’s mouth met his. It was a perfect distraction. 

Wooyoung moved off his lap then, crawling down from the couch in order to settle between Hongjoong’s legs again and finish what he’d started. And, oh boy, did he finish him well... Hongjoong hadn’t wanted to, but Wooyoung made him release into his mouth, not a drop of cum landing on the leather as the boy swallowed everything like a pro – probably from all the experience he had from fooling around with San. Hongjoong’s breathing was completely uneven and he felt like a mess when Wooyoung joined him on the couch again, cuddling into his side. “You’re incredible, Woo...” Hongjoong breathed out, an arm settling around the boy’s shoulders and pulling his face closer, kissing him thankfully. Wooyoung hummed contentedly, blinking up at him when they broke apart again. “Thank you... really, that was... that was a great feeling. I never expected it could feel this good”, Hongjoong admitted, stroking through Wooyoung’s hair and relishing in his beauty. “I’m glad you liked it... I hope you’re not too embarrassed now, hyung”, Wooyung said, biting one of his puffy lips. “A little, I must admit. I never intended for anyone of my friends to see me like this... but I guess I’ll sort that out, you needn’t worry. I don’t feel awkward and I don’t regret letting you”, Hongjoong told him honestly. “That’s a relief. I knew you’d be okay with it in the end, I only needed to get you this far”, Wooyoung said with a chuckle and Hongjoong lifted a brow at him. “So you knew you’d be able to seduce me? Quite confident, are we?” Wooyoung yawned widely. His hands roamed over his clothing and he tugged on his choker. “Hyung, you’re a man with taste after all, of course you couldn’t resist letting me blow you”, the boy replied cheekily. “I’ll remember that, you little vixen. Next time it’ll be me who will outplay you”, Hongjoong assured him with a glint in his eyes. “Can’t wait for your move”, Wooyoung chirped and the two of them started laughing together, both spent but happy – at least for tonight. 

\--- 

It was a few days later and Hongjoong had finally started to match with his friends’ activities again. He went home right after practice, ate dinner with them and didn’t return to the studio even once. Wooyoung slept over in his room every second night now, but apart from light good-night-kisses and cuddling, nothing happened between them again. They were still friends who looked out for each other and enjoyed each other’s company. Nothing turned out to be awkward between them and Hongjoong wasn’t jealous or anything whenever he heard moans coming out of Wooyoung’s and San’s room at night. Everything returned back to normal and Hongjoong felt as if the pain inside of his chest was starting to vanish day by day. 

It was a sunny Friday when they’d just finished a day filled with vocal practice and body shootings for their monthly evaluations. All of them had been eager to get released into a free weekend. Some of them had started packing their things already when their manager called back Jongho, San and Hongjoong, telling them that they had to repeat a couple of the body shoots. San groaned loudly and Wooyoung pouted. “I’m sure it won’t take long, baby. Go ahead and pick something for us to wear later. We won’t miss the movie, I promise. I’ll buy us a big portion of nachos and feed you, okay?” San assured him, pressing a quick peck onto his cheek before Wooyoung nodded contentedly and went off with the others. “You’re going to the movies later? So you’re not ordering dinner with us?” Jongho asked San as they walked back to the white room, each of them hoping that the additional shoots wouldn’t take long. “Yes, we’ve been wanting to see the new Marvel-movie and we’ll eat in Hongdae afterwards. You guys don’t need to wait up”, San answered, chirping happily. Hongjoong squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “I like that. You two deserve a little date, please enjoy it well and be good to him, he worked hard these days”, he said and smiled fondly. “I’m always good to him. The fighting is only there for great make-up sex anyways, hyung”, San replied with a wink. 

“Too much information, Sannie. Please stop”, Jongho grumbled, glaring at his shameless friend. “Jongho’s right, we really don’t want to know all the details”, Hongjoong supported the maknae, rolling his eyes. San pursed his lips and nudged Hongjoong’s side. “You shouldn’t be complaining since you’re an insider now, hyung”, he replied and wiggled his brows, Hongjoong blushing madly. So, Wooyoung had told him about what happened in the studio back then, of course he had, they talked about everything. “What’s he saying now?” Jongho asked in confusion, but Hongjoong was fast to shove the two of them into the room, ending the conversation. “We’re there, let’s get this over with”, he half-squeaked, San laughing lowly at his hyung’s panicked reaction. 

Half an hour later, they were allowed to leave, San already on edge, eager to get home fast. So he hushed them out of the building and towards their car, eager to get home and ready for his and Wooyoung’s date. Hongjoong was so focused on not stumbling over the pavement, that he almost missed a familiar figure, standing right in front of the building with a bunch of sunflowers in his hands. Hongjoong stopped immediately, both Jongho and San bumping into him. Hongjoong was staring wide-eyed, gazing over the pitch-black hair and the perfectly shaped face which was decorated with a shy smile. “Hyung, what is it, why did you stop?” San asked with a whine, tugging on his sleeve. But Hongjoong didn’t say anything, still staring at the person he had never expected to see here. The person who’d left his heart aching since the last time he’d seen him. Seonghwa looked back at him, taking a few careful steps towards them, catching Jongho’s and San’s attention. The sunflowers in Seonghwa’s hands created a sharp contrast to his black hair and he was dressed in mostly white or light colors, the grey of the pavement looking miserable next to his beauty. “Hongjoong-ah...” Seonghwa spoke up carefully, his voice making Hongjoong’s ears tingle. 

San looked back and forth between them. “What’s going on here? Do you know him? What are these flowers for?” He asked, not getting the connection. Jongho patted San’s back, carefully pulling him along. “Let’s get going, you don’t want to keep Wooyoung waiting more. Are you ok, hyung, or shall I get him out of your sight?” Jongho asked, shortly glaring at Seonghwa. It seemed like the maknae had remembered the moment when Wooyoung had blabbed about their leader’s broken heart and now connected the dots. Such a smart boy he was, Hongjoong would praise him later. “It’s fine. Go ahead, please”, Hongjoong answered, only then looking away from Seonghwa whose face carried a pitiful expression now. “Have fun with Wooyoung, Sannie. Jongho-ssi, I’ll text you when I head home”, Hongjoong told them and both of them nodded, walking away then. Hongjoong breathed out deeply, facing Seonghwa again. 

Seonghwa closed more of the distance between them, halting a couple of steps in front of Hongjoong. “How did you know I’d be here and why did you come? I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want you to contact me again”, Hongjoong said, his voice sharp and his eyes narrowed. Seonghwa sighed, his eyes full of regret, his posture not as elegant as usual, rather pitiful. “It doesn’t matter how I found you... I wanted to talk to you, please hear me out. Back then, you didn’t give me a chance to explain and then you blocked me”, Seonghwa said, his voice careful. “Of course I blocked you, you were trying to play me, get me into bed probably and then toss me aside like an unwanted toy. I have some self-esteem left, I couldn’t let you use me”, Hongjoong said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Please, believe me, I never intended on hurting you. I’m truly not what you take me as. I was never someone who toyed with other people. All I wanted was getting to know you and treat you well... you’re not just anybody for me. Even if we don’t know each other for too long, I care about you, really”, Seonghwa said, expression sincere. Hongjoong felt something warm flickering though his body and his gaze softened a bit. Could Seonghwa be talking the truth? Could it be that Hongjoong misunderstood the situation and came to rushed conclusions? 

He didn’t say anything, only lowering his arms in order to appear more approachable. “I know it might be a bit too much to show up in front of your workplace, all of a sudden, without announcing myself and also along with a bunch of sunflowers. But, I really want you to trust me again. I can’t get you out of my head and... I really, really want to return to the moment before everything went wrong... I want... I want you, Kim Hongjoong”, Seonghwa continued, taking another step towards the other. Hongjoong felt his legs turning wobbly, his heartbeat increasing. “You... you want me?” He asked, a little breathless. Seonghwa nodded. “I do. I want to take you out on dates, I want to call you and talk to you like before and... and I want to see your pretty smile again. I can’t get that hurt expression of yours out of my memory, it haunts me. I feel so bad for what happened and it was all a big misunderstanding, I swear”, Seonghwa told him, his expression a little desperate. A couple of people exited the building behind them, some of the familiar one’s curiously glancing at Hongjoong and the other. Hongjoong sighed, nodding towards a little park at the side of the building. “Let’s talk over there, shall we? I’ll listen and let you explain. You shouldn’t have come for nothing, not when you managed to bring some of my favorite flowers”, he said and offered Seonghwa a little smile, the latter immediately relaxing a bit and following him to some more privacy. 

They sat down on a low stone wall, Seonghwa carefully putting the sunflowers aside. “What my colleague Bohyun said, he wasn’t talking about something that happened to me. He was talking about himself. There are cameras around the swimming pools. One of them recorded him having sex with his lover inside one of the pools and he almost got fired for it. He... he reminded me of that. Bohyun will prove it to you in case you don’t believe me, he feels bad about the misunderstanding as well, but I really haven’t done such a thing and apart from you, I never invited someone there. Like I said, I barely know anyone in the city apart from my colleagues and some acquaintances. There’s no one... there’s no one of the same interest as you”, Seonghwa told him, his voice clear with only a hint of hesitation when he bared his thoughts about Hongjoong. The younger looked at him, trying to see whether he was speaking the truth. He found nothing but honesty inside of Seonghwa’s eyes and his explanation made sense. “If you’re speaking the truth, why did you not come and find me earlier?” Hongjoong asked. “I guess I didn’t dare to... I thought that, maybe you ran off so easily because you actually didn’t want to be with me in the first place. I know it sounds dumb, but I was scared you’d immediately reject me and send me away. These past few days, I deeply craved to see you again and wanted to make things right... So now I’m here. Can you forgive me, Hongjoong-ah? Can you give me another chance?” Seonghwa asked him, softly taking his hands in his. 

Hongjoong stared down at them, a pleasant feeling evaporating from where they touched. Seonghwa was stroking over the back of his tiny hands, the gesture so sweet and soothing, Hongjoong couldn’t help himself but feel all of his resistance and anger washing away. He looked up again, his gaze friendly but careful. “I forgive you. But, these past weeks haven’t been easy on me, I was quite disappointed and hurt... even though I feel dumb now for not hearing you out earlier. Actually, I should’ve just stayed and listened, I’m sorry for running away. It’s just... I haven’t been too lucky with... men in the past and, with all these things I’m busy with - my career, the boys... I can’t go through such trouble again. I don’t think I’ll be able to mend myself over and over again. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” Hongjoong asked him, squeezing Seonghwa’s hands. The man nodded, reaching out to cup Hongjoong’s pretty face in his slender hands. “I want to be good for you, I don’t want to cause you any pain, Hongjoong-ah. I will do everything to make you feel treasured and comfortable around me. Like I said, I really want you to like me and I care a lot about you. Will you let me be a part of your life? I promise I’ll respect and take whatever I can get”, Seonghwa said sincerely. Hongjoong’s cheeks reddened and he felt all of the buried butterflies awakening all over again. 

“If you’re saying the truth... kiss me and show me you mean it, Seonghwa-hyung", he whispered, a little smile on his lips. Seonghwa chuckled shortly, his face inching closer. “There’s nothing I’d rather do...” He said and closed the distance between them, kissing Hongjoong sweeter and more promising than he remembered. The kiss was like a dozen of fireworks, lifting them up to cloud nine and letting all the disappointment and longing of the past time disappear into thin air. All that mattered in that moment was the two of them kissing, finding each other all over again and that little bunch of sunflowers right next to them, symbolizing the adoration that was already there, the happiness that would follow and the faith that was to be earned.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: romantic fluff ahead, read with caution ;)

“Seonghwa... this feels so good...” Hongjoong breathed against the other’s lips, his whole body feeling electrified. The man had his hands around his face, thumbs stroking along Hongjoong’s jawline as they continued kissing each other’s breath away in the little park next to KQ entertainment. “Why... why are you saying this as if we’re about to stop?” Seonghwa asked with raspy and velvety voice, lips wandering over Hongjoong’s neck now. Hongjoong couldn’t stop the little whine coming out of his mouth when the other kissed his sensitive area like this. With an expression full of regret, he carefully pushed Seonghwa away, taking in the man’s stunning after-kiss-beauty. “Because we have to... we’re right in front of my workplace and...” Hongjoong started, but Seonghwa nodded in understanding, licking over his lips in a way that would haunt Hongjoong for days. “...and you shouldn’t be publicly kissing someone like this, especially not when you want a clean debut. I understand, don’t worry. As much as I’d like to continue, we should probably be more careful. Even though it’s hard... you are so beautiful, Hongjoong-ah.” 

He felt his cheeks flushing red, his heart doing somersaults. The words sounded so honest and sincere out of Seonghwa’s mouth – how could he have ever mistrusted the man? Seonghwa clearly held a soft spot for him with the way his eyes sparkled while looking at him, how he held his hands in such a protecting and treasuring manner... Hongjoong looked at him, expression sour. “What is it? Talk to me...” Seonghwa spoke up immediately, stroking Hongjoong’s cheek. “I shouldn’t have run away... I should’ve let you explain. How could I be so fast with judgement? I could’ve spared us a lot if I’d have just stayed, for god’s sake...” Hongjoong whined, angry with himself. Seonghwa cupped his chin, lifting it up. “Stop being so hard on yourself. You were confused and scared... Most people wouldn’t have stayed to listen in this kind of situation. I must say, my colleague Bohyun is also not the most sensitive person – he always tries to mess with people. But I’m also at fault here, I should’ve come to see you much earlier... I could’ve spared both you and me from two weeks of... suffering”, he said. 

Hongjoong sighed deeply, leaning into the other’s space, hand landing on Seonghwa’s. “Let’s just sum it up, we both could’ve done better”, he concluded, chuckling airily. “You’re right. It’s done, we can’t change it but make the best out of it now”, Seonghwa said, pressing a chaste kiss onto Hongjoong’s lips. The latter hummed as they drew apart again, smiling happily. “I could get used to that...” He spoke dreamily, earning a charming expression from Seonghwa. “You got any plans for tonight? I’d really like to spend some time with you, but I can understand if you’d rather be with your friends of course”, Seonghwa wanted to know. “We actually planned on ordering some food, but I guess I can tell them to eat without me. It would be great if I could get changed at least and drop off these flowers though...” Hongjoong said, scratching his forehead. “You can do so, I wouldn’t mind waiting for you. As long as your friends won’t kill me of course, that one guy from earlier quite scared me with his frown...” Seonghwa agreed, chuckling a bit nervously. “Jongho? Yeah, he can be quite intimidating if he wants to, but he’s actually a softie. Our lovely maknae”, Hongjoong replied fondly. 

“Let’s hope he will go soft on me soon then. Shall we go to your dorm now?” Seonghwa asked, standing up and holding his hand out for Hongjoong. “Yes, yes. Let’s go”, Hongjoong agreed, taking Seonghwa’s hand and with the other he picked up the pretty sunflowers. They walked over to haul a cab, not letting go of each other in the process and Hongjoong felt his excited butterflies again. Hongjoong stared at their hands, still amazed by how perfect they fit into each other. Seonghwa caught him staring, chuckling lowly before he stroked a lost strain of hair out of Hongjoong’s face. “Have I ever told you that you’re very beautiful, Hongjoong-ah?” Seonghwa mumbled, voice thick with velvet and his ever-present charm. “I’m not sure... but I’d rather have you not telling me, it does crazy things to me...” Hongjoong replied, blushing prettily. Seonghwa chuckled again. “I’m sure it’s a good kind of crazy.” 

They stood like this for a bit, talking about nothing of importance, only enjoying each other’s company, now that they’ve cleared things up. When they sat down inside the cab, Hongjoong slightly cuddling into Seonghwa’s side and the man gladly letting him, he felt as happy as he hadn’t felt in a great while. “Say, will we continue our sessions now though?” Hongjoong asked after a while, sheepishly biting his lip. Seonghwa raised his brows in surprise. “Only if you want to of course... I was not sure whether I should ask already, considering what happened last time.” Hongjoong shrugged. “If I start avoiding water because of our misunderstanding as well, how will I ever be able to be comfortable with it then?” “True, better continue where we left of before this adds to your trauma. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself for worsening the problem. I’m glad you want to try it again, really”, Seonghwa said with fond eyes, stroking over the back of Hongjoong’s hands. “Me too, I think this can definitely work out with your help. That floating-thing you did with me, it was very soothing”, he said dreamily. “Still happy you enjoyed it. We can definitely repeat that next time. But you’ll probably be very busy with your schedules now, right?” 

Hongjoong waved it off. “I’ll manage to fit my favorite pool attendant in-between somehow. Maybe I can skip workout-lessons and tell the entertainment I’m getting private swimming lessons, I’m sure they’d be fine with it”, he chuckled. “Sounds like a plan to me, although I’d have to insist on some sort of payment if this will become a regular thing”, Seonghwa said with a smirk. “Oh yeah? Something in particular you thought of? I barely have money yet”, Hongjoong said. “Hmm... let me think, how about a kiss for every ten minutes?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong grinned widely, contentedly lifting a brow. “I think I could do that, but I’m afraid my kisses will increase in value in time. I’ll be famous one day, you know?” He teased. “I’m aware of that, sir. I believe, when the day comes, we’ll be able to come to some sort of agreement, don’t you?” Seonghwa replied, also in teasing mode. “Very well, Mr. Park. We’ll discuss this some other time then. Should I introduce you to the quality of my payment then? We wouldn’t want you to feel like I’m bamboozling you, would we?” Hongjoong retorted bravely, slightly pursing his lips. “I’m definitely in for a taste...” He hummed and moved his head so they could kiss properly, Hongjoong melting against him. 

With every kiss or touch they shared, Hongjoong felt as if things got even more intense. As if, step by step, an even brighter color got added to a painting that was grey and boring before. With Seonghwa, Hongjoong felt like the person he wanted to be, even though he could still sense his insecurities lingering beneath the surface. But he felt save around the other, relieved that this kind of trust and easiness had returned to him this fast, even though he’d been so disappointed and hurt these last two weeks. “I can almost hear you thinking... care to share? Are you having doubts about this?” Seonghwa asked carefully, holding up their entangled hands. Hongjoong sighed. “I’m just... it’s just overwhelming, I guess. We barely know each other yet and still, I feel as if we’re connected, as if nothing else matters. Not the disappointment, no worries, no insecurities... as if fate was telling me to just trust you and keep you close... I know, I must sound like some crazy person...” Hongjoong answered, chuckling self-deprecating. “No, not at all. Just like a very honest and amicable person. Hongjoong-ah, would you believe me if I were to say that I feel the same when I’m with you?” Seonghwa asked him, voice clear but low. Hongjoong searched his eyes. “I... I’m not sure...” He stammered truthfully. 

He really wanted to just give in, give into Seonghwa’s soothing warmth and the unspoken promises that his gestures were holding. But Hongjoong couldn’t, not yet. “I’ll prove it to you then. No pressure upon you. Just give me a chance, that’s all I’m asking for”, Seonghwa said, softly stroking Hongjoong’s smooth cheek. Hongjoong nodded, breathing out an “Okay” before they kissed again. It was a light kiss, a sweet one, but it went through every part of Hongjoong’s body, electrified him. They were smiling at each other now, shy but stunning smiles, full of expectation. 

“You got plans on where you’ll take me then?” Hongjoong asked after a moment, trying to take some weight off their conversation. “There’s a restaurant in Itaewon, Bohyun recommended it to me... It’s not too far from your dorm and my apartment, so the both of us can get home safely afterwards”, Seonghwa told him, a little glint in his warm eyes. “Why are you saying it like this, hm? Don’t you think I can look after myself well enough?” Hongjoong asked, trying not to grin like a lovestruck idiot because being with Seonghwa just made him like this. “Well, I wanted to invite you to a bottle of Soju or two...” Seonghwa answered, also trying to hide a grin. Hongjoong raised his prettily shaped brows at him. “Should I be worried? Are you trying to drown me in booze, now that water didn’t work last time?” Hongjoong retorted. “Of course not, I just heard that one should indulge in some healing Soju every now and then, especially after a hard day of work. Or a full week of schedules in your case. It’s the end of the month, you probably had a lot of evaluations these days, am I right?” Seonghwa questioned. Hongjoong tilted his head. “Mr. Park, you know the language of my branch, how come?” Seonghwa chuckled shortly, looking down at their hands. “I just managed to pick up on a few things here and there. I may have or haven’t asked about you at the reception as well...” Hongjoong was surprised. “Did you now, oh my... So, did they tell you anything? They must have, so much about privacy protection...” Hongjoong grumbled lightly. 

“Would you feel better if I told you that I had to give up two sunflowers in order to get some information? Plus, sweet-talking that receptionist for half an hour?” Seonghwa asked him. “Hm, not exactly. I don’t care that much about the flowers, but you with the receptionist... I can’t say I’m too fond of this, figuring that Mr. Song is quite attractive”, Hongjoong answered honestly, his nose tickling uncomfortably. “Possessive much?” Seonghwa asked him, pinching his sides. “Stop, stop it!” Hongjoong shrieked, chuckling as the pinching turned into tickling. The cab driver threw a surprised glance at them. Seonghwa retrieved his hands, still harboring a mischievous grin on his lips though. Hongjoong fixed his disheveled appearance a bit, glaring at him playfully, before he answered with a mumble. “Can’t be possessive over what isn’t mine in the first place...” Seonghwa’s expression went soft at that, eyes glowing with affection. “Yours to be then?” He offered, Hongjoong feeling as if his heart was trying to leap out of his chest in order to throw itself at him. He blushed instead, trying to hide his face. 

Seonghwa carefully moved closer on the backseat, a soothing hand landing at the back of Hongjoong’s neck. “Too early?” He asked, hints of worry between the velvet of his voice. “Maybe a little, but too flattering in general”, Hongjoong answered, the blush reaching his ears now. “Never did someone want to be called mine or vice versa. I didn’t have luck with men or boys in the past”, Hongjoong added, feeling as if he could and should tell him that. “Unworthy fools... what a waste. I meant when I said you should be complimented every day. I don’t understand how someone could fail to do so... how someone couldn’t appreciate you”, Seonghwa said. Hongjoong’s ears were ringing, his chest feeling warm and tight, but so good. “Seonghwa-hyung... please spare me, I’m so red already...” Hongjoong whined, trying to cover more of his face with his tiny hands. It was helpless. “Why should I? I like seeing you like this, it’s endearing...” Seonghwa retorted, not a hint of mercy on his face. Hongjoong turned to look out of the window, tapping the door and fiddling around nervously. “Why is our entertainment so far away from the dorm again...? This is a torturous ride”, he continued whining, Seonghwa chuckling contentedly. 

\--- 

After they arrived in front of the dorm-building, the two of them let go of each other’s hands. Hongjoong was rummaging his pockets for the keycard, the sunflowers still in one hand and Seonghwa was busy glancing up the 25 floors. “Looks impressive from the outside, but I guess it’s not the finest from inside”, Seonghwa commented. Hongjoong finally found the card and walked ahead to the door. “You got it right. It’s relatively cheap but close to the little studio building they own in this district. I often go there. Heading to the main complex can be a pain in the ass though, as well as some of the people who live here. They promised us a new dorm once we debut though, so maybe it won’t be for too long”, he said. “I see. And you got your own room, being the leader and all?” Seonghwa asked, entering the building after Hongjoong did. “Yeah, I’m kinda glad most times. I’m currently getting a taste of what it means to have a constant roomie and let’s just say that other people’s sleeping and living habits can be quite a challenge”, Hongjoong told him. Seonghwa raised his brows at that. “One of your friends is sleeping over? Is he fighting with his usual roommate?” “No, not exactly. I mean, they do have some little arguments if they feel like it, but nothing serious. Today I found out they even enjoy the fighting ‘cause it leads to great make-up-sex after...” Seonghwa choked on his spit, taken aback by this sudden information. 

“I’m sorry, that was probably more than you wanted to know. Believe me, I felt just the same”, Hongjoong chuckled shortly, biting his lip. Seonghwa had collected his cool again, a dark glint in his eyes now. “So... if these two roomies are in such a relationship with each other, why is one sleeping over in your room?” He asked. Hongjoong scratched his neck, feeling a bit caught, thoughts wandering to the morning where him and Wooyoung had gotten off with each other and the night when the boy had surprised him with a blowjob... But their relationship was still an amicable one, nothing romantical and only mildly sexual. Was it appropriate to tell Seonghwa about that, or should he answer vaguely for now? Hongjoong went for the second. “We just grew closer these days and he... he also cheered me up a lot, tried to lure me out of the constant panzer I'm carrying with me.” Seonghwa tilted his head a bit, scanning Hongjoong’s face. Hongjoong felt as if the other knew that there was a bit more to it than he was ready to share, but he accepted what he got. “I’m sorry I brought pain to you, Hongjoong-ah...” He said and stepped a bit closer. Hongjoong smiled, waving it off. “We’re going out tonight in order to forget about this misunderstanding, aren’t we?” He grabbed after Seonghwa with his free hand, pulling him in for a quick kiss before the elevator reached its destination and they went out again. Seonghwa walked after him with a respectful distance, trying not to intrude too much. 

Hongjoong went inside casually, confused by the darkness that welcomed them. “Hm, are they not home?” He wondered aloud. He told Seonghwa to sit down on the couch and wait as he checked every room, but the others were nowhere to find. So he got out his phone, calling Jongho while he searched for a vase that would hold the sunflowers. The younger picked up quickly. “Hyung? Are you home?” “Yes, for a bit. Are you all out to get food?” Hongjoong asked. “Yes, some people here just couldn’t decide on what to get, so we had to bring along everyone”, Jongho explained. There was some ruffling on the other line, followed by a yelp. “Yah! Why did you hit me? I’m sorry, everything sounded so tasty!” Mingi whined in the background and Hongjoong rolled his eyes. Typical. “We thought we’d bring the usual for you, or are you not eating with us?” Jongho asked then, back on the phone. “Uhm, I’ll be out with the ...friend I met earlier... we talked and now we want to spend some time together. I hope it’s okay with you guys, I know that San and Wooyoung aren’t home either...” Hongjoong said, finally having found a proper vase. “Flowerboy’s still with you? I was hoping you sent him off... wasn’t he the one that...” Jongho started, but Hongjoong interrupted his grumbling. “It was a misunderstanding, we sorted it out... I know, you must be confused and feel left out probably, but I promise I’ll explain once things have settled.” “It’s fine, hyung. Don’t worry, I’m waiting until you’re ready to tell what’s going on. Just, let him know that I have two fists and I know how to make use of them, ok?” Jongho replied, voice dead-serious. 

Hongjoong chuckled, half nervous half happy. “Thank you, Jongho-ssi. You’re great... I’m really glad to have you.” “Love you, hyung”, Jongho said, simply but warmly. “Love you, too, maknae. See you later, make sure the big ones behave”, Hongjoong reminded him, walking to his room now and past Seonghwa who was patiently waiting. “Of course. Yeosang is here as well after all. Mingi and Yunho, they’re already intimidated”, the youngest chuckled lowly. “Don’t be too harsh on them... they’re only pups that want to play”, Hongjoong half-pleaded, feeling bad for their tallest ones. “We’ll see. Bye now, hyung!” Jongho said and ended the call. Hongjoong smiled fondly before he put his phone away, looking for something nice to wear. He went for an expensive pair of tight jeans and a fancy batik shirt, taking a white jacket in case it would get chilly later. He put on some accessories, but not too many since he didn’t want to leave Seonghwa waiting for too long. He applied some perfume and a bit of makeup as well, finishing his little makeover with some glitter around his eyes. One last look in the mirror, and then he was going back to Seonghwa again. The other immediately looked up as soon as he approached, his face turning into a stunned expression as he stood up. “...You look great, Hongjoong-ah. So pretty... May I have some of the glitter as well? I feel especially bland next to you now...” He said, making Hongjoong chuckle softly. “You feel bland next to me? Oh please, I only put this on so I wouldn’t feel too sallow next to you”, he retorted, playfully hitting the older’s arm. “Nonsense. You’re everything but sallow - you’re radiant”, Seonghwa said, voice way too velvety again. Hongjoong blushed a bit and Seonghwa stared down at him expectantly. “Okay, fine... but only a bit”, Hongjoong gave in, pulling him into his room. 

As soon as they were inside, Seonghwa merely getting a chance to look around, Hongjoong pushed him onto the bed, immediately moving to sit on the man’s lap. “What’re you doing?” Seonghwa asked, voice a little deeper than before. “Applying the glitter on you...” Hongjoong mumbled and leaned forward, kissing him passionately. Seonghwa gave into the kiss immediately, hands resting on Hongjoong’s small waist as he got pressed down the bed. Hongjoong’s hands were on the other’s chest, feeling it hard and muscular beneath them. A little moan escaped Hongjoong when Seonghwa deepened the kiss, his tongue licking over his bottom lip. “You... smell... heavenly”, Seonghwa brought out in between kisses, his grip on Hongjoong’s waist tightening. “Dito...” Hongjoong whispered, spreading kisses down Seonghwa’s throat. “I hope this is not your usual way of applying glitter on people... Otherwise I’ll have a reason to be jealous”, Seonghwa said then, chuckling softly before his hands slipped beneath Hongjoong’s shirt, softly tracing along naked skin. “I usually don’t share my glitter with anyone... feel honored, you’re the first”, Hongjoong replied, realizing too late how wrong this sounded... but also how true it was. Hongjoong stopped kissing the other, his little comment making him feel insecure. But Seonghwa seemed to get the problem, carefully cupping Hongjoong’s face. “I’ll make sure to treasure the glitter, Hongjoong-ah. You can trust me, whenever you’re ready”, he spoke softly. 

He definitely didn’t expect that glitter could lead to such a deep topic, but things didn’t get strange between them. Rather the opposite, they kissed again, Hongjoong pressing his body against Seonghwa’s as they melted into each other’s touch. It felt unreal, making out on his bed after these days of lonely suffering, but Hongjoong’s time of suffering seemed far away now, very far. Seonghwa’s lips were so addicting, so sweet and yet so dangerous. Hongjoong wanted more, he wanted to give everything and take everything in return. Seonghwa turned them around suddenly, Hongjoong beneath him now as the taller hovered above him, holding himself up easily. They stared into each other’s eyes, both a bit breathless. “Beautiful... you are beautiful”, Seonghwa whispered and leaned down again, lips meeting in a little firework. Hongjoong wrapped his legs around Seonghwa’s hip, pulling him down some more. He playfully bit Seonghwa’s lip, making him groan at the back of his throat. That sound shot right through and down Hongjoong’s body, awaking excitement at a certain region, a region that shouldn’t get too worked up if they still wanted to go out tonight. Without saying anything, simply putting a hand on Seonghwa’s face, the two of them stopped kissing and simply stared at each other again, two pairs of eyes filled with want and pure affection. 

“I guess that glitter thing got a bit out of hand...” Hongjoong chuckled, thumb stroking along the other’s perfect face. “I liked it a lot... but we should probably...”, Seonghwa started, Hongjoong finishing the sentence for him, “...get going? Yes, we should. Let’s head to Itaewon, before we become too hungry...” Seonghwa got off him and the bed, pulling Hongjoong along and into a hug, face muffling into his hair. They stayed like this for a moment before they parted again, smiling fondly. “Stay and close your eyes, I’ll apply some now”, Hongjoong ordered and went to get the glitter. He chose a different one for Seonghwa, one that fit his outfit better. It took him a bit until he was content with the result, being a perfectionist and all, but in the end, Seonghwa looked even more stunning. “Open your eyes again, Mister”, Hongjoong chirped, welcoming him with a smirk. Seonghwa took a glance into the closest mirror and hummed. “Perfect. Now we match even better”, he said and made Hongjoong blush a bit yet again. “Come on, let’s go before the kids get back”, he replied and then they headed out for their spontaneous date. 

\--- 

“I don’t want to go... tonight was so perfect. I want you to stay with me...” Hongjoong whined, his cheeks flushed due to the bottle of Soju he’d emptied half an hour ago. They were currently walking around the streets in Itaewon, Hongjoong having craved some fresh air. The restaurant they’ve been to, was extremely good, but also crowded with people and very warm. The Soju he drank had only intensified the glow on his face, so they headed for a little walk. Seonghwa had his arm secured around Hongjoong’s back, smiling fondly as Hongjoong said that. “Stay with you? I’m not sure whether this is a good idea. What if all your kids find me there? I’m not sure if my status with them is good enough to survive such a meeting”, Seonghwa said with a chuckle and Hongjoong pouted slightly. They were currently on top of a little bridge that lead over the still busy roads, the sounds of the cars below them somewhat soothing. Seonghwa halted, pulling Hongjoong to stand at the railing. “I’d just tell them to let us be... normally, they listen well if I’m serious enough. And when they see how happy you make me, they won’t be able to withstand your charm either”, Hongjoong said, smirking slightly. Seonghwa didn’t seem convinced. “You were down because of me these days, I’m sure they hate me for it, even though they don’t know me. I mean, I already hate myself for it.” Hongjoong was surprised about Seonghwa’s insecurity, not having expected that someone as perfect would be harboring those. 

He put his hands around Seonghwa’s neck, every new gesture feeling so right. “Why are you worrying so much about it? It’s in the past now and we sorted things out. I’m still a busy man though and I still don’t know how we’ll be able to meet up as often as I want to, but if we do, I’ll make sure it’s just the two of us. I want to be with you, the boys will support it”, Hongjoong said, smiling fondly. Seonghwa looked at him, his gaze so deep and eyes glowing in the light of the night. “I just want to make things right with you from now on, that involves all that of importance to you”, Seonghwa said. “I’m sure you’ll manage, Park Seonghwa... You’re perfect after all”, Hongjoong teased. There was a short flash of something dark rushing over Seonghwa’s face, but it was too fast to decipher. The man was smiling warmly now, arms settling around Hongjoong’s waist. “Alright, figure me convinced for now. You know, we can always go to my place tonight. It’s not too far and my bed is quite comfortable to sleep in... and just sleep”, Seonghwa said, his voice so soft, Hongjoong was scared it would fly away with the wind. His ears turned red and he tilted his head, looking up. There was reassurance and fondness in Seonghwa’s eyes, giving Hongjoong the silent comment he needed. Hongjoong stretched himself a bit, yawning cutely. “Hmm... that doesn’t sound too bad actually. Bring me home with you then”, he answered with a hum and Seonghwa placed a kiss on his lips. “Gladly.” 

The house where Seonghwa lived in was at the end of a street that was probably quite busy at day. Every building around had either a little shop or restaurant on the first floor, even Seonghwa’s house. Seonghwa told him that there were only six apartments in total and that most of the houses around here were like this. Hongjoong liked it, it was colorful and coltish somehow. They entered Seonghwa’s little apartment and Hongjoong glanced around curiously as soon as the lights were on. “It’s cute, just enough space for the important things - very very tidy. Wow. Are you a little neat freak or something? Everything is so accurate, look at these pillows!” Hongjoong noticed, pointing at the couch where every pillow was perfectly draped, not a wrinkle where it shouldn’t be. Seonghwa chuckled lowly, hand roaming through his hair. “Yeah, one of my guilty pleasures. I just dislike disorder”, he said, his hands settling inside the front of his pants as he watched Hongjoong taking a look around. There wasn’t much to see, but Hongjoong took his time with everything, feeling as if the mysterious and perfect pool attendant became clearer to him with every shred. Hongjoong lingered in front of the family pictures, one of them showing him with both his parents and another boy. “I have an older brother as well, are you close?” He wanted to know. Seonghwa slowly walked up to him, shrugging. “I guess so, we call each other every week and he always wants to know how I’m doing. He always plans on visiting me, but he never managed to come ever since I moved here. He’s very busy”, Seonghwa said, but without any criticism, only understanding. 

Hongjoong nodded, taking a look at a picture in the back. He picked it up, finding only Seonghwa as a teen on it, showing him on a little stage. “You danced?” He asked in surprise, taking in the posture he was in. “Yeah, but that was a long time ago. I wasn’t very good”, Seonghwa said, seeming a bit on edge. Hongjoong looked at the picture again. “It can’t be too long ago... you look like you’re around 16 or something. Was that a performance for a contest?” He wanted to know, curious about his past. “Just something I did for school... I don’t even know why I put up this picture”, Seonghwa waved it off. “You look so happy though, as if you’re enjoying it. I can understand, dancing is great. Maybe you should show me some of your moves and I’ll grade you”, Hongjoong said and wiggled his brows, putting the picture back in order to approach Seonghwa. “I’d rather watch you, I bet you’re one of the best dancers among your members. So hard-working and talented...” Seonghwa hummed in return and it felt like warm honey circulated through Hongjoong’s body. Hongjoong had his hands on Seonghwa’s chest, enjoying the feeling of it under his hands, just like earlier. He slowly made the other walk backwards, the back of his legs meeting the couch and he was forced to sit down, Hongjoong straddling his lap as if he belonged there ever since. 

Seonghwa’s gaze was filled with dark sparks and Hongjoong felt as if the man was trying to look right into his soul. It gave him the chills, but only pleasant ones. “Thanks for assuming that, but it’s not exactly true. I might have all the technique, but I’m missing that natural ability. All my dancing skills came from very hard work, my friend San on the other hand, his body just knows what to do without much effort. He’s in his element when he dances and everyone can see it. I’m more confident about my vocal skills, the rapping and singing, and also the composing, writing lyrics for us”, Hongjoong said. “It really draws me in... You, talking about your passion”, Seonghwa said breathily. “I feel like you told me this before”, Hongjoong commented. “I did, it still amazes me. Hongjoong-ah... may I kiss you?” Seonghwa asked, voice genuine. “You don’t need to ask me, Seonghwa”, he answered, always finding satisfaction in saying his name. Seonghwa pulled him in, lips meeting Hongjoong’s. It felt as if their mouths were dancing with each other. Experimental and full of prickling energy. It didn’t matter how long they stayed like this. Didn’t matter that Hongjoong’s legs turned numb from sitting on the other’s lap this long. It didn’t matter that they were both getting drunk on each other’s kiss, that they melted into each other without removing even a single pair of clothing. They were just kissing, kissing as if they had all the time in the world for and with each other. 

“Seonghwa...” Hongjoong hummed against his lips, repeating his name a second and a third time, relishing in the feeling it gave him. The other squeezed his thighs with every call of his name, face resting in the crook of Hongjoong’s neck and lips brushing over the sensitive skin. Seonghwa went back to his mouth then, ending in a heated lip lock before he changed their position, moving Hongjoong to lay beneath him. Their bodies were flush against each other, but neither minded the intimacy that came with. There was no reason to hide the obvious at this point, no reason to hide their passion and equal excitement. They were both attractive men after all. Men who wanted to give and take a bit in return. Hongjoong had no intention of having sex with Seonghwa tonight, not this early, not when things were still so fresh and intense. He trusted Seonghwa again, he really did, but he wanted either of them to strengthen the hold they already had on each other. Hongjoong’s wishes didn’t exclude heavy make-out sessions though and he was sure that Seonghwa would be just as fine with this, he had to. Hongjoong’s hands wandered over Seonghwa’s broad shoulders, down his spine, ending on his behind. He squeezed Seonghwa’s rather flat but well-shaped ass, chuckling when Seonghwa groaned shortly. “Yours?” The older asked, a brow raised at him. “Only to touch and look at, I’m not interested in more”, Hongjoong told him. “Good, I figure this will be mine then...?” Seonghwa asked, one of his hands moving beneath Hongjoong, squeezing one of his globes through his jeans. “If you continue sweeping me off my feet... yes, of course”, he answered with a low chuckle. 

“You might be a bit too thin and I really wish to treat you to more delicious food in the future, but you certainly have perfect attributes, Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa told him. Hongjoong hit his chest, laughing shortly. “Only you could mix up compliment and complain this well...” He said, Seonghwa smirking at him. “I wasn’t complaining, this is me worrying about your well-being, connecting it with heartfelt praise”, Seonghwa corrected him, flicking his nose. “Is this how it will be from now on?” Hongjoong asked, feeling bubbles of happiness in his stomach. “If you let me, yes. I’m serious with you, Hongjoong-ah. I wasn’t lying when I said I care about you and that I want you to like me”, Seonghwa answered honestly, baring what he felt. Hongjoong blinked shortly, taking in the other’s words. It all sounded too good to be true, it sounded like everything he ever wished for in a man, a lover, a partner... “This is real, this ain’t no joke. I want you, Kim Hongjoong”, Seonghwa added and Hongjoong believed him, trusted his promises. “I want you as well. You already mean so much to me... Promise you won’t break my heart, Seonghwa. Promise and I’ll be yours”, Hongjoong whispered, his fingers nervously fiddling with Seonghwa’s shirt. “I promise, whatever happens, I’ll treat your heart as if it was mine. I’ll be good to you. If I ever fail to, you can gladly send your friend out to hit me”, Seonghwa answered, smiling warmly. “I’ll make sure to remember your words, Mr. pool attendant”, Hongjoong replied playfully, feeling happy and dizzy due to how close Seonghwa still was. 

Hongjoong tried to suppress it, but a yawn escaped him and Seonghwa chuckled lowly, carefully moving off him. “Let’s go to bed. You’re tired and my couch isn’t as comfy as my bed”, Seonghwa said, helping Hongjoong to sit up and follow him to the bedroom. Excitement shot through Hongjoong’s body as he entered the room, Seonghwa holding onto his hand. Tonight was not about what Hongjoong’s body wanted though, tonight was about being with the man he was falling in love with. The man who was throwing a charming yet careful smile at him now. Hongjoong’s legs felt like jelly and he smiled back cautiously. Seonghwa let go off his hand, walking to his closet and coming back with a big white shirt. “Here, wear this for the night. I guess I have some spare things in the bathroom as well”, Seonghwa told him, pecking his cheek before he let Hongjoong get prepared for the night. He smiled thankfully, still a bit nervous about sleeping over, but mostly he felt overly happy. In the bathroom, he remembered that he should probably inform his boys that he wouldn’t come home tonight, so he wrote a quick text into their group chat before turning his phone silent. He went through a quick bedtime-routine and changed into Seonghwa’s shirt, which went down to his thighs, before he came out of the bathroom again, finding Seonghwa dressed in underpants only. There it was again, Seonghwa being half-naked and so stunning, it stole Hongjoong’s breath away, turning his cheeks red. Seonghwa caught him staring, chuckling softly as he approached him. 

“My shirt suits you perfectly. Get comfy, I’ll be back with you in a minute”, Seonghwa said and pecked his cheek before he went to the bathroom himself. Hongjoong smiled fondly and climbed into the giant bed. Seonghwa had been right, his bed was incredibly comfy – he could definitely get used to sleeping here. The lamps on the bedside tables were on, creating a comfy atmosphere inside the room. Hongjoong’s eyes fell on a few plush toys on top of a case board, surprised that Seonghwa owned them. His bedroom was just as neat as the rest of the apartment and Hongjoong couldn’t help to miss such a tidy person back at the dorm. It would be great sometimes to have someone there who found joy in cleaning things and didn’t see it as a punishment, like Mingi and San did. Hongjoong lay down, wrapping himself up and yawning again. He really was tired and exhausted from the long and eventful day, but also happy that he ended up here unexpectantly. Seonghwa came back from the bathroom then, joining him inside the bed. They were both beneath the same blanket now, faces resting close to each other. “I’m glad you’re here... it’s very nice, having you around. My bed is happy to meet someone apart from me as well. Does it feel comfortable?” Seonghwa asked, ever so caring, his voice low and soothing. Hongjoong picked up on that comment, wondering whether he was really the first one who got to sleep over. The warmth and honesty in Seonghwa’s eyes made him believe so. 

“I love it, thank you for having me. I couldn’t have thought of a better way to end this day. It feels good to be with you”, Hongjoong answered truthfully, moving a bit closer to the other before he yawned again. Seonghwa chuckled endearingly. “Good then. We should sleep now, Hongjoong-ah. Sweet dreams...” Seonghwa spoke softly, leaning in to give him a lingering kiss. Hongjoong hummed contentedly. “I was hoping I’d hear you wishing me this from up close someday. Thank you, Seonghwa. Good night”, Hongjoong replied and cuddled into the other’s hold. They fell asleep like this, not realizing how their hearts and breathing soon found the same rhythm...


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild sexual content ahead

Hongjoong woke up to a strong arm secured around his waist and soft breathing against his neck. Seonghwa's bedroom was flooded with light now and Hongjoong wondered why he didn’t wake up earlier. Probably because he hadn’t slept this well in… ever?! His body and mind felt incredibly relaxed and warm. Seonghwa’s presence was like the crackling of fire and stardust raining down on him. It was amazing. One could’ve thought he wouldn’t feel this comfortable, sleeping over at his crush's place for the first time, but with Seonghwa it wasn’t like this. Hongjoong felt a certain nervousness lingering, yes, but he also knew that the other was a gentleman to the core and that it seemed like he only ever wanted Hongjoong to feel good around him. 

Hongjoong smiled fondly, happily. He relished in the other’s closeness for a few minutes, then he carefully disentangled himself from Seonghwa’s hold and rushed to the bathroom. He took in his state: cheeks rosy, eyes sparkling, hair disheveled and the makeup-rest smudged. Brilliant. He started washing his face and fixing his hair, brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush he’d found yesterday already. Just because Hongjoong felt like Seonghwa would find him pretty in any way, didn’t mean he wanted to let the man see his unblemished morning-face or smell his not so minty breath. 

When he was done freshening up, he hurried back to the bed, finding Seonghwa awake. The man was sitting back against the headboard, blanket covering his lower body. His gaze was soft, a hint of something like relief in his eyes when Hongjoong crawled back into bed. “Good morning, Seonghwa”, Hongjoong mumbled, smiling warmly as he reached for the other’s hand. Seonghwa’s hair was mildly disheveled, a faint pillow-imprint on his left cheek, but all in all he looked as stunning and painfully handsome as usual. “I was scared you ditched me when I woke up and couldn’t find you in bed, Hongjoong-ah… let’s just stay here for the day. I want to know everything about you, I want to listen to the stories of your past and present”, Seonghwa said, voice slightly raspy as he pulled Hongjoong in, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Mhh, I’m sorry for making you worry. A day in bed sounds great to me… as for the storytelling, you should be the one to do that more, I feel like we’re only ever talking about me", Hongjoong said with a little chuckle, moving so his head so he was placed in the other’s lap, looking up at him. 

Seonghwa’s gaze was gentle, but there was a hint of insecurity behind the façade as he started stroking through Hongjoong’s short white hair. “That’s because I’m not half as interesting as you”, he answered, making Hongjoong frown. “I doubt that, but if you don’t want to share stories with me, I’ll hold back mine as well", Hongjoong retorted with a flick of his tongue, glinting up at him. Seonghwa chuckled, shortly pinching his cheek. “You’re such a clever one. Alright, what do you want to know?” Seonghwa gave in and Hongjoong smiled contentedly, taking one of Seonghwa’s hands in his and played with his fingers absentmindedly. “You told me once, that there was an opportunity for you after finishing school, a job of some kind? What was it and why did you not accept it?” He asked, having thought about this for a while now. He didn’t see anything bad in being a pool attendant, no, he respected every job that got done by the people, but for Seonghwa’s qualities, it wasn’t enough. Hongjoong was convinced that the older was capable of more, made to accomplish bigger things in life and terms of career. 

Seonghwa looked up at the ceiling, lips curling into a pained smile. “Of all things you picked up on this… I should’ve known", he spoke. There was no anger or coldness in his voice, rather amusement and a bit of helplessness. “Let’s just say I had the chance to turn hobby into job. But I realized that chances weren’t high enough to be successful with that, so instead I took some little jobs back home before I moved to Seoul and applied as a pool attendant, figuring I could do well with this until I’d find something more suitable. Until now it did well, I’m just not sure about what job or study to take on yet", Seonghwa told him, a bit too vague for Hongjoong’s liking, but he knew when not to prod. “Why not try again what you could’ve started back then? You must be wiser and more confident now, I think you could do and have everything you want", Hongjoong said with light voice, looking up at Seonghwa’s face. The older wasn’t looking at him, fixating on nothing in particular as he seemed to be a little locked up in his headspace. “There are other reasons now, why I shouldn’t do it, bigger ones. It just can’t be", Seonghwa said then, looking down at him with a little smile, squeezing Hongjoong’s hand. There was a strange expression in his eyes and Hongjoong couldn’t pick up on it, wondering what was behind Seonghwa’s vague answers. Hongjoong sat up, facing him. “That’s nonsense if you ask me. When I wanted to go after my passion, nobody believed I could do it. Everyone was worried about me cause I stopped being attentive and present in school, instead I practiced composing, singing and dancing. It’s what I really wanted and I worked hard to get on with my dreams. I’m sure you, out of all people, could do just as well as me, chasing after your dreams and achieving them, if not better”, he said, convinced of his words. 

Seonghwa shook his head. “No, you’re wrong. My passion didn’t go as deep as yours. You’re so talented and dedicated, Hongjoong-ah. I don’t think there’s anyone comparable to you, no one who could be as passionate as you. Trust me, my dedication wasn’t enough", Seonghwa said. “But maybe it can be… maybe, if you’ll try again now and for the right reasons, maybe you’ll find out that you’re ready for it and that you can live what you’re truly passionate about", Hongjoong suggested. Seonghwa simply looked at him for a moment, the swirl of thoughts inside of his head almost visible to Hongjoong. “Take a risk, Seonghwa. Try it and if you fail, make the best of it. Life isn’t worth shying away from things. Look at us for example, would we be here if together if I wouldn’t have dared to visit the swimming pool again back then?” Hongjoong asked, smiling fondly. “Probably not…” Seonghwa answered and reached out to stroke over Hongjoong’s cheek. “See? So, whatever it is, promise me you’ll try again”, Hongjoong demanded. Seonghwa’s gaze turned a bit insecure again, eyes scanning over Hongjoong’s face as he hesitated. “Oh come on, it can’t be something bad, can it? You didn’t have sex as a hobby back then and now you’ll apply on being a hooker, will you?” Hongjoong teased. Seonghwa scrunched up his nose. “Definitely not. There’s only one person I’m willing to do this with as of now…” Seonghwa answered, his face turning soft. Hongjoong felt his cheeks heating up and he had to clear his throat before replying. “Then you can promise me", he said, smiling reassuringly. 

Seonghwa finally gave in. “Alright, I’ll try again. This time for the right reasons", he concluded, his gaze fixed on Hongjoong and expression solemn. “Perfect. Now… would you mind kissing me some more? My lips feel lonely without yours on them…” Hongjoong hummed innocently and a smile crept on each of their faces. “It’ll be my pleasure…” Seonghwa answered and leaned in, lips meeting in a promising and loving kiss. 

\--- 

“Hyung? Hyung?! Hongjoongie is back!! He’s back!!!” Wooyoung’s shrill voice echoed through the dorm, the boy running up to him as soon as Hongjoong had closed the main door. Hongjoong got squeezed half to death then, trying to get the younger’s grabby hands off him because he needed some air to breathe. “Woo... easy, please go easy on me...” He begged him, the little sunshine slowly retrieving. “You’ve been gone all night and all day after. Tell me everything!” Wooyoung chirped excitedly, jumping up and down the corridor. Hongjoong blushed, remembering where he’d been all that time. Seonghwa’s place, was the answer. “Will you let me arrive first, please? I’m barely in...” Hongjoong replied, smiling to himself as he walked past Wooyoung, the boy hurrying after him. “I know you were with poolboy, I saw the sunflowers and Jongho spilled the beans after I leaned on him all morning, I know you guys made up!” Wooyoung said, eyeing him from bottom to the top as Hongjoong halted to drop his jacket. “You’re walking easily and without any pain, I figure there was no make-up sex then...” Wooyoung noticed, almost sounding disappointed before he gasped dramatically. “Hyung, you couldn’t have topped him, could you?!” Hongjoong cringed at that, swirling around. 

“I just slept over, we didn’t... you know”, he clarified. “Pff... boring. I thought I could finally chat with you about this, how amazing it feels to have a dick up your...” Wooyoung replied, but Hongjoong covered his ears. “Spare me, you’re ruining the mood!” He whined. With his hands still on his ears, he entered the living room, bracing himself for the rest of his boys. Each of them looked up from whatever they were doing just now, curiously looking at their leader. Hongjoong dropped his hands, looking at his best friend who was smiling softly. It made him feel more at ease. His gaze wandered over San, who was holding two thumbs up, over Yeosang who tilted his head knowingly and finally to Mingi who looked utterly desultory. “Oh my... this really is big news of the month to you, huh?” Hongjoong asked his bunch, some of the boys nodding. “I’ll make it short and then I want each of you going back to normal, okay?” Hongjoong asked them, another collection of nods following. “I’m seeing someone, his name is Seonghwa and... I’m very fond of him. We had a little misunderstanding, that’s why I’ve been so down and distant these last two weeks, but now we cleared things up and... I’m really happy. I hope you’ll forgive me for being so reserved about the whole matter, but this all quite new for me and I didn’t want to get ahead of anything”, Hongjoong told them, his heart thumping nervously. 

There was a moment of silence, everyone taking in the info until Mingi perked up from his spot in front of the couch. “Wait... you’re talking about a guy. Does this mean you’re gay, hyung?” He asked with wide eyes. Hongjoong slapped his hand against his forehead, a few pillows getting thrown at Mingi. “Gosh, Mingi! How brainless are you even?!” San groaned. Mingi raised his hands up in defense. “I was only kidding, okay!? I knew that hyung’s gay ever since I found that dildo in his room...” Mingi explained, Hongjoong’s face turning bright red. “Oh my god... end of conversation. End of conversation!” He yelped and turned to flee. Yunho was faster though, holding onto his arm and pulling him into a hug. “I’m so happy for you, hyung. You deserve someone who makes you shine like this, I’m glad you sorted things out”, he spoke fondly. “Thanks, Yunho-ssi", Hongjoong mumbled against the other’s chest, face not reaching anywhere else because his best friend was just so tall. They broke away again, both smiling. “I’ll go get changed, I’ll be right back with you guys then. Please remember what I said about being normal”, Hongjoong spoke up then, eyes narrowing at them all before he walked away. 

He took a deep breath as soon as he was inside the safety of his room. This hadn’t been too bad. Awkward, yes, but his boys were cool with it. Of course they were, they were awesome after all. Hongjoong didn’t know why he’d been so worried on the ride back home. First, he’d been sad to part with Seonghwa, but then he was only anxious over what his friends would say. In the end, there hadn’t been a reason for it. Now he was back to missing Seonghwa though, the latter having the late shift at the swimming pool. They had indeed spent all day in bed with just talking, eating breakfast and lunch and kissing each other’s lips sore. It had been great, sweet – overall amazing. Seonghwa was so attentive, so caring and comfortable to be with, especially now that they had reached this state. Time flew by so quickly, Hongjoong wanted back into the man’s heavenly bed, wanted to feel him close again. It had been a long time since Hongjoong had wanted so many things at once, but he couldn’t care to feel bad about it. He enjoyed what was developing between them, he enjoyed how treasured he felt and that he could be proud of having found someone as amazing as Seonghwa. Someone who wanted him to call him his, getting called mine in return. “My Seonghwa...” Hongjoong mumbled to himself, heartbeat fast and butterflies in a turmoil. 

Hongjoong looked at his phone, opening his renewed chat with the other - he’d unblocked him, of course. He texted Seonghwa shortly, telling him that he arrived home safely and that he wished him an easy shift. Then he went to get changed, phone dinging with a notification as soon as he’d put on his lazy-clothes. 

SH: - I’m glad, but I miss you already. - 

SH: - Will you visit me at the pool tomorrow? I have the early shift. <3 - 

Hongjoong smiled fondly, typing an answer. 

HJ: - I’ll have to check with the boys first. I’ll text you again in a bit. - 

HJ: - Miss you, too. :’( - 

Hongjoong put his phone into the back of his pocket and went out to join the others again. He plopped down next to San and Yunho, turning to speak with his best friend first, voice low. “You know that you’re my bestie, right?” He asked him. Yunho looked away from the television, tilting his head. “I know”, he answered with a smile, confusion between his brows. “If there’s anything you want to know or talk to me about, feel free to do so. I know I’ve been wary with information about myself lately, I want to make up for it”, Hongjoong said determinedly. “Stop worrying, hyung. I don’t feel left out. It’s normal not to tell everything at once, it’s healthy. I also don’t tell you everything so easily”, Yunho said casually, easing him. “You don’t?” Hongjoong asked in surprise and the other chuckled. “I don’t”, Yunho said, a glint in his eyes. It made Hongjoong curious, but he didn’t prod. Yunho would tell him when he was ready and he’d wait patiently, just like the other had done. Hongjoong nudged his side. “Thank you... my big cuddle puppy”, he cooed and Yunho smiled warmly, cuddling into his side. 

Hongjoong turned to San then, picking up on the fact that Wooyoung sat far away from him. “Sannie, how was your date? Did something happen between you and the naughty kitten?” Hongjoong asked carefully. San sighed deeply, throwing a glance to where Wooyoung was sitting, headphones plugged in while playing some game on his phone – probably PUBG. “The date went great until I fucked up... now he’s angry with me”, San answered, massaging his temples. “Angry? Wooyoung? I thought you guys are never really angry with each other... What did you do?” Hongjoong wanted to know. “Uhm... I’m not sure whether I should tell you that... It’s not something I did, but something I didn’t want to do. He’s being overly dramatic though... I hope he’ll be back to normal soon, it helps that you’re here now”, San told him. “Oh okay... I’ll talk to him later then”, Hongjoong said. San smiled at him, eyes crinkling. “Thank you, Joongie-hyung", he chirped and turned his attention back to the television. “Oh, by the way, I almost forgot. Do we have any plans for tomorrow?” Hongjoong wanted to know, voice loud enough so everyone but Wooyoung could hear him. 

“Jongho and I will work out together, whole program, so don’t count on us, we’ll be half-dead once we’re done”, Mingi answered, stretching himself on the ground, groaning. “I see... why are you down there by the way, did Jongho push you down again?” Hongjoong asked, leaning forward to ruffle through his blue hair. “I did. He was being all arms and legs again, no space left for anyone. I banned him to the ground”, Jongho answered simply. “See? They’re all so mean when you’re not around, hyung. You should’ve seen how Yeosang and our maknae treated me yesterday. They were cruel and threw food at me”, Mingi whined and Yeosang chuckled at the other end of the couch. “Stop exaggerating, we were simply trying to fill in Hongjoongie’s place”, Yeosang scolded him before he looked at Hongjoong with his elegant eyes. “I’ll be testing my new drone and Yunho wanted to tag along, San as well actually, but I don’t know...” Yeosang started, looking between San and Wooyoung, “...it depends on whether our lovebirds will stop arguing first.” San blew his bangs out of his face, annoyed that Wooyoung was angry with him. Hongjoong hummed in understanding, turning his gaze at Wooyoung who was still immersed in his phone. He picked up a pillow, aiming and throwing it at the younger. 

“Yah! What was that for? I’m trying to get a chicken dinner here”, Wooyoung whined, not looking up from his phone though. Hongjoong stood up, walking over and pinching Wooyoung’s sides until he was chuckling madly, throwing his phone and headphones aside. “Hyung, hyung... stop stop!” He begged, pouting at him. “We’re trying to have a group conversation here. If you want to be playing on your own, you should go to your room instead”, Hongjoong told him, trying to sound serious even though the younger’s expression was just too funny. “Sorry. What were you talking about?” Wooyoung asked and Hongjoong sat down next to him. “We were discussing everyone’s plans for tomorrow. Yeosang, Yunho and San wanted to try out the new drone. Will you join them or do you have other plans?” Hongjoong asked him, voice friendly. Wooyoung threw over a glare at the mention of San’s name. “I’m not going anywhere with him again, not until he knows what he did wrong”, Wooyoung huffed out, crossing his arms and cuddling into Hongjoong’s side. 

“I already know it, babe... stop torturing me...” San pleaded, but Wooyoung didn’t even glance at him. “I wanna come with you, hyung. Or stay here with you, either would be great. Pleeeease”, Wooyoung said, blinking at him prettily. “I actually wanted to visit Seonghwa at work... We’ll have busy schedules next week, I won’t be able to see him much”, Hongjoong told him, scratching his neck. “Oh... yeah, makes sense. I guess I shouldn’t tag along then”, Wooyoung pouted. Hongjoong sighed, tugging on the younger’s arm. “Come on, let’s go prepare dinner together...” Hongjoong brought up then, pulling him with so they could talk in the kitchen, without everyone else eavesdropping. San’s gaze followed them, looking like a kicked puppy. Hongjoong was even more determined to help them sort things out now. As soon as they were inside the kitchen, Wooyoung hopped up and sat down on the counter, not moving a finger to prepare dinner, while Hongjoong started rummaging through the groceries they had, simultaneously talking to the other. “Tell me, why are you giving him the cold shoulder? You were both so excited for your date night...” 

Wooyoung huffed out again. “Alright, I’ll tell you... I wanted him to do me in the cinema, but he didn’t want to, he wanted to watch the movie instead. There was almost no one around, no one would’ve even noticed or cared. But no, Mr. Choi rather wanted to watch the movie instead”, Wooyoung explained and Hongjoong dropped the bag of rice he was holding – luckily, it didn’t burst. “You wanted him to... to have sex with you in the cinema? While the movie was on and other guests were there? Damn... you’re one naughty boy...” Hongjoong commented. Wooyoung shrugged. “We’ve done worse in public... like that time we were out in a park and I blew him behind that big tree and...” Wooyoung started, but Hongjoong threw a warning glance at him. “Sorry, I’m babbling. Anyways, he didn’t want it and said we’d do it later instead. He wanted to watch the movie more than he wanted to have me. Hyung... I’m not attractive enough any longer. He got bored with me”, Wooyoung said, little tears welling up inside his eyes all of a sudden. Hongjoong stopped what he was doing, walking over and placing soothing hands on his thighs. “Certainly not, Woo. I don’t think anyone could ever get bored with you. You’re so attractive, even I couldn’t resist you and I have a lot more self-composure than San. You’re so amazing, so cute, sexy and beautiful. San knows that, he worships you! I guess he really wanted to just watch this movie with you. From... from what I had to witness these past weeks, the two of you were having... a lot of sex. Maybe he wanted to show you that being with you is not just all about that”, Hongjoong suggested. 

Wooyoung stopped quivering, teary eyes growing wide as he listened. “What did you do after he rejected you? Did you let him explain?” Hongjoong asked. “No, I actually ignored him the rest of the movie and then forced him to get me home”, Wooyoung admitted sheepishly. “See, there’s the problem, you didn’t even give him a chance to explain things. I made the same mistake two weeks ago. Remember what you said to me, that maybe I just misunderstood things? You were right, Seonghwa never had anyone but me visiting him at work like this. His colleague was the one who fooled around with his lover before, not Seonghwa. He did nothing wrong and I just ran away, not giving him a chance. You should talk with San, I’m sure he finds you just as irresistible as ever”, Hongjoong said, cupping Wooyoung’s cheeks. “Hyung... Oh my... how could I be so dumb? You’re so right, of course... Oh no, my poor Sannie, I was so mean to him. Hyung, what would I ever be without you?” Wooyoung croaked out, throwing his arms around his neck. “You’d be just as amazing. Now go, hush... settle things with our Sanshine”, Hongjoong told him, lifting him off the counter. Wooyoung mumbled a quick thank you and then he sprinted off on his short legs. Hongjoong stood there for a moment, only smiling fondly and chuckling to himself. 

He got back to preparing dinner. It didn’t take long until someone entered the kitchen again though. “Hyung, what did you do? Wooyoung was all over San, apologizing and kissing him nonstop”, Yunho told him, joining him at the counter, Yeosang following suit. “I just talked some sense into him. Did you tell them to take it elsewhere?” Hongjoong asked with a chuckle, rolling his eyes. “Jongho did. He grabbed them and half-threw them out of the living room. I’m afraid they didn’t make it into their room and have sex on the corridor now... at least that’s what it sounds like...” Yunho whined, covering his face while Yeosang was just smiling sheepishly. “Oh my... these two naughty kids... I’ll shoo them off. Please continue making dinner, but don’t use too much seasoning. Yeosang, I’m counting on you”, Hongjoong ordered and left the kitchen. He found Mingi and Jongho on the couch, the youngest furiously pressing pillows against his ears, while Mingi was watching some TV-show, unfazed by the moans that came from the corridor. Hongjoong braced himself for his task, leaving the living room in order to find the naughty couple against the wall right next to their room. He was fast to cover his eyes when he witnessed how San was buried to the hilt inside Wooyoung, having him pressed against the wall and his legs secured around his back. They were so lost in each other, they didn’t even react to Hongjoong’s presence. “Sannie... don’t stop... feels so good...” Wooyoung moaned and Hongjoong cringed. 

“Your door is right there! Get inside immediately or I promise you won’t be allowed to leave my room for a whole week!” Hongjoong called out to them, threatening with the usual but very affective punishment. The two lovebirds froze in movement, Hongjoong peeking at them through his fingers. “Hyung... I’m... We’re sorry... We thought Jongho closed the door to the living room...” Wooyoung squeaked. “How often do I need to remind you, the walls here are almost as thin as paper! Now stop arguing and continue elsewhere! Dinner will be ready in half an hour, we don’t want to lose more of our appetite...” Hongjoong told them, voice strained and annoyed. “We’ll be there, I almost made him cum just now anyways”, San chirped back and Hongjoong wished someone would’ve cut his ears off before. He was fast to head back to the living room when he heard Wooyoung replying something with a whine. “But Sannie, you promised me three rounds as replacement for yesterday...” 

Hongjoong shook himself, making his way back to the kitchen when Jongho perked up from the couch though, lifting one pillow off his ear. “Are they done?” He asked. “Not yet... but I told them to take it to their room... We definitely need a dorm with thicker walls... Remind me to tell the management”, Hongjoong answered with a pained chuckle. “I’m not sure whether they’ll be fond of the reasons... but I’ll make sure to remind you” Jongho replied jokingly. Hongjoong threw him a sympathetic glance, then he joined Yunho and Yeosang back in the kitchen, finishing dinner with them. 

\--- 

Hongjoong was on the way to the public swimming pool, his heart light and excited. All his boys were occupied for the day and he wouldn’t have to worry about not being with them. After San and Wooyoung had made up yesterday - way too visible and hearable for everyone - the two of them had decided to catch up on their date today, not having eaten together as they had planned to originally. This way, Hongjoong was able to visit Seonghwa by himself, still finding it a bit too early for the other to meet his friends. He didn’t want to hide him away from them, of course not, he only wanted them to stabilize what they had before they would climb another level together. Seonghwa would definitely understand. 

He walked up to the reception as soon as he arrived in the main hall, eager to meet his Seonghwa again. The boy from last time was there again, seemingly recognizing him due to the shy smile he put on. “If this isn’t Seonghwa’s pretty friend again... Hello”, the boy welcomed him, already handing him a stamped ticket. “Hey there... yes, it’s me again. Did he pay for it already?” He asked him, the boy nodding. “Yeah. He was also asking about a constant ticket, but he needed your personal information, so we couldn’t fill it out together yet”, Jungwoo told him sheepishly and Hongjoong turned red. “Oh... uhm... shall I give them to you then?” He asked back, the boy immediately getting out the paper work, smiling brightly. “Gladly”, he hummed and Hongjoong felt touched. Seonghwa was serious about him in any way as it seemed. He even wanted to make sure that Hongjoong could drop by whenever he wanted – it made his heart flutter. 

“May I ask you something... Jungwoo is it, right?” He questioned the boy, who nodded in return. “Seonghwa-hyung... he... Am I the only one who visits him here?” Hongjoong asked, sure of the answer before Jungwoo could even open his mouth – the admiration in his eyes giving it away. “Yes, he never brought any friend before. After your last visit he... he was not himself, he was unhappy and even more silent and reserved than usual. Please don’t tell him I told you that, I just... I felt like you should know. Seonghwa-hyung is great, very caring, he came in smiling brightly today”, Jungwoo answered. Relief and pride went through his body. Hongjoong felt like discovering more and more how amazing Seonghwa was and he couldn’t get enough of that. “Thanks for telling me, the secret’s safe with me”, Hongjoong said and smiled at the other. “You’re welcome, Hongjoong-hyung", the boy said, face slightly flushed. “You can go ahead, I’ll finish the paper work in the meantime. Make sure to drop by here before you go”, he added. “I will... see you later”, Hongjoong chirped thankfully and went through the gate and into the next changing room. 

He found Seonghwa at the outer pools. The weather was great, so a lot of bathers were already outside. Hongjoong felt a bit uncomfortable between all these people and inside the water, but as soon as his gaze met Seonghwa’s, everything seemed to vanish around them. Seonghwa stood outside the pool, slowly walking towards its edge, closer to Hongjoong who approached through the water. The smiles on their faces spoke more than words and Hongjoong felt a soothing warmth building up inside his stomach. His favorite pool attendant kneeled down, looking as handsome as usual as he stretched a hand towards Hongjoong. Hongjoong gladly took it, squeezing it. “Hi...” he whispered. “Hongjoong-ah... you’re here so early”, Seonghwa hummed happily, his eyes sparkling under the sunlight. “Yes, I wanted to be here as soon as possible”, Hongjoong told him, a certain longing in his eyes. “Thank you for coming. I know it’s not the most pleasant thing for you, spending your time here, with the water and everything...” Seonghwa said, sounding a bit apologetic. He looked around for a moment, checking if everything was alright before he glanced down at Hongjoong again. “You’re here, it makes up for everything else”, Hongjoong replied truthfully and Seonghwa smiled endearingly. 

“Wanna join me out here? I prepared a bathrobe for you in case it gets too cold...but I guess the sun should keep you warm enough”, Seonghwa said, motioning to a bench that was close by, reserved for the pool attendants. “Yes, yes I’d like that. I didn’t bring sun screen though...” He answered, moving towards the closest ladder in order to get out of the water. He joined Seonghwa at the bench, smiling as the other pulled him in. “I got some here. Would you be fine with a little kiss or shall I wait until later?” Seonghwa asked, hugging him softly. “I wouldn’t mind one just now”, Hongjoong answered and Seonghwa cupped one side of Hongjoong’s face, leaning down to press his lips on his. They remained close for a moment afterwards, their foreheads still touching. “I missed you...” Seonghwa whispered. “Missed you too. Can’t wait for your break to come so I can show you just how much...” Hongjoong whispered back, lips curling into a little smirk. 

They broke away again, Seonghwa tilting his head curiously. “Saying something like this... you’re not making it very easy for me to concentrate on my work...” Seonghwa retorted, voice velvety and music to Hongjoong’s ears. Hongjoong was in the mood to flirt a bit and it seemed like the other liked it. They were so fresh with each other, it felt good to tease and banter a little. “Put the sun screen on me and I’ll behave better”, Hongjoong said, picking up the little bottle and handing it to Seonghwa. The latter grinned, taking and opening it. He put a great amount onto his slender hand, reaching out for Hongjoong’s chest and the front of his shoulders first. His movements were precise but slow, the two of them not breaking eye contact all the while. Seonghwa spread the lotion, drawing little circles every now and then. Hongjoong’s breathing went a bit uneven as the older stroked over his collarbones, finger trailing over the delicate and aesthetic bones. “You should offer this here for money, I’m sure you’d get a lot of customers...” Hongjoong said with a challenging look on his face. Seonghwa lowered his eyes, hand following the movement. His fingertips brushed over one of Hongjoong’s sensitive nipples and he gasped in surprise. Seonghwa reciprocated his gaze again, triumph in his eyes. “You’re the only one I want to do this for... period.” He said, the dominance inside of his voice making Hongjoong’s ears tingle and knees wobble. 

“Turn around, pretty”, Seonghwa mumbled then and Hongjoong obeyed instantly. He looked over the pool now, luckily seeing the bathers minding their own business as Seonghwa started spreading more sun screen on his back. Hongjoong felt as if it was more of a massage than applying the lotion, but it felt good and his eyes fluttered close. “There is a closed pool in the sauna area... would you like to go there with me later on? We could have another floating-session there... or we can just relax, chat a bit”, Seonghwa whispered into his ear suddenly. Hongjoong opened his eyes, releasing a breath he’d been holding. “I... I’d like that”, he answered, stammering slightly. The hand on his back moved down his spine now and when Seonghwa retrieved it again, he shortly brushed over Hongjoong’s behind. He swirled around, blinking up at the older. “You’re good at this game, poolboy...” Hongjoong said breathily, reaching out with his hand in order to trail down his chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about...” Seonghwa replied, voice playfully innocent. “Of course, you don’t... You should concentrate on doing your job again now. We don’t want anyone getting in trouble because you were too busy sweet-talking me...” Hongjoong hummed and sat down on the bench, lifting and spreading his legs so he could bathe in the sun a bit, patiently waiting until Seonghwa’s break would arrive... 

“Here we are, it’s not a big pool, but I enjoyed spending my last breaks here. They want to turn this area into a special one, like a little theme sauna, and then they’ll request extra payment for it. It will be an additional part for us to look after. A bit annoying and unnecessary if you ask me, but at least the staff got this closed up pool for themselves in the meantime”, Seonghwa told him as soon as they entered the locked area. “I’m sure your team will get more extra credit for it, maybe they’ll hire someone especially for this, don’t you think?” Hongjoong asked. “Hmm, sadly not, but my colleagues and I will manage. We can’t complain that much anyways”, Seonghwa replied, walking around the pool and starting getting rid of his uniform. Hongjoong tried not to stare too much, instead moving closer to the pool, which reminded him of a jacuzzi. “It’s comfy here, I like it. The lighting is pretty and it’s warm as well”, Hongjoong noticed as he held a toe into the water. “Let’s get inside then”, Seonghwa suggested, only in his trunks now. Hongjoong smiled and went down the stairs with him. A pleasant hum escaping his lips as soon as the warm water enveloped him, Seonghwa smiling at him. 

Hongjoong smiled back and moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around the other’s middle. “I’ve been good company earlier... right? Will I get a treat now?” Hongjoong asked then, biting his lip. Seonghwa’s expression turned darker, want flashing up in his eyes. “What is it that you desire?” He asked with husky voice, hands cupping and stroking Hongjoong’s cheeks. “More of your sweet kisses...” Hongjoong answered lowly. “I’ll gladly comply with that...”Seonghwa said and leaned down, kissing him soft and sweet. Again, Hongjoong melted immediately, resting all his weight against the other, the water supporting them perfectly. Their lips were well-acquainted now, after spending so much time together this weekend. Still, every kiss felt like discovering more of each other, falling deeper. Hongjoong moved his hands up to Seonghwa’s shoulders, searching for a better hold so he could wrap his legs around his middle instead. “Tell me... Did you invite me here for this? Answer truthfully, I won’t be mad, not at all”, Hongjoong spoke up, nosing against Seonghwa’s chin. “I had it in mind, yes... but most importantly, I just wanted to spend some time with you again, before you’ll dive back into busy schedules again tomorrow”, Seonghwa answered, walking through the water with Hongjoong until his back met the wall of the pool. 

“You thought well... I’ll do my best to make some time for you... maybe you can visit me in the little studio? I could show you what I’m working on...” Hongjoong suggested, pressing a kiss close to Seonghwa’s ear. “I’d like that a lot, Hongjoong-ah. I’d gladly experience more of your world”, Seonghwa answered and pressed his lips against Hongjoong’s again, tongue seeking entrance shortly after. Hongjoong felt himself getting excited, aroused by Seonghwa’s presence and the warm water surrounding them. He felt like letting the other know about this, so he pressed his lower body against Seonghwa, making him feel his arousal. Seonghwa stopped kissing him, looking at him knowingly, mouth slightly agape, lips wet. “You’re doing this to me, Seonghwa-hyung... I feel so good around you. Even water makes me feel different... I think of you, every time I get in contact with some. At this rate, we might be able to get rid of my little trauma sooner than we expected...” Hongjoong told him, chuckling softly. “I can’t stop thinking about you either... You’re always on my mind, ever since I met you here... Ever since I laid eyes on this taunting body of yours... Do you even know how breathtaking you are? The way you bathed in the sun earlier... All I wanted to look at was you, not the bathers. Only you, Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa replied, hands moving down to cup his ass now. 

“My taunting body? You must be confusing me with someone else...” Hongjoong murmured, moaning lowly as he could feel that Seonghwa was just as aroused as him, one of his hands daring to shortly palm his manhood through the fabric of his trunks. Seonghwa’s eyes fluttered close and a sound of pleasure escaped his mouth. “I’m not... your fair skin, your prominent collarbones, your waistline that begs to get held by me, your juicy thighs that trigger me to mark them... your pointy ass that feels so good inside of my hands... not to forget these delicate nubs of yours... and your beautiful face on top of all this of course... You’re ethereal, Kim Hongjoong”, Seonghwa answered, fingers trailing over every mentioned part of Hongjoong’s body – it almost had him leaking. “S-Seonghwa... kiss me, kiss me please”, Hongjoong brought out, their lips meeting in a heated, passionate exchange. They kissed each other’s breath away, Hongjoong rubbing himself against the other, Seonghwa rocking back at him in a low rhythm. It was almost sinful and Hongjoong didn’t want to think about the embarrassment he’d encounter if someone were to stumble upon them now. 

“Seonghwa... can I trust you with something?” Hongjoong asked after a while, trying to catch his breath. “Yes, yes of course, love”, Seonghwa replied, the title almost making Hongjoong swoon. “Do you remember, the day before yesterday when we were talking about glitter?” Hongjoong asked, biting his swollen lip. “Of course, how could I have forgotten already? You were so lovely and sweet, but also very sexy, if I may add”, Seonghwa answered, thumb stroking over his mouth so he’d stop biting his lip. “When I was talking about you being the first I shared that glitter with... I thought of something else I want to give to you... I know it’s a bit strange to say it like this, but... I’m a romanticist at heart and I feel so special with you and...” Hongjoong started to babble nervously, but Seonghwa interrupted him, leaning in to seal his lips with a kiss before he spoke up instead. “...I think I know what you’re aiming at and let me tell you, I want to give you just the same... Maybe a bit differently, but it’s the same meaning.” Hongjoong was completely flabbergasted. He couldn’t believe what Seonghwa had just revealed. “You... you never had sex before? You? But... but you’re so hot and handsome... I don’t get it”, Hongjoong said and Seonghwa tilted his head. “What? And you’re an ugly duckling, so it makes sense you’re a virgin as well? No no, that’s nonsense, I could be asking you just the same, but you already told me you’ve been unlucky with boys before, so that’s it, I guess. For me it’s a simple answer. I wasn’t interested in anyone but you before”, Seonghwa told him, stealing Hongjoong’s breath away with his revelation. 

“You never... you never wanted someone like you want me? Never?” Hongjoong asked, feeling somewhat honored, even though he’d expected Seonghwa to be much more experienced than himself. “Never. I had a close friend with whom I tried some things, but it was never more than petting and we always felt awkward afterwards... With you on the other hand, everything feels so right, so intense. I want to make you mine in every way, I want to discover each and every part of you and experience pleasure on your face, I want to see you falling apart with me... I want to honor and treasure your beauty. That’s what I’m feeling, that’s what I trust you with. Will you accept that, Hongjoong-ah?”, Seonghwa asked him, seeming almost vulnerable now, even though there was desire and dedication in his gaze. Hongjoong swallowed the lump in his throat, leaning in to kiss the other before he answered, right against his lips. “I will. I trust you as well. When the moment comes, I know you’ll catch me, and I’ll be there for you, too. I’m falling for you, more and more, Seonghwa-hyung. You mean so much to me already and... and I want you so bad, it hurts...” Hongjoong’s words were pure honesty, but Seonghwa treated them with care, accepted him just like he got accepted in return. 

“I’m falling for you as well and I know that we belong together, Hongjoong-ah. I want you, too. When the time is right, let’s get lost in each other...” Seonghwa breathed against his lips, strong arms wrapping around Hongjoong’s slim body, keeping him safe. “Yes, I’d love that... My Seonghwa... My perfect Hwa...” Hongjoong replied. “My Hongjoong... my beautiful sunflower...” Seonghwa whispered and sealed their lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a weekend. I feel proud. ˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> This is for all the people who came across my story cause they love these boys just as much as me.  
> Especially for my faithful readers who never seem to miss an update (and comment on it).  
> Thanks a lot, I feel very blessed. (๑❛ᴗ❛๑)
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Queen Oh


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead

Hongjoong stayed until Seonghwa’s shift was over. After their little make-out session inside the pool, both of them were completely on Cloud Nine. They’d flirted throughout the whole day and Seonghwa had to force himself almost violently to being more attentive towards the bathers. When he was finally allowed to leave, first thing he did was to pull Hongjoong into a hidden corner and kiss him breathless again. Their bodies were flush against each other and Hongjoong was glad that the other’s hold on him was tight, otherwise he would have slumped down for sure. “What is with us today...?” Hongjoong asked with a chuckle, pecking Seonghwa’s neck. The other was busy chewing on his earlobe, the tip of his tongue teasingly sliding against his neck. “The power of your attraction bewitched me...” Seonghwa answered, locking eyes with him afterwards. They were both glowing, cheeks flushed and giddy with pleasure. “Yours played tricks with my sanity ever since you saved me and my ear – I already found you way too attractive that moment. I was so embarrassed...” Hongjoong replied with a little whine. Seonghwa cupped his chin, lifting his head up a bit. “You were cute, lovely. You left me no other chance but to play your savior. I’ll gladly do it again”, Seonghwa said, pressing another kiss to his lips before they parted again. 

“I gotta get changed in the staff’s rooms... Let’s meet in the main hall after, okay?” Seonghwa asked him. “Alright, see you then”, Hongjoong agreed, smiling dreamily as he went to get his own things to change. He was done fast, going to where they were supposed to meet up. He remembered about Jungwoo then, heading to the reception so he could retrieve the constant ticket. When he arrived there, he spotted another familiar face in front of Jungwoo’s though. It was Seonghwa’s other colleague, Bohyun, the one who’d initiated the misunderstanding two weeks prior. Hongjoong slowed down his steps, carefully walking up so he wouldn’t intrude since the two of them were conversing. Bohyun was leaning over the reception, smirking as he shoved something towards the young receptionist, who was smiling sheepishly. “I got something for you, dear. Open up, I’m sure you’ll like it”, he said, voice deep and slightly raspy. Hongjoong watched as Jungwoo opened the little package, revealing a simple but pretty bracelet. “Do you like it? Come on, don’t be so shy, I can see you like it”, Bohyun spoke up again, reaching out to nudge Jungwoo’s side. “Thank you, hyung... there was no need to get me this nut... thanks a lot”, the boy stammered, blushing madly. Bohyun leaned back, smiling contentedly. 

Hongjoong felt a bit strange now, having watched this scene. Even though Bohyun was obviously flirting with Jungwoo, Hongjoong was almost sure that the boy was not his lover. Hongjoong guessed that Bohyun was just overly flirtatious and charming. Someone approached in a hurry, Hongjoong turning around to spot Seonghwa. “Hey... sorry, have I kept you waiting too long?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong shook his head. “I was about to pick up my constant ticket but...” Hongjoong said, looking back towards the reception where Bohyun was playing with strains of Jungwoo’s hair now. Seonghwa followed his gaze, a frown appearing on his face. He walked forward, his determined but elegant steps catching the attention of the other two. Bohyun leaned back with a charming grin, Jungwoo almost jumping away from him, a heavy blush tainting his pretty face now. “Seonghwa, hey there. I expected you’d be gone already when I’d take over the shift”, Bohyun greeted him, as if he hadn’t been flirting massively just a second ago. The man was nonchalant, also charming in a very confusing way. Hongjoong guessed he was around thirty already, handsome with his broad shoulders and strong facial features – but not at all comparable to the handsome beauty that decorated Seonghwa’s appearance. Bohyun threw a look past his colleague, eyes landing on Hongjoong instead. “Oh, I see you two made up. Good for you”, Bohyun continued, smiling honestly. 

Seonghwa sighed, acknowledging the older with a raised brow. “Bohyun, stop hectoring Jungwoo-ssi. I already told you he’s off limits for you. What about you and that model? The one who looks so bored all the time? Is he okay with you flirting around?” Seonghwa asked him, mildly annoyed. “Oh, come on, I was just being nice to our Jungie here. Plus, I’m not officially dating him yet and I know he flirts around himself so...” Bohyun shrugged. “Is this a game between you and your fling, making the other jealous?” Seonghwa asked, crossing his arms in front of his body. “Oof... you got me. You’re no fun, Seonghwa, always so righteous”, Bohyun mocked, turning to Jungwoo then with an apologetic look in his eyes, “I’m sorry, Jungwoo, I really like you, you’re the sweetest receptionist I know. Please don’t feel hurt now... I really wanted you to have this little gift, it had nothing to do with the rest, okay?” Bohyun tried, facing the boy who looked a bit pale now. “Hmm, it’s fine. I’ll just get back to work... if you’d excuse me. Hongjoong-hyung, I got the ticket ready for you”, Jungwoo said, smiling over at Hongjoong, who thankfully retrieved it. “Thanks. See you soon again, Jungwoo-ssi", Hongjoong said and walked up to Seonghwa. “Shall we go?” The man asked, smiling at him. Hongjoong nodded eagerly, so they walked off together. 

Bohyun came after them though, easily getting into their way with his broad body. “Hey hey hey, not so fast. I still need to introduce myself properly. Hello Seonghwa’s boyfriend, I’m Ahn Bohyun, it’s great to meet you... again. And, no matter what Seonghwa might’ve told you already, no matter what you’ve just witnessed, I’m actually a good guy. And... I’m very happy that you make our Seonghwa smile again, he’s been all grumpy these past days and it was starting to rub off on me... So, thank you for being here again, and... I’m truly sorry for what happened last time, I was really just trying to make one of my jokes, I know that it was wrong...” Bohyun said, Hongjoong looking at him wide-eyed. “I... wow, it’s fine, I guess. I’m just glad we fixed things, just don’t... don’t make such jokes again please”, Hongjoong replied, smiling a bit nervously. He really wasn’t used to such situations. “Good, good... thank you. I... I’ll let you two be then, have fun and... see you soon again”, Bohyun stammered, the sudden insecurity not fitting him well. Seonghwa smiled fondly, patting the man’s shoulder. “Thanks, man. I’ll text you after your shift”, Seonghwa said and Bohyun nodded, walking away after. 

Seonghwa turned his attention back to Hongjoong, a hand searching his. “Are you okay?” He asked, voice low and warm. “Yeah... this was a bit strange but... he actually seemed to care, about you, about Jungwoo... I don’t think he’s that bad of a colleague after all... nor friend”, Hongjoong answered and the two of them returned to heading out. “We weren’t exactly friends yet, but I guess your judgment fits mine. I should give him another chance”, Seonghwa said, smiling slightly. “Yes, I think you should. You said you didn’t have real friends in the city... I don’t think it needs to stay like this. Once you’ll meet my boys, I’m sure they’ll even fight to befriend you”, Hongjoong said, chuckling at the thought. “You sure?” Seonghwa asked. “Very. They’ll adore you”, Hongjoong assured him. They headed to the bus station, even though they haven’t discussed on where to go yet. They sat down there, Hongjoong scooting as close as possible on the uncomfortable seats. Their hands were still entangled, feeling as if it was the most normal and familiar thing. “Bohyun he... he called you my boyfriend. You didn’t mind that, did you?” Seonghwa asked then, carefully glancing at Hongjoong who fiddled with one of his earrings. A comfortable tingle went through his body. “No, not at all. Did you?” Hongjoong asked back. Seonghwa slowly shook his head. “I know we haven’t had a talk about what we are... but, I just feel like we don’t exactly need that. I just... I just want to be with you, that’s all that matters to me”, Seonghwa said then, raising a hand to stroke over Hongjoong’s cheek. “I want that as well. Being with you, it just makes me feel so good... safe and appreciated, treasured even. I wouldn’t mind accepting the boyfriend stamp though, I don’t want anyone to try and snack you away from me...” Hongjoong told him, a little smirk on his lips. 

Seonghwa moved to kiss him, sweet and confident. “Sounds reasonable, I wouldn’t want that either. You’re my Hongjoongie now, my sunflower”, Seonghwa said and Hongjoong blushed. “I like that... Where will you take us now, by the way? To your apartment?” Hongjoong asked, fiddling with the modish holes of his jeans now. “I was thinking of taking you out to a nice coffee shop... we can still go to my apartment afterwards, of course. There’s something I wanted to give to you”, Seonghwa told him. “Sounds good to me, coffee is always a good thing”, Hongjoong chirped before he tilted his head, “You know that you’re being a bit unfair though, I didn’t bring anything for you”, he added with a pout. “You brought yourself...” Seonghwa replied with a smirk and Hongjoong threw his head back, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Damn, so cheesy, Mr. Park... where did you get that from?” Hongjoong teased him. “I don’t know... it seems like you just make me say all these things... I never felt like this before, Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa mumbled, face leaning into the space behind his ear, nuzzling against his hair and skin. 

Hongjoong enjoyed the gesture, the touch of Seonghwa. He felt so blessed, so happy – it was crazy how things had turned out for him. “Neither have I, but I like it so so much...” Hongjoong replied, extending a hand to wrap it around Seonghwa’s back, keeping him close. They sat like this for a bit, Hongjoong starting to giggle when Seonghwa started moving his face left and right, nose tickling him. “Stop, stop, spare me”, Hongjoong whined, trying to escape the man’s tickle-attack. But Seonghwa was stronger and faster. Hongjoong didn’t get far, getting trapped in the corner of the bus stop, Seonghwa pinning both his hands to the side so he could nuzzle against Hongjoong’s sensitive neck again. “Please... Hwa... mercy. What will people think if they see us like that?” He asked, breathless and trying to suppress a laugh. Seonghwa moved back a bit, grip on the other’s hands loosening. “You smell so good... Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me, Hongjoong-ah?” The older asked, his voice almost desperate. 

Hongjoong took in his expression. Seonghwa’s lips were pressed shut, his eyes dark but warm, want gleaming up inside of them. It took hold of Hongjoong as well, faster than lightning, and he leaned in to connect their lips in a kiss that meant just that: desire. They parted when both of them came into desperate need of air. Chests heaving up and down, both their expressions filled with craving, as they were staring at each other. Hongjoong tried to collect what bit of voice he was still able to feel. “How about we... we postpone that coffee... to later and go straight to your apartment?” He suggested, voice in a whisper. “That sounds perfect...” Seonghwa answered, smiling ever so charmingly. 

The bus ride was torture and heaven at once. Torture, because it took so long until they finally reached their destination, heaven because the two of them couldn’t exactly keep their hands off each other. At first, they’d just sat down calmly, hands intertwined and shoulders brushing. But then, Seonghwa’s other hand had started to sneak over Hongjoong’s thigh, playing with the holes in his pants and letting the bare skin tingle whenever his fingertips glided over it. Hongjoong had found his own way of teasing the other though, whenever Seonghwa would use his tactics, Hongjoong would gasp or moan lowly, letting only Seonghwa hear that sweet and promising sound. They had been so lost in each other, that they had almost missed the old lady that entered the bus. Seonghwa nudged his side and they moved off their seats as fast as possible in order to give it to her. The lady thanked them, mumbling something about how packed the vehicle was and how glad she was that young people still offered some decency and manners. 

The two lovebirds ending up in the gangway, didn’t stop the teasing though. Seonghwa was holding onto Hongjoong, trying to stabilize them while gripping one of the upper handles. Hongjoong’s back was pressed against him and with every sudden movement of the bus, their bodies brushed against each other, Hongjoong feeling Seonghwa’s warm breath against his neck. His body tingled and all he wanted was to finally arrive and get the privacy they needed. It definitely didn’t help that Seonghwa’s hand was going up and down Hongjoong’s side now and that, whenever a little turbulence came up, Seonghwa pressed a little kiss to Hongjoong’s neck. “Seonghwa... stop, my whole body is tingling like crazy...” He whined, looking up at the bus's display to see how many stops they had to bear up still – three. “I can’t... it just feels too right to touch you...” Seonghwa admitted, whispering into Hongjoong’s ear and making his knees weak. “What... what we talked about earlier... about waiting for the right time...” Hongjoong started, but didn’t continue, cheeks reddening. “Hm, I remember”, Seonghwa said. “... Why do I want to violate what we said...?” Hongjoong asked him. Seonghwa didn’t answer immediately, thinking about his reply. “We don’t violate anything if we figure this to be the right time... It’s all up to us. But, whatever happens or not, I’ll still be there after, I’ll still be yours”, Seonghwa spoke and his words hit deep. Hongjoong knew he was telling the truth, he trusted him and he was ready to show him just that. “One halt left...” Hongjoong whispered and he knew that Seonghwa was smiling. 

\--- 

They all but stumbled into Seonghwa’s apartment. On the way to the building, they’d still kept up some composure, but once they had arrived in the staircase, they stole kisses whenever they saw the chance – which was literally all the way up. Without disconnecting their lips, Seonghwa had managed to open the door and was fast to close it behind them. He threw his bag and keys aside, hands pulling Hongjoong flush against his body. Their kisses were full of desire and longing, both men’s sanity and composure fading away rapidly. “Seonghwa...” Hongjoong breathed out, hands wrapping around the man’s neck. Seonghwa picked him up at that, securing Hongjoong’s short legs around his waist as they continued kissing. Seonghwa carried him to the bedroom, comfortable daylight staying with them as Hongjoong’s back met the mattress. “...Shall I close the curtains?” Seonghwa asked him, hand cupping Hongjoong’s face. Seonghwa was hovering on top of him and Hongjoong stared up into his face, trying to ignore how painfully tight his jeans were feeling now. “I want to see you, I want you to see me... I trust you”, Hongjoong answered softly. Seonghwa smiled warmly, leaning down to kiss him once more. 

They took their time, exploring each other’s mouth as if they hadn’t already done that. Hongjoong had one of his legs bent up, Seonghwa situated above the other, the man’s right knee close to Hongjoong’s crotch. Hongjoong’s hands were in Seonghwa’s hair, messing it up and relishing in the feeling of it. Seonghwa on the other hand, was busy kissing down Hongjoong’s neck now, seemingly a bit obsessed with it. “Do it, please...” Hongjoong rasped out. Seonghwa moved back to look at him, a brow raised. “Do what?” He asked. “Gift me with a lovebite”, Hongjoong answered. “But... but what about upcoming shootings or anything?” Seonghwa asked. “I don’t care. I always dreamt of having someone who wasn’t afraid to call and make me his. Also, with the number of hickeys my friend Wooyoung collected in the past... We know how to take care of it”, Hongjoong said with a wink. Seonghwa chuckled lowly, stroking over Hongjoong’s face before he lowered his again. Hongjoong moved his head to the side, making space for the other. Seonghwa’s lips brushed over his skin, feathery and soft, it had Hongjoong mewling lowly. One of Seonghwa’s hands joined the spot on Hongjoong’s neck, fingertips stroking and drawing a little cross. Hongjoong smiled, his whole body pausing when he felt lips pressing down on the invisible cross, Seonghwa creating the lovebite. Hongjoong was sure it was perfect, perfectly shaped, just like its creator. 

Things got a bit out of hand after, as if it had fueled them. They made out heavily, bodies already trying to become one with each other, even though they were still fully clothed. Seonghwa’s knee pressed against Hongjoong’s crotch now, Hongjoong’s hand moving to palm the other through his pants. It was clear to feel how worked up Seonghwa was, and Hongjoong didn’t feel any better, Seonghwa was hard, aching to connect with Hongjoong, become one. Hongjoong tugged on Seonghwa’s shirt now, wanting it gone. “Off... off... wanna touch you...” He breathed out. Seonghwa leaned up, slowly pulling the shirt over his head and exposing his well-defined body to him. Hongjoong admired the view, immediately reaching out to touch, glide his fingers over his abs and strong chest. Seonghwa’s waist was quite delicate though, but not as slim as Hongjoong’s. Now it was Seonghwa who wanted to see more, with two of his hands gliding beneath Hongjoong’s shirt, he revealed his flat stomach, even leaning down to kiss around his belly button. Hongjoong pressed his head into the pillows, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the exploring hands on his body. Seonghwa had his shirt pushed up beneath Hongjoong’s chin now, kissing over his chest. When Seonghwa’s lips met one of his sensitive nipples, his hands gripped the sheets beneath them, needing something to hold onto as he enjoyed the sweet torture. 

It only got worse after that, Seonghwa’s tongue swirling around the hardened nub, making Hongjoong moan loud and desperate for more. “Seonghwa... hyung...” He brought out, carefully opening his eyes to find the other halting, looking up at him. “Say my name... say it again...” He whispered. “Seonghwa... Seonghwa-hyung... I want you... want you close”, Hongjoong said, his heart beating hard. Hongjoong felt overly sensitive suddenly, Seonghwa’s loving and longing gaze on him, threatening to see right through him. Hongjoong let him, he let him see all the desire, the insecurity, the excitement and trust. Seonghwa moved forward, kissing over his face, one of his hands moving beneath his body and finding his ass. “I’m here... I got you... We won’t do anything you don’t want”, Seonghwa assured him softly. “There’s nothing I don’t want... Please, Hwa...” Hongjoong begged, even though he didn’t exactly know for what. Seonghwa seemed to sport an idea though, completely disposing of Hongjoong’s shirt. Next thing were his jeans, carefully getting pulled down his slender legs. Seonghwa started kissing his thighs as soon as they were bare of clothing. “I dreamt of doing this ever since you wore the trunks I bought for you... they accentuated your thighs so well... You don’t even know what dreams you caused me...” Seonghwa mumbled against the thicc flesh. Arousal shot through Hongjoong’s body at that revelation and he moaned wantonly. 

After that, it didn’t take long until Seonghwa was only in his underpants, body moving against Hongjoong’s while kissing heatedly. Hongjoong enjoyed it all, not a fiber of his body nor mind wanted to back off now. Everything was aching for Seonghwa. The older’s hands were on the waistband of Hongjoong’s underpants now, questioning eyes looking at him. “Undress me... I trust you”, Hongjoong breathed out and Seonghwa did as told. The way he pulled them down could almost be described as devotional, the movements slow and careful. Hongjoong didn’t take his eyes off Seonghwa, neither did the other. Their gazes were filled with commitment and absolute adoration. Time was a trivial thing surrounding them, everything else as well. “Hongjoong-ah... you’re beautiful”, Seonghwa said, Hongjoong stark naked beneath him now, their eyes still on each other. Seonghwa caressed Hongjoong’s face, treasuring, reassuring. Hongjoong felt a soft blush developing on his cheeks as he led Seonghwa’s hand down, wanting him to feel his arousal. Seonghwa carefully wrapped his hand around Hongjoong’s member, stroking leisurely and pumping every now and then. Hongjoong’s eyes fluttered close and his chest heaved up, a moan escaping him. Seonghwa turned more of his attention towards Hongjoong’s hardened member, fingertips pleasuring the tip while feathery kisses got spread along his shaft. It was heavenly. Hongjoong felt exposed, but he knew that Seonghwa would take care of him, knew that he didn’t need to hide away. 

When the ministrations on his cock got too much, he opened his eyes again, gasping and gripping Seonghwa’s hair. “Up, up! I... I don’t want to... not just yet”, Hongjoong told Seonghwa. Seonghwa complied, sitting up and hovering over Hongjoong again, looking down. “Alright, love... how about you help me out of my panties now?” He asked with soft, velvety voice. Hongjoong nodded and tried sitting up, Seonghwa not really giving him enough space, so he fell back on the bed again. He glared up at the man, who chuckled cautiously. Hongjoong smiled at that, warmth spreading from his swelling heart. Seonghwa leaned in, one of his hands beneath Hongjoong’s chin, the other around his slim waist, pulling him up. Hongjoong’s hands were fast to glide down Seonghwa’s back, cupping the man’s flat apple-butt, shoving down the back of his pants. He moved his hands to the front, tilting his head so he could see what he was freeing. As expected, the man was just as gifted down there as everywhere else. His dick was hard against his stomach, precum glistening at the tip. Hongjoong’s body was tingling, his own erection pulsating slightly. He was a bit intimidated by the size, considering this was his first time, but they didn’t have to hurry with anything. He looked back at Seonghwa’s face, leaning in to connect their lips as his hand reached for the older’s manhood. Now it was Seonghwa who moaned out, voice vibrating and sending chills down Hongjoong’s body. 

They kissed passionately again, naked bodies tight against each other. Seonghwa’s hands cupped Hongjoong’s ass now, the smaller’s fingers lost in pitch-black hair. Together, they fell back on the bed, Hongjoong spreading his legs and Seonghwa ending up in between. Seonghwa kissed down his chest, playing with Hongjoong’s hardened nubs as he sneaked a finger between his asscheeks. Hongjoong gasped loudly, the feeling of someone else’s fingers new but exciting. Seonghwa shifted on top of him, reaching for the nightstand from where he brought lube and a condom. He opened the bottle, pouring the liquid onto his long, slender fingers. Then, after receiving an assuring look from Hongjoong, he moved his hand down to Hongjoong’s entrance. Hongjoong spread his legs as far as possible, trying to relax some more. Seonghwa captured his lips as soon as he inserted the first finger. Hongjoong moaned right against his mouth, pleasure shooting into every region of his body. He gripped the sheets with one hand, the other slightly clawing into Seonghwa’s back as the lubed finger moved deep into his entrance. It was heavenly and didn’t stung a bit, yet. Never before had Hongjoong managed to reach that deep with his own fingers and it was like a dream come true, having found someone who could do so easily. 

“Hwa... another one, please”, Hongjoong brought out, Seonghwa smiling against his lips as the second finger followed. It hurt a bit, but the scissoring and careful movements soon brought pleasure over pain. “And... you’re sure you never did this before? It feels like you know... like you know exactly what to... oh my god...” Hongjoong gasped, not finishing his sentence as Seonghwa had managed to brush a certain sweet spot inside of him. Seonghwa stopped his movements, carefully pulling his fingers out, earning a little whine from Hongjoong. The older took a hold of the hand that had been gripping the sheets, bringing it to his chest, to his heart. “Can you feel that? It’s beating so fast for you... uneven... I’m nervous. I’m excited, but also nervous because I want to do well for you... I care so much about you, Hongjoong-ah... so much”, Seonghwa whispered and Hongjoong felt his eyes watering at the honesty inside the man’s voice. “I know, our relationship is still fresh and new... but it really feels as if you complete me. I feel like I found a big piece of myself that had been missing for too long...” Seonghwa added, the first tear rolling down Hongjoong’s cheek. Seonghwa immediately kissed it away, embracing the other before they kissed again. “I feel just the same... Hwa, please continue... you make me feel so good”, Hongjoong whispered against his lips. Seonghwa smiled warmly, pouring more lube onto his fingers, as well as on Hongjoong’s hole. 

Then he inserted two of them again, continuing to prepare his boyfriend. Hongjoong was a mess, body writhing beneath him, pelvis heaving up, searching for friction and finding Seonghwa’s erection. They rubbed against each other and Hongjoong almost missed the stretch of a third finger entering him. “Seonghwa... ah... yes...” Hongjoong moaned out, hands returning to gripping whatever he found. This time, it was solely Seonghwa’s back, the man gasping as nails dig into his skin. He didn’t seem to mind though, starting to increase the pace of his fingers, pushing in and out of Hongjoong repeatedly. Hongjoong wrapped his legs around him, eyes and lips pressed together in pleasure as Seonghwa hit his sweet spot again. “Hwa... Hwa... hold me... I... I...” He gasped, not able to form a complete sentence. Seonghwa wrapped his other arm around him, their erections flush against each other, precum mixing up, staining both their lower stomachs. Seonghwa’s fingers moved fast now and Hongjoong started moaning his heart out, feeling the pleasure summoning in his dick. He felt so good, ready to fall apart and let the other catch him. He couldn’t and didn’t want to hold back any longer. Seonghwa felt that as well, fingers aiming directly now. They kissed deeply and a muffled sound of intense pleasure escaped Hongjoong’s lips as his orgasm rushed in. It came over him, just like a wave, it summoned in the depth and rushed forward, ripping everything on the way and crashing against the shore. 

Seonghwa was there. He held him, whispering sweet praises, helping him to collect the pieces. Hongjoong looked right into his eyes, breathing uneven and feeling the warmth and stickiness of release dripping down his stomach, staining the sheets beneath. “...Incredible... that was...” Hongjoong tried, but he couldn’t find words that would fit what he was feeling. Seonghwa smiled in understanding, fingers stroking over his boyfriend’s forehead and into his hair. They stayed like this for a bit, kissing sweetly until Seonghwa stood up to get some tissues. He carefully cleaned Hongjoong as well as possible, disposing of the tissues before he crawled back into bed, wrapping a blanket over them. He was hovering on top of Hongjoong again, his own erection still hard between them. Hongjoong wrapped a hand around it, pumping slowly. Seonghwa exhaled deeply. “I want to continue... please...” Hongjoong said then. Seonghwa carefully looked at him. “I’m not sure whether I can last long as soon as... as soon as I’m inside”, Seonghwa answered, biting his lip. Hongjoong’s fingers played with the tip of Seonghwa’s cock, teasing the slit. “Let me... let me do something else then... we can still try after that... we have time, don’t we?” Hongjoong suggested. “All the time in the world for you...” Seonghwa answered, kissing him once more before Hongjoong moved down beneath the blanket, facing Seonghwa’s manhood. He had a bit of experience at giving a blowjob, but with Seonghwa, he felt as if none of it mattered. Everything felt fresh, new and good, just... right. It was not at all comparable to anything that lay in the past. 

Hongjoong kissed along Seonghwa’s crotch before he moved to his dick. He placed his hands on Seonghwa’s thighs, wondering about the slight thickness once more. Hongjoong wrapped a hand around Seonghwa’s shaft, kissing the tip before he took him into his mouth. The other carefully put a hand into his hair and Hongjoong started bobbing his head up and down the length. It wasn’t easy to suppress the gag reflex and when Hongjoong tried taking him a bit deeper, he had to concentrate hard on breathing through his nose so he wouldn’t make an uncomfortable sound, one that would probably worry Seonghwa. It didn’t take too long until Hongjoong noticed how Seonghwa’s self-restraint was fading, how worked up he really was. “Hongjoong-ah... feels so good... ngh...” Seonghwa moaned lowly and Hongjoong felt happy about the praise, continuing with more fervor. He looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Seonghwa cupped one of his cheeks, desire and love in his eyes. “You look so sexy... Irresistible...” Seonghwa said then, his breathing turning more uneven after. Hongjoong continued bobbing up and down, filthy and wet sounds filling the room as he brought Seonghwa to completion. The other signaled him that he was close, leaving the choice up to Hongjoong before his orgasm rushed in. Hongjoong stayed, focusing on what Seonghwa had to give, focusing on swallowing his release as well as possible. A bit of cum escaped his lips, but neither of them seemed to mind as he got pulled upwards and into a passionate kiss. Seonghwa was shivering slightly, breathing still unstable, but he looked overly happy. “Thank you... you’re amazing... My Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa praised him and they continued to kiss, Hongjoong cuddling into the man’s hold. 

They stayed like this for a while, stroking over each other’s half-spent bodies, kissing sweetly. Hongjoong was on top of Seonghwa, slowly starting to rut against his thigh, feeling the treacherous buzz in his stomach. Seonghwa reacted almost immediately, he reached for the lube and coated his fingers once more before he picked up on where they left earlier. With the different position, Hongjoong felt as if Seonghwa’s fingers could reach even deeper. He sat up a bit, straddling Seonghwa while he moved his hips back and forth – in order to create friction as well as to help the slide of Seonghwa’s fingers. After the man had successfully inserted a fourth finger, Hongjoong let out moan after moan. “Seonghwa... Seonghwa... hyung...” He whined and Seonghwa retracted his fingers, manhandling him onto his back. “I love it when you call for me like this... your voice is so wonderful... Please, do it again...” Seonghwa requested, kissing over Hongjoong’s collarbones. Hongjoong smiled, hands stroking through the pitch-black hair as he called his name again. Seonghwa reached for the lube and the condom, sitting up to prepare his dick. Hongjoong watched him excitedly, a hint of nervousness pulsating inside of him. Seonghwa looked perfect like this, so stunning and handsome – Hongjoong couldn’t believe that they were really experiencing this together. There was only one thing he didn’t like that much, so he voiced out what disturbed him. 

“You don’t have to... put it on. I’d rather feel you. All of you”, Hongjoong spoke up, chewing on his lip. Seonghwa hesitated, looking at him. “Are you sure?” Seonghwa asked him softly. “Yes. This is our first-time and... I trust you”, Hongjoong said. Seonghwa smiled warmly, nodding and tossing the condom aside. “Good thing I frequently get health tests as a pool attendant... Otherwise I wouldn’t approve of taking a risk”, Seonghwa told him, leaning down to kiss him. Hongjoong hummed contentedly and opened his legs some more, pulling Seonghwa flush against him as a sign to continue. They were both ready, both aching to take that step, melt together. Seonghwa aligned his cock at Hongjoong’s entrance, looking at him passionately. Hongjoong nodded and Seonghwa connected their lips, carefully pushing into him. At first, the stretch stole all the air out of Hongjoong’s lungs. It hurt a lot, tears forming in his eyes. Seonghwa gasped, trying to suppress the moan due to the tightness and warmth around his dick. He busied himself with taking care of Hongjoong, pressing kiss after kiss to his lips and rest of his face. “Patience... it should get better soon, dear... I’m right here”, Seonghwa whispered. “Hwa... it’s so much... I feel so... please kiss me”, Hongjoong rasped out, tears rolling down his face. Seonghwa immediately kissed him, careful not to move yet. 

Seonghwa continued distracting him, drawing circles into his skin, even writing something. “What was that? ...Do it again please”, Hongjoong demanded, voice slightly strained as he tried to decipher. “Mine...” Hongjoong whispered then, lips curling into a fond smile. Seonghwa nodded and they kissed again. Hongjoong wrapped his legs around Seonghwa, the stretch inside of his hole still a bit unpleasant, but not as hurtful as before. “Please move... I want more of it”, Hongjoong told him, hands moving to slightly claw into Seonghwa’s lower back. Seonghwa carefully pulled out a bit, pushing back immediately and repeating this carefully. Hongjoong moaned loudly, gasps of pain soon mixing with the craving for more. “Deeper... Hwa... please...” Seonghwa took an experimental thrust, deep and harder than what he did before. Hongjoong gasped loudly, tears streaming down his face as he signaled him to repeat it again and again. The pain vanished and soon he entered the sphere of complete pleasure. There was only the feeling of fulfillment, Seonghwa’s passionate kisses and his attentive eyes on him. It was even better than heaven. Never had something felt so intense and amazing. If Hongjoong were to write a song about it, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to find the right words nor sounds. 

They found a pace together, Hongjoong moving back eagerly. Sweat clung between them, words of passion whispered and hissed out in the heat of the moment. It was better than a dance, better than any song Hongjoong could think of. All that mattered were Hwa and him, the connection they shared and developed – both physically and mentally. They enjoyed every second to its peak. They melted together as if they had never done anything else. Streams of pleasure went through their bodies, reaching the point where they connected. “I’m close, Hwa... it feels so... so good...” Hongjoong managed to breathe out. “Me too... Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa replied, kissing the tip of his pretty nose. Hongjoong’s senses were heightened, his body feeling as hot as never before. His hole was still stretched widely, starting to feel a bit sore by now but Hongjoong could worry about that later. All that mattered was the wave that built up, this time carrying both at once. Seonghwa moved faster, hitting Hongjoong’s sweet spot over and over again until his thrusts became uneven, legs shivering. Seonghwa was holding onto his hip, while Hongjoongs nails dug deeper into Seonghwa’s back, both would definitely leave some marks for later... With a cry of the other’s name, Hongjoong reached his orgasm, Seonghwa following suit as the wave of pleasure carried them to the shore. 

Together, they stayed like this until the aftershocks ebbed away, soft kisses following. “My beautiful sunflower...” Seonghwa whispered, still out of breath. Hongjoong chuckled sweetly. “My Hwa... my perfect perfect Seonghwa...” This time, it was Hongjoong who wrote the word onto Seonghwa’s chest, the man smiling fondly. Then he carefully pulled out of Hongjoong, the latter mewling lowly. Seonghwa’s release inside of him felt warm and pleasant, but he knew that it would change sooner or later, so he carefully moved to the side, letting Seonghwa take over. The man got off the bed and returned with tissues and a wet wash cloth, as well as a thin towel. With much care, he cleaned them up, putting the towel onto the stained sheets so they could cuddle more comfortably. Still naked, feeling exhausted but happy, they hid beneath another blanket. Seonghwa started kneading Hongjoong’s lower back and globes after a while, trying to take as much care of him as possible and needed. Hongjoong was thankful for all of it, feeling warm and safe. He looked at Seonghwa, smiling brightly. “I’m so happy to have found you... I don’t regret anything. Everything that happened, I know it led to what we have now, to the bond we’re creating...” He whispered, head resting on the other’s chest, fingers circling around his belly-button. Seonghwa kissed the crown of his head, breathing in the smell of his shampoo before he replied. “I’m glad you feel this way... I know we belong together”, Seonghwa mumbled. 

Hongjoong hummed happily, his eyes feeling heavier with every minute. “May I take a little nap? I still need to get back to the dorm later and...” Hongjoong started, but Seonghwa placed a finger on his lips. “No, please... stay here for tonight. I’ll make sure you get up early enough for work tomorrow and you can borrow my clothes. Please...” Seonghwa begged him and Hongjoong felt his plan fading into thin air. “Hmm... I will stay, but only if you make me strawberry-pancakes for breakfast”, Hongjoong retorted. Seonghwa chuckled. “Whatever you wish for, love.” Hongjoong cuddled deeper into the man’s hold and closed his eyes contentedly. Everything was perfect, everything was peaceful and wonderful. He was together with the man he was falling for and nothing could make him any happier.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead

“Hongjoong-ah... wake up... I made us breakfast”, a velvety voice announced and Hongjoong carefully opened his eyes. Seonghwa sat on the edge of the bed, stroking through his hair and looking down at him, gaze filled with affection. Hongjoong whined lowly, pulling the blanket up to cover his lower face. “I don’t want to go to work... Wanna stay with you...” Seonghwa chuckled at that, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “The week will be over, sooner than you know it. I’m sure we’ll be able to spend more time together at the weekend. I tried to swap a few shifts with others, maybe I don’t have to work when you got free time then”, Seonghwa said. Hongjoong freed one of his hands from beneath the blanket, noticing that he was still very naked – he couldn’t care less though – and pulled Seonghwa into bed again. “But sometimes they give us little schedules on weekends... depending on how well we did the days prior. I don’t want you to carve out your day, only to end up waiting for me”, Hongjoong pouted, trying to maneuver the blanket over the other. Seonghwa wore underpants and a shirt, Hongjoong found them quite annoying right now, so he started tugging on the clothing. 

“I’ll gladly wait for you... you should know by now that I’m head over heels for you”, Seonghwa said with a smirk, gently pulling Hongjoong’s hands away. Hongjoong pouted at that. “I’m naked and you’re not... it’s unfair. Let me get a little distracted and rebellious with you. I was never late for work before, I wouldn’t mind you being the reason for it today”, Hongjoong said, a glint in his eyes. Seonghwa chuckled lowly, rolling them over so Hongjoong was on top of him, straddling his hips. “Mhh... sounds very tempting. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me though...” He said, stroking up and down Hongjoong’s juicy thighs. “Like I said, I was never late before... and I invest so much into our group... I’m sure they won’t be angry with me”, Hongjoong chirped, relishing in the other’s touch. “Your call then... how are you feeling?” Seonghwa gave in, carefully cupping Hongjoong’s ass. “Hmm, not as sore as I expected, but it does hurt still”, Hongjoong answered truthfully, teasingly rolling his pelvis against Seonghwa’s crotch though. 

Worry decorated Seonghwa’s face. “I should have massaged you more and gotten the ointment, but you didn’t let me...” He mumbled, pinching Hongjoong’s side. Hongjoong leaned forward, bending his back gracefully, the blanket falling off. “Because I didn’t want to be apart from you... you were so warm and cuddly. I always dreamed of a cuddle session after having sex... amazing first sex by the way. Still can’t really believe it to be honest”, Hongjoong said, biting his lip. Seonghwa reached out, stroking over his bottom lip to stop him once again. “I enjoyed it a lot as well... and I’ll gladly find pleasure with you again. Never thought I’d get myself such a beautiful and sexy boyfriend... a cute and smart one on top of that”, Seonghwa complimented him, Hongjoong blushing slightly. “You could have whoever you want, Mister. Yet you chose me, I feel truly blessed”, Hongjoong retorted, his fingers sneaking beneath Seonghwa’s shirt. “Oh please, Hongjoong-ah... you don’t even know how enticing you are. Your charisma is radiant. One look at you was all I needed and I already knew you were special”, Seonghwa told him. 

Hongjoong tilted his head. “Was it when I bumped into you or when my earring got stuck? Because neither of it sounds very enticing to me... it sounds embarrassing”, Hongjoong replied. Seonghwa cleared his throat before he answered, sitting up a bit so he could take off his shirt. “You’re still getting worked up about this... Whatever moment it was, I fell for you, that’s all that matters, isn’t it?” Hongjoong nodded, kissing his bare chest now. “You’re probably right... By the way, have I told you how much I like your body? You’re so perfect... so strong...” Hongjoong mumbled dreamily. “I appreciate the praise... you’re very good with words”, Seonghwa hummed, pulling him down and into a kiss. The two of them stayed like this for quite a while, leisurely kissing and exploring each other’s mouths again. It wasn’t until Hongjoong felt something hardening against his naked crotch, that he retrieved his puffy lips, looking down to see how worked up both of them were. He threw a glint at Seonghwa, moving down on him until he was settled right between his legs. He mouthed at the clothed erection, Seonghwa shutting his eyes close in delight. 

Hongjoong pulled down his boyfriend’s underpants then, freeing Seonghwa’s dick and kissing the tip. “Eager for me, am I right, Hwa?” He asked cheekily, tongue peeking out to lap at the first drop of precum. “You’re a tease... You should see yourself...” Seonghwa grumbled, looking down at him through lustful eyes. Hongjoong grinned contentedly, licking up and down the shaft, hand joining to pump him. “Ah... shit...” Seonghwa cursed, one of his hands ending in Hongjoong’s hair, slightly gripping onto it as he watched him. Hongjoong was pressing another fit of kisses to the tip again, lips slowly engulfing the head. It felt good to have Seonghwa at his mercy, with the way he was almost writhing due to Hongjoong’s precise and pleasurable actions. Soon he was swallowing him even more, bobbing his head up and down in a slow manner. His own dick was hard as well and he rubbed his lower half against the sheets, searching for a bit of friction. “Hongjoong-ah... you’re making me crazy... ugh...” Seonghwa breathed out, his hand slightly pushing him down further. Hongjoong didn’t mind, hollowing his cheeks in order to take more of his gifted boyfriend. Careful and at a slow pace, Seonghwa started thrusting into his mouth, always making sure that Hongjoong could take it. 

Seonghwa’s breathing got more and more uneven and when Hongjoong felt his legs starting to tremble, he looked up confidently, seeing nothing but pleasure in Seonghwa’s eyes. But the other stopped him, made him pull back his lips with a lewd pop. “What is it? I wouldn’t mind to swallow again...” Hongjoong told him, almost a bit disappointed. Seonghwa cupped his cheek, his gaze slightly cautious and shy. “May I... may I come onto your face? I don’t know why but... but somehow, I think you’d look very pretty like that... especially your nose”, Seonghwa answered, scratching his neck a bit nervously. “Oh...” Hongjoong said in surprise before he smirked at him, leaning up to press a kiss against his cheek. “We only had our first time together last night and you’re already exposing a kink to me... I love it”, he chirped and then went down on Seonghwa’s cock again, sucking with more fervor. Seonghwa moaned deeply. “Hongjoong-ah...” The man’s thighs started trembling again and Hongjoong knew he was close. So he pulled off him, his delicate fingers wrapping around Seonghwa’s length instead, pumping him to completion. He came in spurts, right onto Hongjoong’s face – who enjoyed it a lot somehow. 

Hongjoong didn't wipe it away, laying down on Seonghwa instead. The older looked at him through hooded eyes, lips curling into a smile. “As expected, the perfect decoration for a pretty nose like yours...” He mumbled, fingers tracing over the cum on the bridge of Hongjoong’s nose. Seonghwa angled for a tissue then, carefully cleaning his boyfriend’s face. “You’re hard still... We should do something about that”, Seonghwa murmured, feeling him against his thigh. “Let’s shower together and then get breakfast, I’m aching for your promised pancakes”, Hongjoong said, humming happily before they got up together. In the shower, Seonghwa got him off fast, his hands doing the perfect job while they kissed beneath the hot water. “You need to visit me at my dorm soon. I want to show you my bathtub, I think we’d fit perfectly together in there...” Hongjoong said as soon as they’d finished showering together, Seonghwa helping him with a towel. “Sounds like a plan... What about your members though? You were quite loud just now, I’m not sure whether they’d like that at your place”, Seonghwa replied, pecking Hongjoong’s cheek. “They’re well acquainted with such sounds. You know, San and Wooyoung – the one you saved back then – they're very open about their sex life. I actually caught them fucking on our dorm’s corridor not long ago”, Hongjoong told him. 

“Seriously? Oh wow... some naughty kids you got there. Wonder whom they got this from...” Seonghwa murmured and gave him a clap on his ass. They laughed shortly and headed to the kitchen, Hongjoong dressed in his own pants and one of Seonghwa’s shirts now. He felt quite good with it, especially in combination with that perfectly shaped love bite decorating his neck. His whole attire screamed taken and he loved it. He was so damn happy – every moment with Seonghwa, ever since they solved the misunderstanding, had been just perfect. They sat down at the table. Seonghwa had kept his promise and made him strawberry-pancakes. They were perfectly shaped, the berries and some cream decorating them. “Wow... these look amazing... and they taste amazing... God, these are the best pancakes I ever had... I could come all over again...” Hongjoong moaned out, enjoying the tasty breakfast. Seonghwa chuckled. “Thank you, glad you like them. I haven’t put as much effort into a simple dish in a while.” Hongjoong looked at him, eyes growing wide as something dawned to him. “Oh my, is that it? Is that your hobby? You wanted to become a cook? I mean, I can see all these cooking books over there and you have so many utensils in your kitchen...” He wanted to know, somehow liking the image of master chef Seonghwa – he always thought men who could cook were quite hot... 

A less comfortable expression appeared on Seonghwa’s face, but he brought out a chuckle and shook his head. “No, that’s not it. But I’ll gladly treat you with the recipes I’m trying to learn. Back home I cooked often in order to take some work off my mother’s shoulders. Ever since, I enjoy it quite much. It’s just a bit of a waste, cooking for myself, you know?” Seonghwa told him, aesthetically biting into a strawberry. Hongjoong moved over at that, sitting down on his lap, fork in his hand in order to feed the other. “Now you got me, now we can do and try so many things together”, Hongjoong said cheerfully, pressing a kiss to Seonghwa’s lips as soon as he’d chewed down that bite. “Yes, you’re right. I’m so happy with you, Hongjoong-ah. I know it’s been such a short time... but I feel like we were meant to find each other”, Seonghwa spoke with velvety voice, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek. Hongjoong’s cheeks turned red and he smiled prettily. “Oh, by the way, I still got a little something for you”, Seonghwa announced, carefully lifting the smaller off his lap so he could retrieve a little package from the couch table. 

He placed it in Hongjoong’s hands, excitedly looking at him. “Open it, please.” Hongjoong pouted at him. “Still unfair... you’re spoiling me when I didn’t get anything for you.” Seonghwa pinched his lips with his pointer finger. “We can take turns for the next occasion, okay? I’ll lean back then and let you spoil me instead”, he offered and Hongjoong agreed to it, grumbling lowly. He unwrapped the little package, finding a pair of long silver earrings with a star sparkling on each end. Hongjoong opened his mouth, closing it again and looking at Seonghwa. “I told you I’d get you a new pair. Though these are slightly different... I hope you like them”, Seonghwa said, stroking back some strains of his hair. “They are perfect... you are perfect... I love them so much. Thank you”, Hongjoong rasped out, his body prickling with emotion. Seonghwa smiled fondly, leaning in to kiss him. “You’re more than welcome. Will you wear them for me? This way a part of me can be with you, even when I am not”, Seonghwa whispered. “Of course, I’ll wear them. They’ll help me missing you less during busy schedules”, Hongjoong said, putting on the earrings. “They fit you perfectly... such a pretty boyfriend I got myself... whew”, Seonghwa praised him. Hongjoong hit his chest playfully. “Stop charming me too much, otherwise I’ll stop believing you.” 

The two of them finished breakfast after taking turns in feeding or teasing each other – Hongjoong being already half an hour late for dance lesson. He finished up quickly, peaking at his phone to find 6 unread messages. “I should get going now, before they worry too much... I wish I could take a day off and stay with you”, Hongjoong said with a sigh, walking to the door. Seonghwa followed him, looking at him with sympathy. “Yes, I feel you... I’d also prefer lazing around here with you. Instead I gotta look over boring bathers again”, he mumbled, stroking over Hongjoong’s cheek absentmindedly. “When do you think we can meet up again?” Hongjoong asked hopefully. “Whenever you want to... I mean, even if I’m at work, you can always visit me there. Or I could come to the little studio you told me about. Just text me whenever you want to, I’m sure we’ll find a way to see each other soon again”, Seonghwa said and kissed him deeply. “Alright then... thank you for everything, it was so great to be with you, sleep over and all”, Hongjoong replied with a nervous giggle. Saying goodbye really wasn’t something he was good at. “Take care, don’t break a leg at practice”, Seonghwa said with a wink, squeezing Hongjoong’s hand before he let him go. “I’ll text you during break”, Hongjoong said and then he left the flat, glancing back to see Seonghwa softly waving after him. 

\--- 

When Hongjoong entered the practice room, everyone’s heads perked up, looking over at him. He bowed apologetically and the dance teacher gave him a silent nod, continuing to show Hongjoong’s friends and some other trainees a new choreography. Hongjoong placed his bag next to the others, walking over to stand next to Yunho and Yeosang then. They welcomed him with fond and relieved smiles. Wooyoung and San stood at the other end of the group, both of them eyeing him curiously, San even giving him a thumbs up. Hongjoong blushed slightly and looked down, trying to collect himself before he focused on the teacher. Shortly after, they got divided into two groups – Hongjoong and his members having to sit back and let the other group try the choreography. Hongjoong was kind of glad that he could watch now, since he’d missed a lot due to his late arrival. He sat down on the floor next to the mirrors, wincing slightly because of the mild pain in his lower back. To his dismay, Wooyoung and San hadn’t taken their eyes off him and hurried over excitedly. With barely suppressed voice, Wooyoung crouched down next to him, squealing at him while tugging on his arm. “Oh my god, oh my god – it really happened!! Being late for class, hickey on your neck, pain when sitting down... Hongjoongie, you’re one of us now!!” 

Hongjoong wanted to hide away in a corner. Of course, this kind of reaction was to be expected, Hongjoong hadn’t cared to be very subtle about it, saw no need for it if he was happily taken now. But Wooyoung addressing it so bluntly, it made him regret his openness a bit. “Please, keep your voice down, Woo. I should concentrate on the choreo...” Hongjoong told him halfheartedly. “Oh no, you don’t get to avoid this conversation so easily. We want to know everything, hyung!” Wooyoung replied, San smirking eagerly. “Just because you two are overly frank with your sex-life, doesn’t mean I have to be like this as well”, Hongjoong mumbled and tried to focus on the dancers. “Please don’t play the prude card now, not when you’re wearing his shirt and that lovebite on your neck. Wow, now that I look at it from up close, it’s so round and perfect... how did he do that? Can he teach me? Mine get so messy on Wooyoung...” San wondered, inspecting his neck. Hongjoong covered it, groaning. “What did I do to deserve this...?” Wooyoung chuckled and San sneakily tried to pull Hongjoong’s hands away from his neck. Hongjoong glanced around, searching for some kind of help, but found none. Mingi was dozing against Jongho’s shoulder, the maknae attentively watching the choreography while Yeosang and Yunho were conversing, helping each other with the dance moves. Hongjoong was at their mercy. 

He sighed deeply. “Fine. You won. We had amazing sex. It was perfect with him, he was perfect. I never thought it could be and feel this good with someone. So, that’s enough, now let me be.” San and Wooyoung glanced at each other, trying hard to hide their grins. Hongjoong noticed it, feeling uneasy. “What is it now?” He asked them. “Nothing, nothing. We’re just very happy for you, hyung”, Wooyoung said and cuddled his side before he pulled San along, giving Hongjoong the space he’d asked for. Hongjoong was a bit surprised about it, but he didn’t mind of course. Not until he heard their hushed gossiping. “...either the guy’s dick is small or he’s got the most self-control and skill ever. Remember our first time? I was so damn eager and you kept on telling me to go harder and faster... we were a mess – our first time can hardly be described as perfect...” San spoke. Wooyoung nodded. “Yeah... and I felt sore for days... it was painful.” “Don’t forget, baby, you asked me to take you every night afterwards...” San reminded him. “Oh, you’re right, Sannie. Guess I did that. Hihi, how naughty of me”, Wooyoung giggled. San leaned in to kiss him sweetly. “You still are, that’s one of the many things I love about you.” Hongjoong, who’d initially wanted to defend Seonghwa’s honor and tell them that he was definitely not small, just double the gentleman, watched them fondly now. They were so lovely with each other, so sweet. In moments like these, Hongjoong could forget all about their naughtiness and how often they got on his nerves. In moments like these, he realized that they were just made for each other and it made him very happy. 

\--- 

Hongjoong’s busy and wearisome schedules kept him missing Seonghwa for five days in the end. The two of them had called each other and texted a lot, but they weren’t able to meet up like they had wanted to. Hongjoong was often too tired or too inspired in order to meet Seonghwa, and the latter always convinced him that he should just go to sleep or spend time in the studio, composing. The others often teased Hongjoong whenever he returned from a phone call with Seonghwa and was smiling all lovey-dovey. Each of them was curious about Hongjoong’s boyfriend and they wanted to meet him soon. Hongjoong was a bit selfish with that topic, still wanting to keep most of Seonghwa to himself. But he knew that the man would get along well with his friends, so it was inevitable that he had to make him known. 

It was Friday when they decided to meet up after work, Hongjoong planning to show him the little studio and his favorite Italian restaurant. This time, he was the one who wanted to treat Seonghwa and he was eager to introduce him to an important part of his world, one that was foreign to Seonghwa. Hongjoong picked him up at the closest bus stop, dressed in a plain white shirt and light blue jeans, the star earrings dangling from his ears. He was smiling widely when Seonghwa got out of the bus, looking as stunning as ever. Hongjoong ran up to him, half pouncing at Seonghwa, who caught him in his arms almost too easily. “I missed you...” Hongjoong whispered into his ear, arms wrapped around his neck as Seonghwa placed a kiss on his cheek. “Missed you, too... Been counting the minutes until I could see my precious boyfriend again”, Seonghwa replied, Hongjoong humming in delight. Hongjoong leaned back a bit, glancing at Seonghwa who looked just as happy as he felt. “I planned out our evening, I hope you brought enough time with you”, Hongjoong announced, stealing a short kiss from the other. 

“Of course”, Seonghwa said and kissed him, longer and more passionate this time. Hongjoong almost got lost in the feeling, but he managed to retrieve, excitedly taking Seonghwa’s hand and leading him away from the bus stop. “I hope you’re hungry. I got us a table at a great Italian place”, Hongjoong told him. “I am starving to be honest. I skipped lunch break today so I could leave earlier... I really missed you”, Seonghwa said sheepishly. Hongjoong looked at him with furrowed brows, scolding: “Don’t skip meals because of me, I want my Hwa to be healthy!” “I should be the one to give you a lesson, you look thinner than last time. Schedules were exhausting, huh?” Seonghwa asked him. Hongjoong sighed. “Yeah... I feel like they’re pushing us closer and closer to debut – which is amazing of course, but also very stressful. Plus, our management has been strangely secretive these days. They’re planning something, I know it”, Hongjoong said. “Understandable, just be careful not to overwork, I know you’ve been to the studio a lot”, Seonghwa replied. “Yeah, about that, I’m sorry I didn’t call you over before... I was just so inspired and it’s hard for me to just let go of it”, Hongjoong told him, biting his lower lip. Seonghwa put a soothing hand on the back of his neck. “Hey, don’t worry, I know how hard-working and passionate you are about composing. I can understand that you couldn’t need me there as a distraction.” “Thank you, I’m glad you support me. But today, today I definitely want you there as a distraction...” Hongjoong said with a wink, nudging Seonghwa’s side. “Can’t wait for it”, Seonghwa chuckled and wrapped an arm around Hongjoong’s back. 

Their dinner at the restaurant went as smoothly as expected and the two of them brightly enjoyed each other’s company. Once they were sated enough, the food got discarded and they busied themselves with getting lost in each other’s eyes and playing footsie beneath the table. “You’re pretty...” Seonghwa mumbled, reaching over the table to hold his hand. “And you’re too charming for your own good”, Hongjoong replied, taking a zip of whine with his free hand. “Your cheeks are rosy again...” Seonghwa noticed. “That’s because of you and the whine...” Hongjoong pouted, flustered as usual when someone pointed it out. “I got some news by the way...” Seonghwa spoke up then, expression and posture more serious. “What is it?” Hongjoong asked curiously. “I quit my job at the swimming pool yesterday... I got back in contact with the people who offered me the job back then... and they still want me”, Seonghwa answered, carefully looking at Hongjoong to see his reaction. Hongjoong was surprised at first, but he immediately congratulated him. “Wow, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you. What made you change your mind that fast?” He wanted to know. Seonghwa stroked back his hair, answering hesitantly. “Well... You, I guess. Everything you said about working hard for one’s dream... it got me thinking and I... I looked at things from a different perspective. Back then, I was intimidated, scared that I wouldn’t be good enough and unable to reach what people expected from me. I felt like... like I didn’t really deserve such a chance.” 

Hongjoong squeezed his hand, understanding how the other had felt like. “I’m kinda proud of myself for influencing you so positively, I just hope you didn’t feel pressured by me.” “No, not at all. You rather inspired me and I... I wanted what you have, that spark while talking about your dreams and career. I’m not pressured by you, not at all. I admire you, Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa assured him honestly, voice soft and gaze affectionate. Hongjoong smiled giddily, feeling touched by his boyfriend’s words. “Let’s get the check and go somewhere more private, shall we?” He asked with low and melodic voice. Seonghwa grinned at that. “Gladly...” He answered and Hongjoong called for the waiter. 

Half an hour later, the two of them laid on the couch in Hongjoong’s little studio, making out heavily. Hongjoong had barely managed to show Seonghwa around when the other had kissed him passionately, pinning him down to the closest furniture. Hongjoong’s shirt hung off his shoulder and Seonghwa’s belt got thrown to the ground. The two of them were chuckling every now and then before their lips continued dancing with each other. “I’m crazy for you... couldn’t stop remembering last weekend...” Seonghwa murmured against Hongjoong’s lips, fingers gliding underneath his shirt. “Neither could I... I dreamt of you, wanted to wake up next to you again...” Hongjoong whispered back breathlessly, wrapping his legs around the other. “What did you dream?” Seonghwa asked, face moving down in order to press feathery kisses to Hongjoong’s stomach. “Something like this... us kissing... us having sex again...” Hongjoong revealed, eyes fluttering close, hand disappearing in Seonghwa’s thick hair. “Hmm... Sounds like a dream that should become true, don’t you think?” Seonghwa asked him, shortly licking against one of Hongjoong’s nubs. Hongjoong perked up. “Right here? Right now?” Seonghwa moved up again, caressing his face. “Why not? Nobody will come here at this hour. Or is this place too holy for you?” He asked with a glint in his warm eyes. 

“To be honest, it kinda was until...” Hongjoong started, hesitating though. “Until? Go on please, you can trust me”, Seonghwa assured him, pecking his nose. “...until my friend Wooyoung came over and gave me a blowjob... I was very upset because of you and... and he was worried about me, thought this could help me”, Hongjoong told him, hoping that Seonghwa wouldn’t be mad or anything. “Oh, I didn’t see that coming. Did it help you though? If so, I’ll gladly offer my services,” Seonghwa said with a smirk. Hongjoong was surprised again, taking in how casually the other treated that information. “So, you’re not jealous or something? You’re fine with that?” Hongjoong asked with wide eyes. Seonghwa shrugged. “It was before we got together and... you’re just friends. From what you told me, he seems to be in a happy relationship with that other friend of yours now... So no, I don’t have a problem with it.” “I’m glad then... you’re really great – someone ever told you that?” Hongjoong asked playfully and kissed Seonghwa’s neck. “No one that mattered as much as you...” Seonghwa replied and carefully pulled off his shirt. 

The two of them got rid of all their clothing then, without stopping to kiss passionately. It was exciting, doing something naughty in the studio again, this time with his actual boyfriend. Hongjoong felt sparks of excitement all over his body. Seonghwa had him sucking on his fingers soon after, making up for what was clearly lacking at a place like this – lube. He enjoyed doing this, enjoyed the feeling of Seonghwa’s hardening dick against his thigh. When the man inserted the first finger, Hongjoong gasped loudly, clawing into Seonghwa’s arm and the leather of the couch. “So tight again... Are you sure you want this? It could be more hurtful than last time... we’re not as well equipped here...” Seonghwa asked him, slight worry visible on his forehead. But Hongjoong was sure of his needs, his aching for the other. “I trust you, I want you, Seonghwa. Please...” Hongjoong begged, wanting him to stop worrying unnecessarily. Of course, both Hongjoong and him were quite new to this, but they respected each other and their first time had clearly shown how well they matched together. Hongjoong wasn’t scared of any pain, he knew that Seonghwa would be there to ease him. 

Seonghwa nodded shortly and inserted a second finger, carefully working him open. “By the... way... you still... haven’t told me more about your job...” Hongjoong spoke up after a bit, trying to distract himself from the stretch. Seonghwa chuckled a bit, probably due to Hongjoong’s timing of asking. “You will find out soon enough, dear... Now spread your legs a bit more, I wanna try something...” Seonghwa prompted him, voice dripping with velvet as per usual. Hongjoong settled with this for now, way too excited about what Seonghwa was planning to do. So, he did as he was told, spreading his legs and thanking his tough workout lessons for turning him into a flexible young man. Seonghwa moved down then, face settling between Hongjoong’s legs. At first, he only spread kisses along his dick, Hongjoong’s erection throbbing in excitement whenever Seonghwa’s soft lips touched him, but then he moved lower, mouth joining where two of his fingers were still inside Hongjoong’s hole. Hongjoong’s eyes were closed in pleasure, chest heaving up and down, the leather beneath him turning warmer with every passing minute. Then he felt something more wet entering his hole, Seonghwa’s tongue sending jolts of arousal and excitement through his body as he moaned out loudly. Hongjoong loved it. It was new to him, completely, but he wanted more of it. 

Wooyoung had once told him how thrilling it felt like, having someone eat you out. Hongjoong hadn’t quite believed him back then, but now that Seonghwa was doing it for him, he was fast to correct himself. “Seonghwa... deeper... please”, he begged, surprised about how needy and hoarse his voice sounded. Seonghwa immediately dove deeper with his tongue, Hongjoong almost crying out loud with how good it felt. His boyfriend’s hands were on his thighs, squeezing and holding him in place. Both of them enjoyed it wholeheartedly. Hongjoong due to all the pleasure he was receiving and Seonghwa due to what he was able to give. They felt more than comfortable with each other, every gesture tending to the other’s needs. Hongjoong felt the traitorous heat summoning in his lower region and he motioned Seonghwa to move back up, needing him close. “I want you inside when I come... want your dick....” Hongjoong told him, feeling quite naughty at this point. The older didn’t seem to mind and was fast to stroke his dick to complete hardness, aligning himself at Hongjoong’s entrance. 

When he pushed in, it felt like coming home. Seonghwa rasped out, cursing lowly as the heat and tightness welcomed him eagerly. Hongjoong on the other hand was crying tears of pleasure. There was pain, but also the deep and soothing feeling of being close and connected to each other. He knew that pleasure would soon take over and he knew that Seonghwa was right there with him. As soon as he’d gotten used to the stretch, he allowed Seonghwa to move and they almost immediately found the perfect rhythm. Hongjoong was very close to his orgasm again, but he tried to hold back as much as possible, feeling that Seonghwa still had some way to go. The other seemed to notice what he was doing though, shortly halting his deep thrusts. “Babe... relax, please. You don’t need to wait for me. If you feel too sensitive after, I can still get off differently, don’t worry about me”, Seonghwa told him, kissing along his neck. “But... but I’d enjoy it even more this way... Please let me, Hwa. I can cope, I want it this way”, Hongjoong explained, cupping his cheek and tightening his legs around Seonghwa’s waist. “Okay... okay... gosh, you’re so sexy when you beg... so endearing...” Seonghwa murmured, starting to pamper him with kisses while his thrusts went faster and deeper again. 

It didn’t take long, but a lot of Hongjoong’s self-control, until the two of them reached their high. Their bodies clung together, connected in the most intimate and pleasurable way. All the pain was gone and everything that Hongjoong could feel was Seonghwa. His perfect boyfriend, who whispered sweet praises into his ear, moaning out deeply as he shot his load into Hongjoong. Hongjoong came all over their stomachs, a high-pitched moan getting swallowed by Seonghwa’s eager lips. He kissed him through it, thrusts slowing down after he carefully fucked him through the oversensitivity. “You’re so amazing... Hongjoong-ah...” Seonghwa whispered against his lips, carefully pulling out of him. Hongjoong whined shortly, his body still trembling and trying to cope with the immense amount of pleasure he just experienced. “You are... I love doing this with you... you make me feel desirable”, Hongjoong breathed out, hand stroking over Seonghwa’s back. “That’s because you are desirable”, Seonghwa replied, smiling affectionately. Hongjoong felt giddy all over and he pulled the other into a hug. “Let’s take a little nap... we can worry about cleaning up later. I just want to keep you close for a bit”, Hongjoong suggested. Seonghwa settled his head on Hongjoong’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I can’t hear myself saying no to that...” He answered and Hongjoong knew he was smiling brightly.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“So, this is where all the magic happens, huh?” Seonghwa asked Hongjoong as they were leaning over the mixing desk and Hongjoong’s laptop. “Yeah... I really spend a lot of time here and I guess the results are not too bad. I might be a perfectionist, but once I finish a song, I’m confident about it”, Hongjoong answered, sitting down to open one of his latest projects. “This one here... is actually inspired by you... I know it sounds super-cheesy, but it’s true. I’ve been thinking a lot of you the other day and this melody came to my head... It doesn’t do the perfect justice to you of course but...” Hongjoong started, stammering because he was actually nervous now. Seonghwa sat down next to him, softly touching his arm. “I’d love to hear it, I’m sure I’ll like it”, he said and Hongjoong gave him a short thankful glance before he pressed play. The chords were light, mixed with a string of velvety sounds. Hongjoong hadn’t put in any vocal parts yet, still unsure what kind of words he could use. He carefully looked at Seonghwa, seeing that his fingers were moving to the melody – he seemed to enjoy it. After it ended, Hongjoong bit his lip in anticipation. 

“It’s amazing... wow. You’ve got such a big talent, Hongjoong-ah. I feel great, listening to this. Honored, knowing that I inspired you for this... it really means a lot to me... thank you”, Seonghwa spoke up honestly, eyes warm and happy. Hongjoong beamed up, hands excitedly grabbing after the other, landing on his knees. “Gosh, I’m so glad you like it! It’s still not finished of course but...” Seonghwa leaned in, stealing a kiss from Hongjoong’s lips. “I love it, it’s already one of the best things I ever heard and I’m not just saying that without meaning it”, Seonghwa interrupted him, nose brushing against Hongjoong’s. The smaller smiled happily, kissing him back before he replied. “If you continue charming me over and over again, all my songs will end up sounding like you”, he chuckled lightly and then continued showing Seonghwa a few things on his laptop. 

They were listening to some of Hongjoong’s and his friends’ latest takes, when Seonghwa’s phone buzzed up, interrupting their casual hanging around. Seonghwa took a glance at it, not immediately picking up though. “You can answer, I don’t mind”, Hongjoong spoke up. The other brushed through his hair, still pondering. “It’s the new job... I should take this outside. I’ll be right back”, Seonghwa said and stood up, leaving the room with quick steps. Hongjoong frowned slightly, looking after the man. He really wondered why the other was being so secretive about it. Was he ashamed? Did he not trust Hongjoong enough? Whatever it was, Hongjoong felt a bit bothered by it. Of course, they were still at the beginning of their relationship, but they’d experienced enough already in order to tell the other about their occupation – or not? But then again, Seonghwa said that he would find out soon enough. Whatever that meant. Hongjoong couldn’t help himself but to grumble a bit. He was so curious, he needed to calm himself. “Easy, Kim Hongjoong... you’ve got the perfect boyfriend, you just had amazing, mind-blowing sex with him on that couch and he seems to like you just as much as you like him – calm yourself!” Hongjoong hissed to himself, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. 

He pushed his hurt pride and insecurities to the back of his mind, focusing on the important things again. Seonghwa had told him multiple times how much he meant to him, how crazy he was about him. He had done all these sweet things for him. There was no way that Hongjoong was being fooled. When Seonghwa came back after a couple minutes, the atmosphere was a bit tense. They decided to go for a walk, wanting to watch the sundown together. They strolled through the streets, heading to a clearer spot, hands entangled. “May I ask you something?” Seonghwa requested after a moment of silence. “Of course”, Hongjoong allowed him. “Your company... what is their opinion towards relationships among trainees? I mean, do they know about your friends?” Hongjoong was surprised about that question, thinking about why Seonghwa wanted to know. “I think they know... I mean, Wooyoung and San, they’re not very subtle about it. But I guess, as long as it won’t harm our debut or anything after, they won’t say anything about it. Our entertainment is different from others, they’re strict of course, but they also give us space for growth on our own, I really appreciate that”, Hongjoong answered and Seonghwa nodded slowly, seemingly deep in thought. 

“Hey... is something bothering you? You barely said a word ever since your mysterious phone call”, Hongjoong commented, carefully nudging the taller’s side. Seonghwa looked down at him, strains of his black hair falling onto his forehead. “I’m sorry, there’s just a lot of change coming up and... I just hope nothing will go wrong and that this was the right decision”, Seonghwa answered, voice serious and full of worry. Hongjoong motioned him to stop, stepping in front of him. “You got me now, Seonghwa. You can talk to me, I’ll be there for you. And you will be there for me, too – right?” Seonghwa blinked slowly, another flash of worry appearing in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, closing it again and instead pulling Hongjoong into a hug. “Yes. No matter what, you can always lay your worries in front of me, I will not back away”, he said then. Hongjoong was slightly taken aback by all the emotion he could feel behind Seonghwa’s embrace. It felt so right and still, there was a dark cloud on their bright and rosy sky. He could feel it. They let go of each other, Hongjoong glancing up at Seonghwa, brows slightly furrowed. He was sure now, that the other was hiding something, something he was not yet willing to share. But Hongjoong went along with it, deciding not to prod unnecessarily. 

They continued walking, ending up in a little green space where they sat down on the closest bench. It was still very warm outside and Hongjoong was hoping for a fresh breeze that would take away both his sweat and that lingering insecurity. Seonghwa was such a great guy, so considerate and charming, a great listener and overall, painfully handsome. The only thing that bothered Hongjoong, was the fact that Seonghwa barely opened up about himself. He was great at small-talk of course, but whenever it came to more personal things, there was always a vibe of uneasiness. Hongjoong was convinced that it had nothing to do with himself though, it was probably a general problem of Seonghwa. But Hongjoong deeply wished that he’d be able to change that one day – not all at once, but at least bit by bit. He wanted the other to feel completely at ease around him, to trust him with everything. Hongjoong knew that sometimes, such things took more time than others. For Seonghwa, Hongjoong was willing to be patient and wait. 

\--- 

“It’s been almost a week... I barely heard from him... Yunho-ssi, should I be worried?” Hongjoong asked his best friend as they were walking to the practice room. “You’re already worried, hyung. I’m sure he’s just stressed with his new job. I mean, he does call you every night before bed, doesn’t he?” Yunho asked back, throwing an arm over his leader’s shoulders. “Yes, yes... that must be the reason. He only calls me to ask about my day though, he never tells me about his”, Hongjoong mumbled, chewing on his lip. “He still hasn’t told you where he’s working now?” Yunho wanted to know. Hongjoong shook his head. “He told me I’d find out soon enough – whatever that means...” Yunho scratched his neck. “Maybe he’s an undercover agent and isn’t allowed to tell you anything about it”, Yunho suggested, wiggling his brows. “Yeah, of course...” Hongjoong groaned, chuckling afterwards. It was great how Yunho was trying to be there for him, trying to cheer him up. These last few days had been stressful and also very strange. There had been a few rumors going around in their entertainment, other trainees telling them about big changes that were planned for many of them and everyone was kind of nervous about it. 

In the practice room, they were told to warm up a bit, Hongjoong stretching alongside San and Wooyoung. This turned out to be a bad idea though, the two of them were fooling around, constantly poking each other or stealing little kisses. “Oh please, you two... could you stop or take it elsewhere? We’re at practice”, Hongjoong said, standing with his hands on his hips. San was hugging a pouty Wooyoung from the back, nuzzling against his blonde hair. “I’m sorry, hyung. It’s just... we’re so nervous about all those changes coming up. Did Mingi tell you that he saw new concept photo drafts for us? There was an eighth spot, hyung! They’re probably planning to add another trainee to our group!” San told him. Hongjoong’s brows flew up. “What? Another member? No, he must’ve misunderstood. It’s been only us seven, as in... ever. We’re such a great team, another trainee would throw off our whole balance, don’t you think?” Hongjoong replied, not happy with such a change. “But Joongie-hyung, just think of all the possibilities. Our performances would look so much better if there'd be eight of us. They’d move us to a bigger dorm and you’d get a roomie as well –wouldn't that be awesome?” Wooyoung spoke up cheerfully, wiggling out of San’s hold and tugging on Hongjoong’s arm. 

“Uhm, no? I don’t want a constant roommate, I like it just the way it is...” Hongjoong frowned. “You’re no fun... You have a boyfriend these days, shouldn’t you be less tense by now?” San teased him. “I’m not tense, and also, my relationship status has nothing to do with the possibility of an eighth member for our group”, Hongjoong grumbled. “Well, maybe he’s a hottie. Your poolboy would get some competition then... Possessive jealousy-sex is almost better than make-up-sex", Wooyoung chirped with a grin, San giving him a high five. Hongjoong massaged his temples, slowly moving away from them. “This conversation is over”, he groaned. He joined Yeosang instead, knowing that he’d find more peace and quiet with him. The boy welcomed him with a knowing smile. “Too much WooSan-action?” Hongjoong crouched down next to him, stretching his legs. “Very true... Did you hear about that rumor as well - that our entertainment wants to add another member?” He asked him, voice neutral. Yeosang nodded, flipping back his hair. “Yes, Mingi told us yesterday. I don’t think it’s true though. Our lineup is perfect as it is, especially with you leading us and being our center. If they add an eighth member, your position would probably change a bit... at least for stage performances.” 

“That’s not exactly what I’m worried about... Haven’t even put a thought to that yet”, Hongjoong chuckled airily. “What is it then?” Yeosang wanted to know, his gaze attentive and curious. “Well... being your leader and the oldest among you... I hold a certain place for each of you. You’re both my brothers as well as... my children sometimes”, Hongjoong answered with a chuckle, the corners of Yeosang’s pretty mouth raising up before Hongjoong’s voice got more serious, “I’m not sure whether a new member could make me feel like this as well. Us seven, we’ve been through so much together these past two years... Somebody new can’t make up for that.” Yeosang tilted his head slightly, thinking about what to reply. “Hm, you got a point with that... But still, even if there might be a new member for us, I’m sure we can accept him well - as long as he’s not a douche or anything of course. You’re the perfect leader, Hongjoongie, I’m sure you’d guide us well through anything.” Hongjoong smiled thankfully, feeling honored even though there was also a hint of insecurity, the worry about not reaching his friend’s expectations. 

The door to the practice room opened suddenly, their manager and his assistant entering. The boys summoned close to them, eyeing them curiously. It wasn’t often that their manager visited them at the practice room, at least not in full dress suit and with an overly excited expression on his face. Hongjoong and the others were immediately alarmed. “My wonderful boys... You’re looking especially phenomenal today”, their manager started, each of them exchanging confused looks before he continued, “I realized that there has been some secret gossiping these days and... because our dear Mingi accidentally entered the management’s conference room yesterday, I came here to tell you the news personally. We discussed a certain issue these past few days and... now we’ve come to the conclusion that you guys would do very well with an eighth member. Our initial wish, to form an eight-headed band, got thrown over when our perfect candidate cancelled back then. But today, I’m very happy to tell you that, after two years, he’s back on board with us. He successfully signed the contract this time and we’re planning to move you to a new dorm with him by the end of next month – doesn't that sound super-exciting?” 

Hongjoong felt a nervous lump in his gut. So it was true, they’d welcome a new member to the KQ family. Hongjoong was slightly confused about the fact that this person had already gotten the chance to join them two years prior, not understanding why anyone would’ve turned down such an offer. He could hear San and Wooyoung whispering excitedly, he himself only staring blankly at their manager, his posture rather stern. “I called him half an hour ago and he’s on his way here, eager to meet you guys. I think I don’t need to tell you to greet him properly, you’ll definitely like him. He hasn’t been under constant training like you guys, but I’m sure he’ll catch up soon, he’s very talented”, their manager continued, Wooyoung raising a hand. “Your question, Mr. Jung?” The manager addressed him, adjusting his glasses. “What position will he fill?” Wooyoung wanted to know. Their manager motioned his assistant to hand him some documents, glancing at them. “Let me see... Mr. Park will be another vocalist and visual for your group, though his dancing skills are quite good as well”, the manager answered with a smile. Hongjoong’s heart beat faster at that. Their newest member’s family name was Park. It was quite common in South Korea but Hongjoong immediately thought of a certain Mr. Park he knew. 

There was a soft knock on the door, the manager excitedly hurrying towards it. “Oh, that must be him”, he said and expectantly opened it, “Gentlemen, let me introduce your newest member to you...” Hongjoong looked over, the announced man entering carefully, strains of his pitch-black hair hanging onto his forehead, his gentle eyes scanning the room and landing on Hongjoong. It was as if all sound got drawn out of the room. As if Hongjoong lost all control over his body as his heart pounded up into his head. “S-Seonghwa...” he felt himself saying, his voice not sounding much like him though – thin and rough. He felt several other pairs of eyes on him, but he couldn’t look anywhere else. “Poolboy?!” He heard Wooyoung gasping, followed by San and Jongho mumbling “that’s the flower-guy" and Yunho and Yeosang whispering “it’s Joongie’s ice-cream-boy". All of his friends had connected the dots apparently, identifying their newest member as none other than their leader’s boyfriend... The only one who seemed utterly confused though, was Mingi. “Do you guys know him? Wait... he looks a lot like the guy on Hongjoong’s lock screen... more handsome though...” 

Hongjoong felt a pang to his melfunctioning heart, eyes filling with tears as confusion, betrayal and pain welled up inside of him. He couldn’t believe that this was happening, that out of all these young and talented people out there, his Seonghwa was the one who joined them as their eighth member. Hongjoong felt a bit sick as he realized what this meant. Seonghwa had hidden all of this from him. The chance he didn’t dare taking back then, had been signing up with the company and now he dared to try again. Now, that he’d gotten together with one of his... bandmates. Hongjoong couldn’t cope with that, it was too much of everything. He couldn’t even make out Seonghwa’s traitorous, but still painfully handsome face anymore. All he could see was the door and he stomped right through it, past everyone and without saying another word. He just walked away, as fast as his short legs could take him. 

\--- 

Seonghwa and the others stayed back in the practice room, which was filled with mixed emotions now. “My lovelies, what is going on? Why did he run out?” Their manager asked in confusion. Seonghwa sighed deeply, torn between going after Hongjoong and dealing with the evil eyes he was receiving. “Manager-hyung, could you give us a moment with our newest member, please? We’ll meet you again later. Thank you”, Yunho spoke up, bowing shortly. Their manager looked not too pleased with that, still not understanding why his jewel of a band leader had fled the scene like that. “Take care boys, don’t be too hard on him – being the new guy is never easy”, the manager spoke and left the room then, his assistant and their dance teacher following. Now it was just the boys and Seonghwa, the latter uncomfortably looking to the ground. “I take it you didn’t tell him about joining us, right?” Wooyoung spoke up then, slowly approaching the guilt-ridden Seonghwa. “I thought it would be better this way... and I guess a tiny part of me was hoping he’d be happy and not...” Seonghwa started, but Wooyoung interrupted him, raising his hand to shush him. 

“I don’t think I need to tell you how much you fucked up, poolboy. Hongjoong is the most wonderful person I know, he doesn’t deserve to get played like that, he doesn’t deserve to be lied to or kept in the dark like this. He’s probably crying right now. Do you even know how heartbreaking he looks when he cries? When our dearest, strongest and most precious leader cries?” Wooyoung asked him, hissing and straightening his back – he seemed almost taller than Seonghwa like that, whose shoulders and head hung down heavily. “I... I should go after him, I should explain...” Seonghwa murmured, not answering the question because it hurt too much, picturing his sparkling light of a boyfriend crying. Wooyoung was right, even though Seonghwa hadn’t seen it yet, his heart was breaking at the imagination. “The hell will you do! You’ve done enough for today and ever. Hongjoong is head over heels for you, how could you do that to him? Invading the one thing he cherishes most? Why did you...” Wooyoung started snapping at him, but San walked up to him, soothingly holding him back, “Sannie... you better lead me away from him before I scratch his eyes out.” 

Seonghwa flinched slightly at that, his handsome features looking overly pitiful as San and Wooyoung left the room together. Yunho walked up to him now, his otherwise soft and warm puppy eyes narrowed at Seonghwa. “I thought you were a good one... Here I was, expecting and hoping that our Hongjoong chose someone who’d treat him well, carry him on his hands... You’re just a disappointment...” Yunho said, his words hitting hard. “...But this is me having found a way to do just that”, Seonghwa said with a whine, trying to keep at least some dignity. He had expected something like this to happen, but the boys’ loyalty and affection towards their leader was even stronger. Seonghwa was both impressed and intimidated by it. Impressed because it proved again how amazing Hongjoong was and intimidated because it would be even harder now, settling in the group. But he had to do it this way. If he would have told Hongjoong earlier, their relationship might haven’t been strong enough yet. So he straightened his back as best as possible, facing the mess he created in order to change everything for the better. He knew he could do it, he knew he could strengthen the bond and power of the group. But what was most important, he could be there for Hongjoong whenever he needed him. Seonghwa could be there to take care of and look after these 1,71 metres of pure talent and loveliness. 

Jongho walked up to him now, face neutral but with a dark glint in his eyes. “If you hurt him again, I’ll have no mercy on you”, he said with low voice, then he shortly bumped into him on his way out, Seonghwa trying hard to stand his man. He felt terrible. All he wanted was to collect his tiny boyfriend in his arms again, tell him how sorry he was and explain everything. But Hongjoong probably needed some space for now. Seonghwa would be patient and deal with his boyfriend’s disappointed kids first. It was only Ming and Yeosang now. Both walking up to him, Mingi still confused but ready to defend his leader’s honor as well. “Fix this”, was all that Yeosang said to Seonghwa before he left the room, Mingi going after him but turning around one last time. “Fighting!” He whisper-yelled and gave a thumbs up. Seonghwa nodded silently and sat down on the floor then, resting his head inside of his hands. He could do this, he was stronger now. His love for Hongjoong, and he was 100 % sure that it was nothing but pure and honest love, would get him through this. 

\--- 

Yunho found Hongjoong on the roof-deck of their entertainment building. Hongjoong had been crying silently all the way up here and now the tears of anger and disappointment had dried. “Hongjoongie...” Yunho called him softly, standing by his side and carefully taking his hand. “We didn’t see this coming... I can barely imagine what you must be feeling right now. I myself can say that I’m very disappointed, even though I only knew him through what you told me. I guess we were all excited to meet him, just... under different circumstances”, Yunho told him, squeezing his hand. When Hongjoong didn’t say anything, Yunho just continued talking. “I actually told him about my disappointment. I don’t know if it was any help, I just felt like it needed to be said. To be honest, he looked very regretful and pitiful... I can’t stand being harsh on people, especially not if they look so... so sad afterwards – I almost went back to apologize but... you were more important, hyung.” Hongjoong looked up at him, smiling faintly. “Thank you... you didn’t need to say that to him though, this is something between him and me, you guys should just try and get along with... with our newest member”, Hongjoong brought out, voice croaky at the end. 

“But he hurt you – again, if I may add. How can we just accept him easily if you ran out of the room to cry up here? This wouldn’t be appropriate”, Yunho retorted, fisting his other hand. “Last time was a misunderstanding...” Hongjoong mumbled, not sure why he was trying to defend Seonghwa. “Right... but still, why did he not just tell you about this before? I mean, did you know he could sing and dance?” Yunho asked him. Hongjoong looked into the distance, thinking of all the moments when he could’ve put one and one together. “There were some signs, I guess... but I didn’t expect this. He came in like a wrecking ball, I mean... we all worked hard for our spots in the entertainment and now he just joins us, out of the blue and debuts with us in a few months? How is that fair towards anyone of us? And also, why did he really decline back then? Just because he was scared? I mean, he told me about it even, of a chance he had been able to take, but how could I have known what was behind it? And the worst part, I could’ve gotten to know him two years ago, Yunho. Two years! I know I shouldn’t but... a part of me is questioning our whole relationship right now”, Hongjoong said, his voice drifting into higher regions and a few tears summoning in his eyes again. 

“Hyung... come here...” Yunho just said and embraced him, Hongjoong gladly accepting it. His best friend felt warm and soothing – Hongjoong wanted to hide in the arms of the taller and never come out again. He knew he was being childish right now and that his anger and disappointment was probably clouding a huge part of his, otherwise reasonable, discernment, but he couldn’t just get rid of the bad feelings. “It’s okay to feel this way... Give it some time to settle and then take a look at your feelings again. I know I said something different to him, but maybe Seonghwa is one of the good guys after all and he had good reasons for this mess”, Yunho suggested, still holding him close. “Sounds like a plan, maybe I should just put some space between us before I can solve out my feelings. And... what else did you say to him?” Hongjoong asked, surprised about his friend’s comment. “I wasn’t very friendly... I don’t know what came over me to be honest, but... that doesn’t matter right now. You’re the one who got hurt and it shouldn’t be like this. You’re our precious leader, our idol... No Seonghwa, nor anyone else should mess with you”, Yunho replied. “Thank you, Yunho-ssi, you’re the best", Hongjoong mumbled, chuckling lightly. 

\--- 

Putting space between himself and Seonghwa, wasn’t as easy as hoped. Their entertainment had decided that, no matter what personal farce was going on between them, Seonghwa should join them for all their schedules. It both pained Hongjoong as well as slightly amused him to see how his boys were all but ignoring Seonghwa’s presence. He was doing the same, still not having spoken a word with him, not even when certain situations came up – for example during lunchtime when the eight of them had to gather in the breakroom together or during dance class when Seonghwa got placed right next to Hongjoong. To his luck, Seonghwa didn’t move in with them yet, still going back to his own apartment whenever they got dismissed from work, giving Hongjoong the space he definitely needed. It exhausted him, seeing Seonghwa all day – dancing, singing and training alongside them, being even more amazing at it than expected. More than once had Hongjoong failed to take his eyes off him, staring at Seonghwa during a certain part of a choreography or getting lost in his voice whenever he sung. 

Seonghwa’s voice was beautiful, Hongjoong having enjoyed it a lot even before he knew the full extent of his vocals. The older was also terribly talented at dancing, a fast learner in general. Of course, there were still a lot of occurrences where he just lacked the constant experience, but that didn’t seem to hinder or faze him. Seonghwa was a quiet but strong force, marching forward without stopping. Hongjoong wasn’t sure whether he was just wholeheartedly trying to catch up as much as possible, or if he was trying to punish himself for his wrongdoings. Probably both. To Hongjoong’s surprise, he felt his anger washing away whenever he noticed Seonghwa sitting or standing all by himself, while the boys and their leader were conversing freely. He felt bad for him and he knew that they were only ignoring him until Hongjoong would’ve sorted out his feelings. Problem was, Hongjoong was still unable to do so. It had been over a week since Seonghwa joined their group and Hongjoong didn’t know what to feel. 

There was anger whenever Seonghwa came in early for their schedule, silently warming up as if he’d never done anything else. There was disappointment when he conversed with the staff, talking about his profession as if he’d never been anything else, as if he’d never been a pool attendant. And then there was the worst part: the longing. Hongjoong’s ears were aching to hear Seonghwa’s voice, talking or whispering only to him. Hongjoong’s skin was prickling, missing Seonghwa’s touch on him. His heart was hurting, wanting to feel Seonghwa’s love again. Hongjoong missed him deeply, so much that he couldn’t sleep properly at night, dreaming of the other. It was a mess, he was a mess. And whenever he caught Seonghwa’s eyes on him, his body went stiff and his expression turned cold. He couldn’t help himself, it was like a reflex, even though Hongjoong’s heart was screaming at him to just go over and kiss Seonghwa. His mind though, his pride, told him not to, and so he always held himself back, causing him to miss the other even more. It was all but a vicious circle. 

After an especially hard day of avoiding Seonghwa and all his amazingness, Hongjoong couldn’t find any rest for the whole night, looking like a zombie the next day. His members ordered him to stay home and sleep, seeing what state he was in. After half an hour of whining and arguing, Jongho had thrown him over his shoulder and carried him to his room, where Wooyoung had tugged him into bed. They went to practice without him, leaving the grumbling Hongjoong at home. Seonghwa was early in the practice room that day, his heart aching when Hongjoong didn’t enter alongside the others. He kept on worrying all day, until he couldn’t stand it any longer, walking over to Yeosang during break, finding him alone in front of the mirrors, practicing a complicated move. 

“Excuse me, Yeosang-ssi... may I ask you something?” Seonghwa spoke up carefully. Yeosang eyed him through the mirror, gaze attentive. “We told him to take a day off. He looked even more terrible than you”, Yeosang said, skipping the question. Seonghwa raised his brows for a moment, a frown appearing on his forehead afterwards. Yeosang swirled around gracefully, eyeing the pitiful man in front of him. He sighed deeply, clicking his tongue. “Oh my... I can’t deal with this any longer. No one of us can...” Yeosang said, Seonghwa tilting his head in confusion. “Seonghwa-hyung... the situation you’re in with Hongjoong, it pains each and every one of us. I know we haven’t talked to you much. But we're loyal to him, we care about him, that's why we can't welcome you properly, even if some of us might want to. I hope you understand that...” Seonghwa nodded, looking down. “Yes, I do. I’m not holding any grudges. I would’ve been surprised actually if you guys would’ve acted any different...” Yeosang put a lot of sympathy into his eyes, carefully touching the other’s arm. 

“I want to befriend you, really. I want to help you fix this. Because... I can see the way you're looking at him. It reminds me of us, our expressions when we're looking at him. We admire him, we love him, truly. But in your eyes, I can see that certain ounce of more. The kind of more Hongjoong needs when he’s having a bad day, the kind of more he wants to see after waking up... the kind of more he might want with him for the rest of his life. I can see it on you, the commitment, the longing, the love... I can't continue accepting how Hongjoong choses to ignore it, just because he feels hurt or betrayed by you. I just can't watch him running away from his luck. I can't”, Yeosang said, voice low but full of fervor. “So, listen to me, keep on fighting for him, make him trust you again.” Seonghwa’s eyes were glassy by now, never before had he heard such intense but true words from someone he barely knew yet. 

"But... but how long and what will it take?” Seonghwa asked, his velvety voice thin and vulnerable. “As long as it takes. It's Hongjoong we're talking about here. He's the real deal, he's precious”, Yeosang answered. Seonghwa sighed. “I know, I know perfectly well how amazing and wonderful he is... I just, I just can't stand the way he's looking at me... he hates me...” “To be honest, I'm not sure whether he knows what to feel at the moment... but he definitely doesn’t hate you. He might want to, but he wouldn’t be this upset if he could. You know, hate is a lot easier than love...” Yeosang said before he sighed again. “Ugh... I hope I won't regret that someday. But, if you want to get through to him faster, the trigger points here are Yunho and Wooyoung. If you manage to convince them that you’re worth it, Hongjoong will feel safer again and maybe you'll be able to make him understand your reasons then.” Seonghwa tilted his head in confusion. “But... but why these two?” Yeosang flipped back his hair, returning to practicing the dance move. “That's up to you to find out. I already said enough, this is where my loyalty to Hongjoongie draws the line. I trust in you, bud. Don't disappoint me...”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It was a Wednesday, all of them gathered in the breakroom, when Seonghwa decided to make a move. Yeosang had told him that two of Hongjoong’s trigger points were Yunho and Wooyoung – Seonghwa wanted to befriend everyone of course, but if winning the sympathy of these two meant that Hongjoong would trust him sooner, Seonghwa was willing to go for it. He looked around, seeing Hongjoong on his phone, absentmindedly scrolling through something while eating lunch. Jongho sat right next to him, catching Seonghwa’s eyes. The maknae’s expression immediately darkened and he picked up one of the apple’s that lay on the table. He took it, while holding Seonghwa’s gaze and just broke the apple in two, with his bare hands. Seonghwa gulped harshly, looking away. Jongho had been doing such kind of thing for the last few days now and it freaked Seonghwa out as well as impressed him. His eyes fell on Wooyoung and San, the two of them entangled, feeding each other. Seonghwa wasn’t sure where one of them started and the other ended, so close were they. Wooyoung was definitely not the goal of today then. His gaze wandered over to Yunho, who’d just come back from the cafeteria. Seonghwa noticed again how incredibly tall Hongjoong’s best friend was. He remembered what the guy had said to him that day and how bad it left him feeling still. 

Yunho looked like a puppy most of the times, too kind and soft. But, after seeing his leader and best friend getting hurt, he had been able to deliver words that kept Seonghwa awake at night. He had always thought of himself as a good guy, someone who’d be able to take good care of his significant other one day. Yunho had been right though, he was a disappointment. He knew that he should’ve tried to handle things differently, that he should’ve told Hongjoong everything from the start. Instead, he’d been nothing but a coward. A coward who fell in love the moment he’d seen Hongjoong at his workplace and hasn’t recovered from it since. Not that he wanted to, Hongjoong was just perfect. He was amazing, the most talented and passionate person he ever met. Seonghwa felt nothing but love for the other and he was sure of his feelings. He wanted him back, wanted to be by his side and not as far across the table as it was possible... He missed him so much. 

He moved over, careful not to draw too much attention as he sat down next to Yunho. The latter looked up from his food, slightly confused. “May I sit with you for a bit?” Seonghwa asked him. “Yes, of course”, Yunho answered with friendly voice, seemingly having forgotten that he was disappointed in Seonghwa. It was not the first time that Seonghwa noticed that Yunho was not the kind of person who could ignore others well or even be impolite towards them. With Yunho, he could probably fix things more easily than with Wooyoung, who gradually ignored him or snapped at him whenever he saw the chance. The little boy didn’t look like it, but he could show his claws quite well. “That new choreo we learned today, you were so good at it and remembered every damn move immediately... what is your secret?” Seonghwa asked him. Yunho smiled faintly, ears turning red. “Oh... I don’t know... my body just works quite well with learning things, I don’t have a special trick for it”, Yunho answered, taking a sip of his drink then. “Not? Too bad, I was hoping I could learn some Yunho-magic", Seonghwa said with a sigh, truly meaning it. He was truly amazed by how a tall guy like Yunho could adapt so well to every dance move. 

“I could go through the moves with you again, if you want to... there’s still some time before our English class”, Yunho offered then, finishing his meal. Seonghwa smiled brightly. “Really? That’d be amazing!” He said, trying not to sound too excited. Yunho smiled back cutely and stood up, trying to change his expression into a more nonchalant one when a couple eyes landed on them though. Seonghwa rose as well, immediately finding Hongjoong’s eyes fixed on them. Yunho fiddled around with his dishes, almost a bit nervous now that he was about to teach “traitor-Seonghwa” a few things. “We’ll be in the practice room... uhm, see you then”, Yunho explained and pulled Seonghwa along after he’d cleaned up his spot. Seonghwa glanced back at the others one last time before they left the breakroom, seeing how Hongjoong’s head was tilted, mouth opened as if he wanted to say something. But he didn’t get to hear anything, Yunho walking fast and still holding onto his arm. 

When they arrived at the practice room, Yunho let go of him again, carefully looking at him. “Seonghwa-hyung... I... I still haven’t apologized for what I said to you that day... I guess I was a bit too harsh on you.” Seonghwa raised his brows in surprise, not having expected such a sudden apology. “Please don’t... you had every right, I really messed up everything”, Seonghwa replied meekly. “Well... yes, you messed up things and you hurt him a lot... but, seeing you working so hard and talking so nice with everyone – at least, if you get the chance to – it doesn’t match up with what I said to you. You are a good guy and I’m also sure that you didn’t want Hongjoong to feel as confused as he feels right now, you didn’t want to hurt him... right?” Yunho asked him. “Of course I didn’t want to hurt him... he means the world to me, I just... I just wanted to be there for him and saw the possibility... he made me realize so many things about myself in such a short time... and I found a way of sharing all this with him, give him back what he gave me”, Seonghwa answered truthfully. “So that’s why you joined us? You wanted to look after him?” Seonghwa scratched his neck. “It’s more than that actually but...” Seonghwa started, not finishing his sentence though. Yunho seemed to understand. “But you want to explain it to him. It’s okay, you actually needn’t justify yourself in front of me. I am already convinced that you were made for our Hongjoongie and that you belong together.” 

Seonghwa smiled softly, thankfully. “How do you know? I barely did anything heroic these days, neither did I dare to make things right – Hongjoong still needed space, I felt that”, he said with a sigh. “It’s like with my dancing... I just know, I just feel what’s right”, Yunho told him with a wink. “Thank you... it really means a lot to me, to receive your blessing”, Seonghwa said. “No need to thank me, Seonghwa-hyung. Just promise me that you’ll actively try to make things right from today on. Hongjoong might not seem like it, but I’m sure he’ll be ready to find peace with you if you give him the right reasons. He... he needs you. But don’t tell him I told you, I don’t want to receive punishment in his room!” Yunho said, biting his lip. Seonghwa didn’t know what the other meant by that, but he could imagine quite well that a fierce and angry Hongjoong could be a bit scary. “I promise, Yunho. Actually... I approached you today because I got told that, earning yours and Wooyoung’s sympathy, could help me getting Hongjoong to trust me again. I don’t just want to use you guys of course... I just, I really want him back, I want to make him happy”, Seonghwa told him, his longing painfully breaching the surface. Yunho took a step closer, carefully putting his arms around his slightly smaller hyung. “And so you will. Don’t worry, I know you two will sort this out. I’ll help you as best as I can”, Yunho told him, Seonghwa gladly hugging him back. 

After they parted again, the two of them were smiling happily. “I feel like this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship”, Yunho announced. “Same here”, Seonghwa said. “Have you thought about how to get more comfortable with Wooyoung? I know he’s a bit rude towards you still...” Yunho asked then. “Hmm... I didn’t come up with something yet. I was hoping you could help me out”, Seonghwa admitted. “Very well... You should know that Wooyoung absolutely loves attention. He’s a clingy one, a cute but also stubborn person. If he’s fixated on getting something, he’ll get it. For example, before you and Hongjoong met, he was almost obsessed with getting Hongjoongie’s attention, lure him out of his panzer...” Yunho started explaining. “From what I’ve heard, he managed to do so”, Seonghwa commented, without any bad feelings. “Yes, I think you know where I’m going with this. Best thing you could do, shower the boy with some treats and compliments. You’ll have him clinging onto you sooner than you know it. And if you manage to include San in that, even better. A little hint, they love plushies and stuff”, Yunho told him with a chuckle. 

Seonghwa nodded multiple times. “Treats, compliments and plushies... sounds doable.” “Seems to be easy, yes... but don’t underestimate that task. Wooyoung is a prideful and smart boy after all, he will notice if you’re playing him”, Yunho reminded him. “No worries, I already care a lot about each of you... I want this to work, I want us to be a team. I will not ruin this again”, Seonghwa told him, confidence in his voice. 

\--- 

Hongjoong noticed the different vibe that surrounded Seonghwa after both he and Yunho joined them for English class. Seonghwa had that certain glow in his eyes again and Hongjoong felt drawn to it. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore him, every centimeter of his body aching to forgive him and finally fall back into his arms again – the place where he belonged to. He leaned over to his best friend, who always sat beside him in class. “Something’s up... What did you talk about?” He wanted to know. Yunho tried to suppress a grin, sadly without succeeding which only fueled Hongjoong’s curiousness. “Nothing much, just the choreography”, Yunho answered innocently, avoiding his gaze. “You’re worse at lying than I am. Spill!” Hongjoong demanded. Yunho sighed deeply. “Hyung... isn’t it obvious?” Hongjoong threw him a look. “No, it’s not.” Yunho sat up in his chair, his eyes warm and soft. “We talked about the person that holds his heart... he misses you, hyung. He truly regrets his wrongdoings. I hope you’ll give him a chance once you’re ready to listen.” 

Hongjoong crossed his arms in front of his body, looking away. He expected this to happen, that Seonghwa’s charm would compromise his friends sooner or later. No one could get away from it, especially not he himself. He smiled lightly, hoping that Yunho wouldn’t see. His heart warmed up at the thought of what Yunho said. Seonghwa still wanted him. This hadn’t been a game for him, not a way to fool Hongjoong. But Hongjoong could still feel his pride, that wounded part of him that didn’t want to listen to Seonghwa’s explanations. He massaged his temples. “Maybe... we’ll see...” He mumbled. Yunho nodded. “Whenever you’re ready. Seonghwa seems to be a patient guy, and we will support you all the way”, he assured him. Hongjoong looked back at him, smiling thankfully. “You’re really the best, Yunho-ssi.” 

Class went by fast, but Hongjoong’s thoughts kept on wandering away, his eyes often resting on Seonghwa. The man had been sitting diagonally opposite of him, looking stunning, even though he was just sitting silently and taking notes every now and then. Hongjoong could still feel all the butterflies inside his stomach, even though some of their wings were wounded. He was sure that Seonghwa was his first true love, no matter the little amount of time he knew him. Sometimes it wasn’t about how many things you knew about somebody else, instead what more you were wishing to discover. 

When class was over, Hongjoong stayed behind, his eyes not leaving Seonghwa as he watched him packing his stuff. The others had already left the room and Hongjoong was still sitting there, waiting. Seonghwa closed his bag and looked at him, expression soft. Only then did Hongjoong get up from his seat, slowly walking over to the other. “Seonghwa...” He addressed him lowly, the table keeping space between them as they were staring into each other’s eyes. Seonghwa licked his lips unconsciously, gulping harshly afterwards. “Hongjoong-ah...” He brought out then, voice throaty. “We uhm... we still didn’t welcome you properly... as our newest member and all. I was thinking... maybe you could come over to our dorm... tonight? We could order some pizza and... well... hang out together? I know that things have been... complicated between us two, but that shouldn’t interfere with the others and you... so... what do you think?” Hongjoong suggested, suddenly stammering under Seonghwa’s soft but also intense gaze. “I’d love to come... thanks for asking”, Seonghwa answered, voice velvety and warm. 

Hongjoong nodded and turned to go, but Seonghwa grabbed after his hand, keeping him back. “I... I miss you, Hongjoong-ah... I hope you know how sorry I am...” He said, his almond eyes full of regret. Hongjoong felt his heart melting at the sight, wanting to climb over that table and get lost in the other’s hold. “I guess I know... I just, I need some time still. I need time to get used to this side of you, to the Seonghwa who’s not just my favorite poolboy anymore, who’s my fellow trainee now”, Hongjoong replied. “I understand...” Seonghwa said, carefully stroking over Hongjoong’s hand. Hongjoong closed his eyes shortly, relishing in the touch before he looked back at him. “We can sort this out soon, just... wait a little more”, he said then and Seonghwa nodded. “I will.” With that, they parted again, following the rest of their schedule. 

\--- 

“Seonghwa-hyung, come in, we were waiting for you”, San welcomed him. Hongjoong sat on the couch, hearing San and Seonghwa conversing shortly before they joined them in the living room. He looked up and smiled softly, Seonghwa smiling back at him. “I hope it’s okay that we ordered already? Hongjoongie said you liked your pizza with ham and mushrooms, so we chose that one for you”, San told him, sitting down next to Wooyoung, who immediately clung onto him. Seonghwa threw a glance at Hongjoong, both remembering their little date at the Italian restaurant, where Seonghwa had ordered such a pizza. Hongjoong blushed slightly, looking away. “Yes, that’s just right. Thank you”, Seonghwa replied and carefully sat down between Yeosang and Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong felt a bit nervous, having Seonghwa this close and sitting so casually with everyone. He’d imagined it differently, the circumstances being others than what they were now, but he had to try and put that aside. Life couldn’t be planned all the time, especially not when it depended on other people’s choices and actions. Seonghwa was here beside him, they still harbored big feelings for each other and would definitely experience a future together, whatever the kind. Hongjoong could not ignore that any longer. So he tried to relax, ease into the situation – he had been the one to initiate this after all – and enjoy their time together. Not as boyfriends, but as teammates, at least for now. “Yo, Seonghwa-hyung, would you like to watch a movie or shall we play some game?” Mingi asked from his rather usual spot in front of the couch. Now that there were eight people who had to sit on it, it had been clear that the giant had to be shoved down. 

“Up to you guys”, Seonghwa said and Hongjoong tried to ignore the warm shiver that went down his back, hearing Seonghwa’s beautiful voice this close. “Movie it is then...” Mingi said and was about to open Netflix when the arguing began. “No, this is boring, I want to play a game”, Wooyoung whined. “Woo is right, no movie tonight. We got a new member here, so we need to play a game and get to know each other better”, San spoke up, a little smirk on his face. “San, no. We’re not going to play truth or dare, forget it”, Jongho perked up. “Guys, guys... why not watch a movie? I’m quite tired after today... I would enjoy a nice movie where my brain can shut off a bit”, Mingi argued. “You don’t even have a brain to begin with...” Wooyoung teased him, voice low but clear enough so that Mingi could hear. “I do have a brain, you bug!” Mingi called out, reaching over to pull at Wooyoung’s ankle. The boy tried to get rid of him, wiggling around and kicking him. “You’re all so annoying... just turn on that damn TV and stop bickering...” Jongho groaned, massaging his forehead. “All of us? I didn’t even say anything...” Yeosang spoke up then, pouting prettily. 

Hongjoong sighed deeply, slowly getting enough of all this. His kids were acting out over nothing again, and Seonghwa was right there to see it. The latter seemed amused by it though, a little grin sitting on his lips. Hongjoong could see it. Instead of doing something against this mess though, Hongjoong just stood up, softly motioning Seonghwa to follow him. Together, they escaped the turmoil, hiding away in Hongjoong’s room. Seonghwa remained at the door, looking around sheepishly as he recalled the last time he’d been here. “It’s okay, just sit with me until they cooled down. My throat hurts a bit, I don’t want to shout at them tonight, so I’ll just wait until the usual solution comes up”, Hongjoong said and got down on the bed, sitting cross-legged. Seonghwa carefully sat down next to him. “And what would that be?” He asked. 

Hongjoong chuckled shortly. “Jongho will punch the table at some point, Yunho will rub his back until he cools down again. Wooyoung and San will start making out – something they always do, no matter if they share their opinion or not. Mingi will pout to his heart’s content until he gets offered getting back on the couch and in the meantime Yeosang will have taken a hold of the remote and put on some TV-show, which everyone enjoys in the end”, he told him, Seonghwa’s eyes widening. “Seriously? Oh my... this is... this is the best thing I ever heard”, Seonghwa replied, laughing affectionately. Hongjoong did so as well, his insides bubbling with joy until silence took over again. “Seonghwa... can you tell me why you didn’t join the company back then? I need to know...” Hongjoong said then, surprised that he managed to ask what had been lingering on his tongue. Seonghwa raised his brows in surprise, not having expected the sudden question. 

He didn’t seem to mind though, carefully extending his hand to rest on Hongjoong’s leg. “I’ll tell you if that’s what you want right now... I just don’t want to ruin the mood”, he said. “I don’t mind, I’ll be fine”, Hongjoong assured him, his skin tingling beneath Seonghwa’s hand. “Alright then... I was supposed to sign the contract back then. I was super excited, but there was also a strange... numbness in my head. I didn’t think much of it until I came across a practice room, heard people training, dancing and singing. The door was open, so I stayed and watched a bit until my eyes fell on you...” Seonghwa started telling him, Hongjoong stiffening as he followed every word. “I saw you... I watched you singing and dancing to that choreo... you messed up a little high note, and also the dance move... but you just repeated it, again and again. You looked so fierce, so dedicated... as if nothing else mattered but to get this right, to fight for your dreams. That was when I realized I didn’t have that kind of spirit. There was not enough passion for the job, the life I was about to agree to. I enjoyed singing and dancing back then, but I didn’t burn for it”, Seonghwa told him. 

Hongjoong was taken aback, trying to process and understand what Seonghwa just revealed to him. “Everything changed though. After you literally stumbled into me that day at the swimming pool... I started questioning my choices, my goals... you made me overthink who I was and who I wanted to be. It might sound cheesy but... I think it was destiny that, somehow, you were the one who got me off track and then brought me back to it when the time was right”, Seonghwa finished, smiling carefully. Hongjoong was both shocked and touched at once. “But... but if you’d have stayed and signed the contract... we could’ve met earlier and experienced all that time as trainees together! We could’ve... we... Seonghwa, you big dumb idiot! Why are you smiling like that? Why can’t you see that we lost almost two fucking years of being together?” Hongjoong asked him, his voice loud, hands shooting up. Seonghwa still harbored that calm and content sentiment, softly taking Hongjoong’s hands in his. 

“Because I wasn’t ready for that. I wasn’t ready to become a trainee back then. I wanted to do something else by myself... I wanted to become the Seonghwa I am now. The one you met as a poolboy, the one who gave you a break from preparing for a life in the spotlight... the one who could love you without any identity struggles lingering beneath his surface. The Seonghwa who could get to know you without all the stress from the company, without the boys constantly around... Don’t you think that it was worth it? I know you only got that knowledge just now but... I’m sure you will understand and... I hope you’ll be able to forgive me for having this secret and everything that came with it”, Seonghwa replied, his eyes full of hope and affection. Hongjoong was speechless. He didn’t know what to think of all that. He didn’t know if Seonghwa was right about it. All he knew was that he needed more time and space to process it, to get a clear head. “Seonghwa I... I don’t know what to say I...” He stammered, biting his lip as thoughts swirled inside his head without forming something he could hold onto. 

“You don’t need to say anything. Take your time, Hongjoong-ah. I will be right here waiting for your decision”, Seonghwa told him, lifting a hand to trace over his cheek and lips. “What... what decision?” Hongjoong asked him, confusion written over his face. “Whether you want to continue our relationship as boyfriends... or if you want to end things and just be... friends...” Seonghwa answered, his voice breaking slightly as he said that word. “Friends? What... how could I ever be just friends with you after... No! No, Seonghwa don’t even go there. I’m still... this is still so much to process and I don’t know whether your decision back then was a mistake or a blessing... I just... what I definitely know is... I fell for you. I care about you, and I want you… so bad, even though a part of me is so confused and angry… I…” Hongjoong stammered, expression switching between confusion and affection. 

Seonghwa’s eyes were still on him, taking in every wave of emotion that went over Hongjoong’s pretty face. As he noticed little tears building up inside his eyes, he cupped his face in his strong hands, Hongjoong letting him. They just stared at each other for a moment, until Seonghwa closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was so incredibly sweet that Hongjoong almost thought it wasn’t happening at all. Seonghwa was careful and still, all his longing and craving lay behind that feathery kiss. Hongjoong could taste it as well as the salty little tears that ran down his face now. Seonghwa noticed, carefully moving back a bit, hands stroking the tears away. “I’m so sorry, Hongjoong-ah. I never meant to cause this to you, to us. But… we can do this, right? If I give you some time to understand and forgive me, you will come back to me and be mine again… right?” Seonghwa asked him, true fear hanging on his words. Hongjoong looked at him softly, moving forward to cuddle into his front, Seonghwa almost immediately wrapping his arms around him. “I never stopped being yours… I just need time to fully accept you as a part of my career, my actual daily life, from now on. Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out. Just promise me that you don’t have anything more coming. No more secrets", Hongjoong answered, tilting his face a bit so he wasn’t mumbling into Seonghwa’s shirt. “I promise.” Seonghwa said and held him tighter, hand stroking down his back. 

They stayed like this for quite some time, not caring about anything but each other’s warmth until they heard the bell of the door, someone shouting that the pizza arrived. Hongjoong groaned shortly, but he’d heard Seonghwa’s growling stomach before, so they definitely had to join the others for dinner. He carefully moved away from Seonghwa, standing up and pulling the other with him. “Let’s join the kids again. Once they’re sated, they won’t start arguing as much again", Hongjoong told him. “Too bad… I kinda enjoyed watching the scene earlier", Seonghwa replied with a chuckle. “You’re only saying this because you haven’t experienced it on a daily basis. Once you move into the new dorm with us you…” Hongjoong started, trailing off at that thought though. It sounded strange and unreal, even though the fact was cristal clear. Seonghwa would move in with them soon. He’d live with them, eat with them, watch TV with them… Hongjoong remembered how he’d wanted to keep Seonghwa all to himself at the beginning of their relationship. That would just vanish once they all shared a dorm together. His boys would befriend him completely eventually, maybe seek his guidance, as the oldest, instead of Hongjoong’s. “I know what you must be thinking right now… there’s still a lot of change coming up, a lot of it caused by and including me, but… I’ll do my everything not to interfere with all the things you’ve been used to. Some I might not have control over but I’ll respect what time you had with the others that I missed on”, Seonghwa spoke up, holding him back on the corridor before they could enter the living room. Hongjoong smiled faintly. “It’ll be fine… give me some adjustment-time and I’ll grow used to the fact that my boyfriend will live, train and debut with me and the others one day”, he said, squeezing his arm before they moved on. 

Curious eyes were on them as soon as they entered the room and got spotted by the boys. Wooyoung immediately ran up to Hongjoong, snacking his arm and pulling him away from Seonghwa – not without glaring at said man. “Be glad that I can’t see any traces of a hot make-out-session or even sex on you… otherwise I’d have needed to slap you, hyung. You were gone for a while, I was worried traitor-hyung would be using your vulnerable state…” Wooyoung mumbled, still glaring over at Seonghwa who sat down far across from them. Hongjoong sighed. “Woo, it’s fine. We just talked a bit and waited until you guys would stop the arguing. Also, since when are you allowed to slap me for anything? I’m your hyung”, he retorted and flicked Wooyoung’s nose. “Well… because we’re still angry with him and he doesn’t deserve Hongjoong-bootie ever again. You always told me to have self-respect and stand up to my principles as much as possible. If you’d have let him do you, even though you’re still disappointed and everything, that would greatly interfere with the Hongjoong-principles I learned from", Wooyoung huffed out. Hongjoong almost choked on his slice of pizza, hearing such words from the younger. “Wow… Wooyoung. Where did that come from? Aren’t you the one who told me how great makeup-sex is? I thought you, of all people, would support such a kind of behavior”, Hongjoong said with a raised brow. Wooyoung turned slightly red at that. “Normally yes, but poolboy fucked up more than my Sannie ever has and ever will… So my terms for makeup-sex don’t count for you two… at least not until he apologized properly", Wooyoung replied with a huff. “And what if I told you that he did? Would that change things?” Hongjoong asked him, voice light. “Hmm… I don’t know, does it change things for you, hyung?” Wooyoung asked him. 

Hongjoong thought about that for a moment, reaching for his feelings and thoughts on the matter. He was still overwhelmed by everything, part of him still angry with the way it got folded out. But, his love and craving for Seonghwa seemed to outrun anger and disappointment. They were still there, but he could feel them fading away day by day. He looked over to where Seonghwa was sitting, lowly conversing with Yunho until he felt Hongjoong’s eyes on him, looking up. Seonghwa smiled at him, sparks of electricity shooting through Hongjoong’s body and waking the butterflies in his stomach. Hongjoong smiled back, feeling a faint blush settling on his cheeks. “Yes, it does. I’m starting to understand what he meant…”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content ahead

By the end of the week, the vibe within the group had grown to a comfortable one. Hongjoong was still a bit wary around Seonghwa, but he didn’t ignore him as before. The atmosphere only became a bit strange whenever the couple had a “soulmate moment”, as Mingi secretly liked to call it. Sometimes Seonghwa and Hongjoong touched by accident, their hands lingering a little too long, or they got lost in each other’s gazes even though the others were around. It always led to a blushing Hongjoong and Seonghwa apologizing multiple times, while the boys just suppressed giggles or watched them in amusement. The only one who was still overly cautious around Seonghwa, was Wooyoung. Even Jongho had stopped massacring innocent fruits whenever Seonghwa was around. But Wooyoung kept on bitching at him whenever he saw the chance. San always tried to do damage control, but still, Wooyoung’s snarky comments upset Seonghwa and made him even more eager to better the situation. 

That’s why he came up with a little plan, going through with it on a Saturday evening, knowing that all the boys would be lazing around in their dorm. When the doorbell rang, Yeosang was the first to open, confusion on both Hongjoong’s and Yunho’s faces, who had just conversed with him in the living room. “Did someone order anything?” Hongjoong asked. “Don’t think so... I thought we agreed on cooking Yukgaejang tonight”, Yunho replied with a shrug, raising his head expectantly. They heard Yeosang welcoming their visitor, followed by a velvety voice that Hongjoong knew well enough. He immediately fiddled around on the couch, trying to make himself a little more presentable, his heartbeat immediately increasing. Yunho watched him in amusement, softly shaking his head. When Yeosang came back, Seonghwa on his heels, both of them were more than stunned. 

The man wore tight black leather pants, a beige, very thin pullover tugged into them. His hair was styled back, silver accessories dangling from his ears and around his neck. His makeup was decent, but a little darker than usual. He looked sinful and Hongjoong felt very attacked by it. He just stared at him, mouth slightly agape as he continued to ogle him, only then noticing the two big plastic bags he was carrying. Seonghwa smiled carefully, looking a bit strained and shy though. “Hyung! Oh wow, you look... amazing! Are you going out tonight?” Yunho asked, perking up from his spot on the couch. “Yes... I actually wanted to ask you guys to tag along... but, more to that later. Are Wooyoung and San home?” Seonghwa wanted to know, shortly glancing at Hongjoong. Yeosang strode past him, sitting back down on the couch and grabbing after his drink, taking a short sip. “Yes, they are. They finished having sex an hour ago, so it must be safe to enter their bedroom now”, he answered casually, not even blinking. 

Seonghwa lifted his eyes in surprise, didn’t exactly comment on it though. “I see... well, I’ll be right back again – I hope...” he mumbled. Hongjoong’s eyes followed him curiously, trying to understand what Seonghwa was doing here. Yunho had walked forward, showing Seonghwa the way to Wooyoung’s and San’s room. When his best friend returned, Hongjoong immediately scooted closer to him. “Did you see what he brought with? What was in these bags?” Hongjoong asked. “I’m sorry, hyung, I couldn’t see... I’m sure we’ll find out soon”, Yunho answered. “If I’m allowed to say that... Seonghwa-hyung looks especially handsome today... I definitely understand your attraction to him”, Yeosang said nonchalantly, looking at Hongjoong with a little grin. “No, you’re not allowed! How rude is he please? Showing up here, unannounced and looking like... this?” Hongjoong snapped, gesticulating wildly. “I know that a part of me is still a bit upset and angry but... how am I supposed to stay sane when he’s so much... too much... Seonghwa?!” He added, covering his reddened face. 

Yeosang and Yunho exchanged a knowing glance, seeing how cutely whipped and desperate their hyung was. They were rooting for them so badly, they just wanted their hyungs to get back together again. Yunho put a hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder. “Maybe you should teach him some manners? Order him to your room like you do with us whenever we misbehave”, he suggested, voice light and innocent. “What kind of advice is that? I cannot do that, no”, Hongjoong replied, chewing on his lip. “Why not? Are you scared you’ll jump at him when nobody’s watching?” Yeosang asked him, smirking audaciously. Hongjoong punched into the cushion. “What is it with you two? You’re supposed to support me, not suggest or say things that’ll lead to my end!” He whined. “Oh hyung... we’re just teasing you. All we want is for you to be fully happy again. We know that things are still complicated between the two of you, but they don’t have to be... I think Yeosang agrees with me on that, Seonghwa turned out to be a great guy after all. You should let bygones be bygones, I know it will lead to something great again”, Yunho told him, smiling warmly. 

Hongjoong avoided their eyes on him, a huge part of himself knowing that his friends were right about that. But still, a part of him remained resistant and full of hurt trust and pride. There was still a little way to go until he would allow himself to fall back into Seonghwa’s arms. “Thank you, guys... what you’re saying sounds like the right thing to do, but I’m not there yet. These secrets he kept, they really made me question a lot of things, but now I feel like... I guess that Seonghwa and I will grow stronger together through this. I really like him a lot and... I won’t be able to suppress or ignore that any longer”, Hongjoong replied, blushing prettily. Yeosang and Yunho smiled happily. “That’s great, hyung. You’ll sort this out with him, we’re sure of that”, Yeosang said. 

Meanwhile, Seonghwa had knocked on San’s and Wooyoung’s door, having gotten invited inside by San almost immediately. He was currently sitting on a little couch near the windows, getting stared at by both San and Wooyoung, the latter rather glaring. They were both dressed comfortably, both of their hair slightly messy – probably from certain previous activities – and Wooyoung’s makeup was smudged. But still, Seonghwa thought they were both way too beautiful. Every one of the members was overly good-looking and Seonghwa could already picture them perfectly as shining idols. Especially his Hongjoong, who beat everyone with his stunning and ethereal looks. There was an awkward silence in the room and Seonghwa decided to clear his throat before he approached the reason of his visit. “Uhm... as you two must know, I caused a few problems lately, especially for Hongjoong and... I wanna tell you, as you’re his friends and fellow members, that I’m really sorry for everything. You have or had all the right to be angry and disappointed of me, but I’m making things right again. I really want to be a part of all this here... and even more so, I want to be the perfect boyfriend and partner for your dearest leader. I could understand whether you’d harbor any doubts, but I hope you can try to trust me.” 

San carefully smiled at him, glancing at Wooyoung then, whose little hands were fisted, face with a frown. “Hongjoongie is our diamond. He’s strong and beautiful, overall the best person I know – no offence Sannie”, Wooyoung started. “None taken, honey”, San replied. “But you... you didn’t treasure that. You hid all this from him – you, being able to dance and sing and you, almost signing up with KQ two years ago... and then you met him again, only to start dating him, without ever telling him even a thing about these important facts of your past? And finally, you signed up and you will debut with us in a few months!? How is that good? How does Hongjoong deserve that?” Wooyoung continued, his voice high and accusative. Seonghwa felt a pang to his heart, guilt roaming through his body again. “I know, this is no excuse, but... I did it because I fell for him, the moment I saw him. I knew that, if I’d tell him, our relationship would build up on this shared interest. But I didn’t want that. I wanted us to become close without our choice of career shadowing us – even though I wasn’t sure of mine at the beginning of going out with him. But then, he told me to take a chance, to think of who I wanted to be and I realized, I wanted to be where he was. I wanted to share the life of being an idol with him, I wanted to be by his side, support him, encourage him... treasure him. I know how amazing he is, I know he deserved the whole truth from the start... but I also know that all the hardships of these days, my secrets, were necessary to provide us with the perfect foundation. A foundation to grow as we go, change next to each other without being separated by different lifestyles. A chance to go through thick and thin together, and survive as a couple. Was it selfish of me to choose this way? Maybe. But was it necessary? Definitely”, Seonghwa told them, drifting off a bit. 

The two boys looked at him with wide eyes, seemingly speechless for a moment. “Wow... that was the most honest and deepest revelation I ever experienced...” San said with amazement. “I still don’t understand it perfectly, but I’m not the one who needs to. Hongjoong does, but I’m sure he will, because you two seem to be just right for each other. I don’t care what things you did or will do in the future, and I know that couples face problems from time to time, but Hongjoong is great, and so are you, I’m sure you’ll work this out. Anyways, you surely have my blessing – if that’s what you’ve been wanting to get by coming here...” San added, smiling friendly. “Thank you, San... I really appreciate that”, Seonghwa said, looking at Wooyoung then. The boy’s face was still harboring a frown, but Seonghwa could spot little tears in his eyes. “I... I’m so sorry, Seonghwa-hyung... I’ve been so mean to you and unforgiving, even though a blind person could see that you’re in love with our Hongjoongie and that you only want what’s best for him. I’m... I’m so sorry I doubted you and your intentions... I... I was trying to convince myself that you were a bad guy, because Hongjoong looked so damn hurt that day you walked into our practice room. But lately, I noticed the way you’re both looking at each other and... it was getting harder and harder to be mean towards you, keep up with the cold shoulder but... I wanted Hongjoong to feel better again, I wanted to make sure that you deserve him before I’d stop bitching around... your explanation, it proved that Hongjoong wasn’t wrong to open his heart for you... I’m sorry Seonghwa-hyung", Wooyoung all but sobbed now, walking over to hug the older. 

Seonghwa was a bit taken aback at first, but then he just wrapped his arms around the small blonde and patted his back. “Don’t be sorry, you were just protecting him... I got that and I won’t hold it against you if you won’t hold my mistakes against me in the future. I really want us all to... to become a family”, Seonghwa said, trying to swallow the tears that were forming in his eyes as he was feeling so emotional right now. San perked up at that. “A family? Ooooh, Hongjoongie won’t be a single-mom in the future then...” He said with a giggle, moving over to join the little cuddle-session. “Uhm... yeah, I guess I could help out with that...” Seonghwa replied sheepishly. Wooyoung blinked up at him now, slightly retrieving. “Hyung... I know we just made up and all but... what’s inside these bags”, he asked, expression cutely innocent. Seonghwa chuckled. “Oh, these here... well, I actually brought something for you two. Would you like to take a look?” He asked them, feeling as if he was talking to kids on Christmas Eve. “Oh yes, we’d like that a lot!” San answered for them, making space so Seonghwa could open the bags. With a little smile on his face, he brought out two angry shiba pillows. San immediately grabbed after the light brown one, while Wooyoung took the one with a black back and light brown body. 

“Ahhhh this is so cute and soft, so wobbly... oh my, I love it! They’re perfect!” San squealed and hugged the big plush dog to his chest. Wooyoung was equally enchanted, looking at the plushie and stroking over its dark back. “Sannie, it looks just like you whenever you get angry”, he cooed and then looked up again. “Thank you, Seonghwa-hyung, we love them”, Wooyoung said and Seonghwa smiled happily. “Yes, yes! Hyung, you’re the best!” San called out and threw himself against the taller, thanking him with a tight embrace, even lifting him off the ground shortly. “Oh, oh, San... Wooyoung... you’re more than welcome”, Seonghwa stuttered, mouth o-shaped as he patted San’s back. San let go of him again, face beaming up at his (new favorite) hyung. Wooyoung hugged Seonghwa as well then, his pretty face not showing a hint of the frown from earlier. Seonghwa was relieved, his heart feeling a little lighter now. The two boys took their plushies and set them down on their bed, where a pile of other plushies was already present. “Woo, our family is growing steadily”, San cooed and put an arm around Wooyoung’s waist, pulling him in to peck his cheek. Wooyoung giggled cutely and Seonghwa thought, that this was almost the most enchanting sound he ever heard – apart from all the sounds that Hongjoong created of course. 

“I don’t want to interrupt the little family gathering, but there’s another reason why I came over”, Seonghwa announced and they looked at him expectantly. “My colleagues, from my former workplace, they’ll throw me a little farewell party at the pools tonight. I wanted to ask all of you to tag along...” Seonghwa invited them. Seonghwa hadn’t thought that it would be possible, but San and Wooyoung’s faces lighted up even more. “A party? Oh, we absolutely love parties!” San squealed. “We’d love to come!! Oh my, what should I wear... Ah, Sannie, you gotta help me!!” Wooyoung called out, running over to his closet in a total rush, already starting to throw clothes out of it and creating a mess. “Easy, easy there. You still got loads of time. Party starts at 8 p.m.”, Seonghwa tried to soothe him. “8 p.m.?! But that’s in two and a half hours! Sannie, Sannie, help me! Seonghwa-hyung, out! I need to get changed!” Wooyoung shouted. “Babe, slow down, you’re making a mess here! Hey, let me help you out of your clothes, you know how good I am with this”, San suggested, a grin on his lips. Seonghwa took this as his clue to leave, hurrying out of the room before he could watch anything getting out of hand. 

Out on the corridor, he took a deep breath before he joined Yunho, Yeosang and especially Hongjoong again. The three of them looked up curiously as he came back to them, sitting down on the furthest end of the couch. “What was all the squealing and shouting about? We were almost afraid they attacked you. Hongjoong was on and about to send Jongho in to save you from the two little demons”, Yunho wanted to know, Hongjoong glaring at him because of that little sellout. Seonghwa chuckled lowly, skin prickling as he imagined Hongjoong worrying about him. I just brought new plushies for them, someone was kind enough to tell me they liked such things... and then I invited them to my farewell party tonight. And now, I’ll invite you guys as well, of course. Mingi and Jongho, too”, Seonghwa answered. “Oh, a party? No wonder they started shouting, they love parties”, Yeosang commented before he looked over at Hongjoong. Their leader seemed dithery, pondering whether he should go and scold the person who fed Seonghwa with such information or say yes to the party. Seonghwa’s and Hongjoong’s gazes met and it felt as if the room had started to buzz with a mountain of emotions. 

“The party will take place at the swimming pools... I know you’re not overly fond of the place but... it’d mean a lot to me if you’d join us, Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa spoke up softly, breaking the moment of silence. Hongjoong’s heart fluttered as he got lost in Seonghwa’s honest and hopeful eyes. Yeosang and Yunho carefully sneaked off the couch, deciding to get ready for the party and leave the two of them alone for now – they were almost sure that Hongjoong wouldn’t be able to withstand Seonghwa’s plea. “Why do you want me there so badly?” Hongjoong wanted to know. “Because it’s the place where we met for the first time, officially at least. It’s where I realized what I wanted for my life, and who. You encouraged me to leave the place behind and do something more meaningful”, Seonghwa answered, his voice low but clear. “But... what if I don’t want to be the reason for... all of this? What if you’re doing a mistake with me?” Hongjoong asked, his hands feeling cold. Seonghwa moved closer to him, carefully sitting down next to him. “How could you be a mistake? You’re all but that. I did things that hurt you - my actions can be described as mistakes. But you, you were worth all that, Hongjoong-ah. The situation we found ourselves in, the circumstances and changes I put you through, I’m sorry you had to suffer, but trust me, I know it will help us on the way. Me being here... with you and the others... can’t you see what possibilities it gives us?” 

Hongjoong moved back on the couch, hugging his knees. “I just... I just wish I would’ve known. You caught me of guard, I was blinded by my feelings for you...” he mumbled. “I know, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, please forgive me. But, do you regret having feelings for me?” Seonghwa asked, voice weak now. “No, no of course not! I’m just confused still... I feel like they’re all over the place, my feelings...” Hongjoong replied. “Then let me help you sort them... I’m right here for you, Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa said, looking so beautifully concerned and attentional. Hongjoong felt so drawn to him, he wanted sink his hands into his raven hair, kiss his perfectly shaped lips and get embraced by his strong arms. But his hurt pride welled up again, separating them like an iceberg. “I... I’ll get ready for your party. I really want to be there, if it means so much to you”, Hongjoong announced and got up fast, Seonghwa looking up at him. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes, because Hongjoong hadn’t given into the moment, but understanding spread instead. He was a patient man. For Hongjoong, he’d do and be everything necessary. “Thank you... I’ll be waiting here”, Seonghwa replied and smiled softly. 

\--- 

Hongjoong felt a bit shivery as he left his room, all dressed up now. He wore light grey jeans, the pair of trunks from Seonghwa beneath them, and a batik shirt tugged into them. He had little fake diamonds as earrings and a simple silver necklace around his neck. He’d decided to put decent waterproof makeup on, knowing that he’d feel more confident with it. He was excited about the party somehow, even though they’d be surrounded by water for the night. But the little conversation with Seonghwa earlier, had created a pensive aura around him, his thoughts swirling around in his head. He was still standing in front of his room, not daring to enter the living room in case he’d be alone with Seonghwa again, as someone approached him on the corridor. It was Jongho, dressed in white pants and a black shirt, looking casually classy and ready for the party. “Great outfit, hyung. Are you alright though? You look a little pale around the nose...” The maknae asked him, stepping in front of him with a frown. 

“I... Do you think I should forgive Seonghwa?” Hongjoong asked him out of the blue, Jongho shortly raising his brows in surprise before he smiled warmly, putting a hand on his hyung’s shoulder. “I gotta admit, I had my doubts about him at first but... Hongjoongie, we all noticed the way he’s looking at you, and how much he respected your personal space to cope with everything and... how hardworking he is to catch up to us during training... He’s well-mannered, caring and very handsome on top of that. I know, I squashed a lot of innocent fruits because of him, I tried to intimidate him, but... he didn’t seem to waver. He really wants this, and he really wants you... so... yes, I think you should forgive him... Even though I think, you already have”, Jongho answered. Hongjoong was stunned yet again, realizing how amazing his friends were and how well they knew him. Everything Jongho had said, hit the nail on the head. No matter if Hongjoong wanted to accept the truth, in the end it was nothing but that. He didn’t know when exactly it happened, but he’d forgiven Seonghwa. There were still some sparks of uncertainty, confusion and disappointment... but his deep feelings for Seonghwa outweighed everything. He fell forward against the maknae, embracing him wholeheartedly. 

“Thank you... Jongho. You’re... so right”, Hongjoong sniffed lowly and Jongho patted his back. “You’re more than welcome, hyung. But promise me you don’t rush into anything, no matter how much we started to like and accept him. It’s your lovelife, your heart... if you have any doubts or worries, make sure you voice them”, Jongho added, shortly cupping his leader’s face in his hands. Hongjoong put his hands over Jongho’s, nodding with a smile. “I will, thank you.” The two men smiled at each other and parted again. “Your outfit looks great as well, by the way”, Hongjoong commented. Jongho thanked him, his ears turning slightly red as they walked into the living room. There, everyone but San and Wooyoung was already gathered and ready to go. Hongjoong’s eyes immediately landed on Seonghwa, the latter turning around and interrupting his conversation with Yeosang. Seonghwa’s eyes roamed over Hongjoong’s outfit, ending up on his face, looking stunned. Hongjoong chuckled lowly and looked away, his heart beating fast. Some of the others witnessed the little exchange, smiling in amusement. 

“We should get going now. We need half an hour to get there... are they not ready yet?” Jongho asked the others. “Well, they were here a couple minutes ago... but they forgot to bring their swimming utensils”, Mingi answered, snickering. “What are you laughing about? You packed sunscreen, even though it’s already getting dark outside!” Yeosang teased him, flicking his tongue. “What about it? Late sunrays can be the most dangerous!” Mingi argued. “No, Mingi, no...” Yeosang sighed and shook his head. The two of them kept arguing with each other until Wooyoung and San finally joined them, both looking extremely good in their outfits. “Hot hot, but you know that you’ll have to get changed at one point, right? It’s a pool party after all”, Hongjoong commented. Wooyoung narrowed his eyes at him, the thick eyeliner already a little smudged from the hurry. “Yes, hyung. We’re not dumb. But no one immediately gets into the water at pool parties. It’s like going to a club – no one dances right away, you do some socializing and drinking first”, Wooyoung told him, strutting out of the room. “Let’s go guys, before all the good drinks are gone”, Wooyoung chirped. 

“Of course. He dawdles, and then he rushes us... that boy is unbelievable”, Hongjoong sighed. “Seems like his mother isn’t strict enough”, Seonghwa said, shortly startling Hongjoong as he appeared next to him. “Oh no, that’s not it. Wooyoung gets called to Hongjoongie’s room often enough. He’s just a brat, nothing much to do about it”, Yunho commented, walking on the other side of Hongjoong. “What’s that about by the way? It’s not the first time that I heard of this as a punishment... What happens in his room?” Seonghwa asked curiously, the two of them talking as if Hongjoong wasn’t right between them. “Well, he becomes all strict and then...” Yunho started but Hongjoong interrupted him. “Enough, Yunho. Let’s just hope that Seonghwa-hyung always behaves well and never has to experience it...” Hongjoong mumbled. He glanced to the side, noticing that there was a little smirk on Seonghwa’s lips. Yunho and Seonghwa slowed down a bit, falling behind on their way outside, but Hongjoong could still hear them. “Why do I really want to misbehave now...?” Seonghwa asked. Yunho chuckled, but then got serious. “You really shouldn’t. Hongjoong-hyung can get quite intimidating.” 

Hongjoong just rolled his eyes and joined Yeosang’s side. The other would always be his little safe haven, when all his kids - and now Seonghwa too, as it seemed – were stressing him out. Yeosang smiled at him prettily. “This feels nice, all of us going out together. I’m glad that we’re able to do such things now”, Yeosang told him. Hongjoong smiled weakly. “Yes... I shouldn’t have let you ignore him that long... the whole issue was my thing to deal with, I shouldn’t have pulled you into this by being so prideful and melancholic”, he said with a sigh. “Hey, don’t say that. We were just looking out for you and tried to support you. You got hurt, so we were there for you. But... I guess Seonghwa-hyung was hurt too, and now that we’re a team, we should look out for every member, right?” Yeosang replied, trying to cheer him up. “I seem to be hearing only wise things from my friends these days... I feel very blessed”, Hongjoong commented, smiling warmly. “You’re still the one we look up to most, hyung”, Yeosang assured him, linking arms with him as they headed for the bus stop. 

\--- 

Half an hour later, they arrived at the public swimming pool, Seonghwa leading them inside. “Feels like so long ago that we’ve been here together...” Yeosang said. “But in fact, it has only been a couple weeks... crazy, how time flies”, Hongjoong completed, glancing over at Seonghwa. He didn’t know how or why, but Seonghwa turned to look at him, right in this moment. Hongjoong felt as if time became a distant factor, as if he was seeing him for the first time again. As if he was falling for him all over again. His heart was beating like crazy and when Seonghwa started smiling at him, shy but endearingly, Hongjoong felt his panzer vanishing into thin air. So, he smiled back, softly, but enough for Seonghwa to see. It was one of these moments, when everything felt just right, and the butterflies in Hongjoong’s stomach, were stronger than ever before. Hongjoong was about to walk up to him, join Seonghwa’s side, when a yell interrupted them. “Seonghwa! You’re here!” 

It was no one else but Bohyun, seemingly a little tipsy already, approaching them fast. “Seonghwa, our guest of the night and... all of his new gorgeous friends!” He continued calling out to them. “Hey man, great to see you again... thanks for organizing the party, even though I really don’t want to know how you were able to get the management agreeing to this”, Seonghwa greeted his former colleague. “Pff, that was nothing. My father is rich and owed me a favor... so here we are. Come on, follow me”, Bohyun said and led them past the changing rooms and into the swimming hall. The main lights were dimmed, colorful chains of lights decorating the area and there was even a little dance floor set around the dining area. Loud music was playing, coming from almost every speaker in the hall. There wasn’t anyone in the pools yet, just like Wooyoung had predicted, and all the guests were gathered around a bar and the dance floor. “Wow, looks so great and fun – I love it! Let’s go get a drink, Sannie”, Wooyoung called out, hurrying forward. “Seonghwa, Hongjoong, friends of the mentioned, enjoy the night! Drink, eat, do whatever you want – let's celebrate your future”, Bohyun cheered, turning around and spreading his arms in front of the party scene. 

Excitement went through each of the member’s bodies and they didn’t hesitate much, almost immediately getting something from the bar. Wooyoung and San had already downed two shots of something sweet, fruity and alcoholic, giggling as they made their way to the dance floor. Seonghwa got greeted and welcomed by his former colleagues, Jungwoo even handing him self-made gifts. Hongjoong watched it attentionally, somehow feeling proud and touched by how greatly liked and respected Seonghwa must’ve been among his former colleagues. He remained at a distance though, not wanting to interrupt anything. That’s when Bohyun found his way over to him. He was wearing an expensive pair of designer trunks and a white buttoned-down, looking ready to party. “Hongjoong-ssi, I brought a drink for you”, Bohyun said, Hongjoong eyeing the blueish substance skeptically. “You’ll like it. I promise I didn’t put anything weird into it. Even though it might make some things a lot easier for our dearest Seonghwa...” Bohyun added. “Thanks... but, what do you mean by that?” Hongjoong asked, taking two careful sips, discovering that he indeed liked the drink. 

“Well, there’s trouble in paradise, right? In his latest days here at work, he told me about his plans, told me about the chance he wanted to take up again. It really wasn’t easy for him, keeping all this from you... and then, when the day came, he only sent me the saddest choice of emojis, nothing more. So I figured you’re angry with him – still? Would it help if I tell you what a great catch he is?” Bohyun told him with low and deep voice, his question warming Hongjoong’s body – or maybe it was just the alcohol. “I know how great he is. This party here, the gifts for him... a bad guy wouldn’t receive such things”, Hongjoong said, watching how Jungwoo put a flower chain around Seonghwa’s neck. The young receptionist even gave some to Hongjoong’s friends, Wooyoung and San squealing in delight, immediately inviting Jungwoo to dance with them. “Yes, that’s true. That’s why nobody wanted to throw me a party, or gift me anything. Because I’m one of the bad guys, at least in comparison to Mr. Perfect over there”, Bohyun said with a wink, no bad feelings coming with the statement. 

“Why? Did you quit as well?” Hongjoong asked him in surprise. “Yeah. I usually switched my jobs as often as... well, lovers. But, this time it’s in order to settle for something serious, accept my inheritance in the business world. And on top of that, I got engaged. No more fooling around for me”, Bohyun told him, a playful pout on his lips. “Oh wow, congrats! Who’s the lucky one?” Hongjoong asked him, smiling. “The handsome bored one over there. We’ve been going out for quite a while. His name is Sehun. He’s a model. Couldn’t have gotten myself a better one. He’s amazing”, Bohyun told him dreamily, smiling warmly as his fiancée's eyes met his. “I should probably go over and amuse him a bit. If you excuse me...” He added and Hongjoong nodded with a smile, watching as Bohyun hurried over. Hongjoong watched as they started kissing passionately, looking perfect together. His eyes wandered back to the dance floor, seeing how the WooSan couple was keen on making out heavily while dancing slowly, completely lost in each other. He found Jungwoo dancing next to them, Jongho with him. It was cute to see how Jungwoo was blushing because of the situation – a handsome boy dancing with him, while a naughty couple was right next to them. 

When Hongjoong’s eyes settled on Seonghwa again, he realized again, how much he missed the other’s closeness. All of his friends’ and also Bohyun’s encouraging words, they had washed away all the doubts he’d harbored about Seonghwa and their relationship. He’d forgiven him and was ready to face the future with the other, close by his side. Now, all it took, was Seonghwa to approach him again. At the moment, he was still caught up in conversations with his former colleagues though, something that Hongjoong didn’t want to interrupt. So he slowly strode away from the dance floor, sipping from his half-empty drink and starting to feel a little dizzy – he really was a lightweight. He walked up to the edge of a pool, spotting Yunho, Mingi and Yeosang playing in the water, a ball getting thrown around. He watched them for a bit, emptying his drink. He put down his empty glass then, right where he was standing. When he got up again though, his head started spinning, due to the booze and sudden movement. Before he could step back to safety though, he lost his balance, starting to fall forward into the water. 

In this split-second, panic rose up inside of him and he closed his eyes in acceptance. But then, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle, catching his fall and pulling him back into a safe embrace. Hongjoong still had his eyes shut, body slightly shaking as he realized that he almost fell into the water, right into the wet claws of his enemy. The arms around him felt like heaven instead, soothing and easing him. Hongjoong breathed in deeply, trying to lower his heartbeat. It all felt so familiar, and as he realized who, of all people, had saved him, he looked up and opened his eyes. “S-Seonghwa...” He whispered. The man looked at him through worried and soft eyes, one of his hands moving to cup Hongjoong’s cheek. “Hongjoong-ah, you should be more careful. I almost didn’t manage to catch you in time”, Seonghwa said. “I... I almost fell and... the water... I”, Hongjoong stammered, his childhood trauma taking a hold of him. “Shh... I’m right here. I’ll always make sure to catch you”, Seonghwa promised him, fingers stroking over his cheek. He was still embracing Hongjoong, keeping him close, even though he was out of danger. Neither of them made a move to part from the other though, everything around them turning into a blur. 

Hongjoong’s lower lip quivered slightly, and he wanted to bite down on it, stop it from doing so. But before he could, Seonghwa had already placed a finger on them, stroking along the plush and rosy flesh. “My little sunflower, you really scared me just now. Promise me you won’t go near water again when you’re tipsy”, Seonghwa demanded, lines of worry on his forehead. “I... I promise... I’m sorry, I underestimated it”, Hongjoong mumbled, Seonghwa’s finger on his cheek again. They kept on staring into each other’s eyes, both lost in the other’s loving and caring gaze. “Good. Are you feeling better?” Seonghwa wanted to know. “Yes, I think the shock sobered me up a bit”, Hongjoong chuckled lowly, “...and you’re here now, I feel as great as I could.” Seonghwa’s eyes widened at that. “Hongjoong... I’m so sorry... I know I messed up everything for you, but I only did it so I could be with you...” Seonghwa mumbled, looking down in regret. Now it was Hongjoong who reached up to cup his face in his tiny hands. “Hey, don’t be... I’m not mad or anything, not anymore. I know you didn’t want to hurt me, I know you care about me”, Hongjoong assured him. “You do?” Seonghwa asked carefully, a hopeful glint in his eyes. “Yes, you can thank the others for making me realize faster”, Hongjoong answered with a little chuckle. 

Seonghwa was smiling brightly now, even swirling Hongjoong around shortly. “Hwa, stop! You’re making me dizzy again”, Hongjoong squealed. Seonghwa put him down again, laughing lowly as he looked at Hongjoong, eyes warm and sparkling with joy. “Hongjoong-ah... I missed you so... I missed us”, he spoke and cupped his face again. Hongjoong had his hands placed on Seonghwa’s strong chest, blinking up at him, love sparking between them. “Me too... please, kiss me already...” Hongjoong brought out, craving the touch of their lips. Seonghwa didn’t need to hear that twice, immediately leaning down to press his mouth on Hongjoong’s. Their kiss was full of want, sweet but also a little desperate after being wary around each other for so long. But now, none of that mattered. Now, it was just them, kissing and keeping each other close – plus, their hollering and cheering friends in the distance. “Finally...” They heard someone calling out. Of course, their little conciliation hadn’t remained undetected. 

Seonghwa shortly let go of him, looking at a blushing Hongjoong. “Wanna go somewhere more peaceful? Without any curious eyes on us?” Seonghwa asked him, stroking through his hair. “I’d like that... yes”, Hongjoong answered with a smile. “Does whirlpool sound good to you? You’d have to get out of this great outfit though...” Seonghwa suggested. “Water hmm... If you look after me and as long as it’s warm, I’ll say yes. I’m wearing my favorite trunks, undressing shouldn’t be a problem”, Hongjoong replied with a little grin. “Of course, I’ll always take care of you, Hongjoong-ah. Let’s go there...” Seonghwa said and led him away from the center of the party. Everybody seemed to be having fun, so it shouldn’t be a problem that the guest of honor ditched them for his significant other. 

On the way to the whirlpool, the two of them couldn’t let go each other, either stealing kisses or teasing. Hongjoong felt so happy, lightheaded and in love. Seonghwa was the same. He couldn’t even put in words how glad he was, now that Hongjoong had fully forgiven him and picked up on their relationship. He was also extremely thankful for the members’ support, that he’d managed to convince them of his truthful and good intentions as well. From now on, everything would be a lot easier. He had his Hongjoong close again, could show him all his love and support. He still had to figure out, what it would be like to share his boyfriend’s attention with six other guys though - naughty kids actually - but he’d manage somehow. Hongjoong was worth the effort, a hundred times worth it all. 

They arrived at the whirlpool, Hongjoong standing in front of it expectantly, tilting his head as he looked at Seonghwa, who was still trying to cope with his achievements of tonight. “Hwa... don’t you wanna help me?” Hongjoong chirped innocently, pulling his shirt down a bit, revealing his naked shoulder and part of his milky chest. Seonghwa immediately snapped out of his thoughts, slowly approaching him. “Flirty and sexy... is it the alcohol or did you just miss me this much?” Seonghwa asked him with a smirk, putting his hands on Hongjoong’s slim waist. He leaned forward then, pressing kisses over the exposed skin, turning Hongjoong’s knees into jelly. “Both of it, I guess”, he murmured, gasping as Seonghwa started tugging on his shirt. He pulled it over Hongjoong’s head then, his own pullover and the flower chain getting thrown onto the ground as well. “God, I missed the view... now I finally know why your body is so perfectly defined though... because you’re a dancer”, Hongjoong mumbled, fingers and eyes tracing over Seonghwa’s naked torso. “I’m glad you like it... but my view is still the better one”, Seonghwa replied, making him sit down on the edge of the higher-leveled whirlpool, helping him out of his jeans. “Nonsense...” Hongjoong argued with a blush. “Definitely not. Especially not when you’re wearing the trunks I bought for you, when your thighs are on display...” Seonghwa retorted, voice low and sultry as he got rid of his leather pants. Hongjoong spread his legs teasingly, putting on a sexy grimace. “Like this...?” He asked the other, swinging his legs over the edge of the whirlpool before he glided inside. Seonghwa was fast to follow, entering the hot and bubbly water. “A man only has a certain amount of self-control and sanity... you’re depriving me of both right now...” He mumbled and moved over to trap Hongjoong between his arms and the backrest of the whirlpool. 

“Am I now? Hmm... how bad of me...” Hongjoong murmured, smirking saucily. “You...” Seonghwa breathed out and immediately rushed forward to connect their lips again. Hongjoong sighed into it, almost immediately opening his mouth to let Seonghwa’s tongue enter, explore what it had missed on for too long. “I... I love this... I love you, Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa whispered against his lips then, the two of them parting shortly. “You... you love me?” Hongjoong asked, a little breathless, water already dripping from the back of his head. Seonghwa smiled softly, his perfect face right in front of Hongjoong’s as he nodded. “Yes, I do. Wasn’t it obvious before? I fell for you, I’m in love with you... everything I did, ever since I met you again, I only ever wanted to show you how important you are to me. You’re the greatest person I ever met. Just like your friends, I admire and look up to you. You’re incredible – so dedicated and strong, but also soft and caring... I noticed how you always put your career and your boys first, forgetting about yourself in the process. Let me be there for you. Let me be the one who looks after you. Let us walk this path together, until we reach the stars”, Seonghwa told him, voice full of confidence and devotion. Seonghwa’s declaration burned deep into Hongjoong’s heart, filling him with nothing but happiness and love. “I love you, so bad, Seonghwa. I don’t know why I was so hard on us, on you... Now that we’re here like this, I feel so dumb because of it... I was in love with you all the while, but still, I pushed you away because of that secret... I shouldn’t have done that”, Hongjoong replied, a little tear rolling down his cheek. 

Seonghwa sat down next to him now, pulling Hongjoong onto his lap and kissing the tear away. “Please don’t go there now, love. I hurt you, and now we made up. It strengthened us, you’ll see. Now we can face everything together, we’re a team now. We... we love each other, and now that you forgave me, I couldn’t be any happier”, Seonghwa said, easing his little boyfriend. “Hwa... why do you always find the perfect words in moments like these...? Shit, I love you so much”, Hongjoong rasped out, throwing his arms around the other’s neck, melting against him. “Because I’m saying them to the perfect person”, Seonghwa replied and Hongjoong rolled his eyes at him. “Cheesy, Mr. Park.” Seonghwa only grinned sheepishly and pulled him into a kiss. They remained like this for a while, kissing each other again and again, until their lips started to become dry. Hongjoong leaned back for a moment, licking over them. “Damn... don’t do that again...” Seonghwa brought out, his dark eyes on Hongjoong. The smaller could feel something hard poking against his inner thigh, sneakily moving his hands to palm Seonghwa’s erection through his trunks. “What, licking my lips? Why not...? Is it because your body missed me a lot as well?” Hongjoong asked him, teasing as he leaned forward, poking his tongue out and licking against Seonghwa’s nose. 

“You shouldn’t have done that... of course my body missed you too, all of me was aching for you... for this...” Seonghwa rasped out, hands moving down to cup Hongjoong’s ass. He connected their lips again, their kiss even more heated and desperate than before. “How about... I... pull down... my trunks a bit...? Would you... like that?” Hongjoong asked him in between kisses, feeling confident and needy. “What if someone comes here and sees us?” Seonghwa asked, already growing fond of the idea though. “I don’t care. I can’t even count anymore, how often I caught Wooyoung and San together... Tonight, I can be a little naughty with you, too. I think we deserve this...” Hongjoong answered with a shrug, kissing along Seonghwa’s collarbone. The man threw back his head, closing his eyes and moaning lowly. “And the water... are you not uncomfortable?” Seonghwa asked carefully, worried that Hongjoong’s little trauma would become an obstacle. “Don’t care about it, not as long as you’re with me. Also, this is similar to my bathtub... only bigger, bubblier and with a hot guy inside”, Hongjoong told him with a grin. He sat up a bit then, pushing his trunks down his legs until he was naked and on top of the other, rolling his hips against him for some friction. “You can’t even imagine how sexy you look right now...” Seonghwa mumbled, ogling him. 

The older slowly wrapped his hand around Hongjoong’s manhood, realizing how small it felt inside of his large hands. His boyfriend really was a tiny man, but he had the perfect assets where it mattered most. He loved it, was fascinated by it. His fingers traced over his plumb globes then, starting to circle around Hongjoong’s hole. “Come on, Hwa. Let’s get rid of yours as well... they annoy me”, Hongjoong said with a pout, fiddling with the cloth of Seonghwa’s trunks. “A little impatient, aren’t we?” Seonghwa asked him in amusement, feeling hugely turned on by his boyfriend’s behavior though. “Well, I missed you and your body as well, you know? You’ve got a perfect one... so please, put it on me... or rather, into me”, Hongjoong mumbled seductively. Without a warning, the water helping him, Seonghwa pushed one of his fingers into Hongjoong’s hole, making him gasp. “You deserved that, my feisty little leader...” Seonghwa whispered against his ear, pulling his finger out again. Hongjoong whined at the loss of it, but helped Seonghwa out of his trunks then. “Hwa... take me, please”, Hongjoong begged as soon as they were both naked against each other, Hongjoong on the other’s lap yet again. 

“Patience, dear. Let me prepare you first...” Seonghwa replied, chuckling lowly, his face heating up due to Hongjoong’s actions and the hot water. “Yes... alright”, Hongjoong gave in, placing his hands on Seonghwa’s shoulders as the latter pushed his finger inside again, a second one following suit. “Feels so good, Hwa... more”, Hongjoong begged after a while and Seonghwa made sure to do as he wanted. He felt so worked up himself, the last weeks having strained him a lot, and now that Hongjoong was acting so needy, it really did some things to him. He continued preparing Hongjoong, little moans and mewls escaping him until he made him stop, grabbing Seonghwa’s hand and pulling it away. “Done. Want you. Now”, Hongjoong demanded breathlessly, his cheeks red and eyes full of desire. “How do you want it, babe?” Seonghwa asked him, immense lust in his eyes as well. “Like this, wanna see you...” Hongjoong answered, already placing his hole right above Seonghwa’s erection. “I love you...” Seonghwa whispered and Hongjoong sank down on him, moaning quite loud now. He had his eyes closed at first, but he opened them as soon as he moved up again, leaning in to connect their lips. 

It was pure lust, desire, happiness, trust and overall love, connecting them and swirling around them as their movements fastened. They soon found a certain rhythm together, fast but passionate and intense. Hongjoong had to bite into Seonghwa’s shoulder more than once in order to keep himself from moaning too loud. Like that, it didn’t take long until they reached their high together, the hot water around them fueling the process even more. “Hwa... I love you”, Hongjoong moaned out lowly, vibrations rushing down to where they were connected and to his dick. “I love you, too. Joongie...” Seonghwa replied before his orgasm took him apart, cum shooting into Hongjoong’s hole. Seonghwa burrowed his head in the crook of Hongjoong’s neck, humming lowly as his body was trembling. Hongjoong followed suit, his load immediately mixing up with the whirling water as he slumped forward, into Seonghwa’s awaiting arms. They remained like this for a bit, relishing in the heat of the moment and the numbing pleasure that followed, the feeling of fulfillment. They started kissing softly when Seonghwa pulled out of Hongjoong again, the water starting to wash away the traces of their lovemaking. 

They looked at each other, smiling lovingly. Hongjoong chuckled lowly. “San and Wooyoung were right, make-up sex is awesome... especially in a whirlpool”, he said. Seonghwa stroked over the side of his face, gesture full of affection. “I can’t disagree with that... But I’m sure that, no matter how or where we’ll do it, it will always be great... you’re just too amazing to be true... I’m so weak for you”, Seonghwa told him, making Hongjoong blush once more. “You charmer... Will you sleep over tonight? I don’t want to be alone in my bed...” Hongjoong asked him then, grabbing after their trunks. “I’d like that a lot, Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa answered, smiling brightly. “Oh, and by the way, congrats to your new job. I’m sure you’ll do great... with us”, Hongjoong said then, smirking cutely. “Wait, now you’re congratulating me? What a cheeky man you are... maybe I should be the one calling you to my room tonight”, Seonghwa replied warningly. “No, no. I’m the one who’s in charge of the punishment for naughty kids. Plus, seeing things as they are, we’ll be sharing my room in the future”, Hongjoong retorted, pinching Seonghwa’s cheek. “The punishment-part is to be discussed still. I’ll agree to sharing the room though, if it means I’ll be getting more of needy Hongjoong, I’ll definitely sign up to that”, Seonghwa teased him, squeezing one of his thighs. 

“Yeah of course...” Hongjoong rolled his eyes at him, his lower body prickling with excitement though. Seonghwa chuckled, leaning his forehead against Hongjoong’s then. “I’m so glad we made up... I’m so glad to have you...” He whispered. “Me too, we’ll jump over every wave together, Seonghwa. You, me... and the boys, we can do it all”, Hongjoong said, heart beating strong and confidently. “Yes, I promise. I’ll do my everything for you... all of you”, Seonghwa assured him. “I love you... Wow, it feels so good to say it...” Hongjoong told him. “I love you, too, Hongjoong-ah. And yes, you’re right about that, it does feel good...” Seonghwa agreed and kissed him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead

After a while, Hongjoong and Seonghwa decided to get back to the party. Leaving the whirpool hand in hand, giggling cutely and stealing kisses all the way. They were almost around the next corner, when another couple stumbled into them – Wooyoung and San, both dressed in their swimming outfits now. “Oh… hey you two”, San said with a knowing smirk, glancing at their hands. Wooyoung was also grinning, wiggling his brows at Hongjoong, who blushed prettily. “Good to see you like this, finally… So happy, whipped, lovey-dovey… sexed out”, San said then. Seonghwa nervously brushed back his hair, squeezing Hongjoong’s hand and chuckling lowly. “Well, what can I say? Hongjoongie is the best… I’m so happy he forgave me… I couldn’t be any happier”, Seonghwa said and looked at his boyfriend, the two of them staring deeply into each other’s eyes. “Hwa…” Hongjoong breathed out, feeling his heart beating fast. The older leaned down then, pressing his lips against Hongjoong’s. San and Wooyoung just stood there, cooing at them. 

“Aren’t they cute together?” San chirped lowly. “Yes, very. Perfect parents we got there”, Wooyoung mumbled, giggling lowly. Seonghwa and Hongjoong got lost in the kiss, barely perceiving what was happening around them. Wooyoung and San exchanged a glance when, after a minute, their hyungs still hadn’t retrieved from each other. “Shall we just… leave?” San asked him, whispering. “Yeah… let’s just go and fuck in the whirpool as well”, Wooyoung answered with a shrug. Hongjoong almost choked on Seonghwa’s tongue, half-jumping back from the kiss. “What… we… we didn’t… uhm… Wooyoung, manners!!” Hongjoong stammered, simply shouting at Wooyoung at the end. Seonghwa looked kind of pained, half-smiling though. He finally got to enjoy Wooyoung’s bluntness – now that he’d stopped bitching at him. 

Wooyoung pouted at his leader. “What? You have the sex glow on your faces. Are we supposed to believe that you did not just have a very good time in that whirlpool back there?” Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at him. “Okay… okay, I admit that. Doesn’t mean that you’re allowed in there as well now”, he replied, huffing shortly. Seonghwa raised a brow at his boyfriend, not saying anything though. “But… why not? This is unfair… Jongho already chased us out of the pool when we started making out a bit”, Wooyoung whined. “Because… because this is mine and Seonghwa-hyung’s special place now. You can’t just barge in and wreck the place where we just… made love”, Hongjoong explained, crossing his arms in front of his body. Hongjoong hoped that this was enough to stop the discussion, but sadly, Wooyoung was insistent to worsen their already awkward conversation. “Does this mean you two can’t have sex in your bed back at the dorm then?” The younger asked him, hands on his hips. Hongjoong gasped in outrage. “Oh no… you two did not… What is wrong with you?!” 

“Hell, we did. All weekend, when you were visiting your parents for Easter”, Wooyoung answered, shortly sticking out his tongue. “So this is why my sheets were changed when I came back… I should’ve known it was you…” Hongjoong murmured, glaring at the two of them. “Sorry hyung… we won’t do it again. Our plushies just deserved some nights without us… well, being naughty around them”, San told him, chewing on his lip sheepishly. “Your plushies needed that?? Oh yeah, of course, because they deserve that more than your dearest friends and members… makes sense”, Hongjoong grumbled, glare intensifying. The two naughty boys looked a little intimidated by now and Seonghwa decided that it was time to step up. He put a soothing hand on Hongjoong’s back, catching the fuming leader’s attention. “Joongie… I’m sure they will respect your privacy more from now on, especially because you got me. They won’t act naughty in your room again, right?” Seonghwa asked, raising a brow at them. Wooyoung and San shook their heads eagerly and Seonghwa smiled contentedly. “See, you can reason with them just fine”, Seonghwa said, softly looking at Hongjoong, who relaxed again. What they didn’t know though, was that both San and Wooyoung were crossing their fingers behind their backs. 

Together, they joined the people at the bar again, drinking and dancing a bit. Bohyun and his fiancée joined them after a while, appearing from the sauna and looking sweaty and disheveled. It wasn’t hard to imagine how especially hot their sauna must’ve been like… The party was great and Hongjoong enjoyed every minute of it. Even when they all got into the big pool later on, the water couldn’t lower his mood. Seonghwa stuck to his side, gifting him with all the attention he could provide. His friends were overly happy to pay witness to the couple’s reunion, after these weeks of tension and wariness. Yunho even went as far as to hug the both of them, sighing and congratulating them. This, caught the other members’ attention and soon, all of them joined the hug, the eight of them ending up in a giant group-cuddle-session, right inside of the pool. Bohyun and his fiancée Sehun watched them curiously. “This is both one of the cutest and weirdest things I ever saw, to be honest”, Bohyun commented. Sehun pinched his side. “Be careful what you say. They’ll soon be famous idols, their fans would kill in order to be able to witness such a moment. We should appreciate that.” Bohyun nodded slowly, smiling warmly. “Yeah, guess you’re right about that.” 

\--- 

It was almost 3 in the morning when the eight of them arrived at their dorm, the party having ended successfully half an hour ago. They were all still kinda giddy, a little bit of alcohol still running through their systems. But they were also exhausted and desperate for falling into bed, so the boys wished each other a good night and disappeared into their rooms. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were a little more hesitant though, mostly due to Hongjoong’s behavior. He was feeling a bit nervous right now, even though Seonghwa had been here before and the two had already shared quite a lot of intimacy with each other. But, Seonghwa sleeping over tonight - when, soon enough, he’d be around them constantly - left Hongjoong with a very special excitement. “I need some warm milk with honey”, Hongjoong told him, skipping to the kitchen. Seonghwa followed him, a little grin on his lips. Hongjoong stood at the stove, waiting for his milk to warm up, when Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Hongjoong’s middle, hugging him from behind and resting his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Joongie… I can sense that something’s up. Wanna share it with me?” He asked with soft voice, his breath tickling Hongjoong. The proud leader didn’t answer though, carefully stirring the milk instead. “Is it because of earlier? Because of the thing with San, Wooyoung and your bed? We could sleep on the couch if it would make you more comfortable…” Seonghwa suggested. “No… we’d be having a similar problem then”, Hongjoong answered with a bitter smile. “Oh… wow, so naughty…” Seonghwa mumbled. “But no, that’s actually not the problem. It’s just… you’re my boyfriend, and now you’re my member as well, I’m still trying to process that”, Hongjoong explained. He turned around then, looking at Seonghwa. “And, me being both… you still don’t like the thought of it?” Seonghwa asked carefully. Hongjoong put his tiny hands on the other’s chest. “No, no, I do like the thought of it now. I love having you around, really. It’s just… it feels unreal still. As if… as if I’ll just wake up tomorrow and everything will turn out to be some crazy dream”, Hongjoong told him. 

Seonghwa smiled warmly, wrapping his hands around Hongjoong’s, squeezing. “Now I understand where you’re going with this… but, don’t worry, I’m not just a dream. I’m real, I’m right here in front of you, Hongjoong-ah.” Hongjoong’s chest was filled with warmth and his rapidly beating heart. “Can you pinch me? Maybe I’ll believe it then…” he said, voice light and full of enchantment. Seonghwa softly pinched his side, and then he did the same with his cheek, cupping his face after. “I love you, Hongjoong. How about we’ll be a dream together?” He asked him, expression loving and caring. Hongjoong’s eyes sparked up, skin prickling where Seonghwa touched him. “I love you, too… Hwa… Yes, let’s be like this together”, Hongjoong agreed, leaning up to kiss Seonghwa. Their noses brushed against each other first, causing them to laugh lowly. After that, they shared a kiss full of commitment and love, lips touching each other like feathers before they turned into fireworks. There was a passionate and vibrating sentiment between them, the fresh feeling of young love and desire. 

The smell of something sweet and burnt reached their noses after a bit, Hongjoong swirling around in panic. “Oh no - the milk!” He called out, pushing the milk away from the hot plate. “Poor milk…” Hongjoong pouted cutely. Seonghwa carefully led him aside. “Sit down. I’ll make you new one”, he offered. Hongjoong watched Seonghwa, who easily heated up fresh milk. The younger’s eyes wandered over Seonghwa’s elegant build, and once again, he was stunned over how amazing his boyfriend was. A question came up in his mind, pondering whether he should voice it. When the milk was done, Seonghwa pouring it into a cup with honey already inside, he joined Hongjoong at the counter, sitting down at the bar stool. “Thank you”, he smiled. Seonghwa watched him blowing on the milk, smiling faintly. “Let me do it for you”, Seonghwa said then and Hongjoong gladly let him, watching as Seonghwa’s perfectly shaped lips moved to do the deed. Hongjoong rested his elbow on the counter, head on his hand as he watched the older. He then decided, that he was free to ask. Seonghwa had already told him he loved him, wanted to be there for him always. It only made sense to voice out what was going on in his mind, what was bothering Hongjoong – no matter how reluctant he was, Seonghwa would want to know about any worries. 

“Seonghwa, may I ask you something?” Hongjoong started, the other looking up from the cup of milk in surprise before he set the drink down in front of Hongjoong. “Of course”, he answered nonchalantly. “When I stumbled into you at the pools that day... you recognized me immediately, didn’t you?” Hongjoong asked, waiting a moment until Seonghwa nodded, “What were your thoughts after that? I mean, I left the pools later, but I came back the other day, to see you again, even though you were a stranger to me. You... I couldn’t get you out of my mind somehow, so I chose to take the matter into my hands... but, what if I wouldn’t have?” Seonghwa had followed his train of thoughts attentively, eyes warm and expression calm. “You want to know whether I would’ve come looking for you?” Seonghwa asked, only to reassure himself that he’d understood correctly. “Yes...You told me that it was destiny, you seeing me again and out of the blue. But I left again, you couldn’t have been sure that I’d come back to see you”, Hongjoong told him, carefully taking a sip of his milk. 

Seonghwa reached out to take Hongjoong’s hand, playing with his fingers absentmindedly. “To be honest, I was lucky that you came back by yourself. I actually lay awake all night, trying to come up with some sort of plan after you stumbled into me that day. Everything I came up with, it didn’t feel right. But in the end, that wouldn’t have stopped me. No matter how, I would’ve gone after you, one way or the other. I wish I could answer you more precisely, tell you about some overly romantic or embarrassing gesture but... luckily, I didn’t have the time to proceed with any of it. Luckily, I saw you again, right the next day”, he told him, smiling brightly. Hongjoong’s chest warmed up, returning the other’s smile. He hadn’t expected anything special, Seonghwa’s honest answer was enough to flatter him, bring him joy. He was feeling at ease, he was overly happy and blessed to have Seonghwa in his life now, no matter if they could’ve met earlier or not. To Hongjoong, life was like a wave at times. It was fascinating, full of energy, but also filled with danger and uncertainties. But in the end, if one was strong enough, one would reach the shore and maybe, end up in a safe haven or at the beach of a tropical paradise. 

“Now that I look back, I think it was just fine, the way it went. We’re here now, right? We’re both happy, the boys are too... I think we turned out great together”, Hongjoong said with confidence and Seonghwa’s smile widened some more. “I can only agree to that. But, you know that I’ll still insist on courting you properly, right? I mean, we haven’t had an appropriate amount of dates yet”, the older replied with a smirk. Hongjoong blushed prettily, liking the idea of that, only hoping they’d be getting the time for that. With their debut set in October, the next weeks would become very stressful. “How about we’ll have another date just now? In my bed and without any unnecessary clothes on? I finished my cup of milk and... I’m feeling quite sleepy”, Hongjoong suggested. Seonghwa stood up, not letting go of Hongjoong’s hand as he pulled him along and to his room. There, Hongjoong fisted Seonghwa’s beige pullover, tugging at it and pulling him along until they fell onto his bed. 

They were just staring at each other, blinking sleepily, but with utter adoration and love peeking through. Seonghwa was hovering above Hongjoong now, the smaller’s body completely vanishing beneath the other. A yawn from Hongjoong interrupted their little staring contest, both of them chuckling lowly. Seonghwa carefully sat up then, kneeling on the bed as he got rid of his thin pullover before he nestled with Hongjoong’s jeans. Hongjoong watched the whole process, his skin covered in goosebumps and his ears tingling. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to the view, which was a shirtless Park Seonghwa. Probably not. He sat up as well then, reaching for Seonghwa’s hair in order to sink his hands into it, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Seonghwa hummed lowly at that. They both got rid of their remaining clothes then, naked bodies flush against each other as they vanished beneath the covers. They kissed each other sweetly, fingertips tracing over the other’s skin as they cuddled in bed. It was pleasantly warm beneath the thin blanket, both of them relishing in the other’s closeness as sleep slowly came upon them. 

“Hwa... I love you”, a tired, but contented Hongjoong whispered into the other male’s ear. “I love you more, Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa replied, arms securing his little boyfriend flush against his chest. “Sweet dreams”, Hongjoong wished him, breathing in the other’s pleasant scent. “Mhh... don’t need sweet dreams when my reality is even sweeter”, Seonghwa replied, earning a cute huff from Hongjoong. “Stop it, doofus”, he grumbled, shortly biting into his shoulder. Seonghwa gasped at that. “Ouch, you just bit me!” His voice holding amusement and surprise only. “Yeah, that’s how I show my deepest affection towards the people I hold very dearly”, Hongjoong replied proudly. “I see... Shall I bite you as well, then?” Seonghwa asked with a grin. “Do as you please”, Hongjoong allowed him, stomach bubbling with happiness. Seonghwa rested his face in Hongjoong’s hair then, opening his mouth so that his teeth slightly scraped over the younger’s forehead. “What’re you doing, biting into my hair?” Hongjoong asked, chuckling lowly. “Your hair smells so good... and the color always reminds me of marshmallows...” Seonghwa answered. 

“Marshmallows? Oh well... I think it’s time for getting a new hair color then... one that looks less tasty”, Hongjoong said before yawning tiredly again. “We’ll discuss it tomorrow, my dearest Joongie. Sleep now, I’ll be here when you wake up”, Seonghwa whispered and pressed a chaste kiss against Hongjoong’s crown. “Sounds... perfect...” Hongjoong mumbled and soon drifted off. 

\--- 

“Do you think they killed each other during sex? They’re immensely entangled and I can’t see their chests heaving up and down...” A voice whispered, a short thud following. “Nonsense. Your sight is so bad, really. Hongjoong’s nose is twitching. He’s not dead, he always does that in the morning”, another voice whispered back. “Oh right, I forgot you got to wake up multiple times next to him... you know the signs... such a lucky kitty you are...” The first voice grumbled. “These times are over... Now Seonghwa-hyung gets the privilege. I wonder if they even did it last night. I couldn’t hear anything...” The second voice whispered, wondering. “Why are they naked then? Did they fall asleep while doing it?! And here I thought they were passionate...” The first one scoffed, voice a little too loud now. Seonghwa stirred at that, protectively tightening his hold around Hongjoong’s waist. “Look, look, Sannie, he moved! He’s not dead either... too bad we still can’t see his di...” The second started, but got interrupted by Hongjoong’s loud voice as he shot up in his bed. 

“What the hell are you two doing in here? Do you have a death wish?! Does the word privacy ring any bell to you?!” Hongjoong snapped at Wooyoung and San, who immediately cowered, feeling caught. Seonghwa woke up at that, sitting up in the bed as well, pulling Hongjoong even closer. “What... what happened, Joongie?” He asked, alarmed but still sleepy, voice hoarse and deep. It would’ve made Hongjoong weak, if it weren’t for the two intruders in front of them. Hongjoong was glaring at San and Wooyoung, the two boys smiling as apologetically and innocently as possible. Seonghwa’s eyes fell on the two of them now, he flinched shortly, pulling the blanket up to cover himself, but mostly his boyfriend. “These two are asking for punishment. Big time!” Hongjoong hissed out, something like a whimper coming out of Wooyoung’s throat as he was hiding behind San. Seonghwa softly stroked along Hongjoong’s arm, kissing his shoulder. 

“Joongie... don’t be so hard on them... the sun is out, we just woke up...” Seonghwa mumbled, his voice soothing and gentle, a hint of amusement in it. Hongjoong felt tingles where his boyfriend was touching him, still feeling the man’s warm and naked body behind himself. He glanced over his shoulder, meeting Seonghwa’s eyes. “Hey there... good morning”, Seonghwa greeted him, smirking. Hongjoong was flabbergasted for a moment, getting lost in the other’s gaze. Seonghwa’s hair was disheveled and there was an imprint of the pillow on his cheek, but still, he looked like the most gorgeous man on earth. He was the most gorgeous man on earth. “Hey...” Hongjoong brought out, feeling small and giddy. “Why is my Joongie so angry, hm?” Seonghwa asked him then, reminding Hongjoong of the naughty WooSan couple. “They... they invaded our privacy... they were stalking us and... they were trying to ogle your... your...” Hongjoong answered, but trailed off as Seonghwa smiled at him. 

“So what? They were just curious and they probably just wanted to check on us... wake us for breakfast, right?” Seonghwa suggested, looking at the culprits. Wooyoung and San looked confused for a moment. What Seonghwa was saying, was not exactly what they’d been up to. But as the latter raised a brow at them, Hongjoong missing the short gesture because he was glaring at them again, they nodded eagerly. Hongjoong wasn’t convinced, but as Seonghwa pressed another kiss to his shoulder, he chose to let it go – for now. “Okay then... would you two please leave the room now? Seonghwa and I need to get dressed”, Hongjoong told them. San and Wooyoung shuffled around, always tripping over their feet. Before Wooyoung eventually slipped out of the room though, he decided to make one last comment. “A little hint for you, hyungs... morning sex is awesome, but only after brushing your teeth”, Wooyoung told them, giggling and hurrying out before he could get hit by a pillow. 

Hongjoong was snarling lowly, eyes narrowed. Seonghwa chuckled at the sight. “My Joongie, so worked up and strict... Good that I’m here now”, he said with an exaggerated sigh. “How can you be so forgiving and calm? They paid zero respect to our privacy and they’re incredibly shameless. You can’t just pamper them from now on. Someone’s gotta show them manners as long as they’re still growing up without their true parents at sight”, Hongjoong argued. Seonghwa moved to the smaller’s side and cupped his face, his new position making the blanket fall from their bodies. “Today is not the day for strict parenting. Today is supposed to be our first day as a couple among our members. We shouldn’t spoil the mood by scolding anyone. Let’s have a fun day together, hm?” Seonghwa suggested. 

Hongjoong was sceptic at first, but as he noticed the honey-like expression on the other’s face, he melted, giving in to the suggestion. “Fine. But if they act out on us again, you’ll take responsibility”, Hongjoong replied, pressing his pointer finger against Seonghwa’s hard chest. “Deal”, the man agreed and pushed Hongjoong into the sheets. “But first, let me kiss you good morning properly”, Seonghwa whispered, making Hongjoong’s cheeks flush. “But... did you not hear what Wooyoung said? I mean, I’m not intending to have morning sex with you just now – I'm honestly feeling a little bit sore after our whirlpool-session yesterday – but if you want a kiss, I should head to the bathroom first...” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa rolled his eyes shortly. “I can’t notice anything about you that would keep me from enjoying your lips against mine... Just relax, Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa prompted. 

Again, Hongjoong hesitated for a moment until he realized the pure honesty and adoration in his boyfriend’s eyes once again. “Do it. Kiss me”, Hongjoong breathed out, butterflies wild in his stomach. Seonghwa smiled and leaned in, closing the distance and moving down until their naked bodies were flush against each other. Hongjoong immediately flew to cloud nine – even though he was almost sure that he hadn’t exactly left it ever since he got back with Seonghwa. Every minute, every second with the older was a blessing, an adventure and a gift. No matter how short or long they’ve known each other, Hongjoong already felt as if they were just meant to be. Something, an inner feeling, was telling him that Seonghwa felt just the same. 

As if Seonghwa had been listening to his thoughts, he interrupted their kiss for a moment, whispering Hongjoong’s new favorite sample of words. “I love you... I love you so much.” Hongjoong wrapped both his arms and legs around Seonghwa, keeping him close as he could feel the man’s bareness against himself. He was smiling, heart jumping in joy. “I love you, too. I’m so glad to have you here with me...” Hongjoong whispered, afraid that a loud sound could break the moment they were sharing. They kissed again and again. Until Hongjoong wasn’t sure where his lips started and Seonghwa’s ended. Until their bodies were so warm and tight against each other, that they looked like a human pretzel. Until the love was radiating off their bodies, filling the whole room with it, becoming brighter than the streams of sunlight. 

Until an insistent knock on the door, pulled them back to reality. They broke apart, gasping for air as they looked up towards the only thing that separated them from the bunch of naughty boys outside. The melody of knocks repeated itself and Seonghwa carefully rolled off Hongjoong, pulling the blanket back over them. “Don’t worry, it’s probably Yeosang. He won’t just enter without permission”, Hongjoong told Seonghwa as he got out of the bed. He walked over to his armchair, grabbing and putting on his silky dressing gown before he answered the door. Yeosang greeted him with an amused but collected gaze, his snake-like eyes shortly looking over Hongjoong’s shoulder. “I suppose the two of you are still... slumbering”, he commented. Hongjoong could see the joy in Yeosang’s calculative eyes. His friend was happy about what he was seeing and Hongjoong was so thankful for his sentiment. “We got a little carried away in dreamland. We’ll join you in a bit – this time for real”, Hongjoong assured him. 

“Don’t feel pressured. You can stay in there all day, I wouldn’t mind. I can understand. But the others suggested we could go out to Han River, rent some bicycles or just hang out there... Seonghwa could treat us to some ice-cream again”, Yeosang suggested. “Sure, sounds perfect to me”, Seonghwa called out from the bed. “Like I said, we’ll be with you in a bit. Please remind Mingi of the sunscreen, today he’ll definitely need it”, Hongjoong replied. “I will, no worries. No one here wants a Mingi who’s redder than a lobster and constantly wailing”, Yeosang replied, shuddering at the reminder before he left again. Hongjoong closed the door behind him, ambling over to the bed. Seonghwa decided to get up as well now, Hongjoong pouting slightly. “Promise me we’ll do that next time”, he mumbled. Seonghwa tilted his head. “Do what?” “Stay in bed all day. Like, 24 hours. Just lazing around, kissing... being together without worrying or caring about anything else”, Hongjoong answered. 

Seonghwa reached out to him, caressing his cheek. “I’ll gladly do this with you. Especially when the job or the kids get too much for you... Every mother needs someone to take some weight or pamper every now and then”, he said, smiling fondly. “Sounds about right... why are you underlining the word mother like this now?” Hongjoong asked with a chuckle. “Because of the thing with Mingi... no matter how much they can get on your nerves, in the end, you’ll never leave them hanging. You’re always there for them, take care of them... That’s how a mother should be like. No matter how stressful it can be. But that’s when I fill in now. I’ll be the one to look after you”, Seonghwa said, his eyes sparkling. Hongjoong wanted to say something, but Seonghwa was not done yet. “As a gay man, living in Korea... I never thought I’d be able to have someone who could openly be my side... and also, I never thought I’d be able to get a feeling of what it’s like to... have kids”, he added with a soft chuckle. Hongjoong was head over heels. What Seonghwa was saying, it made him overly happy and giddy inside. 

“You really are perfect for me, aren’t you, Mr. Park?” He asked with a smile, leaning up to press a soft kiss against Seonghwa’s lips. “I’m so glad you feel this way about us”, Hongjoong hummed. Seonghwa embraced him once more, before they were finally let go of each other and got ready for the day. 

\--- 

Spending time with both Seonghwa and his friends, was great. Hongjoong enjoyed it to his heart’s content. His wonderful boyfriend fit in so well, joking around with the others or just conversing freely. Hongjoong soon noticed that their members were quite fond of their new hyung already and he felt bad again for making them ignore Seonghwa in his first weeks with them. But the regret got washed away as soon as Wooyoung and Yunho told Seonghwa about Hongjoong’s secret tickle spots, the man immediately exploiting the newfound knowledge, which caused a hysterically laughing Hongjoong to fall down on their picnic blanket, begging for mercy as Seonghwa tickled him, the others cheering for him. “Please... please spare me... I can’t... breathe... Hwa!” Hongjoong brought out between laughter and gasps for air. 

It was Jongho who showed some mercy on him, easily wrapping his strong arms around Seonghwa’s middle and pulling him away from their pitiful leader. “I’m only doing this because his wailing draws attention”, Jongho muttered, Seonghwa staring at him in both confusion and surprise. “You're so strong, wow. Please become my workout partner”, Seonghwa spoke up, Hongjoong looking at them in bewilderment. “Uhm hello? What’s going on here? It’s been only a day and everyone’s already summoning up against their leader...” Hongjoong pouted. Seonghwa smiled apologetically. Yeosang and Mingi, who’d heard the comment, immediately clung to Hongjoong’s side. “No, we’ll always put you first Hongjoongie”, Mingi purred and Yeosang stroked over his white hair soothingly. Wooyoung and San perked up at that, also kneeling next to Hongjoong. “We love you, don’t say such things”, San whined and cuddled Hongjoong’s leg. 

“What is happening...?” Hongjoong asked, feeling a little overwhelmed due to the attention he was receiving. “It’s called a group hug, hyung. Just enjoy and shut up”, Wooyoung huffed out. And so he did, shortly closing his eyes and relishing in his friends’ closeness. Yunho, Jongho and Seonghwa had joined the pile as well, all of them kneeling and sitting on the blanket, holding each other close. “I bet this draws even more attention, Jongho”, Yeosang teased the maknae. “Yeah, you better get used to that, we’ll debut soon, muscle-man", Mingi added, Jongho punching his ribs in return. “Shut up, stupid.” Hongjoong could hear the second-tallest whining lowly, but the others chuckled amusedly. “This is getting a little hot, to be honest”, San murmured after a bit. “Seriously? Really everything turns you on these days, doesn’t it?” Wooyoung spoke up, rolling his eyes. “You guys are too much for my pure mind...” Yunho sighed. “I didn’t mean hot as in sexily hot, Woo! Even though Seonghwa-hyung smells quite good, wow... Anyways, I meant hot as in super warm. The sun is up high and all your bodies feel like heaters. Also, who are you to complain about how I get turned on easily? I’m a man in need of physical interaction. Plus, you’re mostly the reason for it and then you always beg me to take you and...” San started arguing, but Hongjoong interrupted their bickering, freeing himself. 

“Okay, okay, this is where I draw the line. Enough group hugging for today. Hwa, please, let’s go get ice-cream for this lot”, Hongjoong suggested and stretched out his hand, helping Seonghwa up and away from the others. “I want mint... no, rather mango... or can you bring both?” Mingi called out, blinking multiple times. “Sannie takes chocolate, this way his kisses will taste even sweeter”, Wooyoung purred, seating himself on said man’s lap. “And my Woo will take peach-flavor, because this suits him well”, San chirped. Jongho, who’d also watched that exchange, looked as if he was about to throw up. “You’re unbelievable...” The maknae mumbled. Hongjoong just shook his head in amusement. “We’ll do it like last time, this way there’ll be something tasty for each of you. Behave while we’re gone”, he told them, especially looking at San and Wooyoung, who looked mischievous again. “Thank you, hyungs”, Yunho called out and the two of them walked away. 

Seonghwa squeezed Hongjoong’s hand, a twinkle in his eyes. “This feels right. Never thought I could spend such a good time here, with not only my wonderful boyfriend, but my friends as well...” He said, Hongjoong smiling fondly. “Me neither. Now that I’m experiencing the props of you being our eighth member, I am realizing how much it has to offer for the two of us. It makes me happy, Seonghwa. You make me”, Hongjoong told him. “Me too. Let’s walk this road together. We’re heading to a great place, Joongie. I’m sure of it”, Seonghwa said, voice confident and warm. Hongjoong clung to his arm, face bright and full of affection as he looked up to the man he’d fallen for. “Yes, a hundred times yes. But let’s get that ice-cream first, we can’t leave them waiting. Who knows what San and Wooyoung will do if they get even warmer beneath that sun...” Hongjoong said with a chuckle. 

\--- 

The summer went by quickly like that. No matter how stressful their trainee days turned out to be in the final weeks before debut, Seonghwa and Hongjoong spend most of the time inside their bubble of love. No one and nothing could even get close to bursting it and every little obstacle that occurred, they managed like professionals. Not even Wooyoung and San had ever been as much in tune like their two hyungs, often envying how smoothly Hongjoong and Seonghwa were pouring oil on troubled waters. Each of them looked up to their leader and the oldest, admiring their strength and beauty together. 

The vibe among the group was extraordinarily well. Never before had their dorm been as peaceful and cleaned up as now. Seonghwa held the biggest impact on that. After moving in with them, he’d turned out to be quite the neat freak, even taking joy in cleaning everything. But, no matter how much Hongjoong enjoyed the view of a barely dressed and sweaty Seonghwa, kneeling on the ground and cleaning the floor with a brush that was barely bigger than his hands, he always made sure that the rest of them continued to do one’s bit. In the weekend’s evenings, when Seonghwa and him were resting inside their shared room, Hongjoong ensured they got some time alone. Even though he often went to his studio when they had some free time – Seonghwa sometimes tagging along – he always needed the piece of their shared room in the end. 

Like today, on a Friday night, after a week of tight schedules and endless photoshoots. Their debut was close, set by the end of October, which was only two weeks from today on. All of them had been feeling worn out and overly nervous these days. It wasn’t unusual that each of them had immediately headed to bed after dinner, which was why Hongjoong and Seonghwa were alone in their room, not feeling urged to spend time with the rest of them. Hongjoong lay on the bed, spread-eagled and groaning lowly. Seonghwa carefully sat down next to him, stroking over his boyfriend’s back. “Are you tired?” He asked him, Hongjoong rolling to his side, so he could answer properly. “Yes, but also restless. I don’t know, my body feels exhausted, but my mind is wide awake”, Hongjoong answered. Seonghwa looked at him, gaze intense. “Would you like me to help you with that?” He asked, voice apprehensive, even though there was a glint in his eyes. “Hmm... a massage would be nice, but I don’t think it would get my mind off things”, Hongjoong replied. 

“I wasn’t offering a massage...” Seonghwa mumbled, Hongjoong raising a brow at him. “Not? What are you offering then?” He asked, his throat tightening slightly. “I feel like... I want to draw something”, Seonghwa answered. Hongjoong was confused. “Something for me? You’re sweet, but how will that help me?” He asked, smiling slightly. Seonghwa reached out with his hand, trailing from Hongjoong’s hip, down to his lower thigh. “Not for you... on you”, he whispered in response, eyes not meeting Hongjoong’s surprised ones as he moved off the bed. Hongjoong followed Seonghwa’s movements, seeing him fetching something from the dressing table. “Hwa, what are you doing?” Hongjoong asked in wonder, not understanding what his boyfriend was up to. The older returned to him, carrying Hongjoong’s stock of small glitter boxes. Hongjoong sat back on the bed as Seonghwa put them down on it. “What now?” Hongjoong asked in slight confusion. Seonghwa’s gaze was secretive and dark, his intentions lingering behind his perfect façade. 

“Strip. Get rid of your clothes”, Seonghwa prompted, his tone low but demanding. A prickle went down Hongjoong’s body as he was processing the other’s words, looking up shyly. Seonghwa, noticing his boyfriend’s hesitation, pulled his loose white shirt over his head, throwing it to Hongjoong. “You can put this on for a bit, but the rest of your clothes must go...” He told him, Hongjoong blinking multiple times. Seonghwa tilted his head, more warmth in his eyes now. The smaller stopped questioning, starting to do as he was told. As soon as he was wearing nothing but Seonghwa’s shirt, which was big enough to cover his private parts, he looked up to Seonghwa again. The man was only in his underpants, towering in front of the bed. Hongjoong felt thrilled, heat travelling through his body. 

With a swift movement, Seonghwa joined him on the bed, making Hongjoong lay back as he hovered above him, one of the glitter boxes in his hand. Without a word, he opened it, setting it down on Hongjoong’s flat stomach. “Stay still, Joongie...” He whispered and the latter followed his order. His heart was beating faster in excitement, his eyes attentively watching Seonghwa’s next move. The older dipped two of his fingers into the box with silver glitter, collecting some of it. “Close your eyes”, Seonghwa requested, Hongjoong slowly shutting them. Next, he could feel the tips of Seonghwa’s fingers on his forehead, trailing over his temples, down to his cheeks where they drew circles onto the flushed skin. Hongjoong could feel the glitter getting spread on his face, creating a tingling and sparking sensation. Seonghwa’s fingers stroked over his nose now, a soft kiss to his lips following. “Open your eyes again”, Seonghwa whispered into his ear, his breath tickling Hongjoong’s neck. 

He did as he was told, eyes fluttering open and finding Seonghwa by his side. The older was smiling softly, his hand resting on Hongjoong’s stomach, next to the box of glitter. “You’re so beautiful... No diamond in the world could keep up with you”, he whispered and Hongjoong’s chest burst with warmth and love. Hongjoong could still feel the glitter on his face as he moved to his side as well, carefully putting the opened box of silver glitter to the others, before he retrieved the golden one. “Let me adorn you as well... I want to draw something on your chest”, Hongjoong spoke up, voice low and breathy. Seonghwa nodded shortly, laying back. Hongjoong got into position, straddling the other, letting golden glitter trickle off his fingertips before he drew swirls on his boyfriend’s chest. The action was strangely satisfying and his mind was concentrating on nothing else. He was so busy with and fascinated by decorating Seonghwa’s defined chest, that he hadn’t even noticed how the man had sneaked his hands onto his hips and beneath the white shirt. Seonghwa was slowly pressing him down on top of himself. 

Hongjoong immediately felt a familiar hardness against himself, the realization startling him shortly and making him knock over the golden glitter. “Oops”, he commented, Seonghwa chuckling lowly. Hongjoong smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Seonghwa. Their lips were dancing with each other, fighting for dominance. Seonghwa let him win for now, gasping as Hongjoong retrieved and then collected some of the spilled glitter, spreading it over his thighs and Seonghwa’s lower stomach. “How about we add some blue to it...” Seonghwa suggested. Hongjoong reached for the blue glitter, rolling his hips against Seonghwa’s crotch as he moved back - completely on purpose. Seonghwa hummed deeply, his hands stroking over Hongjoong’s sensitive sides as the latter leaned forward. “Your V-neck is way too deep... I can see everything, Joongie”, he mumbled, enjoying the view immensely. “Good. How about you spread some glitter on my lower back now? I think it would look great there”, Hongjoong suggested, shortly getting Seonghwa’s attention away from his perky nipples that weren’t hidden by the shirt anymore. 

“Gladly...” Seonghwa hummed and collected some of the blue glitter, softly attaching it to Hongjoong’s lower back before his hands trailed down to cup his ass. He growled shortly as he felt him up, relishing in the feeling of it. “You’re so perfect...” Seonghwa mumbled and Hongjoong, thanking him, rolled his hips again, his naked hardness creating friction against Seonghwa’s still clothed one. They continued touching each other, feeling up the different regions of their bodies, all the while spreading glitter. At the beginning, most of it fell off their bodies again, not getting enough grip on their smooth skin. But the more worked up, the more heated they’ve got, a thin layer of sweat got mixed with the glitter, creating beautiful patterns on their bodies. They were both completely bare by now, underpants and shirt gotten discarded to the ground. They were kissing slowly, sensually as their glittery bodies were moving against each other. Hongjoong moaned whenever the friction got too intense or when Seonghwa sneaked a finger over his hole every now and then. 

“Please Seonghwa... need more”, Hongjoong begged him after a while of slow humping against each other, him ending up beneath Seonghwa. “Tell me what you want”, Seonghwa demanded. Hongjoong whined shortly, slightly embarrassed about his answer. “Get the lube and... finger me... please... I want to feel you...” Desire and want flashed up inside Seonghwa’s eyes as he decided to comply to Hongjoong’s wishes. He retrieved the small bottle of strawberry-lube, pouring a fine amount of the liquid over Hongjoong’s hole and his fingers, immediately slipping in the first one. Hongjoong moaned loudly, eyes fluttering close as he got used to the feeling. Soon he was begging for more, Seonghwa adding a second and a third, preparing his glittery boyfriend. “I can’t even put into words how breathtaking you look right now... So desperate and beautiful... the glitter sparkling on your flushed skin...” Seonghwa said in pure admiration. “Kiss me... kiss me and hold me... make love to me, Hwa... I want you”, Hongjoong breathed out, pulling him even closer. 

Seonghwa’s lips landed on his and his tongue soon entered Hongjoong’s mouth, licking against the corner of his lips after. They were both painfully hard by now and Hongjoong fisted Seonghwa’s hair, trying to urge him. Glitter decorated the pitch-black hair now, stunning Hongjoong for a moment until he could feel something hard and big against his hole. Slowly and with a lot of feeling, Seonghwa pushed into him, making him cry out shortly. What followed, was a travel through the land of pleasure. Their bodies were perfectly in sync as they aimed for each other’s peak. Seonghwa was busying himself with Hongjoong’s perky nubs, tongue swirling around them and teasing, while Hongjoong let out sweet little moans, knowing that his boyfriend loved the sound of them. The layer of sweat and glitter, created an uncommon feeling between their bodies, something raw but also beautiful. 

Hongjoong’s legs were spread wide as Seonghwa expertly thrusted into him. Even though their pace was slow and cherishing, pleasure threatened to explode between them, and soon, Hongjoong was whispering the other’s name repeatedly, his orgasm rushing in. Seonghwa followed him on spot, the two of them finding their high together as glitter and heat was covering their bodies. “I love you, Joongie...” Seonghwa whispered, emptying himself in the warmth of Hongjoong’s body. Hongjoong was trembling still, trying to recover from the excitement and softness of their lovemaking. They remained like this, Seonghwa still inside of him as Hongjoong stroked over his back, feeling the glitter beneath his fingertips. Their bed was a beautiful mess and the two of them chuckled lowly at the realization of it. 

“We gotta repeat this... remind me to buy new glitter soon”, Hongjoong commented, still trying to catch his breath as Seonghwa pampered his neck with soft kisses. “We got all the time in the world. No matter if we debut soon, we’ll still find the time to make love”, Seonghwa assured him, pressing a kiss to Hongjoong’s nose. “Can we be considered as too needy and naughty, behaving like this?” Hongjoong asked him, biting his lip. “We can be considered as being in love with each other. That's what this is about. I will never stop wanting you, craving you or loving you... you’re my everything, Hongjoong-ah", Seonghwa replied with pure honesty. “Yes... you’re right about that. You’re perfect, Hwa... Never leave me again”, Hongjoong whispered, holding onto the other as if a wave could take him away. “Never. Never, my love.” 

Epilogue 

All the noise around Hongjoong became a vibrating hum as he stood in the darkness behind the stage. His heart was beating wildly as he tried to process what he was about to experience for the first time in his life. Their first stage as a group. Their first stage after debut and in front of the excited fans they’d already won over. He was nervous, thrilled and excited. He couldn’t believe that he had reached this point in his life. It was the beginning of something big, something great and he got accompanied by the people who were dearest to him. His members. His best friends. His brothers - his family. And overall, his boyfriend. His amazingly perfect Seonghwa, who stood by his side. Said man, reached out to hold his hand, squeezing it supportively. “I’m right here with you”, Seonghwa told him, his gaze gentle and assuring. He looked even more gorgeous as usual, his stage outfit getting the best out of his stunning looks. 

“I know. Thank you, Hwa”, Hongjoong replied, smiling happily, some nervousness falling off his shoulders. He felt another hand to his right, looking to find Yunho by his side. Soon after, the other members had joined them holding hands, creating a little circle backstage. “Let’s rock this night”, Mingi spoke up. “Make it the most rememberable stage for each of us”, Yeosang added. “Never lose strength”, Jongho said, holding up his hands and the ones he was holding onto. “Find courage in our mistakes and laugh them off”, Yunho said with a bright smile. “Fighting!” San cheered. “We all look extremely good tonight”, Wooyoung chirped, his eyes sparkling. “As long as we’re together, we’ll be successful", Seonghwa added, squeezing Hongjoong’s hand once again. “Eight makes a team!” Hongjoong called out, the others letting out shouts of encouragement. They headed up the stage together, ready to show the world what they were made of. Ready to stand together as ATEEZ. Ready to take over the spotlight and chase for their dreams. 

\---END---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we've reached the end.  
> I don't know whether I want to share tears of happiness or sadness with you.  
> I'm happy, because I can look back on something I'm very proud of. My first big and finished fanfic, which so many people read, liked and supported. THANK YOU ALL for that!  
> I'm sad, because the story is over (for now) and I'll be missing my WAVE-boys.  
> But, with finishing something, you always make room for something new.  
> To my loyal readers, if you still enjoy my writing, you can look forward to my next projects.
> 
> Everyone, take care, we'll be back in touch soon.
> 
> With love,  
> Queen Oh <3


End file.
